Deux mots latins
by Little Fear
Summary: Dans une ruelle étroite, une porte donne sur un bar vieillit dont le charme d'autrefois n'est ravivé que par la présence des groupes qui se produisent sur scène. Et ce soir, c'est le groupe de Chanyeol qui s'apprête à donner une nouvelle représentation. Durant le show, parmi la foule anonyme, Chanyeol remarque un regard magnétique qui ne le quitte plus. EXO : Baekhyun/Chanyeol
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

La ruelle dans laquelle ils s'engagèrent était plus étroite que les autres. Des crevasses dans le sol abritaient en leur sein une eau stagnante datant d'il y a plusieurs jours, résultant d'une forte pluie et de la constante humidité qui semblait régner dans ce coin de la ville. Quelques détritus jonchaient le sol, les poubelles des alentours étant pleines, les gens ne réfléchissaient pas d'avantage et jetaient leurs ordures – ménagères ou non – dans la rue, dans leur plus simple appareil. Un chat de gouttière passa près du groupe qui avançait nonchalamment. Le félin leur adressa un regard appuyé avant de se faufiler derrière un sac crasseux et disparaître dans la nuit.

Le groupe s'arrêta devant une porte métallisée dont le pourtour se composait de petits boulons anthracites. L'un d'eux cogna trois fois, deux coups longs et un léger, pour finir par se reculer lestement. Un léger grincement se fit entendre et les garçons se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, sans un regard pour la ruelle disparaissant derrière eux.

A l'intérieur, le cadre était beaucoup plus avenant. C'était un vaste bar, capable de contenir plusieurs centaines de personnes, qui se révéla devant leur yeux. Le sol en béton foncé contrastait avec la couleur crème du plafond. Des voûtes arrondies se dessinaient dans un coin de la pièce, donnant une certaine profondeur à l'endroit. Des chaises et fauteuils étaient dispersés un peu partout, certains allant de pair, d'autres non, créant un style disparate. Certains fauteuils revêtaient de douces broderies dorées sur un fond pourpre, rehaussés par des accoudoirs en chêne poli. Tandis que d'autres étaient en un cuir abîmé par l'âge et le passage quotidien de client sur ses bords.

A l'opposé se tenait le comptoir, dont le lisse et la brillance apparente n'étaient dû qu'aux bons soins du barman, qui adorait acheter ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour prendre soin du bois vernis. A chaque fois qu'un client avait le malheur de tâcher son inestimable bien, le barman poussait une gueulante impressionnante, poussant le reste de la clientèle à faire on ne peut plus attention. Les habitués eux, avaient développé une sorte de sixième sens pour cela. Même totalement ivre, ils faisaient attention à ne pas mettre une goutte d'alcool sur le précieux meuble. Le sol lui, ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

L'odeur qui accueilli le jeune groupe leur était familière. Un mélange d'alcool, de parfum bon marché et de produit pour vernir le bois. Le bar n'était pas parfait, il avait eu son heure de gloire il y a de cela plusieurs années, les meubles patinés et la tapisserie défraîchie trahissant son âge avancé.

Mais c'était également ce qui faisait son charme. Beaucoup de personne, notamment des jeunes, avaient prit ce bar en affection. Non seulement pour son aspect chaleureux et un peu vieilli, mais aussi pour les boissons peu chère et bonne. Et surtout, pour les groupes qui se présentaient sur scène.

Ce n'était pas tous les soirs. Du lundi au jeudi, seuls des disques passaient, ajoutant un fond sonore agréable aux conversations embuées par l'alcool.

Les week-end par contre, plusieurs groupes venaient jouer, certains étant plus attendu que d'autres.

Les garçons se dirigèrent naturellement vers le bar, saluant d'un coup de tête Jun, le barman. Ce dernier leur répondit avec un sourire, continuant à essuyer un verre à martini déjà propre. Jun le relaverait au moins encore trois fois avant de le servir à un client.

Un petit rassemblement était agglutiné près de la scène, écoutant avec attention une jeune femme chanter une balade. Sa voix claire était accompagnée d'une guitare sèche, dont elle pinçait les cordes avec aménité. Le reste des clients était réparti de manière grossière dans la pièce, certains préférant un coin de pénombre tandis que d'autres revenaient du bar, un verre à la main. L'établissement n'affichait pas encore complet, mais cela ne saurait tarder.

La bande se dirigea vers l'arrière-salle où leur loge les attendait. « Loge » étant peut être un terme un peu fort pour qualifier le cagibi où ils pouvaient déposer leurs affaires. Mais ils ne s'en plaignaient pas. Ils avaient l'habitude.

Chanyeol déposa sa basse près d'une vieille armoire, veillant à ce que cette dernière ne tombe pas. Il se défie de sa veste qu'il plaça sur une chaise paillée aux pieds entretoisés, juste à côté de celle de Jongin. La voix de ce dernier l'interpella :

\- Chanyeol, tu sais où est passé Kyungsoo ?

Le désigné fronça les sourcils un bref instant avant de répondre :

\- Il était pas entrain de discuter avec Jun avant ?

Jongin pinça les lèvres un court instant avant de hausser les épaules. Chanyeol savait que son ami s'inquiétait pour leur chanteur. Petit avec des yeux immenses, ce dernier arrivait sans mal à conquérir le cœur de leur public, non pas que cela soit volontaire. Kyungsoo se savait beau, mais n'était pas le genre à en profiter ou même à en parler. Il disait simplement avoir suffisamment confiance en lui pour se tenir sur scène. Ni plus ni moins.

Jongin pesta en effilant ses converses. Il était déjà arrivé que Kyungsoo se fasse aborder de manière un peu trop tactile par certains fans avides de montrer leur attachement. Kyungsoo n'étant pas assez sur ses gardes, se laisse facilement entraîné, créant des « dérapages ». Dérapages auxquels Jongin répond par des coups de poings, leur valant d'être exclu du bar parfois durant plusieurs semaines. Mais ils n'étaient jamais totalement bannis, le responsable comprenant bien les agissement de certains membre du groupe face à ces situations. Sans parler du fait qu'ils rapportaient pas mal d'argent au bar. A chaque fois qu'ils jouaient, le bar était complet.

La voix du quatrième membre qui composait leur groupe s'éleva :

\- Au pire va jeter un œil, mais je suis sur qu'il sera là dans deux secondes.

Les doigts de Jongin se suspendirent un instant en l'air, laissant une boucle de ses lacets inachevée. Un instant passa avant qu'il ne reprenne tranquillement :

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet.

Lay lança un coup d'œil à Chanyeol, les deux sachant parfaitement à quel point Jongin pouvait être têtu. Jamais il n'avouerait être anxieux pour qui que ce soit – et surtout pas Kyungsoo – mais il n'avait pas besoin de le dire. Ses actions parlaient pour lui.

Une fois ses converses lacées, le musicien se leva :

\- Je vais le chercher. Juste pour être sur qu'il ne soit pas en retard.

Après un regard appuyé de la part de ses acolytes, il ajouta sur le pas de la porte :

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet.

\- On n'a rien dit.

Durant le peu de temps qu'ils leur restaient avant leur passage sur scène, Chanyeol se prépara face à une vieille glace. Les bords étaient effrités et des morceaux entiers de miroirs manquaient ici et là, créant un puzzle pour le moins original. Des tâches de graisses brunâtres couraient sur tout le long, si bien que Chanyeol se devinait plus qu'il ne se voyait réellement. Ses cheveux acajou lui tombaient légèrement devant les yeux. Normalement il avait des cheveux de jais, mais il s'était permit ce caprice capillaire après une rupture, et il n'avait pas changé depuis. Il les remit frugalement en place, touchant avec délicatesse ses mèches, de façon a cacher la pointe de ses oreilles qu'il jugeait trop grandes.

Un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres quand il enfila sa veste en cuir noire. Il savait – et lui contrairement à Kyungsoo, ne s'en cachait pas – qu'il était attirant. Encore plus maintenant. Et il le sera encore d'avantage plus tard, aux yeux des fans.

Lay finit d'enfiler sa veste en jean, couverte de pins en tout genre. «Lay » n'étant pas son vrai nom, mais son nom de scène. Ils en avaient tous choisit un. Mais dans le cas de leur pianiste, c'est devenu un sobriquet propre à eux. Leur ami ne s'en offense pas, même si un petit sourire apparaît au bout de ses lèvres quand les fans l'appellent par son véritable nom : Yixing.

Chanyeol emporte sa basse tandis que Lay se charge grassement de transporter les baguettes de leur batteur, l'homme-pas-inquiet-du-tout.

Les deux musiciens sentirent la fumée avant de la voir, leur laissant un goût doucereux dans la bouche. Les jeux de lumières dans la salle la rendant graduellement visible, éclairant ce qui semblait être un nuage de barba-papa mouvant. La fumée glissa aux pieds des clients surexcités, flottant au ras du sol.

Évidemment, c'était bientôt leur tour. Leur groupe créait toujours l'excitation de la foule.

Certains hurlaient déjà le nom des membres, d'autres le nom du groupe : EXO.

Un léger bruit sur leur droite annonça l'arrivée des deux derniers membres. Kyungsoo avait le sourire aux lèvres et leva ses grands yeux sur Yixing :

\- Je crois qu'il y a encore plus de monde ce soir que d'habitude !

Le pianiste répondit en jetant un léger coup d'œil à travers un épais rideau :

\- C'est possible. Je crois que beaucoup d'étudiants ont terminés leur examen de mi-semestre. Ils en profitent pour venir.

Jongin était appuyé indolemment contre le mur, une jambe repliée sur ce dernier :

\- Ouais, j'avais remarqué.

Le chanteur lui lança un regard en biais :

\- C'est pas la peine que tu t'inquiètes pour moi juste parce qu'il y a un peu de monde.

\- Je ne suis…

\- Pas inquiet, on sait, répliqua Chanyeol.

Les spots principaux furent allumés et une douce lumière tamisa la scène. Le groupe se dirigea vers elle, instrument en main pour Chanyeol. Les trois autres avaient les leur déjà préparé sur place.

Une fois face au public, le bassiste eu une légère poussée d'adrénaline, comme à chaque fois. C'était pour cette sensation qu'il aimait se produire devant une foule.

A sa gauche se tenait Jongin qui fit tourner une de ses baguettes entre le pouce et l'index, un petit rituel de leur batteur avant chaque représentation.

Plus loin, Lay se plaça devant son piano et caressa d'un air distrait l'instrument. Ils étaient tous les trois légèrement en retrait par rapport à Kyungsoo qui se tenait sur le devant, micro en main. Il adressa quelques paroles de bienvenue aux personnes présentes et récolta un une ovation bruyante.

Le chanteur s'esclaffa légèrement avant de reprendre :

\- J'espère que vous apprécierez la soirée à nos côtés.

Quelques filles répondirent par l'affirmative dans un coin et le sourire de Kyungsoo s'élargit.

Une semi-pénombre enveloppa la pièce, laissant les garçons seuls dans la lumière. Les premières notes du piano retentirent et doucement la mélodie se mit en place.

Chanyeol fit glisser ses doigts sur le manche de sa basse au moment où la voix de Kyungsoo se déversa dans l'assistance. Leur chanteur avait une voix particulière qui captivait tout à chacun, rendant le groupe populaire aussi bien chez les femmes que chez les hommes.

Ses doigts se mouvaient en accord avec le rythme des autres instruments. Il se laissa bercer par cette mélodie habituelle, pratiquée durant de longues heures chez eux ou à l'université.

Le clair-obscur jouait avec les teintes des visages présents, accentuant un nez ou l'ourlet d'une lèvre. L'assistance embrassait avec joie cette ambiance feutrée, des sourires étant accrochés à la plupart des visages.

Si ce n'est un.

Chanyeol ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, vu qu'il était rare qu'une personne du public garde les yeux rivés sur lui. En général, c'était leur chanteur qui attirait l'attention, eux n'étaient là que pour le supporter. C'était leur lumière.

Mais un jeune homme adossé le long d'une poutre métallisée n'avait pas décroché son regard du bassiste. Le-dit bassiste accrocha les prunelles chocolat un instant. Il était sûr de ne jamais l'avoir vu.

L'assistance changeait souvent, l'apparition de nouveaux visages n'était pas inhabituel. Certains étudiants se laissaient entraîner par leur amis leur vantant l'ambiance chaleureuse du club. D'autres curieux arrivaient ici par hasard, entendant des rumeurs de ci de là.

Mais la plupart du temps, Chanyeol arrivait à reconnaître tel ou tel visage. La courbe d'un nez, des yeux olives amusés, des joues empourprées…

Mais Chanyeol était sur et certains qu'il n'avait jamais vu ce visage là. Il se serait _souvenu_ de lui.

Une tendre pénombre entourait le jeune homme, créant des jeux d'ombres sur sa peau opaline. Les yeux amandes étaient soulignés d'un fin trait de liner, approfondissant le regard de l'inconnu. Son visage finement ciselé, presque androgyne, se voyait pourvu d'un nez fin et de lèvres l'étant tout autant.

Les cheveux caramels de ce dernier étaient légèrement en bataille, quelques mèches se rebellaient vers l'arrière de sa tête.

Chanyeol baissa légèrement les yeux. L'inconnu portait une veste en cuir perle, surmontée d'une écharpe tirant vers les bleus marines.

Une acclamation de joie retentit dans la salle quand ils finirent de jouer leur premier morceau. Chanyeol redirigea ses yeux sur le public et le remercia comme les autres membres d'un signe de la tête pour leurs applaudissements.

Le bassiste se permit encore un rapide coup d'œil vers l'inconnu avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la scène.

Il pinça plus agressivement les cordes de sa basse pour leur chanson suivante, dont le rythme était plus tournée vers le rock alternatif. L'ambiance du club changea dès la première note. L'air se chargeait d'électricité au fur et à mesure que la chanson montait en crescendo. Le mariage de la batterie et du piano faisait la force de cette chanson singulière. Le public se laissa porter plus aisément, leurs corps bougeant de plus en plus rapidement à l'approche du refrain. La tête de certains se balançait d'avant en arrière en entendant l'accélération de la batterie. Jongin frappait de plus en plus fort, comme pour porter la voix de Kyungsoo qui chantait de tout son soûl.

On pouvait voir l'effort se dessiner sur les corps du groupe, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient le long de leur cou. Mais on pouvait surtout observer leur sourire.

Chanyeol plaça deux doigts sur les quatre cordes de sa guitare en même temps, avant de les faire glisser sur tout le long, provoquant le crissement aigu de sa partenaire. Ses doigts effectués une danse bien connue et jonglaient entre les différentes notes.

L'inconnu le regardait toujours et Chanyeol se surprit à sourire.

Le bassiste frappa les cordes graves avec le pouce et tira les aigu avec le majeur, son corps se penchant légèrement en arrière, révélant sa bonne humeur au public.

A l'autre bout de la scène, le piano de Lay était comme possédé, les doigts de leur ami clouait chaque touche blanches avec passion. Leur chanson prit encore un degrés supérieur quand Kyungsoo poussa un crie de sa voix de ténor, rendant le public fou. Toute la foule bougeait comme un seul être, prit au piège par leur mélodie. Et eux aussi.

La chanson arrivait bientôt à son terme et Chanyeol sentait la prise sur sa basse devenir plus difficile à cause de la moiteur de ses mains. Il fit vibrer la corde la plus grave de sa basse trois fois, avant d'être rejoint par la batterie de Jongin pour le refrain final. Il pouvait sentir la sueur de ses cheveux couler le long de son dos. Il tapa le bout des cordes de sa main droite, laissant un espace suffisant entre ses doigts pour permettre la régularité de l'air.

Leurs instruments finirent par s'harmoniser en une seule et unique symphonie, portant la voix de leur chanteur à son apothéose. La dernière note de la chanson fut apportée par Lay, qui enfonça lestement une touche de son piano, laissant ensuite la pièce se moudre dans le silence.

Un instant flotta avant que le bar n'applaudisse. Certaines filles criant leurs noms à tout va.

Kyungsoo se retourna vers eux, le regard complice. Ils adoraient ce moment.

Ils saluèrent le public, le souffle court mais content d'eux. Le bassiste jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite.

L'inconnu n'était plus là.

Le calme de leur loge fut accueillit d'un soupir. Ils avaient encore joués plusieurs chansons et, malgré l'entracte qui leur avait permit de souffler un peu, les garçons se sentaient vidés.

Chanyeol se posa contre la vieille armoire, déposant ses doigts brûlant contre le sol frais, véritable baume pour sa peau endoloris. Ses paumes étaient pourtant endurcit par la pratique de son instrument, mais une session aussi intense que celle ci laissait ses doigts marqués.

Le bassiste se demanda vaguement s'il reverrait ces yeux chocolats. Leur intensité lui avait presque fait rater une note lors de la seconde chanson.

Le raclement d'une chaise dérangea la quiétude de la pièce. Lay s'assit mollement dessus :

\- On a bien joué ce soir.

Chanyeol hocha mollement de la tête. A ses côtés, Jongin pencha la sienne légèrement sur le côté, songeur. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil à son ami assit par terre, mais ne dit rien.

Kyungsoo pour sa part mima son approbation, ce qui eu pour effet de faire ricaner le reste de la bande. Le chanteur avait toujours besoin d'un moment pour se remettre d'un concert pareil.

Les membres en profitaient outrageusement d'ailleurs. Ils cherchaient en général à faire parler Kyungsoo à tout prix, sachant pertinemment que cela provoquerait la colère du plus petit.

Une colère silencieuse cela dit. Ce qui amusait encore plus ses pairs.

Mais pas ce soir. Ils étaient tous bien trop fatigués pour cela.

Lay s'étira un instant avant de se lever :

\- Je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire. Jun m'a parlé d'un nouveau cocktail.

Jongin haussa un sourcil :

\- Bonne chance pour récupérer un verre dans ce tumulte. Cela serait un miracle si tu réussis à atteindre le bar avant la fin de la nuit.

\- Tu surestimes le nombre de mes fans.

\- C'est pas le nombre qui compte mais l'agressivité.

Lay quitta la pièce en roulant les yeux, un sac en toile négligemment pendu sur son épaule. Chanyeol lui emboîta le pas peu après, mais plutôt que de continuer vers le comptoir, il bifurqua presque immédiatement à droite pour atteindre la porte de secours. Il ne voulait pas rester au club ce soir.

L'air froid de la nuit lui grisa les sens. Un frisson lui parcourra l'échine et il referma prestement sa veste avant de s'enfoncer dans la ruelle.

Ce ne fut qu'une demi heure plus tard qu'il arriva enfin chez lui. Il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer les lumières ou bien même de faire un brin de toilette. Le musicien s'effondra directement sur son lit, les jambes pendant dans le vide.

Il voulait revoir ces yeux chocolats.

Chanyeol sortit son téléphone de sa poche, l'ayant sentit vibrer. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'endormir fut un message de Jongin l'informant que Lay n'avait pas eu son cocktail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

L'accalmie de ce début de journée rendait le bar plus mélancolique. Le soleil venait épouser la ligne des meubles vernis, révélant à certains endroits les fissures occasionnées par le temps ou la clientèle.

Jun ne se lassait pas de cette quiétude. Après l'abondance de clients du week-end passé, le barman accueillait avec joie ce rythme plus lent. Seul deux consommateurs s'attelaient au comptoir, l'un venant visiblement d'essuyer le refus d'une demande en mariage, et l'autre par habitude. Un vieil homme rapetissé sur lui même à la figure creusée par les sillons. Le bar n'était pourtant pas réputé pour sa nourriture - Jun se contentait d'être doué avec les boissons -, mais ce vieillard venait tous les lundi et jeudi matin prendre un petit déjeuné, composé d'un petit sandwich sec au jambon, un verre de whisky et du café. Si Jun osait appeler cela du café.

Il jeta un œil au liquide boueux. Non, définitivement, Jun n'était pas doué avec ce breuvage. Mais cela ne semblait pas décourager le vieil homme, fidèle à l'enseigne depuis plusieurs années.

Le barman essuya distraitement un verre tulipe. Il repensa à la soirée particulièrement mouvementée de samedi. Un groupe de jeunes garçons attirait de plus en plus l'attention des clients. Ces derniers s'amassaient en nombre devant l'entrée principale du bar à chaque nouvelle annonce, impatient d'assister à la performance de ces jeunes. Le nom de ce groupe étant EXO.

Un nom court et simple dont le mérite était de marquer facilement les esprits.

Jun affectionnait ces bambins. Non seulement la recette récoltée à la fin de la soirée était bonne, mais en plus ils étaient véritablement doués. Le barman appréciant en particulier le pianiste, Lay, qui était toujours partant pour goûter ses nouveaux spiritueux.

Samedi dernier n'avait pas fait exception à la règle et les clients furent nombreux. Une femme à la poitrine plantureuse lui avait même fait du charme, mais il l'avait tranquillement repoussé. Jun était un quarantenaire marié et heureux en ménage.

Il se souvient aussi d'un jeune homme aux cheveux caramels. Le jeunot avait aussi eu son lot d'avance ce soir là, de la part de fille ou de garçon. Mais Jun avait bien vu que son attention était accaparée par un tout autre éphèbe. Le bassiste du groupe.

Chanyeol était plus grand que la normale, rendant son passage déjà remarqué. Mais vêtu de cuir, la guitare à la main et le sourire aux lèvres, il était immanquable. Le barman lui-même se devait d'admettre que ce petit était bien fait.

Le jeune inconnu était partit après la seconde chanson du groupe, sans un regard en arrière. Jun se souvint qu'il avait les lèvres serrées en une fine ligne blanche. Sur le moment, le quarantenaire s'était vaguement demandé si ce jeune avait eu vent d'un problème arrivé chez lui ou autre.

Il reposa le verre placidement sur son socle avant d'en saisir un nouveau.

Aujourd'hui serait une journée tranquille, comme tous les lundi. La tempête serait pour la fin de la semaine.

Un son guttural des plus raffinée interrompit Jongin dans l'écriture de son rapport. Chanyeol était avachi sur la table, la tête à moitié enfouie sous ses livres. Les deux étudiants devaient rendre un devoir sur les effets de la mondialisation sur le mode de vie coréen. La limite de rendu était pour dans trois heures. Et bien sur, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait commencé leur devoir avant ce matin.

Une écriture en pattes de mouche recouvrait la feuille légèrement froissée de Chanyeol, signe évident du manque de temps qu'avait ce dernier.

Jongin se passa une main dans ses mèches blondes :

\- Franchement, on est dans la merde.

Chanyeol se redressa légèrement, lissant la feuille devant lui.

Jongin abordait un blond éclatant depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Si Chanyeol avait bien suivit, son ami avait décidé de changer de coupe de cheveux suite à une discussion avec Kyungsoo. Le but recherché était sûrement d'attirer l'attention des filles, ce que Jongin avait aisément réussit. Lors de leur dernier concert, la nouvelle couleur qu'il arborait en avait fait rougir plus d'une.

Les cheveux cuivrés se secouèrent un instant :

\- Moi plus que toi. Je sais que des filles t'ont passé leurs notes.

Un sourire dévoila les dents de son homologue :

\- Tu aurais dû rester au club samedi soir, tu en aurais aussi eu.

Seul un reniflement lui répondit.

Chanyeol avait eu autre chose dans la tête à ce moment-là. Un visage androgyne, des lèvres fines, des yeux chocolats…

Jongin observa son ami froncer légèrement ses sourcils et se mordre la lèvre. Les mains de se dernier jouaient avec le stylo devant lui.

\- Yeol, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

De grands yeux frangés de cils noirs se levèrent vers lui. Jongin avait toujours un peu envié les yeux de son ami. Ils inspiraient la confiance et la gentillesse. Mais s'il était question de grands yeux, Kyungsoo gagnait sans mal et contre n'importe qui.

Son ami tira sur une de ses mèches de cheveux, le regard fuyant :

\- Rien c'est juste que …

Il se remordit la lèvre, la rosissant subtilement. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne :

\- Durant notre concert au bar, j'ai vu un mec dans le public et…

Jongin haussa un sourcil. C'était plutôt rare que son ami remarque quelqu'un. D'autant plus si ce quelqu'un est du même sexe que lui.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'arrête pas de repenser à son visage.

Le blond eu un sourire en coin :

\- Je ne te savais pas homo mais pourquoi pas. Tu n'auras qu'à lui parler la prochaine fois.

Cette petite pique eu l'effet escompté, la bouche de son ami s'ouvrant pour former un grand « o » indigné.

\- Je ne suis pas homo ! J'ai dit que j'aimais son visage !

\- Apprend à aimer les autres parties et deviens un homo complet !

Chanyeol lui lança un manuel à la tête, provoquant l'hilarité de l'autre homme :

\- On ne peut vraiment pas discuter avec toi !

\- Discuter de quoi ?

Lay les rejoignit à leur table, déposant lourdement ses livres. Une fine couche de poussière fut balayée d'un geste.

\- De rien. Lay, tu as fait ton devoir sur la mondialisation ?

Leur ami hocha la tête ce qui provoqua le sourire des deux autres :

\- Parfait. Aide nous alors.

Un effluve agréable se dégageait de la cafétéria déjà bondée. Certains élèves zigzaguaient entre les différentes chaises, un sandwich sous le coude ou dans la main. D'autres, ayant supposément plus de temps devant eux, s'asseyaient tranquillement à une table, le plateau chargé de nourriture.

Une tablée particulièrement sonore se tenait près de la baie vitrée.

\- Jongin, je ne te confie plus jamais rien !

\- Et mon visage à moi ? N'est-il pas splendide ?

Chanyeol eu un air dédaigneux et posa son menton sur sa main gauche, faisant mine d'observer la physionomie de son ami :

\- Quelle partie exactement est censée me séduire ? Tes lèvres de suceuse ou ton gros nez ?

Lay toussa et manqua de recracher sa part de pizza :

\- Bon ça suffit vous deux. Vous allez finir par gâcher mon repas.

Jongin soupira tandis que Chanyeol afficha une mine satisfaite.

Au travers de la foule de corps pressés, une figure aux cheveux noirs se fraya un passage jusqu'à eux. Kyungsoo se posa à côté du bassiste, dévoilant un plateau remplit de pain et sucrerie en tout genre.

Leur chanteur n'était pas dans une filière économique comme eux, mais étudiant en littérature contemporaine. Aussi, il venait toujours les rejoindre un peu plus tard, ses classes ayant lieu dans un autre bâtiment.

Ils avaient rencontré Kyungsoo un peu par hasard, au détour d'une salle.

Lay avait surprit un doux fredonnement fendre l'air et, prit de curiosité, s'était avancé. La vision offerte à son regard à ce moment là fut celle d'un jeune homme assit en bord de table, appréciant sa solitude pour faire étalage d'une délicate cantilène. Une fois son air terminé, la surprise colora de vermeil les pommettes de l'inconnu en apercevant le public non désiré. Il le fut encore plus quand Lay l'aborda la première fois pour le complimenter sur sa voix. Mais par la suite, leurs rencontres furent plus naturelles, et les visites plus fréquentes. Lay revenant plus émerveillé par ce chant à chaque fois.

Toutefois, persuader Kyungsoo de rejoindre leur groupe et de chanter sur scène ne fut pas chose aisée. De nature timide, le littéraire aimait chanter pour lui-même, à l'abri des regards. Mais Lay était une personne patiente. Il ne voulait pas brusquer le jeune homme. Le fait qu'il accepte de chanter devant lui était déjà une victoire en soit. Il savait que le littéraire faisait des efforts pour mettre de côté sa gêne. Durant parfois des soirées entières, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, et Kyungsoo s'ouvrait lentement à Lay, trouvant en lui un ami attentif.

Aussi, au bout de plusieurs semaines, Kyungsoo finit par accepter l'offre du pianiste.

Cependant, leurs débuts furent tout de même difficiles.

Jongin ne supportait pas la présence de l'autre étudiant. Une fois, il avait confié à Chanyeol qu'il trouvait que Kyungsoo avait un regard mauvais. Le batteur refusant plusieurs fois par la suite de s'entraîner avec le nouveau, ou même de manger avec lui. Le jeune ténor se sentait coupable de cette situation et voulu quitter EXO. Mais Lay le retient, lui disant que cela finirait par s'arranger.

Plus tard, Jongin changea d'avis en apprenant que Kyungsoo avait des problèmes de vue et qu'il fronçait régulièrement les sourcils afin de tenter de mieux les voir. Le blond s'était alors sentit stupide et tenta de se racheter auprès du plus petit, en commençant par présenter ses excuses.

Petit à petit, les deux garçons devinrent de plus en plus proche, avant d'être inséparable. C'était toujours Jongin que le chanteur allait voir en cas de problème.

Chanyeol mordit dans sa part de pizza, laissant le goût pimenté du chorizo sur répandre sur son palet :

\- Tu es un peu en retard par rapport à d'habitude, non ?

Les grands yeux de son voisin glissèrent sur lui :

\- Hum, oui. Plusieurs fans voulaient faire des photos avec moi et je n'ai pas pu les éviter.

\- Tellement populaire auprès de la gente féminine.

\- Oh il y a aussi des garçons.

Cette dernière phrase fut déclarée nonchalamment, en contraste total avec la soudaine tension qui naquit chez Jongin.

Chanyeol eut un léger rictus. On pouvait lire dans son ami comme dans un livre ouvert.

Il dégagea une mèche acajou de son front :

\- Au fait, j'ai un service à vous demander concernant la seconde chanson qu'on jouera samedi.

Trois regards curieux se tournèrent vers lui.

L'épaisse rumeur provoquée par les étudiants se calma à l'approche de la fin de la pause, chacun se dirigeant vers sa prochaine classe. Les garçons firent de même, se saluant d'un signe de la main.

La cafétéria fut vidée peu de temps après, le souvenir du passage des élèves étant vivide dans le désordre ambiant provoqué par ces derniers.

Et ce n'était que le début.

Après une semaine de cours, pouvoir jouer sur scène était une délivrance pour EXO. Plus particulièrement pour un certains bassiste qui ne tenait plus en place.

Une ambiance différente de la semaine dernière régnait dans le bar. Au lieu d'une atmosphère festive portée par la passion du rock, l'air était plus lourd. Plus moite.

Le groupe jouant avant eux avait opté pour une musique lente, aux percutions graves et longues. La foule se baignait dans les ténèbres du club, en profitant pour laisser glisser une main sur la courbe d'un sein ou d'une fesse. Les corps se rapprochaient plus facilement, les frôlements étaient plus fréquents. Visages anonymes, les corps se déliaient de leur rigidité habituelle pour se livrer à cette ambiance au goût d'interdit.

Le groupe lui même se laissa porter par cette atmosphère. Quand vinrent leur tour, leurs chansons usuelles eurent un nouveau ton.

Quand la voix de Kyungsoo résonna dans l'air, elle se révéla plus voilée qu'à l'accoutumé. Le groupe n'eut aucun mal à s'adapter à ce rythme plus assourdi, ils étaient eux même sous son emprise.

Chanyeol caressa les cordes de sa guitare plus qu'il ne les pinçait, les sentant vibrer sous lui. Il fit glisser deux doigts de haut en bas, dans un mouvement d'une douloureuse douceur. Sa guitare poussa un profond soupir, joignant le souffle de plus en plus rauque de Kyungsoo. Le bassiste remonta le long du manche, en prenant soin d'appuyer son pouce sur la quatrième case de sa partenaire provoquant une note violente dans l'air exclusif.

Le musicien se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il venait de voir son inconnu alanguit contre le bar.

En posant son majeur sur la corde du milieu, sa basse gémit une nouvelle note plus modérée.

Au sol, les visages se confondaient, plusieurs personnes s'oubliant avec volupté dans la musique, les yeux fermés et les lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes.

En remontant sur le manche, Chanyeol prit sa basse entièrement dans sa main gauche, provoquant un soubresaut plaintif. Avec une lenteur délibérée, il releva trois de ses doigts pour ne garder que l'index sur le bout. Gardant son index fermement en place, il descendit le long du manche, pour venir faire frémir sa partenaire de sa main droite.

La batterie de Jongin répétait les mêmes sons avec une agaçante régularité, rendant chaque son de plus en plus entêtant, de plus en plus addictif. La lourdeur des bourdonnements provoqués s'accordait avec celle de l'atmosphère fébrile du bar.

Chaque battement était suivit par l'ondulation d'une hanche, le balancement d'une main, la caresse d'une mèche de cheveux. L'entremêlement des corps dépourvoyait la foule de toute identité, chacun se laissant aller à ses instincts.

Kyungsoo passa une main dans sa chevelure d'encre, la laissant glisser le long de sa gorge puis de son torse. Ses paroles d'habitudes si claires étaient brouillées par une envie mal contenue de s'abandonner complètement dans la chanson, rendant son souffle plus irrégulier et chaud. Son timbre vibrant se mêlant tendrement avec le piano de Lay dont les notes graves pénétraient avec chaleur l'auditoire.

La touffeur de l'air s'accentua quand l'inconnu se redressa légèrement, levant des yeux sombres sur Chanyeol. Ce dernier retînt son souffle, se concentrant sur les sons de sa basse.

Leur chanson arrivait à sa fin et les mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus désespérés. Une fille se tourna vers son amie pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, l'attrapant par les hanches. À deux pas d'elle, un garçon colla son bassin contre celui de la brune se tenant près de la scène, lui glissant un mot au creux de l'oreille. Les instruments s'emballèrent pour le final, mugissant des sons plus intenses. Chanyeol frappa agressivement sa basse avec deux de ses phalanges, visant les cordes aigus pour provoquer une plainte plus soutenue.

Le ténor quand à lui avança d'un pas, posant sa converse au bord de l'estrade. Une volée de paires d'yeux vitreux furent soudainement sur lui, attendant la délivrance que sa voix apporterait. Telle la jouissance trop longtemps attendue et retenue, Kyungsoo poussa un cri à la limite de l'indécence et finit la chanson, laissant le public pantelant sous lui.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant le laborieux éveil de l'assistance, encore dans les nimbes de l'oubli. Les premiers applaudissements étaient timides mais rapidement suivit par ceux des autres.

Le chanteur respirait rapidement et prenaient de longues goulées d'air pour se remettre de cette performance.

Il secoua légèrement ses cheveux, chassant les gouttes de sueurs qui y étaient accrochés. Kyungsoo reprit encore une dernière fois son souffle, le plus calmement possible, pour avoir une voix stable en parlant :

\- Notre seconde chanson sera une balade où Lay m'accompagnera au piano.

Le chanteur se retourna légèrement, adressant un signe de tête à deux de ses membres.

Chanyeol comprit que c'était le moment qu'il attendait.

Discrètement, lui et Jongin quittèrent la scène en passant par le couloir à l'arrière. Le bassiste ne s'arrêta pas pour discuter avec son ami. Il n'avait que très peu de temps devant lui si l'inconnu partait à nouveau après la seconde chanson.

Normalement, la bande ne faisait que très rarement des balades, EXO étant tourné vers un style plus agressif. Mais cela leur arrivait, comme par exemple à la Saint-Valentin, en été ou à l'approche de Noël, les clients demandant alors des chansons plus romantiques.

Mais Chanyeol voulait vraiment rencontrer ce garçon et il ignorait complètement s'il y aurait encore une chance comme celle-ci ou non. Et il n'était pas du genre à gâcher ses chances. C'est pourquoi il avait demandé aux membres de faire une exception en cette période automnale, afin qu'il puisse descendre de scène.

L'adrénaline lui parcourait les veines tendit qu'il s'approchait du comptoir. Quelques fans le félicitèrent pour leur chanson précédente qui était vraiment « _Trop trop sexy et suggestive !_ ». Un sourire longuement pratiqué étira ses lèvres et il les remercia poliment.

Il longea les corps se dressant sur son passage, frôlant un vêtement ou un sac. Une odeur musquée d'eau de toilette étourdit un moment Chanyeol qui poursuivit sa route.

Il leva les yeux.

L'inconnu abordait la même veste en cuir perle mais avec une écharpe épaisse et noire, accentuant la blancheur de sa nuque. Ses yeux étaient encore plus magnétique de près. Le fin trait de liner qui soulignait sa paupière inférieure rendait son regard implacable. Et ce regard, le transperçait de part en part, attendant visiblement un mouvement de la part du musicien.

Chanyeol avala péniblement. Il avait rarement rencontré quelqu'un le regardant de la sorte.

Mais il lui en fallait plus que ça pour le décourager.

Il veilla à laisser une distance respectable entre eux et s'adressa à lui, priant mentalement pour que sa voix soit normale :

\- Salut.

Pour l'originalité de l'intro, il repassera.

Il se mordit la joue :

\- C'est la première fois que tu viens ici ?

Le plus petit – car c'était très clairement le cas, d'une tête presque – pencha légèrement sa tête de côté, offrant son cou pâle à la lumière tamisée du bar. Il fixait Chanyeol avec les yeux légèrement plissés. Les fines lèvres à peine rosée s'entrouvrirent :

\- La deuxième fois en vérité.

Sa voix était plus douce que ce que son apparence laissait paraître, provoquant un frisson chez Chanyeol.

L'image d'un sourire plana sur les lèvres de l'inconnu :

\- Mais ça tu le savais déjà.

Le bassiste sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Évidemment qu'il le savait.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, échouant complètement à refréner son hilarité soudaine :

\- Je le savais déjà, tu as raison. J'avoue n'avoir juste aucune idée de la façon dont je pouvais t'aborder. Mais…

Le plus grand passa sa main dans sa chevelure acajou :

\- Je voulais absolument te parler.

Sa voix était chaude, et il savait qu'elle avait généralement un certains effet sur les gens. Mais il était complètement incapable de lire le langage corporel de l'inconnu. Ce dernier le fixa longuement, s'appuyant un peu plus contre la surface derrière lui :

\- J'avoue avoir aussi été curieux de te rencontrer, Park Chanyeol.

Les grands yeux du concerné s'agrandir sous la surprise :

\- Tu connais mon nom ?

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il sentait une douce chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine.

Son homologue eut un léger rire, ses longs cils marrons venant chatouiller le bord de ses pommettes lorsqu'il cligna des yeux :

\- Difficile de l'ignorer quand toutes ces filles le crient.

 _Ah._

Le plus petit poursuivit :

\- Mais je voulais le connaître de toute manière.

Un franc sourire se répandit sur les lèvres du bassiste. Il regarda ce corps fin alanguit contre le comptoir. Comme la dernière fois, ses cheveux caramels étaient un peu en bataille, lui conférant un charme sauvage.

Le redressement soudain de l'autre interrompit le musicien dans son inspection :

\- Sans vouloir paraître grossier, je dois y aller.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière le géant :

\- Et puis de toute manière, de nombreuses fans semblent vouloir te parler.

Sa fine stature frôla Chanyeol, qui resta interdit l'espace d'un instant avant de se retourner :

\- Attend ! Donne moi au moins ton nom !

Il avait l'air complètement stupide à sortir une phrase venant directement d'une série pour ados mais il n'avait pas pensé à autre chose. Il n'avait pas pensé du tout en fait.

L'inconnu ne se retourna pas mais Chanyeol pouvait apercevoir son profil semblable à celui d'une statue gravée dans le marbre. Les ombres qui l'enveloppaient rendirent son sourire nébuleux :

\- Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun.

Les personnes présentes dans le bar ce soir-là, comme tous les autres soirs, ne prêtaient pas attention à leur entourage, se concentrant sur eux-même. Mais Jun, qui exerçait ce métier depuis une dizaine d'années maintenant, se devait de toujours se montrer attentif face aux clients.

Le barman se chargeait de repérer les mouvements discrets de certains, lui demandant muettement de remplir une nouvelle fois leur verre. Il surveillait aussi ceux qui semblaient sur le point de vomir – surtout sur son _pré_ _cieux_ comptoir ! - et tous les autres abus.

Un tic de l'œil face à un verre, un sourire forcé face à un dragueur, un froncement de sourcil confus…

Autant de signe que Jun avait apprit à reconnaître et à appréhender.

Aussi fut-il quelque peu surprit quand il assista à la conversation entre Chanyeol et le jeune inconnu.

Des filles à coté du bar épiaient la discussion et la commentait en gloussant. Le bassiste se montrait « _d'_ _une gêne rarement observ_ _ée_ » face à un inconnu « _s_ _ûr de lui et t_ _éné_ _breux. En plus d'ê_ _tre carr_ _é_ _ment sexy, non ?_ »

Le barman secoua la tête. Il n'était pas de cet avis. Il essuya pensivement le bar poli avec un nouveau chiffon, sifflotant un air connu.

Ce jeune garçon avait été terrifié.

 _ **Bonjour (ou bonsoir, je ne sais pas quand vous lisez ce chapitre…) je vous laisse un petit mot car j'étais partie dans l'optique de publier cette fiction de manière hebdomadaire mais avec mes cours qui reprennent cela risque d'être difficile. Je publierais donc toutes les deux semaines (normalement ;) ). Je tiens à remercier ma béta-lectrice, que je vais nommer M. (car oui, en général on met le pseudo de la béta-lectrice en question, mais la mienne, en plus de ne pas se souvenir de ses mots de passes, elle ne se souviens pas de ses pseudos *face palm*) qui a gentiment accepté de me relire et corriger mes fautes d'inattentions.**_

 _ **J'espère ce chapitre vous aura plu, à dans deux semaines.**_

 _ **Little Fear.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Une odeur alléchante de croissants chaud planait au bar. Non pas que Jun les ai réalisé ou commandé, mais les garçons étaient arrivés de bonne heure ce samedi là, les bras chargés de viennoiseries. Ils avaient apprit à leur dépens qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à la cuisine du barman. Et encore moins à son café. Son breuvage finirait par empoisonner quelqu'un, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Depuis leur malheureuse expérience gastronomique, ils se chargeaient d'apporter leur propre nourriture.

La bande se réunissait parfois tout le samedi durant, paressant dans le bar toute la journée. Le patron, Dong, s'enfichait complètement, préférant avoir ses artistes présents plutôt que quelques vieux ivrognes. Quant à Jun, il appréciait la compagnie de ces jeunes.

Lay tapota la pointe de son stylo contre sa lèvre, ignorant totalement que le bouchon était ouvert et qu'il se maquillait doucement de bleu. Et bien évidemment, aucun de ses amis ne lui firent remarquer. Il finit par pointer son stylo vers Jongin :

\- Je pense que pour le refrain, il faudrait mettre des notes plus lentes. La batterie est trop présente.

\- La batterie donne de la puissance à ce morceau, je ne pense pas que ralentir le rythme soit une bonne idée.

Kyungsoo observa attentivement la partition :

\- Lay n'a pas totalement tort. Rajouter du piano à ce moment là pourrait donner une autre dimension à la chanson.

\- Tu es de son côté juste pour m'embêter parce que tu m'en veux pour hier soir.

Le chanteur soupira et ne daigna même pas à se retourner :

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Donc je disais…

\- Je t'achèterai des glaces pour me faire pardonner.

\- Comme si une glace allait me ramener mon devoir de littérature !

Lay s'éloigna en toute discrétion, laissant les deux autres se disputer tranquillement. Il vit Chanyeol adossé au bar, parlant avec entrain au barman d'un sujet d'actualité.

Jun hochait de temps en temps la tête, écoutant le flot de parole d'une oreille distraite. Lay s'installa sur un haut tabouret au bois foncé, laissant ses pieds pendre dans le vide. Il saisit distraitement une bouteille de whisky et se versa un verre.

Jun lui jeta un coup d'œil auquel il répondit platement :

\- Le vieux couple se dispute encore. Je vais en avoir besoin pour les supporter.

Le barman eu un petit sourire. Kyungsoo et Jongin se disputaient assez souvent pour des choses sans importance. Plus c'était insignifiant, plus ils en faisaient des tonnes.

Par contre, quand c'était quelque chose de sérieux, ils n'en parlaient pas.

Lay fit tourner le liquide ambré dans le verre, écoutant la conversation – ou plutôt le monologue – de Chanyeol. Ce qu'il disait n'avait pas vraiment d'importance – un discours sur les nouveaux prototypes de bras bioniques – mais sa voix était agréable à entendre. Elle était grave et chaleureuse. Rassurante.

Lay aimait le simple fait d'être réuni tous ensemble. Écouter Chanyeol philosopher, les deux autres se chamailler, Jun répondre par monosyllabe…

Il aimait ce fond sonore. C'était quelque chose de familier et réconfortant qu'il fallait protéger. Pour lui qui avait longtemps été seul avant de les connaître, il chérissait ces moments simples.

Le pincement de lèvres de Chanyeol interrompit son discours un instant :

\- Jun, je peux te demander un service ?

Le barman arqua un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

\- Tu sais, le gars avec qui j'ai parlé, Baekhyun…

Toujours silencieux, le barman essuyait pour la énième fois un verre déjà propre. Chanyeol continua d'une voix plus engagée :

\- J'aimerais que tu lui demande de ne pas partir après notre seconde chanson…

Sa voix se fit légèrement plus basse :

\- Enfin...si c'est possible pour lui...je pourrais même le ramener s'il le faut...mais…

Ses grands yeux sombres semblaient excités à cette pensée :

\- Mais je tiens vraiment à lui parler d'avantage.

Le quarantenaire le fixa un instant, gardant son jugement pour lui même. Lay ne pensait pas que Jun hésiterait et pourtant, le barman avait les sourcils froncés. Même Chanyeol sembla un instant confus :

\- Cela te dérange ?

Le barman leva les yeux vers lui :

\- Non, je le ferai.

Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Chanyeol :

\- Merci beaucoup ! T'es le meilleur !

L'intervention d'une voix lointaine le coupa dans sa joie soudaine :

\- Oh oui merci beaucoup Jun, il va encore plus nous casser les oreilles avec BaekLiner maintenant !

\- Jongin, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas l'appeler comme ça !

Le blond se contenta d'exploser de rire avant de se tourner vers Kyungsoo. Il tendit la main vers le chanteur, une expression dramatique accrochée au visage :

\- Attend...donne moi ton nom au moins !

Kyungsoo sourit avant de plisser légèrement les yeux et d'éclairer sa voix :

\- Bacon. Byun Bacon.

\- IL S'APPELLE BAEKHYUN BORDEL !

Le bassiste s'avança à grands pas de ses deux amis, saisissant les partitions qu'ils avaient chiffonnées pour en faire des projectiles, visant les visages hilares.

Lay soupira doucement. Il n'avait pas quitté des yeux le barman. Et ce dernier le savait.

Il but d'un trait sec son verre d'alcool qui lui brûla délicieusement la gorge.

Ce soir serait intéressant.

La nuit était particulièrement froide ce soir-là. Des nuages de vapeurs s'échappaient des lèvres tremblantes des corps entassés devant l'entrée.

La pancarte du bar se balançait à moitié dans le vide, hésitant à faire le grand saut ou non. Maltraitée par le vent et la pluie, l'écriture qui annonçait le nom du bar était à présent totalement illisible, seule une courbe plus foncée qu'une autre laissait deviner la forme d'une lettre. Mais le propriétaire avait depuis longtemps renoncé à son remplacement, laissant les clients renommer cette place le « Bar ».

Une figure plus claire que les autres se détachait de la file brouillonne. Sa beauté glacée ne semblait pas être perturbée par cette nuit automnale, au contraire il paraissait en dépendre.

Jun s'avança vers lui, le pas traînant. Il avait un problème à la jambe gauche depuis qu'il avait dû régler une bagarre particulièrement violente quelques années plus tôt, lui laissant des séquelles.

Baekhyun leva ses yeux sombres sur lui, le jugeant du regard. Le barman s'éclaircit la voix, décidant d'aller droit au but :

\- Chanyeol souhaiterait que tu restes plus longtemps que deux chansons si tu peux.

Le jeune entrouvrit sa bouche délicate, visiblement surprit.

Jun ajouta :

\- Il te propose de te ramener si nécessaire. Enfin…

Le quarantenaire renifla. L'air froid n'était pas bon pour lui.

\- Tu sais, c'est pas un mauvais gars. Il ne te fera rien ou autre, je peux te le promettre.

Baekhyun avait une expression indéchiffrable.

Le barman ne savait pas trop pourquoi il se sentait obligé de préciser cela, de défendre le bassiste. L'insouciance et la joie de vivre des étudiants habituels ne semblait pas déteindre sur ce jeune. A l'inverse, il semblait en être dépossédé. Jun pouvait se tromper, mais il sentait ces choses là. Ce petit n'avait pas la même vie que les autres.

Jun se passa la main dans sa chevelure grisonnante :

\- Bon après tu fais ce que tu veux.

Et sur ces mots, il retourna se réfugier à l'intérieur. Il avait des cocktails à préparer.

Chanyeol était déçu. Il n'avait pas aperçu Baekhyun ce soir.

La bande venait de jouer sa quatrième chanson de la soirée et c'était le moment de leur pause. Une serviette crème pendait le long de son cou ruisselant de sueur. Une fan lui avait affectueusement offert quelques secondes auparavant, et le bassiste n'était pas malpoli au point de ne pas utiliser les cadeaux de ses admiratrices. Sans parler du fait qu'il appréciait beaucoup les présents en général. Qui n'aimait pas les cadeaux, franchement ?

Il descendit avec flegme les escalier pour se réfugier dans la tiédeur de leur loge. Chanyeol se gratta distraitement l'oreille avant de s'arrêter en pleins mouvement, observant le corps svelte posé contre l'un des casiers.

Baekhyun.

Il s'approcha doucement, sans oser émettre un son, de peur de troubler cette improbable image.

Une main élégante donna un léger appui sur le casier et Baekhyun s'approcha du bassiste. Ses yeux chocolats sondèrent ses homologues foncées :

\- Tu as dis que tu me ramènerais s'il le fallait.

La gorge de Chanyeol était sèche. Complètement. Ce regard le désarmait avec une facilité alarmante.

\- Je le ferais. Est-ce que…

Le bassiste se passa la main dans ses mèches auburn, geste qu'il effectuait toujours quand il se sentait nerveux :

\- Est-ce que cela te dérange si je te ramène en moto ?

Le plus petit laissa passer un moment, ses lèvres s'étant réduites en une fine ligne :

\- Non, cela ne me dérange pas.

Un vacarme assourdissant les surprit tous les deux :

\- JONGIN JE VAIS TE TUER !

\- Non mais attend je rigolais…

Jongin passa devant la porte d'entrée à toute vitesse, suivit une seconde plus tard par le chanteur :

\- Rigoler ? Tu as donné mon numéro personnel à ces filles !

\- Il faut bien que tu sortes t'amuser un peu, imagine si tu restes puceau toute ta vie…

\- Je vais sincèrement te tuer !

Le reste de leur conversation fut perdue dans leur course.

Chanyeol admirait leur complicité. Il admirait leurs disputes simples.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite.

Est-ce qu'un jour il sera suffisamment proche de Baekhyun pour se lancer des piques pareilles ? Pourra-t-il blaguer avec lui sans ressentir cette tension ?

Le bassiste était doué avec les gens, se faisant facilement des amis, mais il avait du mal à appréhender Baekhyun. C'était comme danser sur une piste dont certaines dalles étaient en feu. Au moindre faux pas, il pouvait se brûler et tout gâcher.

Il voulait savoir quelle genre de personne Byun Baekhyun était.

Chanyeol se retourna, une main dans sa poche :

\- Ne fais pas attention à eux, ils sont comme ça tout le temps.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

Le bassiste se saisit de son casque qu'il conservait dans un coin de la pièce. Il ne venait pas souvent en moto, préférant généralement se rendre au bar à pied ou en bus. La moto était plus rapide et agréable, mais non aménagée au transport de guitare. Son instrument irait dormir chez le blond – s'il restait en vie jusqu'à ce moment-là – qui avait accepté d'allouer une petite place à sa basse dans son studio. Chanyeol savait qu'il devrait rendre la pareille à Jongin prochainement. En espérant juste que ce ne soit pas une demande déraisonnable.

Le bassiste se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en s'approchant de l'autre jeune homme. Il le vit tressaillir un instant avant de recomposer son visage. Chanyeol s'attarda un instant, ne bougeant pas. Il ne dit mot et désigna simplement le casque du menton. Les yeux chocolats donnèrent leur assentiment et Chanyeol pu se rapprocher suffisamment.

L'air entre eux était lourd de tension et de non-dit, une ambiance à laquelle le plus grand était peu habitué. Mais il ferait tout pour aller au rythme de Baekhyun, pour le mettre à l'aise. Ce qui semblait être difficile pour lui.

Chanyeol ressentit le besoin d'agir avec précaution, avec délicatesse. En opposition totale avec sa première impression.

Baekhyun lui était apparu comme étant une personne sure d'elle, hors de portée, dont l'attention devrait se mériter. Mais il avait un sentiment différent maintenant. C'était peut être dû au manque de parole échangée, mais le jeune homme lui apparaissait plus vulnérable. Au lieu d'être simplement l'égal d'une œuvre d'art hors de prix sur laquelle il ne pourrait jamais que poser les yeux, il finit par voir son autre aspect ; sa fragilité au moindre effleurement.

Il se trouvait à quelques centimètres des cheveux caramels et, voyant que Baekhyun ne bougeait pas, il posa tranquillement le casque sur sa tête. Ses doigts frôlèrent un instant la peau albâtre en attachant les lanières ensemble.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :

\- Je crois que mon casque est un peu grand pour toi.

Baekhyun bougea un peu sa tête et le casque tangua :

\- Hum.

\- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je roulerais doucement, il ne t'arrivera rien avec moi.

Baekhyun entrouvrit les lèvres avant de les refermer, avalant les mots qu'il semblait vouloir prononcer.

Chanyeol haussa un sourcil en récupérant ses clefs :

\- Tu es bien silencieux aujourd'hui.

Le bassiste n'avait aucunement besoin de poser les yeux sur son homologue pour sentir le regard sombre sur lui. Il pouvait presque physiquement le ressentir.

\- Disons que…

Le jeune homme sembla chercher un instant ses mots, hésitant.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'être en présence… d'une personne comme toi.

Le musicien observa le visage de son vis à vis, dont la clarté ressortait encore plus sous la pale lumière. Il s'accorda un léger rictus :

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre.

Laissant de côté sa soudaine spontanéité, Baekhyun lui lança un regard supérieur :

\- Laisse tomber et ramène moi, je suis fatigué.

Chanyeol ne se départit pas de son sourire et obtempéra, les conduisant tout deux vers le deux-roues.

Le réseau anarchique des ruelles était une énigme pour bien des habitants, mais Chanyeol les connaissait toutes. Le vrombissement de son véhicule dérangeait le calme apparent de certains quartiers. Bien sur, tous les quartiers n'étaient pas endormis.

En dépassant une intersection, ils purent apercevoir une allée remplie de gens riant aux éclats. En effet, une petite fête battait son pleins, des couleurs vives éclairant leur visages.

Baekhyun raffermit sa prise autour de lui lors d'un virage à droite, arrachant un sourire au conducteur. Il aimait le contact de ces mains, à l'apparence délicate, sur lui. Il aimait la douce chaleur qu'elles dégageaient.

D'un geste de la main, il accéléra encore, laissant le paysage autour de lui s'estomper un peu plus, les bâtiments semblant perdre de leur consistance. De vieux immeubles des années soixante-dix se confondaient de manière abstraite avec les nouveaux, créant un puzzle désorganisé dans une ville dont l'identité se renouvelle tous les jours.

L'air froid de la nuit ne dérangeait pas Chanyeol. Il aimait cette ambiance mystérieuse, parfois sinistre parfois romantique. Il ne pouvait ressentir cela qu'au crépuscule. Les gens avaient tendance à être plus honnête envers eux-même et envers les autres. Ce charme se dissipait usuellement lors de la naissance des premières lueurs palissant le ciel matinal.

La moto s'engagea sur une ligne droite où il n'y avait aucune âme si ce n'est eux. Le buste de Baekhyun était totalement appuyé contre son dos, toute hésitation ayant depuis longtemps disparue.

Chanyeol relâcha un peu la pression sur la poignet à l'approche de sa destination. Quand Baekhyun lui avait donné l'adresse, il avait été quelque peu surprit. Le jeune homme vivait dans un des quartiers les plus riches de la ville, le genre à ignorer l'existence de problème tel que le racket, les beuveries ou les mendiants.

Une grande maison blanche se dressa devant eux, et ils s'arrêtèrent sur le bas côté. Les mains chaudes de Baekhyun quittèrent le ventre de Chanyeol :

\- Merci pour la balade.

Il descendit de la moto, enlevant avec grâce le casque. Ses cheveux caramels retombèrent en ordre :

\- Même si tu es allé vite.

Les lèvres de Chanyeol se craquèrent en un sourire :

\- Si tu dis cela, tu n'as jamais connu la vraie vitesse. Ma conduite était exemplaire.

\- Tu as grillé un feu rouge, passé une ligne blanche et faillis renverser une petite mémé !

Le motard feignit d'être offusqué :

\- Elle nous avait fait un doigt d'honneur, cette petit mémé n'avait rien d'innocente !

Baekhyun arqua un de ses sourcils si bien dessiné :

\- C'est une raison pour la renverser ?

\- Non, mais pour lui faire peur, oui.

Un petit sourire se peignit sur les lèvres à peine rosées :

\- Peut être bien.

Un moment flotta entre eux avant que le musicien ne reprenne la parole :

\- Tu es occupé demain ?

\- Non.

\- Alors je t'emmène au cinéma. Rendez vous à 20 heures… ?

Le bassiste attendit la réponse de Baekhyun avec une légère appréhension. Il ne voulait pas passer pour collant ou insistant.

Le plus petit se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, les yeux sombres scrutant avec attention le visage en face de lui :

\- Très bien.

Chanyeol respira à nouveau, n'ayant pas eu conscience de retenir son souffle. Il adressa un sourire à Baekhyun qui se contenta de hocher la tête. Il attendit que l'autre soit rentré pour enfourcher sa moto. Il envoya un SMS à Jongin :

« _Ma basse a-t-elle surv_ _é_ _cu jusqu'à chez toi ?_ »

Il attendit quelques instant avant de voir la notification de réponse, Jongin devant être rentré chez lui :

« _Tu demandes à propos de la survie de ton instrument plut_ _ô_ _t que de la mienne ? J_ _'_ _ai failli_ _mourir tabass_ _é par un micro._ »

Chanyeol rigola doucement et mit le contact après avoir répondu :

« _Si tu arr_ _êtais de vouloir caser Kyungsoo avec la première venue,_ _ç_ _a irait aussi mieux pour tes fesses. Pourquoi tu t_ _'_ _obstines_ _à vouloir lui trouver une fille ?_ _Ç_ _a ne compte pas pour lui._ »

Il enfila son casque et caressa doucement sa poignée jusqu'à ce qu'un doux ronronnement s'élève dans la nuit d'encre. Il descendit la rue au pas avant d'accélérer une fois sur la route principale, laissant la vitesse lui électriser les sens. Les lumières de la ville flottaient devant lui, telles des lucioles éclairant le ruban noir terne qui lui servait de route.

Une fois arrivé dans sa rue, il ralentit et se défit de son casque qu'il retira précautionneusement. Son téléphone vibra et le message de Jongin s'afficha à l'écran :

« _C'_ _est justement parce qu_ _'_ _elles ne comptent pas._ »´


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Au centre ville se tenait un petit café à peine remarqué aux côtés des grandes enseignes qui semblaient l'engloutir. Le nom du café était peint sur une surface bistre aux lettres dorée calligraphiées en grandes boucles appliquées.

 _La Virgule._

Les passants n'accordaient guère d'attention à cette petite enseigne, préférant s'arrêter dans un _Starbucks,_ bien plus pratique pour ces personnes pressées dont le temps était limité. Le nom gribouillé sur leur gobelet leur apportant en plus une satisfaction primaire partagée par tous.

Cependant, le dimanche, les gens se prennent d'avantage de temps pour eux et les petits cafés comme _La Virgule_ connaissent une augmentation non négligeable de leur clientèle.

Vêtu de son tablier noir autour des hanches, Sehun se déplaçait nonchalamment entre les différentes petites tables rondes recouvertes de draperies crèmes. Des tellières en porcelaine passaient de main en main, certaine abordaient des motifs tirant vers les bleus, d'autres vers les roses. L'ambiance du café attirait en général une clientèle plutôt féminine et de tout âge, ce qui arrangeait bien Sehun. Les femmes étaient généralement plus généreuse en pourboire avec lui.

Quelques compliments et sourires lui suffisait en général pour avoir des billets en plus. Il savait user de son charme pour renflouer un peu plus ses poches, son salaire de base n'étant pas très élevé.

Il repoussa une de ses mèches noires derrières son oreille, finissant de débarrasser une tablée quand une figure familière entra.

Sehun l'accueillit avec un sourire :

\- Yixing, je pense que tu t'es trompé d'endroit, le Bar est de l'autre côté de la ville.

\- Si tu venais un peu plus souvent nous rendre visite je n'aurais pas à me déplacer pour venir.

\- Avoue que tu es tombé sous le charme de cette ambiance sucrée et adorable.

Yixing le regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Cet endroit me rend malade à chaque fois que je pose les yeux dessus.

\- Dit la personne fan de licorne.

Yixing ne releva pas et s'installa près de la fenêtre, observant avec un certains dégoût les cœurs ornant les murs.

Sehun se défit de son tablier qu'il posa près de la caisse, informant sa patronne qu'il prenait sa pause. Il s'installa de manière décontractée en face de son ami :

\- Comment vont les autres ?

\- Plutôt bien. Même si Kyungsoo a manqué de tuer Jongin à coup de micro hier, mais il l'avait bien cherché.

Sehun eu un léger rire :

\- J'aurais bien aimé voir ça.

\- Viens samedi prochain et tu le verras. Ils pratiquent ce numéro assez souvent.

Sehun poussa un discret soupir.

Il avait renoncé à l'université depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Cette vie étudiante n'était pas faite pour lui. Non pas que Sehun n'y arrivait pas, mais suivre une filière économique comme ses amis ne l'intéressait pas. Il s'était inscrit uniquement pour faire plaisir à ses parents avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne voulait pas finir en costard-cravate dans une entreprise quelconque.

Sehun n'avait pas vraiment un rêve auquel il tenait, il n'avait pas une passion pour la musique comme ses amis. Mais il était sûr d'une chose ; il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête et perdre inutilement son temps en classe. C'est pour cela qu'il avait postulé pour ce petit job de serveur. Cela lui donnerait le temps de réfléchir, de faire le point, tout en gagnant de l'argent.

Bien sur il y avait eu des répercutions sur sa vie sociale. Il avait désormais moins le temps pour sortir et petit à petit il s'était éloigné de la bande. Mais Sehun tenait toujours autant à eux, même si à présent il avait moins l'occasion de les voir.

Yixing s'approcha un peu plus, lissant distraitement le napperon devant lui :

\- En vérité, j'aimerais ton avis sur quelque chose.

Sehun posa nonchalamment sa tête sur le bout de ses doigts, alanguit contre le siège :

\- Je me disais bien que ce n'était pas mon sourire qui te manquait.

\- Et encore moins cet endroit.

Yixing eu l'ombre d'un sourire :

\- Chanyeol est intéressé par quelqu'un.

\- Elle a de gros seins ?

\- C'est un « il ».

Sehun prit un léger moment avant de répondre sur le ton de la confession :

\- Je me disais bien que Chanyeol m'avait regardé cette fois-là à la piscine. Je sais que j'ai un superbe corps mais là…

Yixing soupira :

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit gay, Sehun. Mais il a l'air assez curieux par rapport à ce type, Baekhyun. Et j'aimerais bien avoir ton avis.

\- Mon avis est que Chanyeol reste loin de mes fesses. La virginité de mon fessier me tient à cœur, merci bien.

\- Tu es pire que Jongin.

\- Nous sommes seulement prudents.

\- Vous êtes _chiants_. Chanyeol est juste…

Yixing chercha un instant ses mots. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était dans la tête de son ami, il ne pouvait pas vraiment être certains de ses intentions. Mais il le connaissait suffisamment bien pour en avoir une idée. Chanyeol cherchera par tous les moyens à s'en faire un ami. Il est naturellement à la recherche du contact de l'autre, son grand sourire le rendant facilement amical auprès de ceux qu'il approche. Yixing était bien placé pour savoir que la bonne humeur du bassiste était contagieuse.

Il reprit sa phrase qu'il avait laissé en suspend :

-… juste Chanyeol.

Sehun émit un bruit entre le rire et le soupir, laissant sa tête rouler légèrement en arrière :

\- Très bien, je viendrais samedi. Votre concert a plutôt intérêt à valoir le coup.

\- Il vaut toujours le coup.

La caresse du vent enveloppa Chanyeol dans une étreinte glacée. Il pouvait sentir les doigts de la nuit remonter le long de son échine, déposant de subtiles touches fraîches sur sa peau. Un frisson lui parcouru le corps et il resserra un peu plus son blouson autour de lui.

Il était en avance, il en était pleinement conscient. Mais il n'avait pas pu rester juste chez lui à attendre.

Un faible sourire coloria son visage.

Il n'était même pas sûr que Baekhyun allait véritablement venir. Son invitation avait prit Baekhyun par surprise et ce dernier avait peut être répondu par l'affirmative uniquement par réflexe. Ou bien par crainte.

Chanyeol avait du mal à lire à travers lui. Baekhyun dégageait une grande confiance en lui dans ses paroles, mais en y repensant un peu plus, Chanyeol s'apercevait que plus d'une fois le langage corporel du jeune homme était en contradiction totale avec ses mots.

Le musicien fronça les sourcils un instant, repassant leur quelques moments ensemble dans sa tête.

Il ne remarqua pas la figure svelte s'approcher de lui, le regard fier et le menton haut :

\- Je voulais faire une remarque sarcastique, mais tu es déjà tellement gelé que j'ai pitié de toi.

Chanyeol sourit en reconnaissant la douce voix de Baekhyun, contrastant totalement avec ses paroles. Il répondit calmement :

\- Tu as pris de l'assurance depuis la dernière fois.

\- J'ai toujours de l'assurance, détrompe-toi. Je me sens juste d'humeur bavarde.

\- Dommage pour toi alors, tu vas devoir te taire pendant près de 3 heures.

Baekhyun était emmitouflé dans un long manteau beige accessoirisé avec une échappe à carreau chocolat, rappelant son regard perçant souligné par du liner. Il semblait tout droit sortit d'un film à gros budget.

Chanyeol indiqua l'entrée :

\- On y va ?

\- Moi en tout cas, oui. Libre à toi de rester dans le froid.

Le plus grand eu un léger rire avant de se diriger vers le cinéma, accueillant avec joie la douce chaleur du hall.

Les cheveux caramels se secouèrent légèrement :

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'emmènes à une rediffusion du _Seigneur des Anneaux_.

Le sourire de Chanyeol s'agrandit :

\- C'est exactement pour cela que je voulais venir ce soir.

Une douce odeur de pop-corn se dégageait du stand de nourriture où ils faisaient la queue. Même s'il était dimanche, peu de personnes étaient présentes. Près d'eux, une famille composée de deux enfants discutaient avec entrain à propos du film qu'ils allaient voir. Un peu plus en arrière, un groupe d'amis rigolaient à gorge déployée à propos d'une blague commune.

Chanyeol se tourna vers Baekhyun :

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Ce que tu veux, sauf du chocolat.

Le plus grand arqua un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Il laissa ses yeux parcourir les douceurs présentes. Il y avait tellement de parfum de glace, de bonbons colorés et de pâtisserie appétissante qu'il avait du mal à choisir. Il finit par opter pour muffin aux pépites de chocolat, un de ses favoris. Baekhyun finit par choisir une glace au chocolat, ignorant le regard de Chanyeol.

Une fois près de l'entrée de la salle, le musicien finit par faire remarquer :

\- Tu as changé d'avis en l'espace de deux secondes. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as pris une glace au chocolat si tu n'aimes pas ça ?

Les yeux du plus petit pétillèrent légèrement en répondant :

\- Je n'aime pas cela, mais c'était la dernière glace au chocolat et le petit garçon dernière nous semblait _tellement_ la vouloir que je l'ai prise.

Chanyeol s'esclaffa doucement :

\- Tu es horrible.

Baekhyun leva ses yeux sombres, semblant mettre aux défis les prunelles du musicien :

\- Déçu ? Navré de ne pas correspondre à tes attentes.

Pour toute réponse, Chanyeol déballa la glace de Baekhyun – qui était toujours dans ses mains – et croqua dedans. Outré, Baekhyun le frappa sur l'épaule :

\- Hey ! C'est ma glace !

\- Tu ne la mangeras pas de toute façon.

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de Chanyeol tandis qu'il enlevait du pouce un reste de crème glacée subsistant sur un coin de lèvre.

Il entraîna Baekhyun à l'intérieur et le guida subtilement d'une main sur le bras :

\- Je ne suis pas déçu. Tu es encore plus intéressant que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Chanyeol était trop occupé à s'émerveiller devant la salle qui s'ouvrait devant eux qu'il loupa le regard soutenu de son invité.

La foule sortit du cinéma le sourire aux lèvres. L'occasion de revoir un classique sur le grand écran était trop rare pour être manqué. Aussi, la plupart des personnes présentes connaissaient leur chance, certains se félicitaient d'être venu ce soir là.

Une petite figure cependant avançait avec une expression perplexe :

\- Je continue à ne pas comprendre le succès de cette franchise. J'ai faillis m'endormir plusieurs fois.

Peu importait les paroles de Baekhyun, le plus grand ne quittait plus son sourire. Il connaissait le film par cœur, chaque parole, chaque bataille. Il l'avait vu des centaines de fois.

Aussi s'était-il permit le luxe de louper quelques minutes de ce dernier dans la salle, afin d'observer d'un coin de l'œil les réactions de son invité. Baekhyun avait beau clamer haut et fort ne pas avoir aimé le film, Chanyeol avait pu constater l'exacte opposé.

Les yeux chocolats de Baekhyun s'étaient éclairés lors des batailles, ses pupilles se dilatants doucement face aux scènes cultes.

Il avait également remarqué les petits sourires contenus lors des disputes des personnages, le mordillement de sa lèvre inférieure lors de nouvelles péripéties. Non, Chanyeol était sûr qu'il ne se trompait pas. Baekhyun avait _aimé_ ce film.

\- Dommage que cela ne t'ai pas plu. La prochaine fois tu choisiras le film.

La figure pale se releva sensiblement, les lèvres pincées :

\- Tu… tu veux encore aller au cinéma avec moi ?

Chanyeol eu un bref sourire en coin, se retenant de pincer les joues de son interlocuteur :

\- Bien sur. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'a pas les mêmes goûts qu'on ne peut pas sortir ensemble.

Baekhyun eu un léger mouvement de recul, la bouche entrouverte :

\- … sortir ensemble ?

 _Merde._

Chanyeol se mit à nier, ajoutant geste à ses paroles :

\- Ah non pas comme ça ! J'ai des intentions pures ! Comme je pourrais en avoir pour mes amis ! Enfin j'ai pas toujours des intentions pures en ce qui les concerne, car franchement je pourrais tuer Jongin certains jours, mais je voulais dire pur au sens normal du terme, je ne te ferais jamais rien, pas que tu sois pas attirant ou quoi, tu es très beau, enfin c'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais…

Chanyeol fut interrompu par le rire de Baekhyun. C'était un rire naturel et enveloppé de chaleur qui remplit l'espace autour d'eux. Une mélodie claire et unique.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'autre homme rire ainsi de bon cœur. Le bassiste sentit à nouveau un tiraillement dans sa poitrine. _Il_ _é_ _tait magnifique._

Baekhyun calma sa soudaine hilarité et replaça un rictus sur son visage en tapotant l'épaule de Chanyeol du revers de la main :

\- Détends-toi, je rigolais.

Le musicien se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné :

\- Hum…

Le plus petit tourna légèrement la tête, exposant la fine composition de son visage à un néon bien trop agressif pour sied au teint nacré de sa peau :

\- D'ailleurs, il faudra m'expliquer ce qu'est « _pur au sens normal du terme_ », je crois qu'on me l'a jamais faites celle-là.

Le musicien rougit légèrement :

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Hummmm…

 _Il ne laissera pas tomber._

Les yeux fuyants, Chanyeol cherchait une réponse à peu près convaincante mais Baekhyun le coupa :

\- Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli mais…

\- Tu dois rentrer ?

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

\- Tu veux que je te ramène ? J'ai pris un casque supplémentaire ce coup ci.

\- Je ne tiens pas à être à la Une demain matin sur internet pour mort violente, merci bien.

\- Hé ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance pour te ramener sain et sauf ?

Les lèvres de Baekhyun se craquèrent en un sourire :

\- Oh si. Mais j'ai peur pour les autres usagers de la route à vrai dire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si jamais tu finis en prison, j'aurais une pensée pour toi.

\- Trop aimable.

Il admira un instant la composition du visage de Baekhyun, l'ourlet de sa lèvre supérieure, son nez fin, et surtout ses yeux intenses. Le maquillage jouait un rôle bien entendu, mais c'était aussi l'émotion qui y transparaissait qui captivait Chanyeol.

Il avait tellement à apprendre de ce regard, tellement à découvrir. Les mots de Baekhyun étaient plus une façade qu'il devait surmonter.

Chanyeol guida doucement Baekhyun vers la sortie, l'éloignant de cette lumière trop vive :

\- J'aimerais me rapprocher de toi…

Il savait très bien que cette curiosité à l'égard de Baekhyun n'était pas totalement normale. Chanyeol aimait s'entourer de ses amis, faire de nouvelles rencontres, découvrir de nouvelles personnalités. Il avait le contact facile. Cependant, il devait rarement faire autant d'effort pour se rapprocher de quelqu'un. Et pour une autre personne que Baekhyun, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas fait.

Sa bonne humeur ne semblant pas affecter le jeune homme, qui restait sur ses gardes avec lui.

Le plus petit ralentit un instant, observant la distance entre leur corps :

\- Tu es déjà dans ma zone vitale là. J'aimerais au contraire que tu gardes tes distances.

\- Je ne parlais pas physiquement Baek'…

Baekhyun réagit en entendant ce diminutif en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Chanyeol n'y prêta pas attention et poursuivit :

\- Je veux devenir ton ami.

\- Oh ? Pas physiquement ? Mon corps n'est pas à ton goût, _Park_ ?

Chanyeol grimaça légèrement. Il était visiblement trop tôt pour les surnoms.

Le musicien secoua la tête :

\- Tu es vraiment… compliqué.

Cette remarque était loin d'un compliment dans la tête de Chanyeol mais cela eu pour effet de rendre le sourire à Baekhyun :

\- Si tu veux quelqu'un de plus simple avec qui devenir _ami_ , je t'en prie, va chercher une des filles présentes à vos concerts. Elles doivent avoir 2 de Q.I mais au moins tu pourras les fourrer facilement.

Chanyeol manqua de se décrocher la mâchoire en entendant les lèvres si délicates de Baekhyun parler aussi crûment. Il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ça. Mais il choisit de ne rien dire et enfonça ses mains dans les poches.

Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de la porte et l'air froid les accueillit à nouveau :

\- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu te fatigues avec moi à vrai dire.

\- Et moi je ne vois pas pourquoi tu cherches à me repousser.

\- C'est faux.

Chanyeol regarda Baekhyun du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier ne lui rendit pas son regard, regardant droit devant lui :

\- Dans ce cas, tu ne verras aucun problème à me donner ton numéro ?

Baekhyun se figea sur place, ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement sous la surprise. La nuit rendait son étonnement encore plus criant. Accompagnée de la lueur blanchâtre de la lune, cette lumière laiteuse se reflétait sur ses traits déjà trop clairs.

C'est à ce moment précis que Chanyeol pu mettre un mot sur le teint actuel de Baekhyun : livide.

Le musicien pinça les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas effrayer Baekhyun. Il ne savait pas pourquoi une demande aussi simple qu'un numéro de téléphone semblait être une demande incommensurable pour l'autre jeune homme. Peut-être n'en avait-il pas ? Ou bien avait-il été victime d'un stalker ?

Pourtant Chanyeol savait que ce n'était pas lié au téléphone. Baekhyun avait déjà eu ce genre de réaction mais pour d'autres situations. Il se sentait juste mal à l'aise d'en être responsable.

Une brise glacée les entoura, faisant grimacer Chanyeol. Il aurait vraiment dû prendre une veste plus chaude.

Son homologue par contre ne semblait pas se préoccuper du froid et continuait de soupeser la demande de Chanyeol. Il se mordilla la lèvre, recomposant un visage plus fermé :

\- Si tu m'envoies trop de messages, je te le ferais regretter.

Chanyeol poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Comment ? En me bloquant ?

\- Je piraterais ton téléphone portable, mettrait des dossiers compromettants dessus, les rendrait publics et causerait ta perte.

Chanyeol eu un léger rire :

\- Mais bien sur.

Baekhyun haussa un sourcil, croisant les bras :

\- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable.

C'était une affirmation sèche et non pas une question.

\- Pas un instant.

Baekhyun retient un sourire, tapotant légèrement son bras avec son autre main :

\- Tu apprendras à me connaître, Chanyeol. Tu apprendras.

Le cinéma autour d'eux était retombé dans une sorte de silence. Seuls leurs deux figures étaient encore à l'extérieur, à la merci du froid.

Après un soupir, Baekhyun tendit un bout de papier avec son numéro dessus. Chanyeol tapa le numéro dans son répertoire avec une satisfaction non dissimulée :

\- Je ne demande que ça.

Baekhyun se retient de faire un commentaire et tourna des talons en direction du prochain arrêt de bus. Sans un au revoir, ni un regard en arrière.

Mais Chanyeol avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

Avec un sourire, il envoya son premier message à Baekhyun :

« _Et pour r_ _épondre_ _à ta question, ton corps est totalement à_ _mon go_ _û_ _t_ »

Il n'attendit pas d'avoir une réponse de Baekhyun pour mettre le contact de sa moto. Il savait très bien qu'il n'en aurait pas.

Il n'en avait pas besoin.

 _ **Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Je remercie encore une fois mon amie M. pour sa correction. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours l'histoire, je dois dire que je n'étais pas totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais ma béta-lectrice m'a dit qu'elle avait bien aimé alors j'ai décidé de ne plus y toucher. Je cherche trop loin peut être ?**_

 _ **A dans deux semaines en tout cas ^^**_

 _ **Little Fear.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

\- Chanyeol, tu es _vraiment_ un abruti.

Les quatre étudiants étaient assis à l'extérieur de leur bâtiment principal, près d'un grand parc dont le pourtour était composé d'une barrière naturelle. Le sol était froid et dur, seul l'herbe qui craquait légèrement sous eux leur offraient un semblant de confort.

Chanyeol inspira l'air frais de cet endroit. Il appréciait tout particulièrement l'odeur musquée de cette végétation séchée au soleil.

Jongin jouait avec une balle de foot, la passant de temps à autre à Kyungsoo :

\- Tu te rends compte que tu es totalement passé pour un _vieux pervers d_ _é_ _gueulasse_ ?

Chanyeol ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais Jongin le regarda d'un œil torve :

\- Et ne me dis même pas que c'était pour rire. Tu ne le connais pas depuis assez longtemps pour ça, Yeol !

Le plus grand soupira en arrachant quelques brins d'herbe innocents :

\- J'allais juste te faire remarquer que je ne suis pas _vieux_.

\- Oh, _jeune_ pervers dégueulasse alors. Autant pour moi.

Lay roula des yeux avant de mordre dans son sandwich :

\- Personne n'a considéré la possibilité qu'il est juste occupé ? Il éteint peut être son téléphone quand il est en cours.

Chanyeol secoua légèrement la tête et ferma les yeux, laissant la chaleur du soleil caresser sa peau. Baekhyun n'avait pas répondu à son message, ni aux suivants.

Peut-être que Baekhyun l'avait déjà bloqué ? Piraté ?

Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Baekhyun semblait tenir sa promesse. Ou plutôt, sa menace.

La balle roula jusqu'aux pieds de Kyungsoo, mais ce dernier l'ignora royalement, trop plongé dans la lecture de son roman pour lever les yeux :

\- C'est possible. J'éteins le mien en général.

Le parc avait revêtu son manteau automnal depuis plusieurs semaines. Les couleurs chatoyantes des feuilles de chêne se mourraient déjà en un brun terne semblant se confondre avec le sol de glaise.

Les étudiants venaient souvent se prélasser dans l'herbe aux heures chaudes de l'été, mais il était beaucoup plus rare d'en voir en ce début de novembre. Mis a part la bande de Chanyeol, peu d'élèves avaient fait le déplacement.

Mais ils avaient tenu à sortir un peu au soleil, bien trop rare ces derniers jours.

Une feuille tavelée et jaunit sur ses bords vient déranger Kyungsoo dans sa lecture. Loin d'être l'œuvre du vent, la main de Jongin l'agitait devant ses yeux avec véhémence :

\- Plus que cela, tu laisses éteins ton téléphone tout le temps depuis quelques jours.

\- Non, il est éteint que pour toi.

Jongin mima un visage outré :

\- Hé ! Je trouve que tu t'es suffisamment vengé sur moi comme ça ! Arrête d'ignorer mes messages !

Les grands yeux de Kyungsoo se reportèrent sur son vis à vis :

\- Très bien, à une condition.

Jongin attendit, donnant son assentiment d'un léger mouvement de la tête.

Kyungsoo reprit, un petit rictus pendu aux lèvres :

\- C'est toi qui paye le repas ce soir. Et on mangera du bœuf.

Jongin grimaça à l'idée. Le bœuf était cher et le ténor difficile. _Tr_ _è_ _s_ difficile. Ils devront sûrement acheter l'un des meilleurs morceau de chez le boucher. Hors de question d'aller simplement au supermarché avec quelqu'un d'aussi pointilleux que Kyungsoo.

Le blond s'excusa mentalement auprès de son porte monnaie qui n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Peu importait le prix, Jongin ferait tout pour se racheter correctement aux yeux du chanteur. Il avait d'abord pensé que cela serait drôle de donné son numéro à des filles, une bonne blague, mais le chanteur lui en voulait vraiment et il se sentait coupable.

Comme souvent, Jongin était celui qui blessait le plus Kyungsoo. Et il se détestait pour cela.

Un raclement de gorge sortit le reste du groupe du silence. Chanyeol se tourna vers Kyungsoo :

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il a juste pu laisser son téléphone éteins ? Il est midi passé…

\- Hum…

\- Yeol, arrête de nous saouler avec BaekLiner maintenant, il y a des choses plus importantes. On dirait une fille entrain d'attendre un message de son mec, c'est _méga_ flippant.

\- Jongin, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas l'appeler B…

Lay coupa Chanyeol d'un geste :

\- Jongin a raison, je dois vous parler d'un truc.

Lay réussit à avoir l'attention de ses trois amis, y comprit Kyungsoo qui semblait vraiment vouloir connaître la suite de son roman :

\- Sehun vient nous voir jouer samedi.

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration. Sehun venait le moins possible au Bar, et s'il le pouvait, il l'évitait complètement.

Jongin fut le premier à réagir :

\- Comment tu l'as persuadé ?

Lay haussa les épaules et finit d'engloutir son sandwich, sans ajouter un mot.

Un air de déjà-vu particulièrement déplaisant se déroulait sous les yeux de Jongin. Son imbécile d'ami – Chanyeol donc -, semblait concentrer tous ses efforts dans la tâche importante de ne devenir qu'un avec la table sur laquelle il était avachi, grognant de temps à autre des mots ensommeillés. Les rares fois où le bassiste levait les yeux c'était pour vérifier si la petite icône de notification clignotait, mais comme les quarante-deux fois précédentes, son téléphone n'affichait aucun nouveau message.

Un discret soupir s'échappa des lèvres pulpeuses de Jongin. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée maintenant et Chanyeol ne sortait toujours pas de son état de petit-ami-essuyant-un-rejet.

Au contraire, plus les minutes passaient, plus Jongin s'inquiétait.

Pour la table, pas pour Chanyeol.

Le blond tourna une page de son manuel en veillant à ne pas l'écorner. Il réfléchissait déjà au plat qu'il préparerait à Kyungsoo ce soir. Il avait vu une nouvelle recette la dernière fois sur internet qui avait l'air plutôt appréciée. Elle semblait prendre un certains temps de préparation, mais le résultat en valait la peine s'il en croyait les commentaires sur le site.

Jongin fronça les sourcils un instant. Depuis quand exactement s'embêtait-il à ce point pour Kyungsoo ?

Il ne s'abaissait pas à chercher ce genre de chose sur internet en général, même pas pour les filles avec qui il sortait.

Un mouvement de l'espèce de larve géante en face de lui le sortit de ses pensées. Chanyeol avait les yeux bien ouvert, une première depuis les deux dernières heures :

\- Jongin ! J'ai un message ! J'ai un _message_ !

\- Moins fort Yeol ! Tu veux qu'on se fasse virer de la biblio ?!

Des regards assassins les transperçaient déjà de part en part, mais Chanyeol les ignorait royalement, trop émerveillé devant son écran.

Le blond se recula légèrement en posant son stylo près de son brouillon :

\- Vu ta tête je suppose que c'est BaekLiner et non pas ton opérateur qui te dit que ton abonnement est renouvelé ?

Sans même daigner à lever la tête, son ami chuchota :

\- Je ne vais même pas m'énerver à propos du surnom stupide que tu lui donnes parce que je suis trop content maintenant.

\- En effet, tu rayonne tellement de bonheur après un simple SMS que c'en est presque agaçant. Il t'a envoyé une collection de photo porno pour que tu sois aussi heureux ?

Chanyeol jeta un rapide coup d'œil au blond, un petit sourire se formant sur ses lèvres :

\- Non, il m'a dit d'aller me faire voir, mais au moins il m'a répondu.

\- Yeol, tu as des tendances masochistes ou quoi ?

Seul un léger rire lui répondit.

Les klaxons des divers véhicules se mêlaient aux cries des marchands des petites échoppes qui naissaient chaque semaines le long des rues. A leur droite se dressait à présent un coiffeur dont la nouvelle devanture clinquante ne masquait pas complètement les vestiges du précédent magasin. Une semaine auparavant un commerce de fruit et légumes « frais » avait tenté sa chance sur cette ruelle fréquentée, mais la concurrence avec la supérette juste en face fut trop rude. Trois semaines avant encore c'était un barbier qui se dressait au même endroit, mais là encore la clientèle s'était faite trop rare.

Jongin jeta un coup d'œil à Kyungsoo.

C'était presque devenu un jeu entre eux de deviner quels seraient les prochains types de magasins à venir tenter leur chance dans ce coin reculé de la ville.

Ils tournèrent à gauche à l'intersection suivante, Jongin devant faire attention à calquer son rythme sur celui plus lent du chanteur. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup traîner dans ce genre de ruelle. Non pas à cause de l'odeur de friture mêlée à celle de la crasse, ou autre odeur nauséabonde, mais à cause des personnes peu fréquentable qui passaient par là.

Avec son physique athlétique, ses cheveux blonds et son look en général, il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre. Au contraire, on pourrait facilement le confondre avec une racaille faisant partie d'un quelconque gang.

Non, s'il s'inquiétait c'était pour Kyungsoo. Malgré les discours en long, en large et en travers du chanteur pour le convaincre qu'il était parfaitement en sécurité, Jongin savait que c'était faux. La preuve, Kyungsoo s'était déjà fait agresser. Avec ses grands yeux innocents, il attirait les ennuis à une vitesse impressionnante.

Bien sur, Jongin savait très bien que Kyungsoo était capable de se défendre contre une petite frappe comme celles présentes dans ce quartier, mais c'était une tout autre histoire contre une bande entière. Surtout si la bande en question était fan de lui, alors là c'était encore pire.

C'est pour cela que dès qu'il s'agit de faire les courses, à la supérette ou dans d'autres échoppes, Jongin trouvait toujours une excuse pour accompagner le plus petit. Même si maintenant c'est plus devenu une habitude qu'autre chose.

A la vue de la boucherie, un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kyungsoo.

La peinture fatiguée vermeil s'écaillait par endroit, particulièrement autour de la porte d'entrée. Surmontée d'une cloche en cuivre annonçant l'arrivée des clients, la porte en verre était recouverte de flyers de couleur rose bonbon, vert fluo et jaune vif. Derrière tous ces papiers le nom de la boucherie se laissait à peine deviner.

La jeune vendeuse reconnu immédiatement les deux jeunes hommes une fois le pan de la porte dépassé. C'était une jolie fille aux longs cheveux châtain qui les accueillait toujours avec le sourire.

Jongin lui rendit la politesse avant de laisser glisser ses yeux sur son ami qui cherchait déjà le meilleur morceau de bœuf à travers la vitrine.

Le blond ignorait complètement comment Kyungsoo arrivait à différencier tel ou tel morceau d'un autre, mais au final, le chanteur arrivait toujours à viser juste.

Sans quitter le présentoir des yeux, Kyungsoo demanda :

\- Tu as déjà une idée de ce que tu veux faire avec ?

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Hum.

Selon la recette, Kyungsoo choisirait tel ou tel morceau, arguant que la texture de la viande pourrait changer.

Jongin se reposa légèrement contre la vitre en verre. La boutique était plutôt calme à cette heure de la journée, ils étaient les seuls clients. Non pas que cela change beaucoup de l'habitude. La clientèle n'était pas très nombreuse dû à l'éloignement du centre ville mais aussi aux prix plutôt élevés. Cependant le peu de consommateurs qui venaient ici se montraient fidèles à l'enseigne. La viande procurée dans ce magasin était toujours de qualité et ils n'avaient jamais eu de mauvaise surprise. A l'inverse, Jongin savait que Chanyeol avait été malade après avoir acheté de la viande chez le sicilien au bas de la rue. Depuis, le bassiste ne remettait plus les pieds là-bas.

La voix grave de Kyungsoo brisa la tendre monotonie qui s'était emparée du magasin :

\- Pourquoi tu souris ?

Jongin haussa un sourcil :

\- Je souris ?

Le chanteur se contenta d'acquiescer, ses grands yeux observant Jongin avec intérêt.

\- C'est rien, je repensais à Chanyeol et à sa chiasse pendant trois jours après avoir manger de la viande avariée.

Kyungsoo se mit à rire doucement, dévoilant ses dents blanches :

\- J'ai bien cru qu'il allait devenir végétarien après ça. Mais il a tenu une semaine sans viande avant de replonger.

\- On dirait que tu parles de drogue.

\- Oh mais c'est tout comme pour lui. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Il avait engloutit trois steaks de veau, deux brochettes de bœuf et un poulet entier quand on était au restaurant mexicain !

Jongin rigola en y repensant. Le géant avait manqué d'exploser ce soir-là mais était ressortit avec le sourire aux lèvres. Le mexicain lui par contre, avait amèrement regretté d'avoir mis en place une formule « viande à volonté », le pauvre homme ne connaissait sûrement pas l'existence de ventre sur patte comme Chanyeol.

La jeune femme les interrompit pour leur demander si leur choix avait été fait. Kyungsoo désigna un morceau du doigt, le sourire accroché aux lèvres :

\- Mais tu sais, j'espère que ça marchera pour lui.

Jongin fouillait dans ses poches arrières et en ressortit quelques billets froissés, trois pièces et un préservatif… qu'il se dépêcha de remettre à sa place avant que quiconque ne puisse poser les yeux dessus.

Il demanda vaguement :

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De Baekhyun évidemment. Chanyeol est une personne obsessionnelle pour des bêtises, mais rarement pour des personnes. Il doit voir quelque chose en ce mec.

\- Son cul ?

Kyungsoo roula les yeux :

\- Jongin, contente-toi de payer.

Après un grognement il obtempéra et tendit ses précieux billets à la vendeuse.

Une fois dehors, Jongin reprit leur conversation :

\- Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis plutôt confiant.

Le plus petit leva légèrement la tête, curieux :

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Le blond retient un sourire, rendant à Kyungsoo son regard :

\- BaekLiner a finit par répondre à l'autre idiot malgré son message douteux. Véritable miracle si tu veux mon avis. Après ça, tout est possible.

Une longue ligne droite d'encre bleue traversait la phrase inachevée. Chanyeol observa un instant le liquide sécher sur le papier blanchâtre. Une fois sec, il se permit de reprendre.

Plutôt que de travailler sur un quelconque rapport, il se sentait obligé d'écrire une nouvelle chanson. Mais peu importait le nombre de lignes écrites, leur destin étaient de finir raturées. Le musicien jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa messagerie. Après le « _Va te faire voir_ » de Baekhyun, il n'avait pas répondu. Non pas parce qu'il avait effectivement accepté d'aller se faire voir, mais parce qu'il voulait répondre correctement cette fois.

Avec un sourire, il prit son téléphone en main et observa sa conversation avec Baekhyun, composée de nombreux messages (et de nombreux autres à venir.)

Bien sur, parmi la vingtaine de SMS, seul un unique message venait de Baekhyun, mais il balaya d'un geste cette pensée. Cet unique réponse _comptait_ quand même.

L'air autour de lui était remplit des murmures des élèves, mais il ne comprenait pas distinctement leur conversation. C'était d'avantage un bruit de fond présent pour lui tenir compagnie.

Il se mit à taper sur son téléphone « _Si tu veux bien apprendre à me conna_ _î_ _tre, je te prouverais que je ne suis pas un mec bizarre_ ». Il observa un instant son message, se demandant vaguement s'il devait ajouter des émoticônes, avant de décider de l'envoyer tel quel.

Il espérait juste que sa spontanéité suffirait.

Après un soupir il reprit l'écriture de sa chanson. Il ne voulait pas de parole niaise pour contenter le public. Chanyeol ne voulait pas non plus écrire des paroles profondes et triste à propos d'expérience non vécue. Beaucoup trop de chansons voulaient toucher le cœur des gens en étant excessivement triste, mais en général, ce genre de chanson trop entendues et superficielles ne provoquaient rien chez le musicien. Il croyait en les chansons sincères tirées d'expériences personnelles. L'une de leur chanson, nommée _Playboy,_ lui était venu après avoir observé Jongin. Il y a quelques mois de cela, Jongin était sortit avec deux étudiantes en même temps. Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps avant que les deux filles en question se rencontre et se crêpent le chignon. Le batteur n'y avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention, se fichant complètement des conséquences. Peu de temps après, il s'était déjà retrouvé une nouvelle copine.

Morale de l'histoire : le connard dans les séries télé qui chope toutes les filles existe bel et bien et se nomme Kim Jongin.

Il tapota doucement le papier avec le bout de sa plume. Son véritable problème en ce moment c'est d'avoir conscience qu'il devait écrire pour leurs futurs concerts, mais d'ignorer complètement quel sujet traiter.

Son regard se tourna vers l'écran noir de son téléphone. Chanyeol ne voulait pas écrire à propos de Baekhyun. Pas _maintenant_ en tout cas.

Le musicien laissa sa tête pendre dans le vide un instant, les yeux levés au plafond.

Il s'ennuyait fermement. Ne pas être capable d'écrire comme souhaité était frustrant au possible.

Son téléphone vibra et sortit le géant de ses pensées. Son changement d'humeur fut radical et il manqua presque de faire tomber l'appareil dans sa précipitation à le récupérer. Chanyeol pesta un instant contre lui même avant de déverrouiller l'écran pour voir apparaître le message.

Un message de Baekhyun.

« _Je n_ _'_ _avais pas r_ _éalis_ _é le nombre de messages que tu m_ _'_ _avais envoy_ _é_ _. Pire qu_ _'_ _un stalker_ ».

Chanyeol commença à faire la moue avant de voir un second message apparaître.

« _J_ _'étais en cours, je n_ _'_ _avais pas le temps de te r_ _épondre._ »

Chanyeol plissa légèrement les yeux. Envoyer un SMS pourtant ne prends que quelques sec…

Un nouveau message s'afficha à l'écran, comme si Baekhyun avait volontairement marqué un temps d'arrêt.

« _Et je n'_ _en avais pas envie non plus. PS_ _: Tu es d_ _é_ _finitivement un mec bizarre._ »

Chanyeol tenta de refréner en vain le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il tapa à son tour une réponse :

« _Je ne vois aucune forme de refus à ma proposition. Je prends donc_ _ç_ _a pour un oui_ »

La réponse de Baekhyun ne se fit pas attendre :

« _Cela dé_ _pends. Si tu m_ _'emm_ _è_ _ne_ _s dans un endroit bizarre, j_ _'_ _appelle les flics._ »

Chanyeol se mordit la lèvre. Il avait bien une place en tête. Un endroit qu'il affectionnait. Un lieu unique. Mais Baekhyun risquait de ne plus lui répondre s'il le suggérerait.

Il mit visiblement trop de temps à répondre vu qu'une nouvelle réponse s'affichait :

« _C'_ _est un endroit bizarre, c_ _'est_ _ç_ _a_ ? »

« _Un petit peu._ »

« _Je regrette d_ _éj_ _à_ _en avance de venir._ »

 _ **Hey !**_

 _ **Ma béta-lectrice a enfin retrouvé son pseudo (après avoir cherché dans les méandres d'internet...) donc désormais je peux enfin la remercier d'après ce dernier : underworldguardian. Bon c'est son pseudo uniquement sur et je sais que je m'éternise et que tout le monde s'enfiche. Breeeeef.**_

 _ **Merci de m'avoir lu en tout cas,**_

 _ **A la prochaine,**_

 _ **Little Fear.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Les converses grises et customisées de Chanyeol râpèrent sur l'asphalte. Il leva les yeux sur le bâtiment qui le regardait de haut. La nuit, le building semblait être encore plus intimidant. Chantier inachevé d'un immeuble de trente étages, les murs en béton auraient été tristement nus si des graffitis en tout genre ne les recouvraient pas. Le chanteur avait toujours eu une certaine admiration pour ces œuvres de rue. Parfois elles étaient fugaces, recouvertes à la première occasion par une couche de peinture blanche par un quelconque gardien ou propriétaire, parfois elles restaient des mois voir des années. Mais un jour ou l'autre, elles finissaient par disparaître. Chanyeol aimait ce caractère éphémère. Cet instant volé à la ville, où un mur devenait la propriété d'un artiste. Les œuvres dans les musées ne posséderaient jamais les qualités de ces œuvres du peuple. Une peinture classique était sagement accrochée à un mur immaculée, admirée par tous et analysée dans tous les sens. C'était du véritable art, une œuvre inestimable et impérissable. Chanyeol n'était pas d'accord. La réelle beauté résidait dans l'éphémère. Une peinture faites sur un mur sale de la ville pouvait raconter bien plus que ces soit disant véritables œuvres. Une analyse ou autre n'était pas forcément nécessaire. Certaines peintures pouvaient couper le souffle au premier regard. Nullement besoin d'un arrière plan montagneux, d'une nature morte ou d'un trait précis. Le côté brut, l'intensité de la couleur, la rage lors d'un coup de bombe, la passion dans une expression, dans un mot.

Le musicien se retourna pour admirer l'édifice. Il en était plein. Et chaque semaine, chaque jour, tel ou tel étage se renouvelait. La ville avait beau tenter de mettre en place des barrières, des rubans de signalisation ou autre, les artistes – et eux aussi – trouvaient toujours un moyen de revenir.

Ce bâtiment, malgré son air abandonné, n'avait toujours pas été détruit. Chanyeol ignorait complètement pourquoi. Le propriétaire avait tout perdu en arrêtant les travaux et le meilleur moyen de regagner de l'argent serait de revendre le terrain, mais pour l'instant aucun signe de démolition. Aucune annonce.

Chanyeol soupira un instant. Cela l'arrangeait bien. Et pas que lui. Il savait que des clochards venaient s'abriter ici durant les nuits froides. Il en connaissait même deux ou trois avec qui il avait sympathisé. C'était également le repaire de nombreux chiens et chats errants. Les institutions de protections des animaux avaient bien tenté de les capturer pour les mettre dans leur centre, mais leur nombre ne cessait d'augmenter. Certaine famille s'étant visiblement passée le mot pour se défaire de leur bête ici plutôt que dans un refuge.

Au final, ce bâtiment était tout sauf abandonné. Il était devenu le refuge de beaucoup de personnes. Artistes, sans-abris, animaux, voir même dealer.

Mais une partie de ce bâtiment n'était connue que de Chanyeol et ses amis. C'était _leur_ refuge à eux.

Un raclement de gorge le sortit de ses pensées. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Baekhyun le regarder avec méfiance. Chanyeol avait presque envie de sourire en voyant les sourcils clairs se froncer ainsi, mais il se retient. Baekhyun semblait être prêt à partir au moindre faux mouvement.

Ils avaient convenu leur rendez-vous trois jours plus tôt, au grand dam de Chanyeol qui aurait bien aimé voir Baekhyun avant. Le sentiment ne semblait pourtant pas partagé vu l'expression strict de l'autre étudiant.

Le musicien commença d'une voix qui se voulait posée :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, avec moi tu ne risques rien.

Un reniflement dédaigneux lui répondit :

\- Tu es la seule chose qui m'inquiètes.

Le bassiste ne put retenir son sourire cette fois-ci et dévoila ses dents blanches.

Baekhyun observa le bâtiment avec précaution, comme s'il craignait que la bâtisse ne s'écroule dans la seconde ou qu'une armée n'en sorte pour l'assaillir.

Après un moment, il finit par commenter :

\- Si tu comptes m'emmener en haut de ce bâtiment pour me parler de la beauté du ciel nocturne, ou autre connerie du genre, franchement, il y a de meilleur endroit que ça.

Chanyeol se contenta de mettre ses mains dans les poches et d'avancer vers le bâtiment. Avec un sourire en coin, il fit un signe de la tête à son invité :

\- Non, je t'emmène au sous-sol.

L'écho de leurs pas se répercutait dans les allées vides. Par habitude, Chanyeol observa les murs à la recherche de nouvelles peintures. Outre les gribouillages du genre « _Nique la police_ » « _Beau gosse du 95_ » et « _Ta m_ _è_ _re la chaudasse_ » écrient à la va-vite par d'apprentis racailles – certainement pas de véritables membres de gang – Chanyeol aperçu rapidement une nouvelle œuvre digne d'attention. La peinture était récente vu la forte odeur de peinture qui subsistait dans l'air. Les couleurs utilisées étaient assez primaires, majoritairement du orange, du bleu et du noir pour les contours. C'était une petite fille repliée sur elle même, les genoux contre le menton, emmitouflée dans une veste orange. Son visage rond était d'un bleu brillant. Mais on ne pouvait voir ses yeux, assombrit par le noir qui représentait l'ombre provoqué par la capuche de la veste.

Chanyeol prit son temps pour observer la petite forme peinte. Une grande souffrance se dégageait de cette œuvre. Non seulement la peinture en soi était triste , mais en plus l'artiste avait choisit ce bâtiment pour la peindre. La petite fille était seule, contre un mur froid et crasseux, dans un immeuble abandonné.

Le musicien se mordit la lèvre. C'était exactement ce genre d'œuvre que les musées ne pourraient jamais reproduire.

Il regarda la façon dont l'artiste avait volontairement grossit les traits de la veste, la faisant paraître trop grande pour la jeune enfant. Chanyeol se demanda vaguement quelle était l'histoire de l'artiste, pourquoi il avait choisit de faire son œuvre ici, dissimulée à la vue de tous. Pourquoi cacher cette jeune enfant ? Surtout ici ?

Le bassiste soupira un instant et quand il se retourna, il vit Baekhyun le regarder avec attention :

\- Tu as l'air...perturbé.

Chanyeol évita le regard de Baekhyun en le reportant sur la représentation :

\- C'est rien, c'est juste...que je trouve ça triste qu'elle soit seule.

Baekhyun plissa légèrement les yeux :

\- C'est juste un graffiti.

\- Peut être, mais j'aime ce qui s'en dégage. L'auteur y a accroché une histoire intéressante.

\- Une histoire ? C'est juste quelques coups de bombes. Une véritable œuvre prend du temps à être réalisée.

Chanyeol reposa les yeux sur Baekhyun :

\- Pour toi, une œuvre réalisée à la bombe ne mérite pas le coup ?

\- Cela ne mérite même pas le nom d'œuvre.

Chanyeol fronça les sourcils un court instant :

\- Tu ne ressens rien en l'observant ?

Baekhyun posa ses yeux sur la peinture. Chanyeol était habitué à l'obscurité et aux expressions du plus petit. La dernière fois au cinéma, il avait eu près de trois heures pour l'observer.

Baekhyun se mordit la lèvre un instant avant de tourner la tête :

\- Non. _Ça_ ne mérite même pas que je pose les yeux dessus.

Chanyeol regarda attentivement son homologue encore quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules :

\- On verra si tu penses toujours cela avec les prochaines qu'on verra.

Et sur ces mots, Chanyeol reprit leur chemin.

Baekhyun lança un dernier coup d'œil à la peinture avant de lui emboîter le pas.

\- Si tu prévois de me tuer ici, je ne te pardonnerais pas. C'est sale et je n'aime pas les rats.

Baekhyun avait les bras fermement croisé sur son torse tandis que Chanyeol était accroupit près d'une trappe. Un sourire éclaira le visage de ce dernier :

\- Donc le fait que je te tue ne te dérange pas ?

Le regard de Baekhyun semblait être encore plus dur qu'à l'accoutumé :

\- C'est dérangeant. Mais pas autant que la pensée de rats mangeant mon magnifique cadavre.

Chanyeol rigola doucement et ouvrit la trappe d'un geste brusque :

\- Tu pourras toujours tenir compagnie à cette petite fille si jamais.

\- C'est une _peinture_ , Chanyeol.

Les grands yeux du musicien s'éclairèrent un instant :

\- Oh, nous sommes passés de graffiti à peinture, il y a du progrès.

Pour toute réponse, Baekhyun roula des yeux.

Une odeur viciée s'échappa de la trappe. Un liquide verdâtre semblait suinter du pourtour métallique, créant des coulures visqueuses le long des parois. L'espace pour se glisser dans l'égout n'était pas très épais, tout juste assez pour laisser passer une personne à la fois.

Habitué, Chanyeol posa son pied sur la troisième barre de l'échelle. Il observa Baekhyun rester sur sa position, ne semblant aucunement vouloir bouger. Le musicien lui lança un clin d'œil d'encouragement :

\- Si je voulais te tuer, crois moi bien que je ne m'embêterais pas autant.

Baekhyun ne bougea pas pour autant. Ses yeux chocolats semblaient évaluer la situation avec application.

\- Baek', si jamais tu as peur, je comprendrais.

Chanyeol ignora complètement si c'était le surnom qui le fit réagir ou le sous entendu, mais Baekhyun s'approcha de la bouche d'égout et plissa le nez. La petite figure s'accroupit et leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Chanyeol ne pu s'empêcher de baisser les yeux un instant sur les lèvres fines de son invité.

\- Park, je pourrais très bien refermer cette trappe et te laisser mourir de faim.

\- Tu n'aimes vraiment pas quand je t'appelles Baek'.

Les cheveux caramels suivirent le mouvement de tête de Baekhyun vers la gauche. Son regard perçant devenait plus facile à supporter avec le temps :

\- La façon dont tu m'appelles ne changera plus rien si je te laisse croupir ici.

\- En effet. Peut être que c'est moi qui devrais me méfier de toi. Après tout, je ne te connais pas.

Baekhyun était toujours celui des deux qui se montrait le plus méfiant. Mais Chanyeol avait autant de raison que lui pour rester sur ses gardes. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Une balade en moto et une sortie au cinéma ne faisait pas d'eux des amis.

Chanyeol posa sa main sur la première barre, reprenant de sa voix grave :

\- Mais moi contrairement à toi, je suis prêt à prendre des risques. Je suis prêt à te faire confiance.

Et sur ces paroles, il se mit à descendre.

La rouille rongeait les barreaux métalliques, et les mains de Chanyeol se retrouvèrent rapidement recouvertes de petits résidus orangés.

Ses pieds firent attention à se poser sur les bonnes barres, vu l'état plus que douteux de certaines. Il se souvient avec amusement – même si sur le coup, personne n'avait ri – la fois où Kyungsoo était tombé dû à son inattention. Jongin était devenu aussi blanc qu'un linge. Mais leur moment de peur passa rapidement, une fois que l'espace autour d'eux fut remplit du rire nerveux de Kyungsoo. Par la suite, le chanteur avait juré qu'il ne se ferait pas avoir deux fois.

Une fois la dernière marche atteinte, Chanyeol leva ses yeux dans l'expectative. Bien sur, de tous les endroits où il aurait pu emmener Baekhyun - un restaurant, un bowling, un bar ; il avait choisit de le mener dans un bâtiment insalubre, puis dans des égouts. Franchement, pour le côté _je-suis-un-mec-normal_ , il repassera.

Il entendit la voix de Baekhyun résonner à travers l'égout :

\- Je descend, mais je te jure que si mes vêtements se salissent, tu les repayes.

\- La machine à laver, tu connais ?

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

Chanyeol ne le montra pas, mais il était ravi. Il savait très bien que Baekhyun devait prendre sur lui pour accepter de le suivre ainsi. Pas à pas, il s'ouvrait à lui.

Les baskets noires de Baekhyun semblaient chercher à tâtons les bonnes barres sur lesquelles il pouvait laisser reposer son poids.

Un sourire en coin s'afficha sur les lèvres du musicien tandis qu'il s'approchait du plus petit :

\- Met un pied sur cette barre là.

Il guida adroitement la jambe droite de Baekhyun sur le barreau suivant.

\- Et à partir de là, tu bouges un peu à gauche...non plus à gauche.

Il prit le pied gauche pour le déplacer d'avantage, tout en prenant garde à ce que Baekhyun ne perde pas l'équilibre.

La voix claire qui le surplombait finit par menacer :

\- Tu es entrain de me tripoter là.

Joueur, Chanyeol raffermit sa prise sur la jambe du plus petit :

\- Du tout.

\- Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ton message d'harcèlement.

\- Techniquement, pour que ce cela soit considéré comme tel, il faudrait que ça arrive plusieurs fois.

Baekhyun le regarda de toute sa hauteur :

\- Tu es entrain de me toucher en ce moment même. Harcèlement donc.

Le musicien se contenta de soupirer avant de continuer à guider le corps en face de lui. Sa main remonta le long de la jambe de Baekhyun pour se poser sur sa taille, et ainsi l'aider à garder sa position. Ce dernier se mordit la joue pour retenir une exclamation, ce qui fit sourire Chanyeol.

Une fois à terre, Baekhyun se contenta de fusiller Chanyeol du regard mais le concerné l'ignora royalement.

L'odeur d'eau croupie était mélangée à celle encore plus répugnante de rats morts et autres cadavres décomposés. Baekhyun mit sa main devant son nez pour masquer un tant soit peu l'odeur :

\- Ok, là je commence sérieusement à me demander si je ne devrais pas appeler la police.

\- Il n'y a pas de réseau ici.

Baekhyun baissa son bras et regarda le musicien droit dans les yeux sans ciller :

\- C'est la phrase de méchant que tu sors avant de tuer ta gentille et innocente victime ?

Un rictus se peignit sur les lèvres du plus grand :

\- Non d'habitude je leur dis juste que personne ne les entendra crier.

Une expression impassible lui répondit.

Après un court silence, le musicien haussa des épaules :

\- Aller viens, c'est plus très loin.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour lancer une dernière pique à Baekhyun :

\- Et puis, tu n'es ni gentil, ni innocent, donc tu ne risques rien.

Le plus petit eu un sourire en coin, ou du moins ce qu'il s'en rapprochait le plus depuis le début de la soirée :

\- C'est la première fois ce soir que je suis d'accord avec toi.

Et sur ces mots, il se mit à marcher aux côtés du bassiste.

Les conduits n'étaient pas très grands et se voyaient recouverts de nombreuses moisissures. Le petit canal d'eau stagnante était pourvu d'une fine pellicule d'algue, perturbée seulement par les rats qui nageaient dedans. Un bruit dérangeant de succion résonnait dans l'air, provoqué par leur chaussures qui accrochaient le sol visqueux. Après une flaque particulièrement glissante, Chanyeol guida gentiment Baekhyun côté parois pour prévenir toute chute.

Après une nouvelle intersection, le géant se tourna vers une porte métallique. Contrairement au reste du tunnel où il n'y avait rien d'autre que des parois nus, ce pan de mur avait une grande porte aux tons gris légèrement différent du reste.

Le musicien adressa un sourire à son invité :

\- Je vais te montrer le repaire d'EXO.

Le plus grand fouilla dans sa poche et ressortit une clef dorée qu'il inséra dans le gros cadenas qui verrouillait la porte. Après un clic, ce dernier se défit et il n'eut plus qu'à tirer sur la porte.

Chanyeol jeta un coup d'œil à Baekhyun et fut ravi de voir la surprise colorer ses traits.

Un doux parfum de boiserie flottait dans la pièce, en opposition totale avec le relent pestilentiel des égouts.

Les murs étaient ornés de nombreux posters de rocks, de métal, de pop et même de country. L'assemblage de ces derniers créait un panel de couleur vif, un décalage entre des tons durs et doux. Les rares endroits non recouvert laissaient deviner une peinture aux tons violets qui n'avait pas vu la lumière depuis longtemps.

Au centre, des canapés en cuir noir entouraient une table basse en chêne, dont la surface était recouverte de diverses partitions. Plus loin, un frigo était branché près d'une guitare électrique carmin.

Avant que Baekhyun ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Chanyeol se tourna vers lui :

\- La façon dont on a trouvé cet endroit est une longue histoire, mais...c'est à nous maintenant.

Il entra nonchalamment dans la pièce et se posa sur son fauteuil habituel :

\- La personne qui avait projeter de construire ce building n'avait pas seulement acheté le terrain en surface, mais avait aussi versé de l'argent pour avoir la main mise sur les égouts. Même si officiellement, ces derniers restent la propriété de la ville.

Baekhyun observa la pièce un instant, tendu. Ses lèvres rosées finirent par soupirer et il s'avança dans la pièce. Son regard intense n'était pas occupé – pour une fois – à perforer Chanyeol de part en part, mais à simplement admirer le mobilier. Il s'arrêta à deux pas du musicien avant de commenter :

\- J'avoue que je m'attendais à autre chose.

\- La pièce où je dépèce mes victimes ? Ça c'est pour la prochaine fois.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur les fines lèvres :

\- Je vais finir par y croire si tu continues.

\- Oh mais c'est le but.

Les yeux chocolats finirent par s'arrêter sur une guitare acoustique posée aux pieds de Chanyeol. Les bords de l'instrument étaient abîmés et le bois marron clair ne brillait plus de la même manière que par le passé. Sur le manche, la chanterelle manquait en plus de la troisième corde. La clef du haut à droite était cassée, et les barrettes qui délimitaient les touches ébènes de l'instrument étaient soit absentes, soit endommagées. Autrement dit, cette guitare était une épave.

Baekhyun indiqua l'instrument à corde d'un mouvement de tête :

\- Nostalgie ?

Chanyeol considéra la guitare à ses pieds :

\- Quelque chose comme ça.

Avant leur bande, avant EXO, Chanyeol avait déjà une certaine passion pour la musique. Mais à ce moment donné, il ne savait pas vraiment sur quelles touches il posait ses doigts, ni même quels sons il produisait. Il aimait simplement le fait de jouer de la guitare. Cette vieille épave était sa première amie avant que Mathilda – sa basse actuelle – ne la remplace. Bien sur, il aurait pu la réparer, mais il n'avait pas vraiment voulu. Cette guitare avait fait son temps et il préférait maintenant la qualité de prise en main et de son de la basse. Mais malgré cela, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à jeter cette guitare et depuis, elle reposait sagement près de son fauteuil.

Il la souleva et la posa en équilibre sur ses genoux, avant de lever les yeux sur Baekhyun :

\- Tu veux essayer ?

Baekhyun haussa un sourcil de manière à signifier très clairement son indignation face à la question.

Chanyeol poussa un soupir et attira la tête de mule vers lui. Baekhyun, qui avait visiblement laissé tomber sa garde un moment, n'avait pas vu le mouvement de bras du musicien et se retrouva assis de force à ses côtés. Son froncement de sourcil s'accentua :

\- Tu te souviens de la partie où je t'accusais d'harcèlement ?

\- Je te parie que tu n'arriveras pas à me sortir un seul bon son de cette guitare.

Chanyeol savait que c'était vil comme action, mais il avait remarqué que s'il s'en prenait à la fierté de Baekhyun, ce dernier était plus enclin à répondre positivement à ses demandes.

Sa théorie se confirma quand les sourcils clairs se soulevèrent d'un coup, compétiteurs :

\- Oh ? Pas un seul bon son ?

Chanyeol hocha la tête et invita Baekhyun à lui prouver le contraire en lui tendant l'instrument.

Les doigts fins de Baekhyun se posèrent avec attention sur les cordes mal tendues, comme s'il veillait à ne pas les endommager. A moins qu'il répugnait tout simplement l'idée de les toucher.

Au premier son, Chanyeol constata ce qu'il avait craint en premier lieu. La caisse de résonance avait mal vieillit et le timbre s'en trouvait déformé, parasité. Si la guitare avait été bien conservée, le son aurait pu gagner en puissance, en nuance. Un peu à la manière d'un bon vin. Cependant, son premier instrument n'avait pas eu cette chance.

Le musicien observa le profil déterminé de Baekhyun qui plaça ses doigts sur la case suivante, changeant de corde et de position. Il appuya dessus délicatement tandis que sa main droite brossa le reste des cordes d'un coup. La nouvelle tonalité qui s'éleva dans l'air fut encore plus horrible que la première.

Baekhyun pesta et lança un regard noir à la pauvre guitare :

\- Toi, tu vas finir dans ma cheminé. Dévorée par les flammes.

\- Baek', c'est une _guitare_.

Le désigné eu un rictus :

\- Plus pour longtemps.

Chanyeol se demanda vaguement comment il avait pu croire que Baekhyun était une personne un tant soit peu fragile. Plus il l'entendait parler, plus il se disait qu'il était vraiment celui des deux qui devait se méfier.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende véritablement compte.

Il s'approcha de la petite figure et se plaça presque derrière lui afin de guider ses mains :

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire sur le harcèlement mais tais-toi et écoute.

Baekhyun avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte – prêt à sortir une remarque cinglante – mais ravala ses mots.

Les cheveux caramels dégageait une douce odeur de miel, mêlé à une autre effluve que Chanyeol n'arrivait pas à identifier. Quelque chose de plus discret mais en même temps moins doux que du miel. Un parfum bien plus sophistiqué.

Le bassiste fit en sorte de garder son contact avec Baekhyun aussi détaché et neutre que possible, mais cela semblait être difficile pour tout les deux. Chanyeol voulait vraiment s'abandonner dans l'étreinte et laisser son naturel tactile revenir au galop tandis que Baekhyun paraissait être sur le point de crier à l'aide.

D'un mouvement souple, le musicien plaça sa main droite sur celle de Baekhyun. Il lui écarta subtilement les doigts :

\- Tu les as mal positionné et là…

Chanyeol souleva les doigts de la main gauche de Baekhyun un à un, avec une douceur et une lenteur délibérée :

\- Mis a part réussir à casser les cordes, tu n'arriveras à rien d'autre.

Il laissa glisser ses propres doigts sur les vieilles cordes et réussit à obtenir un son clair. Très loin de la sonorité cristalline de Mathilda, mais un son acceptable.

Chanyeol décida de regarder Baekhyun dans les yeux et se fut une grossière erreur. À la place de trouver la méfiance habituelle, ou même une haine partielle pour avoir poser les mains sur lui, la couleur chocolat le regardait avec une attention nouvelle :

\- Où as-tu appris à jouer ?

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Chanyeol avait du mal à rester concentrer :

\- Nul part. Tout seul.

Baekhyun se contenta de lâcher un petit « hum » avant de reporter son attention sur la guitare :

\- Je ne connais personne dans mon entourage qui serait capable de faire sortir un son potable d'une antiquité pareille.

\- Si, tu m'as moi.

Baekhyun se contenta d'arquer un sourcil pour signifier très clairement ce qu'il pensait de la place de Chanyeol dans sa vie. Pas dans son entourage en tout cas.

Une douce chaleur se dégageait du corps de Baekhyun et le musicien devait vraiment résister à l'idée de l'enlacer. Si Kyungsoo s'était retrouvé à la place du brun par exemple, le musicien savait qu'une embrassade n'aurait pas incommodé le chanteur. De même, de manière général, ses câlins ne dérangeaient personne. Chanyeol était extrêmement tactile et être incapable d'agir comme d'habitude l'ennuyait sincèrement. Baekhyun semblait être un de ces objets précieux dont on lui interdisait l'accès quand il était enfant : tu peux regarder mais pas toucher.

Après avoir laissé ses doigts dessiner le contour de la guitare, Baekhyun reprit :

\- Pourquoi avoir choisit de m'emmener ici ?

Chanyeol ne savait pas trop s'il devait répondre par une nouvelle blague ou de manière sérieuse. Il pencha la tête légèrement de côté, son regard se posant sur les partitions en face de lui.

\- Cet endroit est important pour EXO. C'est notre repère pour écrire, pour pratiquer, pour passer la nuit en cas de problème…

Les yeux chocolats se tournèrent vers lui :

\- En cas de problème ?

\- Il nous arrive de rencontrer des problèmes avec certains types de personnes.

Un léger mouvement de tête du plus petit invita le musicien à développer :

\- Jongin a déjà énervé certaines personnes peu… commodes. Et forcément, le reste de la bande se retrouve mêlée.

\- Pourquoi ça ? S'il provoque les mauvaises personnes, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Vous devriez le laisser se démerder tout seul.

Chanyeol se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Lui et Baekhyun n'avait décidément pas la même vision du mot amitié :

\- Ce n'est pas si simple. Jongin est une personne assez calme en général, le seul moyen de lui faire perdre son tempérament c'est de toucher à ce à quoi il tient.

\- Sa fierté ?

\- Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris :

\- Le chanteur ?

Chanyeol hocha la tête et s'assit de manière un peu plus confortable :

\- On vient alors ici pour passer la nuit. On s'abstient de rentrer chez nous ou bien d'aller chez un ami pour éviter de mettre qui que ce soit en danger.

Baekhyun se contenta de lentement hocher la tête :

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous...enfin…

Le musicien reporta son regard sur Baekhyun :

\- Que quoi ? Nous ne sommes pas des racailles de rues ou dans un gang Baek', nous protégeons juste nos intérêt quand c'est nécessaire.

Chanyeol n'avait pas honte de défendre ses amis quand il le fallait, mais il se sentait obligé de préciser cela à Baekhyun, il ne voulait pas lui donner une raison supplémentaire de se montrer méfiant.

La mâchoire du brun sembla se figer un instant, comme s'il serrait les dents.

Chanyeol poursuivit, le regard rivé sur son homologue :

\- Baekhyun, je ne te ferais jamais courir aucun danger.

\- Tu ne peux pas me le garantir.

Sa voix était dure ne laissait pas place à une quelconque objection.

Avant que Chanyeol ne puisse songer à une réponse convenable, les yeux chocolats rencontrèrent son regard :

\- Ne fais pas de promesse à la légère. Tu ne peux jamais prévoir ce qu'il peut arriver.

\- Oh vraiment ? Je peux prédire certaine chose avec exactitude pourtant.

Baekhyun se contenta de lui lancer un regard torve tandis que Chanyeol s'approcha doucement :

\- Par exemple je suis sûr que …

Le musicien se pencha légèrement en avant, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Baekhyun, les paupières à demi-close. Ils étaient tellement proche que Chanyeol pouvait sentir leurs souffles se mélanger progressivement.

Cependant cela ne dura qu'un instant, le plus petit fut prompt à réagir et repoussa Chanyeol d'un coup sec, ce qui provoqua la chute immédiate du bassiste du canapé, ses fesses étant les premières à rencontrer le sol.

Le géant accueillit le choc avec un grognement étouffé :

\- … si je m'approche trop de toi, tu me repousseras.

Les pupilles de Baekhyun n'étaient plus que deux minuscules points :

\- Je te conseille _tr_ _ès fortement_ de ne plus refaire ça à l'avenir. Jamais.

\- Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait jamais rien prévoir ?

Le visage fermé, l'autre jeune homme s'agenouilla près du musicien, et murmura d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante :

\- À l'exception près de ton émasculation si tu poses un doigt sur moi. Ça, j'en ai une vision très claire.

Chanyeol repensa vaguement à Jongin, qui avait eu le bon goût de le qualifier de masochiste quelques jours plus tôt. Peut-être que le batteur avait raison car l'actuel regard de Baekhyun était suffisamment effrayant pour éloigner la plupart des personnes. La plupart des personnes certes, mais pas lui. Il voulait au contraire y rester plonger. Il aimait cette animosité.

Le bassiste laissa sa tête rouler légèrement de côté, sans perdre le contact visuel avec Baekhyun :

\- _Tu_ devras poser les mains sur moi dans ce cas là.

\- Tu sais Park, le harcèlement ne se réduit pas aux attouchements physiques, cela comprend également les paroles.

\- Dit la personne qui veut toucher ma virilité.

Baekhyun eu un rictus forcé :

\- Et pas de la manière dont tu voudrais en plus. Quel dommage.

Le musicien eut un léger rire :

\- Baek', contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, je ne suis pas gay.

Baekhyun se recula pour s'installer à nouveau sur le fauteuil et regarder de haut le musicien :

\- Je sais.

Le bassiste enfouis ses mains dans le tapis. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de bouger du sol. Généralement, il trouvait mieux son inspiration quand il était par terre. Et pour faire face à Baekhyun, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il trouve les mots justes.

\- C'est juste que… je suis une personne tactile.

Bien, cela ne sonnait pas du tout comme une excuse lancée par un gamin de cinq ans.

Le regard de Baekhyun était tellement expressif que c'était comme s'il avait directement répondu « _Sans blague_ » avec le ton le plus venimeux qu'il ait en stock.

Le musicien se redressa légèrement et croisa les jambes. Il fit attention à mieux sélectionner ses mots cette fois-ci :

\- Je tâcherais de faire plus attention à l'avenir. Je ne dis pas que je le promet, mais… j'essayerai.

Le plus petit hocha la tête, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Durant quelques secondes, il n'y eu pas d'autres bruits dans la pièce que leurs souffles réguliers.

Le bassiste se demanda vaguement lequel d'entre eux devait reprendre la conversation. Non pas que le silence soit incommodant mais il était curieux. Curieux de savoir ce que Baekhyun avait à répondre. En supposant qu'il ait quoique ce soit à ajouter.

Les fines lèvres rosées se craquèrent en un sourire :

\- On verra ça.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du musicien :

\- Donc tu vas arrêter de m'appeler Park ?

Chanyeol appréciait son nom de famille, mais dans la bouche de Baekhyun cela sonnait comme une insulte. Il aurait aussi bien pu le traité de bâtard ou putain, le ton aurait était le même. Le brun semblait l'appeler ainsi à chaque fois qu'il était énervé.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu vas arrêter de m'appeler Baek' ?

\- Non.

\- Alors tu as ta réponse.

Chanyeol se mordit la lèvre inférieur un instant :

\- Tu aimes avoir le dernier mot.

\- Toi aussi.

Le plus petit tapota l'accoudoir du fauteuil, une expression joueuse accrochée au visage. Chanyeol était absolument fasciné de voir la rapidité avec laquelle Baekhyun pouvait changer d'un état d'esprit à un autre. Le brun faisait des efforts pour toujours garder une expression impassible en face de lui, mais dans certains instants, il ne pouvait juste pas. Baekhyun passait de la méfiance à la curiosité, de la colère à la joie en un tour de manche. Il n'était pas lunatique, c'était d'avantage comme si Baekhyun ressentait chaque émotion avec force. Il essayait de les cacher en un sens, de paraître mature et composé, mais il abritait une âme d'enfant derrière son masque d'adulte.

\- Pour avoir le dernier mot, il suffirait que je te laisse croupir ici.

 _Âme d'_ _enfant mon cul ouais._

Chanyeol prit un air indigné :

\- Tu me laisserais mourir de faim ici ?

\- Il y a les rats dehors.

\- Miam.

\- Il te dévoreront avant que tu ne meurs de faim. Toi qui est tellement prompt à vouloir aider ceux dans le besoin, tu ferais une bonne action en faisant don de ton corps.

\- Qu'en est-il du tiens ?

\- Je ne suis pas altruiste comme toi.

\- Je ne suis pas altruiste.

\- Tu vas te battre pour tes amis. C'est pour les autres, altruisme donc.

Chanyeol secoua la tête et se leva :

\- J'aurais dû me débarrasser de toi à l'entrée des égouts.

Baekhyun se leva également. Il avait une demi-tête de moins que Chanyeol mais semblait vouloir garder la main mise sur la conversation, et cela sur tous les points. Avec un sourire, il répondit nonchalamment :

\- Non, car je ne suis ni innocent ni gentil.

\- C'est vrai. Tu ne rentres pas dans les critères de mes victimes habituelles.

\- Mais toi tu rentres dans les miens.

\- Qui sont ?

\- Les harceleurs.

Chanyeol s'esclaffa avant d'entraîner Baekhyun vers le frigo qui trônait fièrement à côté de la guitare carmin de Jongin. Leur discussion dura encore de nombreuses heures après cela. Chanyeol se rendit compte qu'il se fichait éperdument d'avoir cours le lendemain. Il se fichait éperdument d'un tas de chose en fait. Si ce n'était des magnifiques yeux chocolats en face de lui.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Jongin se demandait souvent pourquoi il s'était un jour lié d'amitié avec le cadavre ambulant à ses côtés. En plus d'être un imbécile fini la plupart du temps, Chanyeol avait décidé de faire une nuit blanche pour pouvoir passer du temps avec son bien-aimé aux fesses rebondis. Cependant, Chanyeol et nuit blanche ne faisait pas bon ménage. Cet espèce d'ours pouvait dormir quatorze heures d'affilée après un concert. Et même sans concert ou activité quelconque, Chanyeol était un gros dormeur. Et quand le bassiste n'avait pas ses heures de sommeil, il était aussi inutile et chiant qu'un bébé.

À la différence qu'un bébé était mignon. Chanyeol lui n'avait rien de mignon. Mais alors rien.

Après un nouveau soupir, Jongin tira Chanyeol sur la droite :

\- Si tu te prends un mur, tu seras encore plus moche que tu ne l'es déjà.

La voix grave et pâteuse du bassiste lui répondit :

\- Tu es juste jaloux car je suis plus sexy que toi.

Chanyeol avait donc encore la force de répondre. Noté.

Jongin lâcha le bras de Chanyeol et se tourna vers lui :

\- Je ne suis pas ton baby-sitter, je dois aller étudier.

\- Mais Jongin, je suis fatigué…

\- C'est pas mon problème. Va te mettre dans un amphi et dors.

\- Mais…

\- Je ne veux pas savoir.

Jongin tourna les talons en soupirant. Il allait devoir envoyer un message à Lay pour qu'il surveille l'autre zombie.

Avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir, Jongin observa au loin Chanyeol se prendre les pieds dans une poubelle en papier et trébucher.

Le batteur secoua la tête, refusant d'être associé plus longtemps à un abruti pareil.

Jongin se retrouvait une fois de plus devant cette porte de dortoir qu'il connaissait par cœur. Identique à toutes les autres, si ce n'est le numéro « 283 » qui trônait sur la plaque en métal ternit par les années. Le batteur joua un instant avec la poignée avant de réussir à ouvrir cette satané porte. Vieille, ses ressors ne fonctionnaient plus correctement et son ouverture devenait un combat quotidien. Kyungsoo ne s'embêtait même plus à fermer à clef désormais, et peu lui importait les sermons du blond.

Après avoir vaincu la porte, Jongin pénétra dans la pièce et salua le chanteur comme il se doit :

\- Espèce d'idiot ! Je sais que cette porte s'ouvre mal, mais as-tu déjà pensé à ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver si un fan s'introduisait dans la chambre ?! Si tu te fais agresser, je te jure que…

\- Chut, je lis.

\- Kyungsoo, ne me dit pas ce que…

\- Tu as mes cookies ?

Le blond soupira et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied.

Kyungsoo était sur son lit, adossé contre le mur peint. Il n'avait pas daigné lever ses grands yeux à l'arrivée de Jongin, trop absorbé par le roman qu'il lisait depuis plus d'une semaine.

Le blond balança ses affaires au pied du lit avant de se laisser tomber sur ce dernier. En général, ils faisaient toujours leurs devoirs ensemble sur le matelas. Même si leurs filières et cours n'avaient rien à voir, Jongin aimait simplement le fait d'être dans la même pièce que le chanteur. Certains jours, ils ne se parlaient pas durant plusieurs heures d'affilées – chose impensable avec une personne aussi volubile que Chanyeol par exemple – sans qu'aucun des deux ne soit gêné par ce silence.

Jongin déposa les précieux cookies à côté du chanteur :

\- J'ai dû batailler pour les avoir. C'était les derniers.

\- Tu as fais ton charme à la vendeuse de la cafétéria ?

\- À ma prof d'économie. Elle les voulait absolument.

\- Comment tu les as obtenu alors ?

Kyungsoo avait enfin levé ses yeux vers lui, un sourire amusé aux coins des lèvres.

\- J'ai dû lui promettre de lui ramener un café chaque matin pour le reste de la semaine.

Le chanteur se contenta de sourire et prit un des cookies en main. Il plaça sa seconde main sous le gâteau pour prévenir toutes tombées de morceaux sur son lit immaculé. Quand il croqua dedans cependant, quelques miettes restèrent accrochées à ses lèvres pulpeuses :

\- Cela valait le coup.

Jongin détourna son regard des lèvres de son homologue :

\- Parle pour toi. Je ne gagne rien moi dans cette histoire.

\- Ma reconnaissance ?

Jongin décela le ton joueur de son ami et roula des yeux :

\- Laisse tomber.

Seul un léger rire lui répondit.

Le batteur se mit à griffonner sur sa feuille de papier. Il tentait au mieux de gérer les cours et les concerts, même s'il devait bien admettre que trois-quart du temps, il écrivait ses rapports à la dernière minute. Mais être autour de Kyungsoo le calmait en un sens. Jongin savait que s'il était près du chanteur, rien ne pouvait arriver au brun.

Les autres étaient exaspérés par son attitude soit disant sur-protectrice, mais Jongin s'en fichait complètement. Il s'inquiétait pour le chanteur, qu'il le veuille ou non. S'inquiéter pour une personne était toujours plus sain et logique que s'inquiéter pour une stupide basse. Jongin n'avait absolument pas oublié la fois où Chanyeol lui avait refourgué l'engin, comme s'il devait donnait en mariage sa propre fille. Non pas que Jongin soit loin de la vérité, Chanyeol ayant poussé le vice jusqu'à donner un nom à cette stupide basse : Mathilda.

\- Tu vas finir par faire peur à ta feuille de papier à force de la fusiller du regard.

Jongin soupira :

\- J'ai l'air fâché ?

Kyungsoo réfléchit un instant :

\- Plutôt pensif. Mais pensif à la Jongin.

\- C'est à dire ?

Le chanteur s'approcha et déposa son index entre les deux sourcils de Jongin. Avec un grand sourire il poursuivit :

\- Là. Tu fronces des sourcils quand tu réfléchis à des choses inutiles.

Le batteur chassa la main intrusive et roula des yeux :

\- Concentre toi plutôt sur ton bouquin. Tu dois rendre un rapport bientôt ?

Après un coup d'œil vers le livre en question, le chanteur se mordit la lèvre inférieure :

\- Hum, non.

\- Pourquoi tu le lis alors ?

Jongin pouvait voir que le chanteur hésitait. Prit de curiosité, le blond se pencha pour lire le titre.

\- Le Chant d'Achille ?

Kyungsoo hocha vaguement la tête :

\- C'est une version romancé de l'histoire originale.

Jongin fit semblant de comprendre d'un mouvement de la tête mais en vérité il n'avait jamais vu que le film. La lecture ne faisait clairement pas partie de ses passions. Il avait du mal à concevoir qu'on puisse lire chaque page d'un livre avec la même avidité des heures durant. Kyungsoo lui avait un jour confié que la lecture lui permettait de voyager. Chaque livre l'emmenait vers une nouvelle destination.

Même si les parents du brun n'étaient pas pauvres, ils ne roulaient pas sur l'or non plus. Kyungsoo n'avait que très peu voyagé dans sa vie et son côté naturellement timide le rendait asocial auprès de bien des personnes. Jongin aussi avait fait cette erreur de jugement au début. À présent, le chanteur était beaucoup plus ouvert et bavard, rejoindre EXO l'avait aidé à vaincre sa timidité. Mais même ainsi, Kyungsoo restait fondamentalement le même, et retournait dès qu'il pouvait dans son monde imaginaire.

Certains se perdait dans leur monde grâce à l'alcool ou la drogue. Pour Kyungsoo, seul un roman suffisait.

Le blond prit un coussin dans les bras et se tourna un plus vers le chanteur :

\- Raconte moi. Tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas le lire de toute manière.

Les grands yeux de Kyungsoo l'observaient avec attention :

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre d'histoire qui… te plairait.

\- Essaie toujours.

Jongin aimait bien l'histoire d'Achille. Enfin, il avait surtout apprécié le film. Les complots, les jolies filles, les batailles...

Cependant il était parfaitement conscient que le roman, la version de Kyungsoo en tout cas, devait être bien plus que cela. Le batteur avait toujours admiré la nature curieuse de son ami. Kyungsoo cherchait toujours à justifier un acte simple de la vie courante. Il inventait une signification précise pour un phénomène anodin. Il créait une pensée philosophie là où la réflexion n'était pas de mise. Le chanteur rendait le monde plus beau qu'il ne l'était en réalité, il dépeignait un monde dans lequel Jongin adorerait vivre.

La voix du ténor résonna. Non pas sa tonalité habituelle utilisée pour la conversation, mais celle plus discrète, plus lente qu'il réservait pour les confidences. Jongin adorait ce ton.

\- Même si le livre s'appelle le chant d'Achille, le personnage principal est Patrocle son… meilleur ami.

Kyungsoo hésita un instant puis reprit :

\- Patrocle était l'ami le plus proche d'Achille. Dans le livre, tu les suis tous les deux de l'enfance jusqu'à l'âge adulte. Du temps de paix jusqu'à la fameuse guerre de Troie. Patrocle est un personnage assez réservé, qui n'a aucun talent véritable pour le combat par exemple. Il peut s'en sortir seul en face d'un unique soldat tandis que Achille peut décimer un régiment entier à lui tout seul. Mais même si Patrocle n'est pas doué pour le combat, il est intelligent et apprend notamment l'art de la médecine. Les deux personnages sont radicalement différents et leur relation fait la force du livre.

Jongin réfléchit un instant :

\- Patrocle... il a tout de même dû combattre pendant la guerre ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais il était mauvais.

Kyungsoo sourit doucement :

\- Achille l'a protégé. Achille empêchait quiconque d'approcher Patrocle. Il était très protecteur envers lui.

Un léger rictus se dessina sur les lèvres du batteur :

\- Dans ce cas là, c'est un peu comme si j'étais Achille et toi Patrocle. Je suis les muscles et toi la tête.

Kyungsoo ouvrit légèrement la bouche, véritablement surprit :

\- Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu avais lu le livre.

Le blond haussa les épaules :

\- Tu as dis que leur relation faisait la force du livre. La notre fait aussi la force de notre bande, non ? Qui plus est, je serais toujours là pour sauver tes fesses des fans dégénérés. Sauf ceux que tu invites en laissant généreusement ta porte ouverte.

Kyungsoo roula des yeux :

\- Retourne bosser. Je veux qu'on aille faire les courses après. Et je veux manger du veau.

Jongin saisit son stylo et se remit à écrire :

\- Très bien, laisse moi juste deux heures. Après cela, je suis tout à toi, Patrocle.

Kyungsoo lui lança un regard appuyé mais ne pipa mot.

Chanyeol était confus. Il ne se souvenait pas du tout de s'être endormit. Encore moins de s'être endormit dans la salle d'archive du département d'italien. Il n'était même pas en faculté de langue alors qu'est ce qu'il foutait ici ?

Le musicien passa la main dans ses cheveux auburn avec un soupir.

A travers les vitres poussiéreuses, il pouvait voir les faibles rayons de soleil encore présent projeter des ombres filiformes dans la pièce désorganisée. Chanyeol jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure. 18 h 36. Autant dire que sa journée en classe fut productive.

Il se leva difficilement et épousseta son jean avant de voir un post-it tomber de son pull. Il ramassa le bout de papier : « Chanyeol, reste ici et ne bouge plus. Si je te retrouve encore une fois dans les toilettes des filles, je les laisserais te massacrer. On se retrouve au concert ». La note n'était pas signée mais vu que la personne en question semblait avoir un minimum de compassion, Chanyeol décida que cette personne devait être Lay.

Avec un sourire, il décida d'envoyer un message de remerciement au pianiste, même si le choix de le laisser dans une salle d'archive était douteux.

Il ouvrit la porte doucement et vérifia qu'il n'y ait personne. Le musicien s'avança avec la plus grande discrétion dont il était capable hors de la pièce. Il était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se trouver là et ne voulait clairement pas s'attirer plus d'ennuis.

\- Chanyeol ?

Merde.

Le désigné se retourna et fut surprit quand il vit Minseok. Plutôt petit, le jeune homme avait un visage rond aux traits innocents qui contrastaient avec son corps musclé. Depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, Minseok avait changé de coupe de cheveux et abordait maintenant un rose pale qui devait faire tourner les têtes. Et agacer les professeurs.

Dans ses mains tenaient dans un équilibre précaire une montagne de livres de cours.

Le musicien stoppa sa brève inspection pour cligner plusieurs fois des yeux :

\- Minseok ? Tu fais de l'italien maintenant ?

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

Chanyeol haussa les épaules :

\- J'avais besoin d'un endroit pour dormir.

Minseok haussa un sourcil mais ne fit pas de remarque supplémentaire sur le sujet. Il désigna les livres :

\- Je ne fais que passer, le département de chinois est plus loin.

Chanyeol hocha lentement la tête :

\- Minseok, est-ce que tu…

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me demander mais la réponse est non. Je suis vraiment désolé Chanyeol, mais quand il est partit, il a tout oublié derrière lui.

Il s'en doutait mais la question lui avait échappé. Le plus grand se mordit la lèvre :

\- Je sais.

Il offrit un sourire contrit à son ami avant de se mettre à marcher en direction de la sortie :

\- Passe nous voir un de ces quatre.

\- Promis. Ah et, Chanyeol ?

\- Hum ?

\- La prochaine fois, dors dans le département d'allemand. Ils ont des couchettes là-bas.

Noté.

Le repas se déroulait dans le silence. Jongin avait bien tenté de lancer la conversation plusieurs fois, même sur les sujets les plus anodins, mais Kyungsoo ne répondait que par hochement de tête ou sons gutturales. Le blond ignorait totalement la raison du soudain mutisme de son ami. Certes, Kyungsoo était une personne avare en matière de mot, mais en général quand ils étaient rien que tous les deux, la langue du chanteur se déliait avec plus de facilité. Les autres membres ignoraient totalement que Kyungsoo pouvait concourir avec Chanyeol en matière de babillage intempestif. À la différence que la voix du brun était agréable à écouter. La voix caverneuse de Chanyeol ressemblait à un vieux tacot sur le point de rendre l'âme. Et de prier pour qu'on l'y aide.

Avec un soupir, Jongin déposa sa fourchette à côté de son assiette :

\- Kyungsoo, parle moi.

Les grands yeux de son vis-à-vis se levèrent enfin vers lui. Jongin connaissait suffisamment le chanteur pour affirmer que quelque chose le tracassait. Mais le brun prit le parti de rester silencieux.

Le batteur pesta un instant et laissa son corps rencontrer le dossier de la chaise. Il voulait que sa position ait l'air blasée et arrogante et il savait parfaitement que c'était le cas en ce moment même :

\- Je te jure que si tu ne me parles pas, on achètera de la salade pour le reste de la semaine.

Cette menace – car oui, pour une personne qui adorait la viande comme Kyungsoo, cela en était une – eu pour mérite de faire ouvrir la bouche pulpeuse du chanteur :

\- Je peux me payer mes courses tout seul.

Bien, maintenant en plus d'être frustré, Jongin était énervé :

\- Non tu ne peux pas. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'arriveras pas à gérer tes dépenses en matière de nourriture.

Kyungsoo fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ce léger froncement était impressionnant dû à la taille de ses yeux. À chaque fois que le brun était en colère, les personnes autour de lui faisaient attention :

\- Tu n'es pas ma mère que je sache. Tu n'es personne en particulier pour me sermonner comme ça.

Jongin plia sa main en un poing et se retient de frapper la table :

\- Personne en particulier ? Kyungsoo je suis ton putain de meilleur ami !

Le blond ferma les yeux un instant pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées :

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi on se dispute ? Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu étais si silencieux cette après midi. Je voulais juste… je me suis juste inquiété pour toi.

Jongin ouvrit à nouveau les yeux pour voir le chanteur tourner la tête afin d'éviter son regard. La tête légèrement baissée, la voix du brun se fit plus basse :

\- Tu m'as appelé Patrocle.

Jongin haussa un sourcil, perplexe :

\- C'est ça qui...t'as mis en colère ?

\- Je ne suis pas en colère pour ça. C'est juste que…

Kyungsoo le regarda droit dans les yeux. Jongin était parfois mal à l'aise quand Kyungsoo le regardait avec une telle intensité. À certains moments, il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter ce que ces derniers tentaient de communiquer.

\- C'est juste que j'ai pensé à des trucs. Des trucs stupides. Tu n'as rien fais de mal, Jongin.

Le blond ne dit rien et continua de l'observer.

Kyungsoo ajouta avec un petit sourire :

\- J'ai pas beaucoup dormis la nuit dernière. J'avais un rapport à rendre.

Jongin pensa immédiatement à l'autre girafe handicapée qui leur sert de bassiste et a son inutilité totale du jour. Un groupe de rock cool devrait être affecté par les drogues, l'alcool ou autre substances mais EXO se contentait visiblement du manque de sommeil pour partir en latte. Jongin ne savait pas trop s'il devait être fier d'eux ou au contraire avoir honte.

Il piqua dans un nouveau morceau de viande :

\- Promet moi de bien dormir ce soir.

Le chanteur hocha la tête et se saisit de son verre d'eau, mais s'arrêta dans son mouvement pour demander :

\- Jongin ?

\- Hum ?

\- On mangera pas de salade alors, hein ?

Le blond eu un léger rire :

\- Non, promis.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Jongin était confortablement installé dans ses couvertures et cherchait des jeux vidéos intéressants sur internet quand il repensa au livre de Kyungsoo. Il ouvrit un nouvel onglet pour chercher des avis sur ce livre. Certes, le chanteur lui avait donné le sien, mais le blond aimait avoir plusieurs pistes afin de se forger un avis pour lui même. En parcourant les commentaires, la souris de Jongin s'arrêta un instant. Un commentaire en particulier retient son attention :

« Achille est connu pour ses exploits de héros, sa force, sa bravoure, sa quasi-invincibilité. Demi-dieu, il était au centre de toutes les attentions. Peu de personnes connaissent Patrocle, son ami, son amant, sa moitié. Patrocle était sûrement le seul à connaître un aspect de Achille que le reste du monde ignorait totalement : sa bonté d'âme.»

Un commentaire répondait à ce dernier : « sa bonté d'âme, et la douceur de son corps durant l'acte, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ».

Jongin n'avait pas conscience d'avoir serré le poing pour la deuxième fois ce soir. Le Chant d'Achille était une romance homosexuelle.

 **Hello,**

 **Je poste ce chapitre un jour plus tôt vu que je suis occupée ce week end (non pas que quelqu'un va se plaindre je pense… XD) Je remercie encore et toujours ma béta lectrice qui a la patience de me relire.**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Little Fear.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Les pavés crasseux glissaient dû aux gelées de la matinée. Les températures tombaient de plus en plus rapidement en cette période automnale et les passants s'habillaient plus chaudement.

Les mains dans les poches de son denim, Sehun s'approchait d'une cabine téléphonique percluse dont les vitres extérieures étaient fendues.

Le serveur n'avait pas prévu de retourner au « Bar » de sitôt, mais il avait déjà donné sa parole à Lay. Sehun savait parfaitement que leur concert n'aurait pas lieu avant plusieurs heures, mais il voulait confirmer quelque chose.

Après un soupir, il tourna à droite. L'air froid engourdissait son nez et empêchait les odeurs des ordures qui jonchaient la rue de l'atteindre. Sehun avait beau ne pas être un membre du staff, il préférait passer par l'arrière du bar, comme autrefois.

Après quelques coups contre la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un visage connu.

\- Sehun ? Les garçons savent que tu viens ?

Le désigné se contenta d'hocher la tête. Le barman n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis leur dernière rencontre.

\- Lay veut quelqu'un pour lui tenir la main quand il a trop bu.

Jun se recula pour l'inviter à entrer :

\- Tu ne peux pas le blâmer, mes cocktails sont bons.

\- Le café par contre…

Jun lui assena une légère tape sur l'épaule et referma la porte métallique.

Le sentiment de nostalgie qui submergea Sehun fut plus intense que ce qu'il avait prévu. La douce chaleur de la pièce ramenait doucement son nez gelé à la vie et Sehun pu sentir cette odeur de vernis de bois qui lui avait tant manqué. Le vernis, mais aussi l'odeur de l'alcool, de cigarette froide et de manière plus subtile ; la transpiration des danseurs de la veille. Cette alliance d'odeur serait répulsive pour toute personne non-habituée, mais Sehun y associait tellement de souvenir qu'il ne pouvait que l'apprécier.

Les fauteuils dépareillés étaient toujours là, de même que le bar – toujours aussi brillant – ainsi que la scène légèrement surélevée. Rien n'avait changé.

Sehun se tourna vers le quadragénaire :

\- Jun, j'aurais besoin d'un verre.

Le barman l'étudia un instant, ses sourcils légèrement froncés par l'inquiétude, avant de filer derrière son comptoir. D'un geste leste, Jun se saisit d'un verre à martini tandis que Sehun s'installait sur un haut tabouret. Après un soupir, Sehun nicha sa tête au creux de son bras replié. À présent à l'abri du regard du barman, le serveur murmura :

\- Peut-être deux verres.

Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais Sehun devinait facilement le regard paternel de l'autre homme. Même avec les yeux fermés, Sehun continuait de voir la pièce. La tête contre le bar, il sentait à chaque inspiration l'odeur entêtante du vernis que Jun utilisait.

\- Sehun, si tu ne penses pas pouvoir rester, je ne crois pas que les garçons t'en voudront.

Sehun entendit le bruit sourd du verre d'alcool qui se posa à côté de lui. Après une nouvelle inspiration du produit, il releva légèrement la tête :

\- Non, je reste, j'ai juste...besoin d'un moment.

Après un coup d'œil vers la boisson, il ajouta :

\- Et d'un verre.

Du bout des doigts, il saisit le verre et le porta à ses lèvres. Sehun prit une gorgée et laissa l'alcool lui brûler la gorge.

\- Lay, je te jure, le Japon est tellement avancé en matière de robot qu'on en aura bientôt comme dans les films !

Les grands yeux marrons du géants pétillaient d'excitation et cela ne faisait qu'empirer. Non seulement il parlait d'un sujet qu'il aimait mais en plus Chanyeol savait qu'il allait voir son obsession du moment.

Lay était bien trop fatigué pour même rouler des yeux alors il se contenta de garder son expression actuelle et pria pour que Chanyeol se lasse. Le problème c'était que cela ne risquait pas d'arriver de sitôt. Sehun avait stoppé le géant au bout de trente secondes avec un regard meurtrier et Lay n'avait tout simplement pas eu la foi de faire de même quand Chanyeol avait reporté son attention sur lui.

Leur concert avait lieu dans deux heures et les premiers clients commençaient à arriver, comme si le couché du soleil les invitait à se réfugier dans le bar. Le murmure de certaines conversation se perdaient face aux éclats de voix des autres tables.

Le tout premier consommateur de la journée avait été Sehun selon Jun, qui avait débarqué en début d'après midi. Lay savait que ce n'était pas facile pour leur ami de revenir au bar, mais il était content que le plus jeune ait choisit de le faire.

Qu'il ait choisit d'avancer.

Le pianiste jouait distraitement avec un muselet abandonné sur la table par de quelconques clients. Le champagne, ou même le crèment, étaient des boissons rarement demandée, surtout pour ce bar qui était connu pour sa clientèle plutôt jeune. Un groupe d'amis avaient dû faire une exception pour fêter un diplôme, des fiançailles ou autre.

Les armatures métalliques de l'objet se pliaient sans mal sous la pression de ses doigts.

La voix profonde de Chanyeol le rappela une fois de plus au présent :

\- Tu penses que Baekhyun aimerait voir une exposition de robot ?

Lay observa les yeux chaleureux attendre dans l'expectative.

Le géant était tellement facile à lire. Et naïf.

\- Chanyeol, d'après ce que tu m'as raconté sur Baekhyun, il ne semble pas être le genre, non.

\- Lay, _aucune_ personne saine ne voudrait aller voir une exposition sur les robots. Encore _moins_ avec Chanyeol.

Jongin s'assit lourdement sur son siège, une bière mousseuse à la main. Il fit un clin d'œil à une jolie blonde – dont le décolleté rouge dévoilait une poitrine plantureuse – avant se reporter son regard sur Chanyeol :

\- Comment ça se fait qu'il accepte encore de voir ta tronche d'ailleurs ?

Le bassiste répondit par un grand sourire :

\- Parce que je suis absolument irrésistible.

Jongin murmura une insulte avant d'avaler une lampée d'alcool.

En règle générale ils venaient plus tard au bar, à peine une demi-heure avant le show. Mais vu que Sehun était là et que Chanyeol jurait toutes les deux minutes que Baekhyun n'allait pas tarder, ils avaient tous fait un effort pour venir plus tôt. Sauf Kyungsoo visiblement qui avait encore des courses à faire avant de venir.

Le pianiste jeta un coup d'œil à Jongin. C'était rare, très rare, que le chanteur aille faire des courses seul.

D'un mouvement habile des doigts, il torsada ensemble les fils de fers qu'il tenait en main en une fine tresse métallique. Lay se demanda vaguement si Jongin et Kyungsoo s'étaient disputés.

Lay sortit de ses pensées quand Chanyeol bondit de son siège :

\- Baekhyun ! On est là !

Le pianiste jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait de près le jeune homme en question.

Chanyeol avait tendance à exagérer les choses et quand il avait déclaré à de nombreuses reprises que Baekhyun était suffisamment beau pour être mannequin ou acteur, Lay avait simplement haussé les épaules et laissé le plus grand parler. Mais maintenant qu'il le voyait de près, il devait bien admettre que Chanyeol n'avait pas complètement tort.

Des cheveux caramels, une ossature délicate, Lay pu observer les traits presque androgyne du jeune homme qui étaient renforcés par le contraste entre son fin trait de liner sur les yeux et l'expressivité définitivement masculine de son regard. Ses fines lèvres rosées se serrèrent en une fine ligne droite quand il aperçut Chanyeol.

Le géant se contenta de lui faire signe et lui offrit son plus beau sourire quand le brun fut suffisamment proche :

\- Baekhyun, je te présente mes amis !

Le plus petit leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de Chanyeol :

\- Tu les as payés pour qu'ils acceptent de dire qu'ils le sont ?

Le sourire du bassiste s'agrandit :

\- Bonjour à toi aussi.

Chanyeol lui offrit le tabouret à côté de lui, mais le plus petit se contenta de lui lancer un regard suffisant et finit par s'asseoir à côté de Sehun, qui se tenait à l'extrémité de la table. Le géant se contenta de garder la bouche à demi-ouverte, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, avant de se résigner et de se rasseoir à sa place, une moue boudeuse accrochée au visage.

Lay observa la scène avec un intérêt non-dissimulé. Avec un léger sourire, il reposa l'objet métallique sur la table en bois.

Chanyeol hallucinait complètement.

Non seulement Baekhyun était tout sourire avec ses amis, mais en _plus_ , le brun osait s'associer à Jongin pour se liguer contre _lui_.

\- Une fois Chanyeol a pleuré dans un parc d'attraction parce qu'il ne pouvait pas aller dans un manège ! Il était trop grand alors on y est allés sans lui.

Baekhyun était penché légèrement en avant, son index traçait de manière absente les contours de son verre remplit de jus de fruit. Le bassiste avait suivit un temps la danse circulaire de ce doigt avant d'être rappelé à la réalité par l'explosion d'hilarité de ses amis.

\- Non, mieux. Sehun, tu te souviens de la fois où on était à la piscine et qu'il avait perdu son maillot dans le toboggan à cascade ? Il était resté une heure dans l'eau et osait plus en sortir !

Le serveur se mit à rire avec Jongin et ils finirent par entraîner toute la tablée avec eux.

Chanyeol avait les bras croisés et fronçaient les sourcils mais personne ne semblait comprendre le message. Ou choisissait simplement de l'ignorer.

Baekhyun rigolait de bon cœur avec eux et Chanyeol ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir trahis. Le brun était son ami _à_ _lui_. Baekhyun connaissait Jongin depuis une heure, comment pouvait-il déjà se montrer aussi ouvert alors qu'avec lui, Baekhyun était toujours sur ses gardes ?

Mais Chanyeol devait reconnaître que voir le plus petit s'esclaffer ainsi avait quelque chose de fascinant. Le brun semblait vouloir retenir un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres à chaque fois et se mordait sensiblement avant d'abandonner. Le bassiste aimait la façon dont le coin de ses lèvres tremblait subtilement avant de finalement céder et se transformer en un sourire éclatant.

Le musicien était assez peu habitué à voir ce côté de Baekhyun. Quand le brun était avec lui, il était beaucoup plus réservé, sarcastique et prudent.

Chanyeol baissa légèrement les yeux sur son propre verre à moitié vide. Ses yeux considérèrent le reste de glaçons qui se prélassaient dans le liquide presque tiède. Peut-être que Baekhyun ne l'appréciait vraiment pas ?

Le musicien se permit un nouveau coup d'œil vers le brun et remarqua que Baekhyun le regardait avec attention. Mais la seconde d'après, son regard était à nouveau concentré sur Jongin et il explosa de rire avec les garçons.

Chanyeol murmura mentalement une série d'insulte dirigée vers ses soi-disant amis. Il se concentra à nouveau sur son verre quand Lay décida visiblement de venir à son secours :

\- Vous me donnez la migraine à rire comme des chèvres. Je vais me chercher un verre. Quelqu'un veux quelque chose ? Sehun ?

L'interpellé se mordit légèrement la lèvre et croisa ses doigts devant lui :

\- Hum, non merci. J'ai déjà trop bu aujourd'hui.

Cela eu pour mérite de calmer légèrement la table et d'attirer l'attention sur le serveur. Lay n'avait pas bougé et continua :

\- Tu as à peine eu deux verres. Tu veux me faire croire que ça te suffit ?

Sehun fronça légèrement les sourcils :

\- J'ai fait que boire toute l'aprem Lay, lâche moi.

Le pianiste ne chercha pas plus loin et se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de se lever avec sa flegme habituelle.

Jongin se tourna vers Sehun avec une voix plus posée :

\- Tu ne devrais pas boire autant. Je sais que venir ici était difficile pour toi mais…

Le serveur secoua négativement la tête :

\- C'est bon je te dis. C'est juste que revenir ici m'a rappelé beaucoup de souvenirs.

Les deux musiciens hochèrent la tête tandis que Baekhyun les observait vaguement mais ne disait rien. Chanyeol savait que son invité devait être un peu confus par la conversation, mais c'était un sujet sensible dont ils préféraient ne pas discuter.

Cependant, plus il observait Baekhyun, plus le musicien se disait que non, Baekhyun semblait juste s'être totalement désintéressé de la conversation, à présent perdu dans la contemplation de la scène derrière eux. Les premiers artistes commençaient enfin à jouer sur scène et un jeune homme à la mâchoire carré et aux yeux chaleureux se tenait devant l'auditoire, un violon posé avec attention sur l'épaule. Un instrument peu commun pour cet endroit. De manière général, le bar attirait plutôt les artistes qui pratiquait la guitare, sèche ou électrique, le tambour voir le saxophone. Lay était déjà considéré comme un ovni avec son piano alors un violon, c'était d'autant plus étonnant.

Les premières notes de l'instrument étaient discrètes et régulières, et Chanyeol se dit que c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait pour un début de soirée.

L'attention du bassiste fut ramener à sa table quand Lay revient avec deux boissons en main. Une pour lui et une pour Kyungsoo qui venait enfin d'arriver. Les joues légèrement rougies par le froid et la partie basse du visage encore emmitouflée dans une grosse écharpe en laine, le chanteur s'assit à la dernière place restante, entre Chanyeol et Lay.

\- Désolé, j'avais pas prévu de venir avec autant de retard.

Il dirigea ses grands yeux sur Jongin un instant avant de s'arrêter sur Baekhyun :

\- Oh, tu dois être Baekhyun.

Le brun lui servit son plus beau sourire. Chanyeol se demanda très sincèrement si ses joues ne lui feraient pas mal le lendemain car le brun ne souriait _jamais_ autant.

\- Et tu dois être Kyungsoo. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de toi.

Le littéraire sourit – cela se voyait au léger plissement de ses yeux, vu qu'il avait toujours son écharpe – et avança légèrement sa chaise, les pieds de cette dernière râpant sur le sol :

\- J'ai loupé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Chanyeol laissa un gros soupir s'échapper de sa bouche :

\- La formation d'une nouvelle ligue contre moi.

Le blond eu un sourire en coin :

\- Allons Yeol, Baekhyun a juste choisit le côté des vainqueurs, tu peux pas le blâmer pour ça.

Les sourcils clairs du désigné se redressèrent légèrement. Il posa sa joue sur le bout de ses doigts albâtres et regardait Jongin avec une sorte de curiosité mêlée à de l'ennui :

\- Qui a dit que j'étais de votre côté ? Ce n'est pas parce que en apparence je rigolais de connivence avec vous que j'étais un tant soit peu d'accord.

Chanyeol eut du mal à cacher le sourire qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres, mais Baekhyun coupa rapidement court à sa soudaine joie :

\- Park ça ne veut pas dire que je suis de ton côté pour autant.

Le bassiste afficha une nouvelle moue boudeuse :

\- Pourquoi j'ai de nouveau droit à _Park_?!

Un sourire joueur dansaient sur les lèvres du plus petit :

\- Parce que je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça.

Chanyeol savait qu'il souriait comme un idiot et qu'il allait se faire taquiner par ses amis pour le reste de la semaine mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il était vraiment content que Baekhyun et lui aient trouvé un semblant d'équilibre. Même si les changements étaient minimes, il était clair que le brun s'ouvrait à lui avec plus d'aisance.

Kyungsoo prit une gorgée de son chocolat chaud – il tenait à éviter l'alcool avant un concert – et finit par demander :

\- Par contre Baekhyun, tu es dans quelle filière à l'université ? Chanyeol ne nous l'a jamais dit.

Chanyeol vit très clairement le sourire de Baekhyun se crisper. Le bassiste se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à demander dans quels cours le brun était. C'était normalement l'une des premières choses que l'on demande à une personne qu'on rencontre mais cette question n'avait tout simplement jamais traversé l'esprit de Chanyeol. Il pesta un instant contre lui même. Comment pouvait-il oublier de demander une telle chose ?

Le brun se recula légèrement sur sa chaise, son verre de jus de fruit oublié sur la table :

\- Je ne lui ai jamais dis, c'est pour cela.

Tout le monde attendait qu'il poursuive mais le brun n'en fit rien et se contenta de reporter son attention sur la scène. Chanyeol savait que c'était le genre de moment où il ne fallait pas presser le brun. S'il tentait quoique ce soit maintenant, Baekhyun se refermerait sur lui même.

Cependant ses amis ignoraient complètement cette facette de sa personnalité. Aussi, le chanteur reprit avec intérêt :

\- Je pense que je me serais souvenu de toi si je t'avais croisé dans les couloirs. Contrairement aux autres qui sont tous confinés dans le même bâtiment car ils sont en économie, je fais plusieurs fois le trajet autour de l'université vu que j'ai des classes dans plusieurs édifices. Et toi, je ne t'ai jamais croisé avant, alors je me demandais…

La voix de Baekhyun se fit plus tranchante tandis que ses yeux se coloraient de l'habituelle méfiance que Chanyeol connaissait si bien :

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je partagerais mes informations personnelles avec toi. C'est la première fois qu'on se rencontre et je n'ai pas envie de me plier à cette norme sociale qui consiste à déballer ma vie à un inconnu pour le bien de la conversation.

Les yeux de Kyungsoo s'agrandir légèrement sous le choc. Le chanteur n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un lui réponde aussi sèchement. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et baissa la tête en murmurant un petit « pardon » avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son chocolat chaud.

Après un coup d'œil vers Kyungsoo, Jongin reporta son regard sur le brun. Sa voix avait perdu toute trace d'amusement :

\- Je peux savoir ce que Kyungsoo t'as fait pour que tu lui répondes comme ça ? Tu ferais mieux de t'excuser.

Baekhyun avait un visage composé et calme mais Chanyeol se doutait que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Le bassiste ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la défense du plus petit mais son invité répliqua avant qu'il ait pu tenter quoique ce soit :

\- Kyungsoo a une bouche et peut en faire usage pour me demander cela directement, sans avoir à passer par l'intermédiaire de son chien de garde.

La mâchoire de Jongin se figea et il s'avança près de la table :

\- Écoute moi bien, j'ai été gentil jusqu'ici car tu es une _connaissance_ de Chanyeol, mais si j'étais toi je ne pousserais pas ma chance trop loin.

Le bassiste détestait la tournure de la conversation. Les deux hommes avaient tout deux une fierté mal placée et un goût pour l'affrontement, la seule différence entre eux étant que l'arme principale de Baekhyun était un arsenal d'insulte sophistiquée tandis que Jongin répondait avec ses poings quand les mots ne suffisaient plus.

Baekhyun arqua un de ses sourcils parfaitement dessiné :

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas aboyer encore plus fort ?

Non, Chanyeol n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure de la conversation. Surtout qu'il voyait clairement que Baekhyun n'en menait pas aussi large que ce qu'il voulait faire croire.

Le bassiste posa ses mains à plat sur la table pour attirer l'attention sur lui :

\- Bon ça suffit, j'en ai assez entendu comme ça.

Il dirigea son regard sur Baekhyun. Vu la posture défensive du plus petit, Chanyeol voyait clairement qu'il était prêt à riposter à la moindre fausse parole.

\- Baek', Kyungsoo ne pensait pas à mal quand il t'a demandé dans quelle filière tu étais. Honnêtement, s'il y a bien une personne à cette table qui est sincèrement curieux à propos des autres, c'est bien lui.

Le brun se mordit l'intérieur de la joue mais son regard ne vacilla pas :

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on soit curieux à propos de moi.

La chaise de Jongin manqua de tomber quand le blond se leva, furieux :

\- Écoute moi bien, si tu veux à ce point qu'on te laisse tranquille, je t'invite à quitter cette table.

Chanyeol se tourner vers son ami, choqué :

\- Jongin !

\- Quoi ?! Tu vas le laisser parler à Kyungsoo comme ça ? Tu le ferais passer avant nous ?

Chanyeol serra les poings :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit mais…

Baekhyun se leva de sa chaise et saisit son manteau :

\- Vu que personne ne souhaite ma compagnie, je rentre. Avant que le chihuahua d'en face tente de me mordre.

La bouche du batteur s'ouvrit :

\- Comment tu viens de m'appe…

Chanyeol fit le tour de la table pour attraper Baekhyun par le bras. Le visage de ce dernier se voulait neutre mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas :

\- Baekhyun, reste. Jongin est juste très protecteur envers Kyungsoo, il…

Le brun se dégagea rapidement de la prise du bassiste, comme s'il avait été brûlé par son contact :

\- J'ai compris. C'est tes amis, c'est plus important qu'un mec que tu viens tout juste de rencontrer.

Chanyeol fronça les sourcils :

\- J'ai jamais dit…

\- Tu prends parti pour eux, ça veut tout dire.

\- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ?! Je les connais depuis des années ! Ce sont mes amis ! Je te connais depuis deux semaines à tout casser. Sans parler du fait que c'est toi qui a commencé cette dispute !

Le masque d'impassivité de Baekhyun se brisait lentement et il détourna la tête avant de laisser une émotion non-souhaitée filtrer sur son visage :

\- Chanyeol, je ne te blâme pas. Tu n'es pas le premier à réagir comme ça. Je sais que le problème vient de moi.

Et sur ces mots, Baekhyun se glissa dans la foule avant de disparaître du champ de vision de Chanyeol.

Le bassiste serra le poing jusqu'à ce que ses ongles lui entre dans sa peau.

Cela ne faisait pas assez mal.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

La voix du prof semblait lointaine.

Même les murmures des élèves semblaient plus sonores que la voix monotone de ce vieux chercheur reconverti en professeur d'université. Des élèves prenaient attentivement des notes sur leurs ordinateurs et le bruit des touches de clavier résonnait à travers l'amphi. Généralement erratique en début de journée, les élèves tapaient de manière molle le soir et ne prenaient en note que le strict nécessaire. Sans oublier que la moitié de la classe serait en week-end après ce long et ennuyeux cours sur la bourse vu qu'on était jeudi.

Il faisait déjà noir dehors et les lampadaires qui éclairaient l'université s'étaient allumés il y a plus d'une demi-heure. L'air froid décourageait quiconque de prendre son temps pour se balader à l'université après les cours ou s'installer dans le parc. À l'extérieur, tout était immobile.

Chanyeol leva légèrement les yeux. Il n'y avait même pas d'étoile dans le ciel. Et pour une fois, il ne pouvait pas accuser la pollution de l'air mais simplement la météo. De gros nuages noirs s'agglutinaient au dessus de leur université et le musicien savait qu'il allait pleuvoir ce soir.

Et devinez qui n'avait pas de parapluie.

Après un soupir, le bassiste recentra son attention sur le cours. Bien qu'il trouvait la matière intéressante – comprendre le fonctionnement de la bourse était assez fascinant en un sens – il n'arrivait pas à y trouver suffisamment d'intérêt ce soir. La voix soporifique de leur enseignant avait déjà eu raison de Jongin qui dormait à poings fermés sur la table et le musicien voyait que Lay luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Les élèves qui écrivaient à la main – espèce rare mais non disparue – avaient pour la plupart décidé de poser leur tête sur la table tandis que leur stylo écrivait paresseusement des lignes brouillonnes. D'autres personnes, comme Taeyeon – une des filles les plus populaire de leur cours – s'étaient réfugiés dans la musique ou dans des jeux sur téléphone. Chanyeol pouvait jurer qu'un élève à deux rangs de lui jouait à Candy Crush. Ce jeu n'était-il toujours pas mort ?

Le bassiste posa sa joue contre sa paume. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Baekhyun. Les premiers jours, il avait songé à l'appeler pour s'excuser. Après tout, le géant savait que Baekhyun avait dû se sentir acculé et que c'était un peu de sa faute. À table, Chanyeol était la seule personne sur laquelle le brun aurait pu se reposer un tant soit peu, mais le musicien avait choisit de rester du côté de ses amis. Baekhyun n'avait eu personne.

Il fronça un instant les sourcils.

Mais même ainsi, le bassiste ne regrettait pas sa décision. Peu importait que Baekhyun l'intrigue ou non, Kyungsoo ne méritait pas qu'on lui réponde ainsi. Que Baekhyun soit sarcastique avec lui est une chose, s'en est une autre concernant le chanteur.

Chanyeol avait décidé qu'il attendrait que Baekhyun revienne vers lui. Il était toujours celui qui faisait le premier pas. Il avançait toujours en direction du brun. Il voulait que pour une fois, juste une fois, le plus petit fasse un pas vers lui.

Mais les jours passaient et Chanyeol n'avait reçu aucun appel, ni SMS. Le brun n'était pas venu à leurs derniers concerts et avait tout simplement disparu de la circulation.

Le bassiste avait demandé autour de lui si quelqu'un connaissait un certain Byun Baekhyun, mais personne à l'université ou au bar n'avait jamais entendu parlé de lui. Chanyeol n'était qu'à moitié surpris. L'université était grande et Baekhyun ne se mêlait pas suffisamment au public du bar pour être reconnu.

Physiquement oui, les gens se retournaient sur son passage, mais pas par son nom.

Et après deux longues semaines, Chanyeol était passé du stade de frustré à inquiet. Il ne connaissait pas le brun depuis longtemps, mais il était déjà attaché à lui en un sens. Il aimait son sens de la répartie, ses yeux chocolat, son sourire…

Le musicien avait encore tellement à apprendre de Baekhyun. Il voulait savoir dans quelle filière le brun était pour commencer – question qu'il aurait vraiment dû poser au début – puis il poursuivrait par sa couleur préférée, son plat favori, celui qu'il déteste… tellement de choses simples, _tellement simples_ _,_ mais qu'il voulait connaître.

Le bassiste ne se poserait pas ce genre de question ringarde s'il n'avait pas peur d'avoir vraiment foiré les choses avec Baekhyun.

Il tapota son doigt près de son clavier. Vu la personnalité orgueilleuse de Baekhyun, Chanyeol aurait dû se rendre compte avant que, s'il voulait revoir le brun, c'était à lui de s'excuser. Mais là encore, il avait sa fierté. Le brun, ô combien intéressant, ne valait pas la mise en péril de son amitié avec Kyungsoo. Et par extension, Jongin.

Ses amis avaient été là pour lui dans les moments difficiles et Chanyeol connaissait sa chance. Tout le monde n'avait pas l'opportunité de trouver des amis aussi fidèles que ceux de sa bande.

Mais Baekhyun lui manquait.

Après un soupir plus sonore que les précédents, il replia son coude pour poser sa tête dessus, tourné vers la grande vitre extérieure.

Il commença à pleuvoir.

Lay soupira après avoir remarqué que Chanyeol aussi avait visiblement décidé d'arrêter d'écouter. Ses deux amis lui demanderaient ses notes et il savait déjà comment cela allait se passer. Le pianiste commencerait par refuser, en leur disant qu'ils n'avaient qu'à se montrer attentif. Les deux paresseux commenceraient à geindre et à lui taper sur le système jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de leur donner le cours.

Bien sur, Chanyeol et Jongin pouvaient toujours aller récupérer le-dit cours chez une autre personne, mais Lay était leur « _personne favorite_ ».

 _Conneries_.

Jongin avait tout simplement trop d'ex dans cette salle et Chanyeol, malgré sa facilité à se faire des amis et son côté joyeux, devenait toujours timide quand il s'agissait de demander le cours, de peur de se faire juger par les gens.

Lay jeta un coup d'œil à Jongin qui avait à présent les yeux à demi-ouverts. Le batteur consultait son téléphone et remarqua qu'il avait plusieurs messages. Lay lu malgré lui qu'il en avait huit. Cinq de « _Ennuyeuse ex brune_ », deux de « _Grosse poitrine blonde_ » et un de Kyungsoo.

Lay chuchota :

\- Si tu mettais le nom de ces filles sur ton téléphone, cela ne serait-il pas plus simple ?

Le blond était encore fatigué et cligna lentement des yeux avant de répondre d'une voix morne :

\- Je me fiche de leur nom, ces deux-là sont des plans culs. Enfin, une des deux est un ancien et l'autre à devenir.

Le pianiste vit Jongin hésiter devant le message de Kyungsoo, puis le batteur décida de verrouiller son téléphone sans répondre.

Cette action fit tilt chez Lay :

\- Vous vous êtes disputé avec Kyungsoo ?

Le blond posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés, sa voix apparaissant étouffée :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Juste une impression. Je sais que vous vous parlez, mais quelque chose est…

Lay s'arrêta un instant pour écouter le prof et écrire quelque chose.

\- Non rien, laisse tomber c'est pas mes affaires.

Jongin ne rajouta rien et se contenta de tourner sa tête pour recommencer à dormir.

Lay savait à quel moment il ne devait pas pousser ses amis. Jongin et Sehun étaient généralement ceux autour desquels il devait être le plus attentif.

Il y a deux semaines, il avait mal calculé son coup et avait franchit cette barrière avec Sehun. Il ne voudrait pas faire de même avec le blond.

La seule personne qui n'est jamais été plus prône à réagir au quart de tour que ses deux amis, était Baekhyun.

Le pianiste reporta son attention sur le géant qui était à côté de Jongin, ses cheveux auburn dans tous les sens. Chanyeol souffrait de cette situation avec Baekhyun et même s'il n'avait pas dit grand-chose, cela se ressentait dans leur petit groupe.

Le bassiste regardait plus souvent son téléphone qu'avant et finissait toujours par le reposer avec une expression fermée. Quand Kyungsoo lui avait fait remarqué, Chanyeol avait simplement dit qu'il avait perdu sa montre et qu'il regardait désormais l'heure sur son téléphone. Bien sur, ils savaient tous que c'était faux, mais ils n'avaient pas insisté.

Une semaine après l'incident au bar, Jongin avait proposé de présenter ses excuses à Baekhyun. Pas parce qu'il le pensait mais il n'aimait pas beaucoup voir Chanyeol ainsi. Mais le géant avait répondu que Jongin avait correctement réagit et que c'était à Baekhyun de présenter ses excuses.

Mais maintenant que cela faisait deux semaines et que le bassiste n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles, Lay commençait sincèrement à se demander s'ils n'auraient pas dû insister d'avantage.

Kyungsoo aussi se sentait coupable. Même si les garçons lui répétait qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, le chanteur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que c'était lui qui avait commencé cet incident.

Lay passa une main dans sa chevelure noire. Il était nul pour les dramas et cette histoire n'était même pas une véritable dispute. Rien qui ne mérite tout ces états d'âmes et excuses – ou non-excuse concernant Baekhyun et Chanyeol.

Il espérait juste que les choses s'arrangeraient.

Lay craqua ses doigts et quand il voulu recommencer à écrire, Chanyeol se leva d'un coup et quitta l'amphi en courant, plongeant le reste de la salle dans un silence ébahi.

Chanyeol ne se fatiguait même plus à consulter son téléphone. Il l'avait déjà bien trop fait aujourd'hui.

Le bassiste enfonça subtilement sa canine dans sa lèvre inférieure. Penser que son amitié – ou peu importe ce que cela était – avec Baekhyun allait se finir pour une imbécillité pareille, l'énervait. Ils n'avaient même pas commencé.

Ils étaient au début. Au tout début.

Chanyeol avait ce sentiment, cette impression, que Baekhyun n'était pas une personne qu'il devait laisser partir aussi facilement. Le brun avait ce côté unique, mystérieux, que les autres n'avaient pas. Le musicien ne pouvait pas vraiment mettre le doigt dessus, mais Baekhyun n'avait pas la même histoire que les autres étudiants de cette université.

Sur la belle image en couleur d'une vie simple et traditionnelle, Baekhyun semblait être le pli sur la photo, l'ombre sur un visage, le flash dans les yeux. Le brun perturbait cette impression modèle de manière subtile mais certaine.

Chanyeol ignorait complètement pourquoi il en était persuadé mais c'était ainsi. Son instinct lui criait que Baekhyun était l'imperfection qu'il recherchait.

Et qu'il avait désormais perdu.

Le géant s'enfonça sensiblement les ongles dans la nuque, le regard toujours tourné vers l'extérieur. C'était frustrant.

Il entendait vaguement Jongin et Lay échanger quelques chuchotements mais il n'en saisit pas le sens. Sûrement quelque chose en rapport avec le cours.

Les premières gouttes de pluie avaient moucheté le sol de taches sombres avant de rapidement recouvrir tout l'asphalte. Aidé de la lumière blême des lampadaires, Chanyeol avait pu observer cette légère averse se transformer en une pluie torrentielle bien qu'il ne faisait que deviner la musique qu'accompagnait une telle tombée d'eau. Protégé derrière la vitre de l'amphithéâtre et bercé par les voix des élèves et du professeur, la pluie n'était à ses oreilles qu'un léger murmure. Pourtant, le bassiste devinait aisément l'égosillement du vent et le tambour des gouttes.

C'était un spectacle dont il ne se lassait pas, peu importait les années.

Près d'un lampadaire dont la lumière tressaillait, Chanyeol remarqua au bout de quelques minutes une forme sombre qui devait être là depuis un moment.

Le bassiste avait été trop perdu dans ses pensées pour _r_ _éellement_ porter attention à chaque détail qui l'environnait. Il connaissait le parc à l'extérieur comme sa poche et ne s'attardait généralement pas sur chaque banc, sur chaque arbre, mais laissaient ses yeux se poser avec flegme sur l'ensemble du paysage.

Peu importait la personne qui avait décidé de camper sous ce lampadaire, c'était la décision la plus mauvaise qu'elle pouvait faire. Non seulement on était en novembre, mais en plus de cela l'intempérie empirait et cet individu n'avait visiblement pas de parapluie.

Chanyeol plissa légèrement les yeux. Non, effectivement, pas de parapluie. La personne en question semblait être de petite taille donc le musicien supposa qu'il devait s'agir d'une femme mais après quelques instants, il finit par se dire que c'était un homme. Le sac sur l'épaule était définitivement de style masculin.

Un raclement de gorge ramena son attention sur la classe, mais leur professeur regardait simplement un élève du second rang avec désapprobation. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire contrit et cela sembla contenter le vieil homme.

Tandis que la voix traînante repris, Chanyeol se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. Ou tout du moins c'est ce qu'il aurait souhaité mais cet inconnu dans la pluie le perturbait.

Pourquoi diable prendre le risque de tomber malade quand il pouvait tout simplement entrer dans le bâtiment ?

Après avoir laissé ses yeux s'habituer à la blafarde lumière extérieure, Chanyeol remarqua que l'inconnu devait porter un long manteau. Un long manteau qui était à présent détrempé mais dont la couleur coutumière devait être beige. Une couleur assez peu répondu sur le campus.

 _Un manteau beige._

Le sang de Chanyeol ne fit qu'un tour et avant qu'il ne le sache, une poussée d'adrénaline le fit sauter de sa chaise pour courir le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie.

Le froid agressa sa peau mais Chanyeol n'y prêta pas attention. Pas plus qu'à la pluie glacée qui alourdissaient progressivement ses vêtements. Rien ne pouvait le troubler d'avantage que la personne en face de lui.

Dans la lumière vespérale, la figure de Baekhyun se détachait du reste. Frigorifié de la tête aux pieds, le plus petit tremblait de tout son soûl. Et malgré cela, le regard qu'il posa sur le musicien était tranchant.

Chanyeol avala difficilement sa salive. Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi fier alors que tout son corps criait l'inverse ?

Le plus grand s'approcha jusqu'à la limite de la zone de confort de Baekhyun, ce qui équivalait à un peu près un mètre.

Le bassiste ouvrit la bouche mais Baekhyun le coupa immédiatement :

\- Ne dis rien.

Sa voix était inégale à cause de l'entrechoquement de ses dents. Chanyeol fronça les sourcils et se sentit mal. Depuis quand Baekhyun attendait-il dans le froid ?

Le plus petit reprit :

\- Je voulais m'excuser.

Le musicien plongea ses prunelles dans celle de son homologue. La pluie avait fait couler son liner habituel et rendait Baekhyun plus intense et beau qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et Chanyeol savait que c'était _mal_ de penser cela.

\- J'ai mal réagis...j'ai…

Baekhyun se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard :

\- Je sais que tu ne veux plus me parler. Le manque de message de ta part est suffisamment révélateur. Mais…

Le regard chocolat se fit plus assuré :

\- Je m'excuse sincèrement. Je ne voulais pas blesser Kyungsoo, ni Jongin.

Le brun baissa légèrement la tête et semblait observer de manière distraite ses chaussures ruinées par l'eau. Le vent strident mugissait dans leurs oreilles et Chanyeol faillit manquer la phrase suivante du plus petit, qui n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure :

\- Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Je ne t'embêterai plus.

Sur ces mots, Baekhyun tourna les talons et se mit à marcher rapidement dans la direction opposée à Chanyeol, laissant ce dernier sur place, totalement choqué.

Il n'avait jamais vu Baekhyun s'excuser. Et encore moins abandonner.

Et ce n'était pas une scène à laquelle il aurait voulu assister. Il avait l'impression d'avoir entraperçu une partie fragile du brun qu'il n'avait pas mérité de voir. Et que Baekhyun n'aurait jamais dû avoir à divulguer. Chanyeol ignorait complètement pourquoi Baekhyun était une personne aussi prudente dans la vie de tous les jours, et même s'il voulait le découvrir, il ne voulait pas que cela soit forcé. Le bassiste voulait découvrir l'histoire de Baekhyun petit à petit, pas à pas, avec ce dernier et pas contre lui.

 _Je ne t_ _'emb_ _êterai plus._

Chanyeol se mit à courir dans la direction du plus petit et senti des gouttes d'eaux glacées lui brûler le visage. Sa vision était floue à cause de la pluie, mais Baekhyun n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller bien loin. En l'espace de quelques enjambées, il l'avait rattrapé et lui saisit le bras. Chanyeol le retourna de force :

\- Tu as fini ?! Je peux donner mon avis maintenant ?!

Le brun cligna quelques fois des yeux, surprit. Il sembla vouloir répondre mais Chanyeol ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité :

\- Je voulais que tu m'écrives pour une fois ! Je voulais que tu fasses un effort !

Chanyeol resserra sa prise sur le poignée froid du brun :

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait. Je pensais sincèrement que notre amitié allait se terminer comme cela.

Baekhyun l'observait attentivement mais ne prononça mot.

Chanyeol serra les lèvres, une habitude emprunté à l'homme en face de lui :

\- Mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Je n'accepte pas tes excuses. Tu les diras toi même à Jongin et Kyungsoo.

Les sourcils de Baekhyun se froncèrent, mais ils n'étaient que partiellement visibles. Les cheveux caramels plaqués sur son front par l'eau les recouvraient en grande partie :

\- Chanyeol…

\- Je ne veux rien savoir.

Baekhyun baissa la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à la main du musicien qui le tenait prisonnier :

\- Laisse moi, j'ai un bus à attraper.

\- Comme si j'allais te laisser une seconde de plus dans ce froid.

Sans attendre l'accord du plus petit, le musicien le tira derrière lui en direction de son appartement.

Durant tout le trajet, Baekhyun ne tenta pas une seule fois de se libérer de son emprise.

Une fois devant sa porte, Chanyeol réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait.

Il avait traîné Baekhyun avec lui car il ne supportait plus le froid ni de voir le brun trembler ainsi, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour le kidnapper.

Il observa du coin de l'œil le plus petit tenter de se réchauffer en croisant les bras. Ses lèvres étaient presque bleues et tremblaient encore malgré leur retraite dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Des gouttes tombaient par intermittence de la pointe de ses cheveux pour venir s'écraser sur le sol carrelé.

Non, aucun doute, Chanyeol n'hésiterait pas à le séquestrer si c'était pour le mettre au chaud.

D'un mouvement de main, le musicien ouvrit sa porte et alluma la lumière. Il fit signe à l'homme frigorifié de le suivre. Baekhyun lui adressa un rapide coup d'œil avant de se réfugier dans la chaleur de la pièce.

Chanyeol ne possédait pas grand-chose dans son appartement. Même le mot « appartement » était en soit un peu présomptueux pour qualifier le taudis dans lequel il vivait.

La pièce était assez petite, tout juste assez grande pour contenir un lit, une télévision et une petite table assortit de deux chaises branlantes. Sur la droite, une petite cuisinière trônait piteusement à côté de sa magnifique basse qui était le seul objet de réel valeur dans cet endroit. À gauche, une porte verdâtre donnait sur la salle de bain qui était tout juste assez grande pour contenir deux personnes.

Chanyeol se mordit la lèvre. Il savait que le brun possédait un capital plus fournit que le sien, il suffisait de repenser à sa maison aux allures de villa. Le bassiste espérait juste que Baekhyun ne le jugerait pas sur son lieu de vie. En temps qu'étudiant, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait s'offrir.

Chanyeol indiqua la porte verte au plus petit :

\- Va prendre une douche, tu dois absolument te réchauffer. Je vais te chercher des vêtements propres et une serviette.

Baekhyun l'observait avec méfiance et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Le plus grand finit par soupirer :

\- Tu peux verrouiller la porte si tu veux, je n'entrerai pas.

Le brun hocha la tête et couru presque pour rejoindre la fameuse pièce avant de s'y enfermer prestement. Chanyeol ne put empêcher un nouveau soupir de franchir ses lèvres et passa la main dans ses cheveux auburn. Il avait l'impression d'être retourné au début de leur rencontre, quand Baekhyun se contentait de le juger sans lui répondre.

Le musicien fouilla dans son armoire à la recherche d'un pull qui irait à Baekhyun, mais ils s'avérèrent tous trop grands. Idem pour les pantalons. Le bassiste finit par tirer un pull-over bordeaux d'une pile de linge propre et choisir un short noir pour aller avec. C'était très loin d'être une tenue stylée, mais c'était les vêtements qui étaient les plus à même de convenir à Baekhyun et de lui porter chaud.

Il toqua légèrement contre la porte :

\- Baek', je te laisse les vêtements devant la porte. Je vais aller nous cuisiner quelque chose pendant ce temps.

Seul le bruit de l'eau qui coule lui répondit mais il savait que Baekhyun l'avait entendu. Les murs avaient la consistance du papier dans cet immeuble et Chanyeol avait, à de nombreuses reprises, été témoin des disputes de ses voisins. Une étudiante avait une fois aboyé tellement fort sur son petit ami que le reste de l'étage l'avait menacé d'appeler la police.

Le géant s'accroupit devant son frigo et se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Il n'avait plus grand-chose à manger mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait aller faire les courses maintenant. Un rapide coup d'œil vers la fenêtre lui indiqua qu'il pleuvait toujours autant.

Il saisit quelques ingrédients au hasard et se mit au travail.

Le raclement d'une chaise et la voix doucereuse de Baekhyun lui annoncèrent sa présence dans la pièce :

\- Comment je peux être sûr que ta cuisine n'est pas empoisonnée ?

La viande cuisait à feu doux et Chanyeol se retient de rouler des yeux quand il saupoudra les pavés de sel et de poivre :

\- Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné.

Le géant se retourna pour faire face à Baekhyun. Le brun était assit droit sur la chaise, un sourcil légèrement courbé. Son pull bordeaux était effectivement trop grand et laissait deviner la clavicule de son invité. Baekhyun avait également retroussé les manches afin de ne pas être dérangé dans ses mouvements.

Chanyeol craqua un sourire :

\- Le poison laisse trop de traces. Te laisser mourir de froid dehors aurait été plus plausible.

Le plus petit considéra un instant sa réponse avec un air songeur avant de laisser un minuscule sourire se peindre sur son visage :

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on mange ?

Chanyeol sourit d'avantage et se retourna pour couper le feu. Il mit la viande et les accompagnements dans deux petites assiettes bleues avant de se diriger vers la table pour annoncer avec fierté :

\- Cœur rougeoyant des prés au jus goutteux d'échalotes sur son lit de riz blanc avec sa sauce chatoyante de tomates.

Baekhyun statua d'une voix impassible :

\- Tu m'as fais un steak haché avec du riz et du ketchup.

Chanyeol déposa les assiettes sur la table et se passa la main dans les cheveux :

\- Hum...oui.

Baekhyun roula les yeux tandis que le musicien s'assit en face de son plat. Chanyeol commença par titiller sa viande du bout de sa fourchette :

\- Désolé, j'ai vraiment pas grand-chose chez moi.

Baekhyun l'observa quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir à la meilleure chose à dire avant de saisir ses couverts :

\- Chanyeol, je te suis déjà reconnaissant de m'avoir ramené ici. Peu de personnes le feraient pour un inconnu.

Chanyeol leva la tête :

\- Tu n'es pas un inconnu, Baekhyun. Met toi ça dans la tête. On est ami.

Chanyeol s'attendait à ce que le plus petit proteste et se mette à parler d'harcèlement mais curieusement Baekhyun se contenta de sourire légèrement.

Le musicien sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Baekhyun était absolument _adorable_ quand il tentait de retenir un sourire.

Le plus petit reprit, la fourchette chargée de riz :

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir donner mon accord pour une quelconque amitié entre nous.

Chanyeol attrapa son verre d'eau et répondit la bouche encore pleine de viande :

\- Oh, tu préférerais que l'on soit plus que cela ?

Un regard meurtrier lui répondit et il explosa de rire. Sans maquillage, Baekhyun avait l'air plus jeune et aussi intimidant qu'un petit chaton.

Sa voix cependant était toujours aussi ferme :

\- Park, j'ai un couteau en main, je choisirais avec soin les mots que je prononce si j'étais toi.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Baekhyun fit crisser son couteau sur l'assiette en découpant son morceau de steak haché. Le musicien fit rouler légèrement sa tête sans pour autant perdre le contact visuel avec le plus petit :

\- Tu ne me feras rien. Un couteau est trop salissant pour un meurtre et encore plus évident que du poison.

Baekhyun engloutit sa dernière bouchée de bœuf avant de former un rictus :

\- Devrais-je chercher une arme plus adaptée alors ?

Chanyeol étendit les bras pour englober la pièce, invitant Baekhyun à chercher un outil plus digne. Le plus petit arqua un sourcil et se leva pour arpenter les lieux.

Chanyeol secoua légèrement la tête et se saisit de leur deux plats pour aller les laver.

Il remarqua que Baekhyun avait laissé de côté absolument tout ses condiments qui étaient joliment organisés dans un coin de l'assiette. Ainsi Byun Baekhyun n'aimait pas les échalotes. Une nouvelle information sur le brun qui lui mettait le sourire aux lèvres.

Il commença à faire couler l'eau dans le lavabo, le léger clapotis des gouttes était le seul bruit de l'appartement avec la pluie qui tombait au dehors.

Le musicien se saisit d'une éponge quand il sentit une présence à côté de lui. Baekhyun essayait – et échouait, à cause de sa taille – de regarder au dessus de son épaule :

\- Je peux aider ?

\- C'est juste quelques couverts, je peux faire ça seul. Tu peux allumer la télé si tu veux.

Le plus petit fit fi de sa proposition et saisit un torchon blanc qui traînait près de la plaque :

\- Laisse moi au moins essuyer. Je n'aime pas me sentir inutile.

Chanyeol hocha la tête, les mains pleines de savon. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Baekhyun tenait à faire la vaisselle alors qu'une seule personne suffisait largement mais il ne chercha pas plus loin.

Néanmoins, le bassiste devait bien admettre qu'à deux, ils étaient beaucoup plus efficace. Après un regard vers la figure à côté de lui, le musicien ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer l'extrême blancheur de la peau de Baekhyun. Comparé au torchon avec lequel il séchait une casserole, la différence de teinte était moindre.

Même si cette impression était en partie dû à la mauvaise qualité de l'éclairage.

Une fois la dernière assiette astiquée, le géant se tourna vers le brun :

\- J'ai quelques bons films en DVD si tu veux.

Les yeux chocolats se plissèrent sensiblement :

\- Chanyeol, nous n'avons pas _du tout_ la même conception des mots « bons films ».

Le bassiste mima une expression outrée :

\- Attend, j'ai quand même tous les _Star Wars_ et attention…

Chanyeol se pencha légèrement en avant sur le ton de la confidence :

\- J'ai même pleins de films de robots. Comme _RoboCop_ , _Terminator_ , _I Robot_ …

D'un geste de la main, Baekhyun l'arrêta :

\- On ne regardera _pas_ de film de robot. J'ai horreur de ça.

Chanyeol fit la moue et baissa légèrement la tête. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas les mêmes goûts. Et comment ne pouvait-on pas aimer les films de robot ? C'était les films les plus cools du marché !

Une légère tape sur son front le surprit.

Baekhyun lui souriait gentiment :

\- Et puis de toute façon, c'est à mon tour de choisir un film.

En effet, il y a trois semaines de cela, après la séance du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ , Chanyeol avait promis à Baekhyun qu'il aurait le choix du film suivant. Il espérait juste que Baekhyun ne soit pas le genre de personne à ne jurer que par les films d'auteurs ou les films d'amours. Non pas que le musicien n'aiment pas les films avec de la romance, mais il n'aimait pas quand un film ne tournait autour que de ce sujet.

L'attention de Baekhyun se reporta sur lui :

\- Tu as un ordinateur.

Le brun semblait avoir oublié l'intonation montante à utiliser quand on pose une question et se contenta de statuer un fait, comme si avoir un ordinateur était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Certes, il en avait un, et il avait de la chance. Mais le musicien savait que certains étudiants ne pouvaient pas se permettre ce luxe.

Il repensa rapidement à la maison de Baekhyun et à son important patrimoine.

\- Oui j'en ai un. Il est…

Les yeux du musicien s'agrandir :

\- Merde ! Je l'ai laissé en cours !

Chanyeol porta la main à sa tempe et la massa légèrement :

\- Je suis sorti de mon cours dès que je t'ai aperçu, j'ai pas fait attention à prendre toutes mes affaires.

Un de ses deux amis avaient certainement pris son ordinateur, mais cela n'excusait pas son oubli. Il pesta un instant contre lui même :

\- Je suis tellement stupide.

Une voix enjouée lui confirma :

\- Oui, une des personnes les plus stupides que j'ai eu le déplaisir de rencontrer.

Chanyeol laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps et adressa un rictus au plus petit :

\- Ton déplaisir va continuer en tout cas. Sans ordi, tu es coincé avec mes DVD.

Le sourire de Baekhyun se transforma en grimace. Il resta sur place un instant, semblant soupeser le pour ou le contre d'une action, avant de se diriger vers le lit où les DVD étaient rangés dans un ordre méthodique.

\- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonnes pas que ce soit le bordel là dedans…

Chanyeol ne retient pas une exclamation indignée :

\- Tu veux rire ? J'ai classé cette rangée par préférence, celle là par réalisateur, celle là par année de sortie, celle…

\- J'ai compris Chanyeol.

\- Mais dans…

\- Chut, je réfléchis.

Le plus grand se posa sur le bord du lit et observa l'expression concentrée de Baekhyun. Ce n'était pas comme s'il semblait vouloir sélectionner le meilleur mais plutôt éviter le pire. Chanyeol avait l'impression de lui avoir demander de choisir entre la peste et le choléra.

L'index opalin suivaient les bords des DVD et s'attardait sur un titre ou un autre. Le musicien se demandait vaguement s'il avait pensé à nettoyer cette partie là de son appartement récemment. Il devait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas la personne la plus maniaque du groupe, ce merveilleux rôle revenait à Kyungsoo qui utilisait très souvent son regard noir pour les pousser à ranger leurs affaires. C'était parfois effrayant de voir à quel point son visage innocent pouvait se transformer en une chose aussi menaçante. Même Jongin était mal à l'aise avec ce regard-là.

Après quelques minutes, Baekhyun soupira et finit par en choisir trois :

\- Tu as des goûts vraiment…

Il laissa traîner sa voix, comme s'il cherchait à trouver la qualification parfaite :

\- … infantiles.

Le choc dû se lire sur le visage du musicien car il ajouta avec un sourire :

\- Non pas que cela soit une mauvaise chose.

\- Tu es un peu trop gentil ce soir…c'est suspect. Tu as choisis quoi comme films ?

Le rictus s'agrandit sur les lèvres rosées :

\- Oh, tu as donc remarqué. J'ai analysé tes possessions et je me suis dis que dans ta collection, il y aurait forcément des DVD que tu aurais reçu de tes amis ou famille, donc des films que tu apprécies moins. En sachant que tu aimes la science fiction, je me suis concentré sur les films réalistes. J'ai ensuite regardé les résumés pour voir lesquels me semblaient être ceux avec la trame la plus lente vu que tu sembles aimer l'action. Et enfin, j'ai choisis en fonction des actrices que je trouvais être les plus laides pour être sur que tu ne te rinces pas l'œil.

\- En gros… tu as sélectionné les films que j'étais susceptible de ne pas vouloir voir ?

Un sourire malicieux qui allait jusqu'à dévoiler ses dents blanches gracia le visage du brun :

\- Exact !

Chanyeol laissa son corps retomber en arrière sur le lit, totalement dépassé par la logique de Baekhyun :

\- Tu es tellement… compliqué.

\- Merci.

Chanyeol se dit que ce n'était pas un compliment mais ne voulait pas débattre d'avantage. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion.

Il se tourna légèrement sur le côté pour observer Baekhyun qui était assis en tailleur sur le sol, trois DVD parfaitement alignés devant lui :

\- Alors, tu préfères lequel ?

\- Si je te dis mon favori, tu vas l'éliminer de la liste... ou bien, si je te dis celui que j'aime le moins, tu vas soupçonner que je l'ai fais exprès et choisir de le garder…

Baekhyun rigola doucement :

\- Non, je te laisse vraiment choisir pour le coup.

\- C'est mon appartement, ma télé, mes DVD, mais je suppose que je dois te remercier pour cette faveur ?

\- Tu apprends vite.

Chanyeol roula des yeux et observa les titres devant lui.

Baekhyun avait une bonne capacité de déduction, il devait bien l'admettre. Devant lui se tenait _Mother,_ _Miracle in Cell Number 7_ et _My Sassy Girl_. Il n'avait pas spécialement aimé _Mother_ , ce long-métrage avait un rythme assez lent et il s'était endormis au bout d'une demi heure de film. _Miracle in Cell Number 7_ avait une bonne histoire mais le musicien avait tellement pleuré en le regardant qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt mentalement pour le revoir. Le choix de _My Sassy Girl_ par contre, le surprenait :

\- Tu n'aimes pas Jun Ji-hyun ?

\- C'est l'actrice sur la couverture ? Non, pas du tout mon type.

Chanyeol sourit :

\- Dommage pour toi car c'est le mien. On prend ce DVD là.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au plus petit et demanda d'une voix taquine :

\- C'est quoi ton type ?

Baekhyun lui lança un coussin à la tête :

\- Arrête de parler et met ce stupide film.

Chanyeol continua de sourire en se levant :

\- Comme tu veux.

Ils étaient assis côte à côte sur le lit face à la télé. Chanyeol avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran, un coussin entre les bras, tandis que Baekhyun semblait vouloir s'endormir à chaque nouvelle scène.

Le géant tourna légèrement la tête :

\- Je me demandais… quels sont les genres de films que tu aimes ?

Baekhyun lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de faire semblant de s'intéresser une querelle entre les personnages :

\- Quelles sont mes préférences selon toi ?

Le musicien gigota légèrement sur le lit. Vu le caractère trempé de Baekhyun, il l'imaginait très bien regarder des films d'auteurs ou des classiques. Des films des années 30 en noir et blanc, voir des films muets. Quelque chose de sophistiqué et de classe que le grand public ne saurait pas apprécier.

Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps car le brun reprit la parole :

\- J'aime les triller. Les films angoissants. J'aime les huit clos. Tous les films à énigme ou qui sont très denses psychologiquement parlant. Les films comme…

Il désigna vaguement la télé de la main :

-… celui là, ne me sont pas intéressant.

Chanyeol hocha vaguement de la tête :

\- Je ne pensais pas. J'aurais dis…

\- Que j'aimais les films d'auteurs ? Et pourquoi pas la musique classique pendant que tu y es ?

Chanyeol rougit et faillit manquer le sourire du plus petit :

\- Tu es tellement prévisible.

Chanyeol grogna et serra d'avantage le coussin contre lui.

Le déluge était toujours aussi intense à l'extérieur et semblait vouloir continuer indéfiniment. Personne ne pouvait sortir avec un temps pareil et Chanyeol commençait à se demander comment aller faire son invité. Bien sûr, il ne voyait aucune objection à ce que Baekhyun dorme chez lui ce soir, mais le plus petit ne partageait sûrement pas la même opinion.

Les personnages à la télévision étaient en train de se disputer comme chien et chat et masquaient un tant soit peu le bruit de la pluie qui martelait la vitre.

Le brun murmura :

\- Je m'excuserai quand je verrais Jongin et Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol reporta son attention sur son invité, étonné par le retour du sujet.

Les mains de Baekhyun jouaient avec le bord de son pull-over :

\- Pour être franc… j'ai du mal à m'ouvrir aux gens.

\- Sans blague.

Le brun lui lança un regard assassin et Chanyeol leva les mains en signe de rédemption. Le bassiste ne souhaitait pas contrarier le plus petit.

Baekhyun se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure et reprit :

\- Je te suis reconnaissant. Tu…

Les yeux chocolat plongèrent dans les siens :

\- … tu es une bonne personne.

Cette déclaration inattendue laissa le musicien sans voix. Il ignorait si c'était l'heure avancée de la nuit qui rendait Baekhyun aussi sincère, mais le musicien ne s'attendait pas à une telle démonstration de gratitude de sa part. Il finit par répondre la seule chose qui lui semblait être appropriée :

\- Hum, merci.

Le brun détourna la tête, d'un coup très intéressé par le film :

\- Je t'en prie. La prochaine fois que je te ferais un compliment, ça sera sûrement quand tu seras mort et que j'y serais obligé. Les gens deviennent bizarrement des saints dès qu'ils meurent.

\- Sauf que moi j'en suis déjà un vu que je suis _une bonne personne_.

Le regard équivoque de Baekhyun était tel que sans expérience, le musicien aurait certainement perdu son sourire :

\- Tu sais quoi, oublie ce que je viens de dire.

\- Aucune chance, je vais chérir ces mots dans mon cœur.

Le brun roula des yeux :

\- Arrête de polluer l'air en racontant des conneries et regarde le film.

\- Je croyais qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt ?

\- Il en a plus que toi en tout cas.

Chanyeol donna un coup de coude amicale à Baekhyun avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le film.

Jusqu'à ce que Baekhyun se venge en le jetant du lit.

Chanyeol ignorait totalement l'heure à laquelle il s'était assoupi.

Son appartement était plongé dans le noir complet et le bassiste se mit à plisser les yeux pour tenter d'y voir plus clair ou tout du moins deviner les formes qui l'entourait.

Une couverture le recouvrait et, tout doucement, le musicien déplaça la couette de côté. À tâtons, il chercha du bout des doigts son téléphone ou une lampe. Après quelques essais, il finit par trouver sa lampe de chevet.

Une lumière jaunâtre se diffusa dans la pièce et Chanyeol pu enfin voir. Ou ne pas voir la présence d'une certaine personne.

Le bassiste se leva pour toquer doucement contre la porte de la salle de bain :

\- Baekhyun ?

Il attendit quelques instants mais n'eut aucune réponse. Le musicien soupira avant de retourner dans son lit.

Dehors, la pluie s'était transformée en une légère brume.

Après s'être battu avec son drap, Chanyeol ferma les yeux mais toutes tentatives pour se rendormir furent soldées par un échec. Il n'y parvenait pas. Pas après que Baekhyun soit parti ainsi.

Ses paupières s'ouvrir automatiquement. Baekhyun était un idiot de première. Il avait saisit la première occasion qui s'était présentée pour partir. Avait-il eu peur que Chanyeol tente quelque chose ? Avait-il eu une urgence ? Il aurait franchement pu laisser un mot ça ne coûtait pas grand ch…

Chanyeol vit un bout de papier traîner sur la table.

Il sauta de son lit pour s'en emparer.

La feuille ne venait pas de chez lui. C'était un papier épais d'une qualité supérieure bien trop onéreuse pour les cours. L'écriture simple mais élégante de Baekhyun y figurait :

« _Tu fais des bruits bizarres quand tu dors. On aurait dit un chien à_ _l'_ _agonie qui demande à mourir. Je t_ _'_ _y aurais bien aidé_ _mais j_ _'_ _ai pris une douche juste avant et je tiens à rester propre._

 _PS_ _: On se voit au prochain concert d_ _'EXO._ »

Chanyeol reposa le papier sur la table et se réjouit à la perspective de revoir Baekhyun.

 _ **Hello,**_

 _ **Déjà, je voulais vous remercier pour continuer de suivre cette histoire et remercier ma béta-lectrice que j'aime très fort. Cette histoire va être plus longue que ce que j'avais initialement prévu et je vous remercie de la suivre. Je souhaite à toutes et à tous une très bonne année !**_

 _ **Little Fear**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Le pétrichor se voyait annihiler par le froid de novembre. Partout, les élèves se pressaient pour se réfugier dans leur bâtiment, le nez rouge et les mains au fond des poches. Chanyeol ne faisait pas exception et avait les yeux rivés sur le sol devant lui, concentré pour ne pas glisser sur une plaque de verglas et se faire tourner en ridicule devant des centaines d'élèves.

Une fois à l'intérieur de son édifice, le musicien soupira de bien-être. L'administration avait repoussé aussi longtemps que possible la mise en route du chauffage mais depuis quelques jours, une douce chaleur berçait les couloirs de l'université. Une aubaine pour bon nombre d'élèves qui accueillaient avec joie cette chaleur gratuite. Beaucoup d'étudiants vivaient dans des résidences universitaires avec des systèmes de chauffage plus que douteux. Et malgré les nombreuses plaintes, les gardiens ne faisaient rien pour changer les choses, prétextant de pas posséder les moyens pour. Chanyeol soupçonnait au contraire l'administration de tout faire pour les congeler sur place par pur sadisme.

Un bras se posa sur ses épaules :

\- Joyeux anniversaire Yeol !

Le désigné se retourna pour rencontrer le rictus de Jongin. Le bras du batteur l'attira un peu plus contre lui. L'odeur d'une nouvelle fragrance à la mode lui collait à la peau :

\- En ce jour merveilleux, tu auras l'honneur de nous payer notre repas à la cafétéria.

La voix de Lay le coupa :

\- Jongin, c'est dans l'autre sens que ça marche. Joyeux anniversaire Chanyeol. J'espère que tes vœux se réaliseront et…

\- Comment ça dans l'autre sens ? Je veux pas payer un repas à cette girafe handicapée, il va vider mes maigres économies. Kyungsoo me coûte déjà assez cher comme ça.

\- Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi. Tu t'es acheté un nouveau jeu sur ordi il y a deux jours…

\- Mais…

Les membres de son groupe continuèrent à se chamailler mais Chanyeol ne les écoutaient plus que d'une oreille distraite. Il réalisa avec surprise qu'il avait totalement oublié son propre anniversaire. Le bassiste attendait chaque année ce jour avec une grande impatience, mais les récents événements avec Baekhyun lui avait fait oublier tout le reste.

Le bassiste chassa ces pensées et tourna ses grands yeux vers le blond :

\- Où sont mes cadeaux ?

Par tradition, leur tablée était la plus bruyante :

\- Jongin, je te jure que si tu me parles encore une fois de cette blonde et de ce qu'elle fait avec sa bouche je te crève un œil.

Le blond secoua la tête et tentait d'expliquer son point de vue à un Kyungsoo qui semblait considérer sincèrement une nouvelle façon d'utiliser sa fourchette.

\- Mais Soo, elle était vraiment…

\- Pas un mot de plus ou cette fourchette va être la dernière chose que tu verras de ta vie.

Le batteur mima une moue de chiot battu mais le regard noir de Kyungsoo ne vacilla pas. Il finit par soupirer et continuer de manger son plat de pâtes :

\- Très bien.

Il leva les yeux vers Chanyeol qui était tout de même censé être le centre d'attention de la journée :

\- Tu as l'air de meilleure humeur aujourd'hui.

Lay piqua une tomate qui se battait en duel avec quelques morceaux de poulet dans sa salade césar :

\- C'est normal, c'est son anniversaire.

Après avoir finit de mâcher son bout de pain, Chanyeol secoua la tête :

\- Rien à voir. J'ai vu Baekhyun hier soir.

Trois paires d'yeux furent sur lui. Lay fut le plus prompt à régir :

\- C'est pour ça que tu es sorti en courant du cours.

Chanyeol hocha la tête :

\- Il voulait s'excuser pour son comportement. Il…

Le bassiste fronça légèrement les sourcils :

\- Il m'a attendu dehors pendant je ne sais combien de temps pour ça.

Chanyeol n'avait pas eu l'occasion de demander à Baekhyun pourquoi il avait fait ça. Pour quelle raison il n'était pas rentré se mettre au chaud.

Kyungsoo intervient :

\- Vous vous êtes réconciliés alors ?

Un sourire gracia les lèvres du bassiste :

\- Oui. Je l'ai emmené chez moi, et on a mangé ensemble avant de regarder un film.

Jongin émit un son étranglé et simula un air choqué :

\- Chanyeol, tu es vraiment un rapide mine de rien.

Le batteur manqua de s'étouffer en comprenant le sous-entendu :

\- On a rien fait ! Je me suis endormi pendant le film et quand je me suis réveillé il était déjà parti.

\- Dis plutôt qu'il en avait marre d'attendre. Chanyeol, tu es vraiment pas doué pour comprendre les signaux.

Un rire sardonique s'échappa des lèvres du chanteur :

\- C'est un comble d'entendre ça de _ta_ bouche.

Jongin reporta son attention sur le littéraire à ses côtés :

\- Je peux savoir ce que cela veut dire ?

Lay les fit taire d'un mouvement de tête, les mains croisés sur la table :

\- Chanyeol, juste une question.

Le géant arrêta de se battre avec l'ouverture de son pot de yaourt pour regarder son ami :

\- Hum ?

Lay ne dit rien, les sourcils inconsidérément froncés. Leur table attendait dans l'expectative un commentaire qui ne venait pas. Les rires des autres étudiants ne parvenaient pourtant pas à les distraire du visage concentré de leur ami.

Le pianiste finit par demander :

\- À quel point connais-tu Baekhyun ?

Les yeux de Chanyeol s'agrandirent légèrement. Il n'avait jamais réfléchit à cette question. Et surtout, il ne connaissait pas la réponse. À chaque rencontre avec Baekhyun, le bassiste avait l'impression d'apprendre à mieux le connaître mais en même temps il avait l'impression de ne rien savoir.

Jongin sauta sur l'occasion pour faire part de son avis – non-requis, selon Chanyeol :

\- C'est vrai que connaître son âge serait une bonne idée pour commencer. Histoire de savoir si tu es juste un pervers ou un pédophile.

La bouche du géant forma une moue indignée :

\- Jongin ! On a rien fait ! Je ne suis pas homo ! Et Baekhyun vient au bar donc il est parfaitement majeur.

Lay les interrompis à nouveau :

\- Là encore tu ne peux pas être sur. Il n'avait pas prit d'alcool la dernière fois.

\- Kyungsoo ne boit pas non plus et pourtant il est majeur.

\- PédoYeol.

\- Jongin ferme-la !

Lay roula des yeux :

\- L'âge de Baekhyun n'était pas ce que je voulais demander. C'est juste que j'ai remarqué quelque chose à force de discussion à son sujet.

Chanyeol concentra toute son attention sur son ami.

Lay joua un instant avec un papier qui traînait sur son plateau avant de recommencer à parler :

\- Toutes tes rencontres avec Baekhyun se font la nuit. Le cinéma, le bar, notre place au bâtiment abandonnée, hier soir…

Lay se mordit un moment la lèvre :

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il fait partit d'un gang ou quelque chose ?

Chanyeol regarda son ami avec les yeux ronds puis explosa de rire :

\- Lay, tu cherches trop loin. C'est juste une coïncidence que nos rencontres arrivent durant la nuit.

Baekhyun n'avait pas le profil d'un membre de gang. De plus, ils en avaient déjà discuté ensemble dans le repère d'EXO. Le plus petit avait été choqué d'apprendre que Chanyeol et ses amis avaient déjà dû se battre contre de la racaille. Non seulement le brun ne possédait pas le physique nécessaire, mais en plus il n'avait pas non plus la mentalité. Les petites frappes qui parcouraient la ville étaient généralement des personnes avec un QI assez faible et qui cherchaient à prouver quelque chose. Baekhyun était intelligent, vif, et ne pourrait jamais s'abaisser à un tel niveau.

Le bassiste réfléchit un instant. Baekhyun pourrait être un chef. Avec son charisme naturel et sa façon de parler, il l'imaginait très bien commander des hommes qui lui obéiraient au doigt et à l'œil. Mais pas dans le domaine de la rue. Plutôt dans une entreprise quelconque où il pourrait déployer tous ses talents.

De plus, physiquement parlant, Baekhyun n'était pas très intimidant. Dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il pouvait se montrer dangereux, mais sans ses remarques piquantes, il était assez petit. Fragile même, aux yeux de Chanyeol. Et magnifique. Vraiment magnifique.

Le bassiste émit un léger bruit surprit, les yeux ouverts en deux billes :

\- Les gars...vous croyez que Baekhyun pourrait être un vampire ?

Il vit très clairement Lay se frapper le front et Kyungsoo froncer les sourcils. Mais Jongin pencha simplement la tête :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Lay n'a pas tort, je ne l'ai jamais vu le jour. Et j'ai toujours trouvé cela bizarre qu'il soit aussi beau.

Jongin se mit à réfléchir un instant :

\- C'est vrai que les vampires sont généralement beaux…

Lay les regardait bouche bée mais Chanyeol l'ignora :

\- Hier soir, il n'a pas mangé ses échalotes ! C'est une preuve, non ?

Jongin, secoua la tête :

\- Chanyeol, tu dis n'importe quoi.

Lay soupira :

\- Vous m'avez fait peur, j'ai vraiment cru que vous étiez sérieux à propos de…

\- Tout le monde sait que c'est l'ail qui repousse les vampires.

Jongin marquait un point.

Chanyeol réfléchit un instant, jouant distraitement avec sa fourchette :

\- Baekhyun n'est pas entré dans notre bâtiment hier soir. Les vampires ne peuvent pénétrer chez une personne que s'ils y sont invités.

\- Chanyeol, l'université est un lieu public, un vampire n'a pas besoin d'y être invité pour rentrer. Prends exemple sur _Twilight_ , les personnages…

Kyungsoo reposa bruyamment ses couverts :

\- Taisez-vous tous les deux avec vos conneries ! Et Jongin…

Le chanteur plissa les yeux :

\- _Twilight_? Sérieusement ?

Le blond fit la moue :

\- C'est Chanyeol qui a commencé.

Inutile de commenter le regard implacable du chanteur à cette remarque.

Lay se leva :

\- On va faire comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais existé. J'ai honte d'être votre ami parfois.

Il appuya ses paroles en regardant lourdement Jongin et Chanyeol avant de filer avec son plateau vide.

Le géant haussa les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres. Jongin et lui avaient le chic pour faire sortir les deux autres de leurs gonds.

Kyungsoo suivit Lay peu de temps après, en murmurant un « je ne vous connais pas ».

Le blond se prélassa dans sa chaise et fit un clin d'œil à Chanyeol :

\- Moi je continue à croire qu'il est mineur.

\- La ferme.

Le rythme régulier du stylo qui battait la mesure contre le papier le calmait en un sens. Depuis sa discussion avec les garçons à midi, Chanyeol avait prit conscience de plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, son cruel manque de connaissance à propos de Baekhyun. Jongin avait visé juste en lui faisant remarquer qu'il ne connaissait pas l'âge du brun. Chanyeol aurait dû apprendre l'âge de Baekhyun au travers d'une simple discussion ou bien en consultant son profil Facebook, mais aux dernières nouvelles, le plus petit n'était pas sur ce genre de site. Il lui avait juste fait grâce de son numéro de téléphone.

Ce qui était déjà beaucoup pour une personne telle que Baekhyun.

Secondement, Chanyeol n'avait jamais vu le plus petit en plein jour. C'était peut-être stupide comme pensée, mais le musicien souhaitait vraiment voir le brun arpenter les couloirs de l'université comme les autres. Voir son visage sous le ciel bleu ou bien lors d'un couché de soleil.

Lors de moments simples du quotidien.

Le bassiste déverrouilla son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Baekhyun :

« _Hey, tu fais quoi cette après-midi_ _?_ »

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir une réponse :

« _Autre chose que répondre à tes SMS ennuyeux_ »

Chanyeol se mit à sourire :

« _Tu veux aller au parc avec moi près du centre-ville_ _? J'_ _ai entendu dire que leurs gaufres étaient super bonnes_ »

« _Merveilleux. Mais non._ »

Chanyeol fit la moue et posa la tête contre ses manuels d'économie :

« _Aller, c_ _'_ _est mon anniversaire._ »

La réponse suivante se fit un peu attendre. Chanyeol eut le temps de gribouiller un personnage particulièrement hideux sur son cahier de note. Il décida de le nommer Jongin.

« _Chanyeol, j'_ _ai du travail._ »

« _Demain après-midi alors_ _?_ »

« _Je suis occupé la journée. On peut y aller le soir si tu veux._ »

Chanyeol se redressa légèrement.

« _Le soir ce n_ _'_ _est pas ouvert._ » Il attendit quelques instant avant d'envoyer un second message « _Mais on peut toujours y aller dimanche si tu n_ _'_ _as pas trop de chose à faire_ _?_ »

« _Tu as atteint la limite de message que je suis prê_ _t_ _à_ _tol_ _é_ _rer de ta part._ »

Et après cette réponse, Baekhyun a royalement ignoré ses vingt-quatre autres SMS.

L'odeur sucrée qui flottait à _La Virgule_ semblait être encore plus entêtante qu'à l'accoutumée. L'approche de décembre rendait les gens festifs et la multiplication des gâteaux sur le présentoir en était le parfait exemple. Des choux à la crème de noisettes se tenait fièrement à côté d'autres muffins au chocolat, recouverts de fines miettes au spéculoos.

Lay n'était pas spécialement fan de gâteau, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. _La Virgule_ ne proposait pas de plat salé – si ce n'est un cake à la carotte assez suspect – et encore moins d'alcool. Après un soupir, le pianiste finit par opter pour une tarte au citron.

Sehun haussa les sourcils :

\- Vu ta tête, j'ai presque l'impression que c'est moi qui devrais te donner de l'argent pour que tu manges ce bout de gâteau.

Lay tendit sa carte de crédit à Sehun, et sélectionna un café amer avec sa commande :

\- La seul chose que cet endroit ne rate pas c'est son café. Et inutile de rajouter du sucre. Je vais déjà avoir ma dose pour trois jours avec cette tarte.

Le serveur roula des yeux et finit de préparer son café, une petite cuillère argenté posée élégamment à côté. Lay ne prenait pas de sucre avec, mais il supposa que Sehun faisait ça par habitude.

Une fois installé près de la fenêtre, loin des clientes bruyantes du fond, Lay commença a picorer son bout de pâtisserie:

\- Sehun, aide moi.

Il entendit le soupir du plus jeune qui marchait en sa direction. Après avoir astiquer la table avec un chiffon mouillé, son ami s'installa en face de lui :

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas obligé de consommer quelque chose si rien ne te plaisait. Ma patronne sait que tu es mon ami.

La dame en question était actuellement occupée à la caisse, mais ne manqua pas le mouvement de tête de son employé. Elle leur fit un signe discret avant de prendre la commande d'une lycéenne, un sourire aimable aux lèvres.

Lay poussa l'assiette vers Sehun :

\- Je ne veux pas que tu ais des problèmes.

D'un geste, le serveur piqua dans sa part de tarte :

\- Que me vaut l'honneur d'ailleurs ? Je pensais qu'on se verrait au concert.

Le musicien joua un instant avec ses doigts :

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Avec cette histoire d'alcool…

Sehun secoua la tête :

\- Laisse tomber, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'avais trop bu et j'ai été agressif.

Lay pencha la tête de côté. Certes, il savait très bien quel effet un trop plein d'alcool avait sur Sehun. Lui-même avait connaissance de ses propres limites. Ou tout du moins, il pensait les connaître.

Mais le pianiste avait tenu à venir avant samedi, afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas en froid. Il aurait pu attendre le concert, mais il n'avait pas souhaité la présence des autres membres pour s'excuser. Aussi futile que cela puisse paraître, Lay n'aimait pas faire part de ses problèmes devant ses amis. Il préférait les régler en privé.

\- Yixing, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Lay reporta son attention sur le serveur. Les cheveux noirs de ce dernier étaient légèrement plus court que la dernière fois, et sa mèche était relevée.

Cela lui allait mieux.

L'interpellé prit une gorgée de café :

\- Ce que tu veux tant que ce n'est pas de finir ce gâteau.

Le serveur sourit légèrement :

\- Je voulais juste savoir si, enfin…

Sehun regarda au dehors, les sourcils froncés :

\- Je… enfin tu sais…

Lay secoua la tête :

\- Chanyeol a demandé à Minseok la dernière fois. Ils se sont croisés dans un couloir.

Il avait toute l'attention de Sehun :

\- Mais Minseok n'a pas plus de nouvelle que nous, Sehun.

\- Je vois.

Même si Sehun avait l'air heureux à présent, Lay savait très bien qu'au fond ce n'était pas totalement le cas. Le serveur ne s'était peut-être pas plu dans sa filière à l'université, mais il avait apprécié y être. Le jeune homme en rigolait souvent, et leur répétait que le métier de serveur était bien mieux payé que celui d'étudiant fauché. Mais en vérité, les cours manquaient à Sehun. Pas dans le sens où étudier lui manquait, mais l'ambiance unique procurée par les études. Les fêtes, les rires, les devoirs à faire à la dernière minute, les plaintes contre tel ou tel professeur, les siestes dans l'amphithéâtre…

La vie étudiante.

Il y a plus de deux ans, le temps que passait Sehun au bar était comparable à celui des membres d'EXO. Jongin, Chanyeol et Sehun formait le parfait trio de fauteurs de troubles et s'amusaient à mettre Lay dans des situations impossibles. Plus d'une fois, Lay avait dû recourir à la violence pour les calmer et les forcer à se concentrer.

À ce moment-là, Kyungsoo n'était pas le chanteur d'EXO.

À ce moment-là, leur chanteur se prénommait Luhan.

Un gloussement aigu le sortit de ses pensées. À deux tables de lui, un groupe de jeunes femmes leur jetaient des coups d'œil appuyés et cachaient leur visage derrière leurs mains.

Lay soupira :

\- Cet endroit est vraiment pénible sur tous les aspects.

Sehun haussa un sourcil :

\- Pourquoi tu continues de venir alors ?

Le pianiste observa la mâchoire droite de Sehun se voir soulignée par les rayons du soleil de fin d'après-midi, ses cheveux noirs semblaient être plus doux avec ce genre de lumière.

L'étudiant désigna la rue d'un mouvement de menton :

\- Pour la vue.

Un frisson parcourra le corps de Lay lors de son entrée dans l'appartement. Sa chambre étudiante n'était pas face au soleil dans l'après midi, véritable atout en été – avantage on ne peut plus commode vu qu'il n'avait pas cours – mais énorme point faible en hiver.

Le pianiste déposa ses affaires près de son bureau et se défit de ses vêtements. Dans sa hâte à enlever son manteau, il fit tomber le ticket de caisse qui provenait de _La Virgule_. Le pianiste s'assit par terre pour récupérer le papier froissé et le déplier.

Lay n'ignorait pas que ses déplacements au café ne ramènerait pas le sourire de Sehun. Certes, le serveur souriait et rigolait, mais ce n'était plus comme avant.

Il roula le papier en une boule. Le pianiste espérait juste que sa présence était un minimum réconfortante pour le plus jeune.

Il finit par se lever pour se préparer un café. Sans sucre.

Lay songea à y ajouter de l'alcool, mais il balaya rapidement l'idée. Sa consommation de spiritueux devenait trop importante ces derniers temps et il ignorait totalement pourquoi sa tendance semblait empirer. Le pianiste évitait le sujet avec ses amis pour ne pas les inquiéter, mais il commençait à sincèrement avoir peur pour lui même.

Son téléphone vibra et le sortit de ses pensées. Le nom de Chanyeol s'afficha à l'écran « _Tu penses que Baekhyun brille au soleil comme Edward_ _?_ ». Le message eut le mérite de lui arracher un sourire. Le bassiste était tellement insouciant.

Lay se contenta de hausser les épaules et de verrouiller son téléphone. Le géant se sentirait rejeté et se plaindrait pendant un quart d'heure à propos de la méchanceté des membres pour leur constant manque de réponse à ses messages. Argument que Jongin contrerait par un « _tes messages sont inutiles, voilà pourquoi_ ».

D'un mouvement las, le musicien se traîna jusqu'à son lit. Il se mit à fixer ce plafond blanc qu'il connaissait par cœur. Chaque fissure. Chaque tâche.

Une nuit à tenir jusqu'au concert d'EXO n'était pas énorme, mais aujourd'hui la solitude lui pesait plus que d'ordinaire. Lay aimait sincèrement ses amis, mais il avait parfois l'impression d'être celui qui n'avait personne de proche à qui réellement se confier. Kyungsoo et Jongin étaient – même s'ils ne l'admettraient jamais – comme un véritable petit couple. Quant à Chanyeol, il avait ce nouveau lien avec Baekhyun. Un lien qui semblait devenir plus fort à chaque fois que le bassiste en parlait.

Lay repensa vaguement à Sehun. Son besoin de passer à _La Virgule_ était principalement justifié par sa nécessité de voir une personne qui lui ressemble. Depuis le départ de Luhan, Sehun était aussi seul que lui. Voir encore davantage. Ils avaient tous les deux tendance à trop boire et ne pas suffisamment communiquer.

Le pianiste trouvait du réconfort dans ces similitudes.

Les draps défaits de son lit lui chatouillèrent le visage. Il serra le poing et résista à l'envie d'ouvrir une bouteille.

Demain, le concert d'EXO aurait lieu.

 **Hey,**

 **Comme d'habitude je tiens à remercier M. pour sa correction. Grâce à elle, j'ai réussit à éviter un hideux anglicisme. Et elle m'a également fait part de ses théories concernant Baekhyun pour ce chapitre qui m'ont fait beaucoup rire.**

 **Je vous dis à dans deux semaines,**

 **Little Fear.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Une fumée épaisse planait dans le bar à son arrivée. Il passa à travers le nuage coloré sans y prêter un second regard et se dirigea vers la scène. Des femmes lui lancèrent des regards approbateurs à travers leurs cils surchargés en mascara. Sehun n'avait rien contre le maquillage, mais certaines femmes devaient apprendre à l'utiliser avec parcimonie.

La musique était particulièrement forte ce soir et plus il s'approchait de la scène, plus le tambour dans sa tête s'accentuait. Le serveur leva les yeux.

Kyungsoo était en train de réaliser une très belle démonstration de sa voix clair, soutenu par les instruments des autres membres. Le chanteur avait les paupières fermées, la main droite agrippée à son micro tandis que la gauche accompagnait la montée de sa voix. Le contraste avec Lay qui jouait de manière calme était saisissant. Les doigts du pianiste bougeaient à toute vitesse mais son expression était détendue, posée. Et ceci malgré le hurlement de la basse de Chanyeol, dont les sons aiguës montaient en crescendo. La batterie de Jongin semblait être le seul instrument au repos, le musicien tapant contre ses tambours à un rythme lent. Mais à chaque fois que les baguettes se posaient sur le timbre de la caisse clair ou le tom basse, le corps entier de Sehun vibrait avec l'instrument.

Ses amis s'étaient améliorés au fil des ans. Leurs chansons avaient gagnées en qualité, de même que leur coordination et performance. Il suffisait de voir le public autour de lui pour comprendre. EXO était un groupe en vogue qui ne cessait d'impressionner.

\- Tu es Sehun, pas vrai ?

L'interpellé faillit ne pas entendre la question. Le tambour dans ses oreilles et la musique ne facilitait pas les conversations dans cette place. La plupart des personnes qui venaient au Bar le samedi soir le savaient parfaitement et venaient pour se perdre dans la musique. Pour échapper à leurs pensées. Mais à chaque fois que Sehun venait, c'était totalement l'inverse. Ses pensées le percutaient avec force.

Le serveur baissa légèrement les yeux pour observer le jeune homme en face de lui. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, mais lui avait laissé une forte impression :

\- Baekhyun.

Le plus petit hocha vaguement de la tête puis reporta son attention sur scène. La musique continuait d'emplir leurs oreilles et la voix de Kyungsoo était retombée de quelques octaves :

\- Ils sont doués, n'est-ce pas ? Heureusement que les autres membres masquent les bêtises de Chanyeol.

Le serveur conclut que Baekhyun avait dû faire la paix avec les garçons. Il avait été particulièrement surpris de voir le brun tenir tête à Jongin. C'était un phénomène auquel il n'avait pas assisté depuis longtemps, surtout depuis le changement de couleur de cheveux de son ami. Avec un sourire, il se souvint de la fois où Lay lui avait parlé du garçon.

Le brun finit par dire pour lui-même :

\- Je ne connais pas cette chanson…

Sehun pencha légèrement la tête :

\- Elle est assez ancienne à vrai dire. Je pensais qu'ils ne la jouaient plus.

La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu cette chanson, la personne au micro avait été Luhan. La chanson avait alors une toute autre allure. L'ancien chanteur avait une voix plus claire que Kyungsoo et une tendance à rouler les consonnes des mots. Les chansons d'EXO à ce moment-là avait un air plus exotique, plus sexy. L'interprétation de Kyungsoo rendait la chanson au contraire plus intense et profonde.

Sehun poursuivit :

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être le genre à parler aux personnes si tu n'y es pas obligé.

Sehun ne posait pas la question, mais statuait un fait. Il se souvient parfaitement de sa seule et unique rencontre avec Baekhyun. Cette fameuse fois, le jeune homme avait parfaitement fait comprendre son refus de partager ses informations personnelles avec des inconnus.

Le brun rit légèrement :

\- J'aime écouter leur musique près du bar, mais les avances de certains sont devenues trop poussées.

Sehun hocha la tête. Baekhyun avait beau être un homme, sa stature semblait être assez fragile.

Le plus petit ajouta, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées :

\- Je pourrais parfaitement m'en occuper, mais j'ai cru comprendre que Jun tenait à son bar. Je suppose que poignarder une personne avec le verre d'une flûte de champagne ne serait pas très poli.

Sehun tourna brusquement la tête, la bouche grande ouverte.

Baekhyun se contenta de rire :

\- Je plaisante.

Le doute plana sur Sehun. Il voyait très bien pourquoi Lay voulait son avis.

Une ovation retentit dans la salle quand la chanson se termina. Sehun applaudit de concert, les yeux fixés sur la scène devant lui.

A côté Baekhyun ajouta avec un rictus :

\- Je n'aurais jamais utilisé une flûte à champagne. Tout le monde sait qu'un tabouret est bien plus efficace.

Chanyeol ignorait tout de la discussion entre Baekhyun et Sehun, mais elle avait eu pour résultat de tenir le serveur loin du brun et donc, par addition, du bassiste.

Le géant soupira. Qu'est-ce que Baekhyun avait encore pu dire ?

Un simple soda à la main, Chanyeol se tourna vers l'homme à ses côtés. Ils étaient tout les deux accoudés au bar, éloignés de la scène. Sehun avait décidé de rester coller à Lay près des canapés, et ils discutaient tranquillement en compagnie de deux filles assez mignonnes. Pendant ce temps, Jongin semblait se retenir de sauter à la gorge de toute personne qui approchait Kyungsoo pour une photo.

Le brun porta son verre de jus de mangue à ses lèvres. Un choix de jus de fruit assez peu commun. La plupart des personnes optaient pour des valeurs sûres telles que le jus de pomme ou le jus d'orange. Chanyeol ignorait même que Jun avait une telle variété de jus. À bien y réfléchir, c'était plus qu'un jus de fruit peu commun, c'était un _choix_ peu commun pour un bar. Si une personne ne souhaitait pas prendre d'alcool, cette dernière se rabattait en général sur un Coca ou un café et non pas sur un jus de fruit.

Baekhyun ne semblait ne rien faire comme tout le monde.

\- Tu portes à nouveau ton eye-liner.

\- Est-ce un problème ?

Le ton du brun était prudent mais pas agressif.

Chanyeol sourit doucement et fit tourner le liquide dans son verre :

\- Non, j'aime te voir avec. Ça te donne un côté sauvage. Mais j'aime aussi te voir sans.

Un fin souffle moqueur s'échappa des lèvres rosées :

\- Un côté sauvage hein…

Les yeux chocolats se posèrent avec attention sur lui et le bassiste dû se contenir pour ne pas se tortiller sur place. Baekhyun posait rarement un regard aussi doux sur sa personne.

Le bassiste baissa légèrement les yeux sur le grain de beauté au dessus de la lèvre du plus petit :

\- Plus que cela, un côté sexy…

\- Sexy…

Chanyeol détourna son regard du visage du plus petit et fit mine d'observer les corps qui dansaient devant lui. Le groupe qui jouait à présent était moins connu qu' EXO, cependant ils étaient doués. La chanteuse principale ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans mais sa voix était déjà mature et posée, accompagnée par une guitare électrique et une batterie. Sur la piste, les hanches chaloupaient tout en douceur, les bustes se rencontraient brièvement pour un moment intime et les lèvres s'épanouissaient dans des baisers.

\- Mais j'aime aussi l'innocence de tes traits sans maquillage.

Le doigt de Baekhyun traçait de manière absente – ou calculée ? - des lignes de haut en bas sur le bar, un rictus aux lèvres :

\- Je croyais qu'on avait déjà statué sur le fait que je n'étais pas innocent.

Chanyeol se mordit la lèvre à cette déclaration :

\- Je parle juste de tes traits.

Le visage du brun se rapprocha légèrement, mais restait à une distance raisonnable :

\- Tu serais surpris.

Le musicien serra davantage son verre. Il aurait peut-être dû prendre un verre d'alcool ce soir. Le bassiste n'était pas prêt à faire face à un Baekhyun taquin, sobre.

La voix de la jeune fille avait quelque chose de râpeux et addictif, surtout avec ce genre de mélodie lente aux tons groove. Il prit une gorgée de son soda en espérant que cela le rafraîchirait un minimum.

\- Il y a tellement de chose que tu ignores sur moi, _Park Chanyeol_.

La boisson ne le rafraîchit pas du tout.

Le musicien posa sa consommation sur le bar – sur un dessous-de-verre, pour éviter de se faire tuer par Jun – et plongea son regard dans celui de Baekhyun :

\- Tu sembles d'excellente humeur ce soir.

Cette remarque lui valu un petit sourire :

\- L'hiver approche. Qui n'aime pas les fêtes ?

Chanyeol se contenta d'un léger « hum » avant que son regard ne se fixe à nouveau sur le minuscule grain de beauté de Baekhyun. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué précédemment. Il avait toujours fait trop sombre, mais sous la lumière chatoyante du bar, le visage du plus petit lui apparaissait avec plus de clarté que jamais.

La discussion avec Lay lui revient en mémoire :

\- Baek', tu faisais quoi de particulier vendredi ?

Les traits du plus petit se tendirent sensiblement :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Chanyeol tenta de garder un ton léger :

\- C'était mon anniversaire et je voulais vraiment aller manger une gaufre avec toi.

Le plus petit l'étudia un instant puis finit par dire :

\- J'avais cours, comme n'importe quelle personne normale.

 _Cours._ Chanyeol ne savait toujours pas dans quelle filière était Baekhyun. Même s'il s'était promis de demander au brun, il avait peur que ce dernier se contente d'ériger à nouveau un mur invisible autour de lui et qu'il décide d'ignorer le bassiste.

Chanyeol choisit avec soin ses mots suivants :

\- Et dimanche cela irait ? Tu ne m'avais pas répondu.

Le bassiste mima une moue mais Baekhyun ne craqua pas le moins du monde :

\- Je t'ai répondu. Je t'ai dit que tu avais atteins la limite de message que j'étais prêt à tolérer.

La nouvelle musique du groupe était légèrement plus agressive, la chanteuse tentait des notes plus grave pour donner un effet dramatique à leur chanson.

Le bassiste se rapprocha de Baekhyun et savait qu'il était à la limite de sa zone de confort :

\- Es-tu libre dimanche après-midi ?

Chanyeol savait pertinemment que Baekhyun n'était pas un vampire – même si cela aurait été définitivement cool – et qu'il ne faisait pas partie d'un gang. Mais malgré cela les mots de Lay tournaient dans sa tête.

Il n'avait jamais vu Baekhyun le jour.

Le bassiste savait pertinemment que cela était juste dû aux circonstances mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir vérifier. De vouloir _savoir_.

Le corps de Baekhyun se tourna un peu plus dans sa direction :

\- Je vais voir de la famille.

Le bassiste retient un souffle avant de s'approcher et passer la limite de confort du plus petit. Le changement fut immédiat, le brun se tendit et son regard se fit plus tranchant.

Chanyeol murmura :

\- Il y a-t-il un seul jour où je puisse te voir la journée ?

Les jointures des doigts de Baekhyun étaient tellement blanches que Chanyeol eut peur qu'il brise son verre. À la place, le plus petit reposa violemment son jus de fruit sur le bar et attrapa le poignée du bassiste :

\- On va discuter dehors.

La main albâtre tira de force le bassiste sous le regard surpris de quelques consommateurs.

Mais plutôt que de se concentrer sur le regard dur de Baekhyun, Chanyeol ne pouvait penser qu'à la chaleur de la main qui enveloppait son poignée.

La nuit était fraîche et des volutes de fumée s'échappaient de leur bouche. Aucun son ne leur parvenait, si ce n'est le bruit étouffé de la musique du bar.

Baekhyun se tenait contre la porte métallique et avait perdu toute posture amicale. On aurait dit un animal blessé prit en cage, mais plutôt que de le rendre plus faible, cette condition l'avait enhardie.

Chanyeol avait l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme erreur dans le bar. Il aimerait retourner dans le temps et continuer à parler de manière légère avec Baekhyun. Il avait aimé le voir sourire et encore plus aimer se faire taquiner.

Mais à cause de sa propre stupidité, le brun était à nouveau complètement fermé.

Les mains dans les poches de son jean, le plus petit commença :

\- Que voulais-tu dire avant ?

Chanyeol leva la tête, incertain :

\- Je…

Le bassiste secoua la tête :

\- C'est sans importance.

Ce ne fut visiblement pas la bonne réponse car Baekhyun combla rapidement la distance qui les séparait pour se trouver à quelques centimètres du musicien :

\- C'est _tr_ _è_ _s_ important pour moi. Qu'est-ce que tu insinuais ?

Chanyeol grimaça. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec le brun. Il ne voulait pas risquer de ne plus le voir pendant deux nouvelles semaines, ou pire. Il était déjà beaucoup trop attaché à lui.

\- C'est vraiment débile mais…

Chanyeol laissa traîner sa voix un instant, même s'il savait pertinemment que son gain de temps de serait que minime :

\- Lay m'a fait remarquer que je ne t'ai jamais vu le jour. Je sais bien que ce ne sont que des coïncidences, mais…

\- Ce ne sont pas des coïncidences.

Les yeux de Chanyeol s'écarquillèrent et plongèrent dans ceux de son homologue. Baekhyun n'avait pas l'air énervé, juste… abattu.

Le plus petit baissa la tête, ses cheveux caramels suivirent le mouvement. Il chuchota doucement :

\- Je me demandais à quel moment tu commencerais à avoir des doutes.

Il leva la tête, les lèvres pincées :

\- Je suis désolé, Chanyeol. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais autant m'attacher à toi.

Le musicien était figé sur place. Baekhyun tenait à lui ?

Le plus petit eut un sourire forcé :

\- Quelles sont tes théories ?

Chanyeol se senti obligé de murmurer car Baekhyun avait l'air de pouvoir se briser au moindre haussement de voix :

\- Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas ce que tu me caches, mais si tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est bon. Je ne veux pas savoir. Pas si ensuite tu me dis que tu ne veux plus me voir…

Le brun secoua la tête :

\- Non Chanyeol, _tu_ ne voudras plus me voir.

\- _Aucune chance_ que cela arrive.

Le sourire de Baekhyun sembla se détendre légèrement :

\- Alors, tes théories ?

Le brun était tellement proche de lui que Chanyeol avait du mal à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Sous la lumière réfléchie de la lune, Baekhyun semblait être tout droit sorti d'un univers fantastique.

Chanyeol répondit sans réfléchir :

\- J'ai pensé à un vampire.

Les yeux de Baekhyun s'agrandirent sous la surprise et les coins de ses lèvres commencèrent à tressauter avant qu'il ne s'abandonne dans l'hilarité. Son rire se répercuta dans la rue et surprît un chat qui courra se cacher sous une benne pleine.

Le brun mit la main devant sa bouche pour tenter de se calmer :

\- C'est la première fois que j'ai droit au vampire.

Le musicien se renfrogna :

\- C'est toi qui a demandé.

Un véritable sourire se peignit sur les lèvres rosées :

\- Très bien, quelle est la théorie de Lay ?

\- C'est pas vampire la réponse alors ?

Baekhyun le frappa sur l'épaule pour confirmer.

Le froid commençait doucement à les gagner et le musicien voulait retrouver la chaleur du bar, mais pas avant d'avoir régler cette histoire.

Il massa son épaule de manière absente :

\- Lay pense que tu fais partie d'un gang.

Baekhyun pencha légèrement sa tête de côté et sembla considérer la théorie. Un coup de vent balaya les cheveux du brun et Chanyeol dû se retenir pour ne pas passer la main dedans.

\- C'est déjà une hypothèse plus réaliste que la tienne.

Son ton était à nouveau joueur et Chanyeol fut plus soulager qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Le brun poursuivit :

\- Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas cela non plus.

Chanyeol fronça un instant les sourcils. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que cela pouvait être. Pourquoi Baekhyun ne pouvait le rencontrer que la nuit.

Le nuage blanc qu'expirait le brun à un rythme régulier n'arrivait pas à distraire le musicien de ses yeux chocolats. Le géant s'était promis d'apprendre à connaître Baekhyun pas-à-pas et si le brun se sentait prêt pour lui dévoiler une partie de sa vie, Chanyeol l'était également. Peu importait ce que cela était, c'était suffisamment important pour que le brun se sente nerveux. Chanyeol pouvait le voir au léger mordillement de sa lèvre inférieure et aux tortillements de ses mains.

Baekhyun prit une légère inspiration et regardait fermement le plus grand. Il semblait chercher dans le regard de Chanyeol un feu vert – ou rouge ? – avant de se lancer.

Avec un sourire, il finit par déclarer :

\- C'est simple en vérité. Ma vie entière tient en _deux mots latins_.

 **Hey !**

 **Ok, vous voulez surement me jeter des pierres pour finir ce chapitre ainsi, mais je vous aime quand même. Un gros merci à M. comme d'habitude.**

 **A dans deux semaines,**

 **Little Fear.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

\- C'est simple en vérité. Ma vie entière tient en _deux mots latins_.

La voix de Baekhyun se voulait posée, à la limite de l'indifférence, mais Chanyeol savait que pour le brun, prononcer ces mots équivalait à désamorcer une bombe. Et pourtant, le bassiste était toujours aussi perdu.

Le froid asséchait progressivement leur peau et le bassiste se rapprocha un peu plus de son homologue. Il ne savait pas si c'était le froid qui engourdissait sa façon de réfléchir, mais il se retrouva à porter ses mains aux joues gelées du plus petit. Baekhyun tressailli un instant, mais ne fit pas de mouvement pour se dégager. Lui même semblait surpris de son propre consentement.

Le géant murmura :

\- Explique moi.

La peau de Baekhyun était aussi douce qu'elle était glacée, et Chanyeol savait que ses mains l'étaient tout autant. Il ne procurait aucune chaleur à Baekhyun ainsi et pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeait.

Le brun se mordit légèrement la lèvre, puis répondit dans un souffle :

\- _Xeroderma pigmentosum_.

Il leva ses yeux chocolats sur Chanyeol :

\- C'est le nom de ma maladie. Les personnes comme moi sont plus connues sous le nom de…

Le brun eut un reniflement dédaigneux :

\- Enfant de la lune. Un joli nom pour dire que je ne supporte pas les rayons ultraviolets.

Le brun se mit à chercher quelque chose dans les yeux du géant, mais Chanyeol ignorait totalement ce que cela pouvait être :

\- Tu ne pourras jamais manger de gaufre avec moi, Chanyeol. Ni m'emmener au parc d'attraction et encore moins à une porte ouverte de ton université. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. Le soleil…

Baekhyun détourna le regard et se défit des mains du musicien :

\- Si je vais au soleil, je brûle.

Avec un petit sourire, il ajouta :

\- Tu n'étais pas si loin que ça finalement, avec ton histoire de vampire.

Le bassiste ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas les mots pour qualifier cette situation. Plus qu'être surpris, il était surtout triste. Triste pour Baekhyun d'être privé d'une chose aussi simple que d'aller au soleil. Il n'était même pas au courant qu'une telle maladie existait. Une telle malédiction.

Il posa les yeux sur le plus petit. Baekhyun avait retrouvé une certaine posture défensive. Comme s'il s'était rendu compte de sa soudaine vulnérabilité après avoir partagé son secret.

Chanyeol se contenta de déclarer doucement :

\- Au moins, je n'aurais pas à craindre que tu veuilles me mordre.

Les yeux chocolats s'agrandir sous la surprise et Baekhyun commença à rire. En l'espace de quelques minutes, le musicien avait réussi à le surprendre deux fois et le faire rire tout autant. C'était un sentiment plaisant.

Le plus petit posa ses mains sur ses hanches :

\- Ça, je ne peux pas le garantir.

Chanyeol déglutit difficilement.

Le brun poursuivit :

\- Maintenant tu es au courant. Je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que…

Il fronça un instant ses sourcils clairs, perdu dans ses souvenirs :

\- La plupart des gens ne souhaite pas rester en contact avec une personne comme moi. Socialement parlant, c'est difficile de maintenir une amitié.

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt dû à ta charmante personnalité ?

Cette remarque lui valut un nouveau coup sur l'épaule.

Le musicien fit semblant d'avoir mal pour s'attirer les faveurs du plus petit, mais cela n'avait aucun effet.

Prévisible.

Le géant attrapa les mains albâtres pour les mettre dans ses propres poches, au chaud avec les siennes. Baekhyun voulut protester mais Chanyeol le fit taire d'un regard :

\- Je me fiche de ta maladie, Baek'. Des gaufres on peut en faire nous même, il y a des parcs d'attractions qui ouvrent la nuit et les journées portes ouvertes sont toujours nulles. Un cache-cache géant dans l'université la nuit par contre, ça c'est fun.

Les doigts de Baekhyun étaient serrés dans les siens. Chanyeol s'imaginait très bien tenir ces mains lors de promenades le soir.

Le vent balaya une nouvelle fois la mèche de Baekhyun pour révéler ses yeux. Plus que jamais, ils étaient indéchiffrables :

\- Tu dis ça maintenant. J'ai déjà essayé plusieurs fois, Chanyeol. Les gens finissent par trouver cela fatiguant et partent.

Chanyeol serra un peu plus les mains du plus petit :

\- Je te prouverai que tu as tort. Dans six mois, je serai toujours là. Dans un an aussi. Dans cinq ans également. Je suis une personne très obstinée.

Les lèvres rosées s'épanouirent dans un sublime sourire à cette déclaration :

\- Je n'ai jamais donné mon accord pour cela. Je n'hésiterais pas à appeler la police pour leur signaler qu'un stalker doublé d'un pervers ne veut pas me laisser tranquille.

\- Admet que je suis le stalker le plus charmant que tu aies jamais eu.

Baekhyun pencha légèrement la tête, son sourire toujours présent :

\- Peut-être bien.

Le gloussement de ces filles était plaisant à entendre. Frais, léger, et pas trop aigu. Sehun appréciait ce genre de voix. La fille à ses côtés était une brune assez mignonne, aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés sur les pointes. Une cigarette à la main, le filtre blanc se voyait être consumé peu à peu et une fumée âcre s'en échappait. Sehun ignorait le nom de la fille – elle avait dû le dire quelque part au milieu de la conversation, mais le serveur l'avait déjà oublié – néanmoins sa compagnie était agréable.

Il leva les yeux vers Lay qui était dans une conversation qui semblait sérieuse avec l'autre fille aux cheveux courts, colorés en rose pétant. Il voyait son ami froncer les sourcils assez souvent et sourit intérieurement. Les intentions de cette fille étaient très claires mais Lay ne semblait pas comprendre. Ou ne semblait pas _vouloir_ comprendre.

Sehun porta son verre de vodka aux lèvres et bu le reste du liquide d'un trait.

\- EXO jouera encore la semaine prochaine ?

Ses lèvres étaient délicatement peintes d'un rouge pourpre.

\- Comme toutes les semaines.

La fille tapota sa cigarette contre le verre :

\- Pourquoi les trois autres membres ne sont pas avec vous ?

Sehun s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil pour jeter un coup d'œil sur sa droite. À plusieurs pas de lui, Jongin semblait être sur le point d'arracher le bras du gars qui entourait les épaules de Kyungsoo pour une photo. Le chanteur à l'opposé, semblait énormément s'amuser. Plus loin au bar cependant, plus aucune trace de Chanyeol ni du mini sociopathe qui l'accompagnait.

Sehun fronça légèrement les sourcils. Où étaient-ils passés ?

La voix féminine l'interrompit dans sa recherche :

\- Je me demandais…

Sehun évitait de la regarder directement. Il aimait le son de sa voix, de même que son visage, mais il trouvait plus de plaisir à l'écouter qu'à la regarder.

\- Tu penses revenir la semaine prochaine si tes amis jouent ? J'aimerais bien apprendre à mieux te connaître.

Le serveur se mit à réfléchir un instant. Cette fille était gentille, et bien qu'il ne la connaissait pas véritablement, il ne perdait rien à essayer une nouvelle romance. C'était justement le moment d'apprendre à la découvrir. De plus, son célibat avait plus que duré.

Avant qu'il ait pu donner une quelconque réponse cependant, une main intrusive se mit à secouer un téléphone devant lui :

\- Sehun ! Jin Ri continue à m'apprendre des mots qui n'existent pas dans le dictionnaire ! C'est une menteuse !

Les vêtements de son ami empestaient l'alcool. Ses yeux étaient légèrement vitreux et ses joues rougies par la boisson. La consommation de spiritueux de Lay avait vraiment dû être excessive pour qu'il se retrouve dans un tel état d'ébriété et c'était normalement Lay qui devait veiller sur Sehun à certains moments, certains… dérapages.

La jeune fille simula une moue :

\- C'est des mots abrégés ! On les utilise dans les SMS !

Lay tomba à moitié sur les genoux du serveur :

\- Sehunnie, elle profite de moi parce qu'elle sait que je suis chinois. C'est une vilaine.

Le serveur roula des yeux en entendant son surnom. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait pas eu droit. Le souffle de Lay était chaud contre sa joue et un sourire penaud pendait à ses lèvres. Sehun prit le visage de son ami entre ses mains :

\- Yixing.

\- Hum ?

\- Tu es saoul.

Les sourcils du pianiste se froncèrent légèrement :

\- Mais non.

\- Mais si.

Sehun lui tapota doucement la joue :

\- Allez, je te ramène à la maison.

Le serveur plaça le bras droit de son ami au-dessus de ses épaules pour le soutenir. Les cheveux de Lay le chatouillaient inconsidérément :

\- Désolé les filles, je dois ramener ce gros bébé chez lui.

\- Tu es plus jeune que moi…

Sehun se contenta de soupirer à cette déclaration. Il pouvait dire adieu à ses perspectives de trouver une nouvelle copine ce soir.

La dénommée Jin Ri se contenta d'un petit rire tandis qu'elle se resservait un verre :

\- C'est pas grave, c'est mignon. Sun Young te pardonnera.

Elle remit en place une de ses mèches roses, et lui fit un clin d'œil :

\- Prend bien soin de lui. J'ai encore pleins de nouveaux mots à lui apprendre la semaine prochaine.

La pression que le serveur exerçait sur le corps de Lay s'accentua légèrement.

Il répondit avec un hochement de tête :

\- Compte sur moi.

Lay était définitivement lourd. Beaucoup plus lourd qu'une fille. Sehun s'imagina un instant porter Sun Young – oui, cette fois-ci, il avait retenu son prénom – et était persuadé qu'elle serait plus légère. Plus frêle. Plus douce.

À la place, il devait traîner son idiot d'ami sur plusieurs kilomètres. Un ami qui ne possédait aucune des caractéristiques citées précédemment. Sauf peut-être pour la douceur.

La joue de Lay était appuyé contre sa nuque et le serveur devait bien admettre que pour un homme, la peau du musicien était relativement douce. Même si cette sensation de velouté ne durerait sûrement pas. Lui-même sentait le besoin urgent de se raser dès ce soir. Ou matin, peu importait la perspective.

La clarté des lampadaires éclairait la rue principale d'une vive lumière, mais plus Sehun s'approchait des petites ruelles adjacentes, plus l'éclairage devenait irrégulier. Il traînait des pieds sur le sol et le râpement provoqué par ses baskets était le seul bruit qui l'accompagnait dans la nuit. À un carrefour, il resserra son emprise sur les cuisses de son ami. La pente de ce quartier avait toujours était raide, mais ce soir elle semblait l'être encore davantage. Comme si la rue avait choisit de le narguer.

Sehun soupira. Au moins il n'était plus très loin de chez lui. Il avait décidé de prendre un appartement proche de _La Virgule,_ mais sans être dans le centre-ville même, principalement à cause des prix exubérants. Son chez-lui était un peu plus grand que celui de Chanyeol par exemple, mais le quartier était moins fréquentable.

Une fois devant sa porte, il réussit à trouver ses clefs sans faire tomber l'homme assoupi sur ses épaules. Le souffle chaud et régulier de Lay était la seule chose agréable dans cette soirée glaciale.

Après avoir pénétré dans son appartement, le serveur déposa le pianiste sur son lit et prépara immédiatement une bassine vide, un verre d'eau et des comprimés. Il était devenu un professionnel de la gueule de bois.

Sehun s'accroupit aux côtés de l'homme assoupi pour le défaire de ses chaussures et de sa veste. Cependant le serveur se murmura à lui-même que Lay pouvait toujours aller se brosser pour qu'il s'embête à lui trouver des fringues propres dans lesquels dormir. Sa bonté à trois heures du matin avait des limites.

Après avoir déposé les chaussures au pied du lit, le serveur remonta la couverture jusqu'au buste de son ami. L'étudiant bougea légèrement dans son sommeil avant de rouler sur le côté.

Sehun observa l'heure sur l'horloge qui lui confirma qu'il était tout juste trois heures passées. C'était définitivement trop tôt pour rentrer du bar et trop tard pour penser à faire autre chose maintenant. Avec un soupir, il se défit de ses propres vêtements pour se coucher dans le lit aux côtés du pianiste. Vêtu de son T-shirt favori pour dormir – un sublime haut _Marvel_ avec _Iron Man_ dessus – et d'une paire de boxer, il vola un bout de la couverture au musicien avant de fermer les yeux.

Si Lay vomissait dans son lit, il lui ferait manger cinquante tartes au citron. Mais avant qu'il ait pu s'endormir sur cette promesse, une voix assoupie le garda éveillé :

\- Sehunnie ?

Le désigné ouvrit une paupière et répondit par un grognement. L'utilisation de son surnom on ne peut plus niais lui confirma que Lay était toujours bourré.

\- On est chez toi ? Est-ce que…

Le serveur avait cruellement besoin de sommeil maintenant. Porter Lay sur plusieurs kilomètres l'avait fatigué plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et les activités de la journée revenaient lui peser. Sehun voulait dormir au moins douze heures d'affilées :

\- Tu n'as rien fait, Yixing. Je t'ai ramené à la maison avant que cette fille ne te dévore tout cru.

Le froissement des draps lui indiqua que Lay avait dû hocher la tête, mais il ne pouvait pas le voir :

\- Merci. Ce soir j'ai…

Son ami s'arrêta un moment, laissant le silence dans la pièce planer sur eux :

\- J'ai trop bu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit… j'ai…

Le pianiste s'arrêta à nouveau en pleine phrase. Sehun ne savait pas s'il cherchait ses mots parce qu'il était saoul ou parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se confier au serveur. Il attendit patiemment mais plus aucun son ne sortit de la bouche du pianiste. Sehun se rapprocha légèrement pour donner une pichenette sur le front de son ami – ou la partie qu'il supposait être le front – et récolta une légère protestation :

\- Ne fatigue pas ta jolie tête, tu es _saoul_. Dors, on en parlera demain.

Il devina le sourire de Lay dans le noir :

\- Merci.

Sehun roula de son côté et ferma définitivement les yeux.

\- Tu es sûr que je n'ai…

\- _Dors_.

Seul le silence suivit cette dernière instruction.

La première chose qui sortit le serveur du sommeil le lendemain ne furent pas les rayons du soleil ou la sonnerie de son téléphone mais une toute autre forme de réveil. Dans sa précipitation à se lever, Lay avait arraché la moitié des couvertures et s'était emmêlé les pieds dedans avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol. Après un vague grognement, le pianiste reprit sa course vers la salle de bain.

En premier lieu, Sehun voulait ignorer son ami malgré les bruits de vomissement qui emplissaient son appartement. Il se retourna dans son lit pour se convaincre que Lay était assez grand pour s'occuper de lui-même. En outre, il avait vraiment _m_ _é_ _rit_ _é_ ces précieuses heures de sommeil.

Il avait les yeux fermés quand une nouvelle série de toux finit par convaincre Sehun de se débarrasser des derrières couvertures et de se lever dans un soupir sonore.

Lay avait plutôt _int_ _é_ _r_ _ê_ _t_ à lui revaloir cela.

Dans la salle de bain, le pianiste était accroupi devant les toilettes, le visage pale et du vomi aux commissures des lèvres. Sehun se mit à ses cotés pour lui caresser doucement le dos :

\- Tu me dois deux semaines de visite à _La Virgule_.

Les cheveux de Lay étaient légèrement mouillé dû à sa transpiration et pointaient dans tous les sens :

\- J'ai d'autres choses à faire que te tenir compagnie.

\- Tu vas faire de la place pour moi dans ton emploi du temps. Je ne m'occupe pas de toi gratuitement.

\- Tu…

La phrase de Lay resta en suspend tandis qu'une nouvelle remontée l'atteignait. La main de Sehun trouva naturellement sa place dans les cheveux noirs du musicien pour retenir sa frange. Même si Lay avait les cheveux plutôt court, Sehun avait agit par instinct :

\- Tu achèteras même de la tarte au citron.

Cette remarque eu pour réaction de faire dégobiller Lay deux fois plus.

Quand le pianiste finit par sortir de la salle de bain, Sehun leva les yeux de la télévision :

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

Le serveur supposa que les vêtements du pianiste devaient traîner en boule dans un coin de la salle de bain quand il vit les vêtements emprunté de son armoire. Lay avait réussit à trouver un sweater violet et un jogging gris :

\- Hum.

Même ainsi, le serveur trouvait que le musicien avait un certain charme. Il avait au moins réussit à ressembler à autre chose qu'un malade en phase terminal.

Sehun reporta son attention sur le cartoon qui passait à cette heure-là :

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Lay secoua la tête et s'assit sur le canapé. Naturellement, sa tête se logea contre celle de Sehun et il se mit à jouer avec son téléphone sans pour autant paraître concentré :

\- Tu ne vas pas me demander pourquoi j'ai autant bu ?

\- Tu me répondrais si je le faisais ?

Les yeux de son ami quittèrent l'écran un instant avant de retourner dessus tout aussi prestement :

\- Probablement pas.

Sehun se contenta de hocher la tête. Il ne forcerait pas Lay à parler s'il n'en avait pas envie. De plus, même s'ils étaient proches, Sehun ignorait à quel point le mot « proche » définissait son amitié avec Lay. Il ignorait où étaient les limites. C'est pour cela qu'il en restait aussi loin que possible, pour être certain de ne pas les franchir.

La voix de Lay s'éleva, plus joyeuse que précédemment :

\- Je viens de lire mes messages de Chanyeol.

Sehun tourna la tête et répondit d'une voix surprise :

\- Le mini sociopathe ne l'a pas massacré dans une ruelle ?

Les sourcils de Lay se redressèrent légèrement :

\- Baekhyun ? Non.

Il se remit à regarder son écran avec un sourire :

\- Il semble avoir passé une bonne soirée.

\- Pourquoi je suis sur un tapis ?

Son dos lui faisait mal dès qu'il bougeait un peu, une douleur aiguë venant se loger dans son épaule. Le bassiste fronça les sourcils et se redressa en position assise. Il était sûr d'une chose : il ne connaissait pas cette pièce. Les murs étaient d'une blancheur éclatante et à peine recouvert par des décorations. Seul un tableau abstrait était accroché au dessus d'un bureau gris tandis que le reste du papier peint était nu de tout ornement. La pièce pouvait facilement contenir son appartement tout entier, mais cela n'était pas très difficile à accomplir.

Le musicien tenta de passer en revu la soirée d'hier et même s'il se souvenait d'avoir bu, Chanyeol était persuadé de ne pas avoir sélectionné une fille au hasard avec laquelle il avait passé la nuit. De un, ce n'était pas son style et de deux, depuis qu'il avait rompu avec sa précédente copine, il n'avait eu personne. Il chassa rapidement cette dernière pensée. Il ne voulait pas penser à _elle_.

Une voix familière teintée d'une pointe d'ironie lui répondit :

\- Tu as décidé de boire une demi-bouteille de vodka hier soir parce que, selon toi…

Baekhyun tenta de prendre une voix plus grave pour imiter celle de Chanyeol :

\- _Les russes se réchauffent comme_ _ç_ _a_.

Dans un état de réveil complet, le bassiste aurait très certainement était choqué de voir le brun assis à deux mètres de lui, une jambe pendant dans le vide tandis que l'autre était remontée contre son buste. Dans un short bleu. Un short bleu _tr_ _è_ _s_ court. Ce dernier était complété par un t-shirt blanc trop grand dont le col avait légèrement glissé sur son épaule, découvrant ainsi une partie de sa peau.

Chanyeol voulu avaler sa salive, mais sa gorge était sèche. Même dans une certaine pénombre, les traits de Baekhyun lui apparaissaient aussi clairement que le jour.

Le plus petit poursuivit, visiblement assez amusé :

\- Je me demandais ce qui allait te tuer le plus rapidement. Le poison que tu ingurgitais volontairement ou le barman…

Il porta un doigt à ses lèvres, rêveur :

\- J'avais misé sur l'alcool. Dommage.

\- Pourquoi je suis sur un tapis ?

Chanyeol était encore confus et sa tête tournait légèrement. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il avait atterri dans cet endroit inconnu. Plus il tentait de réfléchir, plus ses souvenirs semblaient désordonnés. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa conversation avec Baekhyun et du secret du brun, mais tout ce qui était arrivé après son retour dans le bar lui échappait.

Les cheveux de son ami étaient dans tous les sens et Chanyeol l'aurait trouvé adorable si ses lèvres n'étaient pas formés en un dangereux rictus :

\- Le tapis ? C'est pour protéger mon sol de ta transpiration.

Chanyeol le regarda de manière impassible. Il aurait trouvé cette réplique amusante dans une autre situation, mais son dos meurtrit le prévient de former tout sourire.

Devant le manque de réponse du géant, le brun leva le menton fièrement :

\- Soit déjà reconnaissant que je t'ai traîné jusqu'à chez moi. J'aurais pu te laisser mourir de froid dehors.

C'est à ce moment que la réalisation frappa Chanyeol. Cette chambre était celle de _Baekhyun_. Le garçon qui refusait catégoriquement toute forme de contact avec lui. Sauf hier.

Chanyeol se mit à rougir légèrement en se remémorant la soirée au bar. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait prit pour tenir les mains de Baekhyun ainsi, mais le plus petit ne s'y était pas opposé. C'était la première fois que le brun n'avait pas tenté de le repousser. Et cela lui faisait plus plaisir que le bassiste ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Le géant se passa une main dans le cou dans une vaine tentative de détendre ses muscles :

\- On est quitte alors. On s'est à tour de rôle évité de mourir dans le froid.

Les doigts albâtres dansaient en rythme sur le genou tout aussi clair du brun :

\- Uniquement parce que te voir mourir d'une overdose aurait été plus drôle. Je te l'ai déjà dis, mais j'ai un truc pour le poison.

Chanyeol craqua un sourire :

\- J'ai cru remarqué. Dommage que je me porte bien.

Le géant se leva avec difficulté pour rejoindre Baekhyun près d'une table haute et se mettre dans un fauteuil similaire à celui du brun :

\- Mais tu peux toujours essayer de m'empoisonner avec le petit déjeuné ?

\- Tu as cru qu'il y avait marqué bonniche sur mon front ?

Chanyeol se mit à faire la moue :

\- J'ai faim.

Les yeux de Baekhyun étaient cernés et semblaient considérer le jeûne comme nouveau moyen de torture. Ses paupières se plissèrent un instant avant qu'il ne décide de se lever :

\- Viens avec moi.

La cuisine n'était pas très loin de la chambre de Baekhyun et était tellement grande que Chanyeol avait d'abord cru à une cuisine à l'américaine. Contrairement à la chambre du brun, la cuisine était haute en couleur avec des placards rouges, bleus, verts et jaunes. On aurait dit une énorme construction en Lego faites par un enfant de cinq ans qui avait prit plaisir à peindre de mille couleurs ses réalisations enfantines. Une large table blanche était au centre de la pièce, entourée de six chaises vert clair.

Un sourire gracia le visage de Chanyeol à la vue de la nourriture déposée près d'une assiette.

\- Tu avais déjà préparé à manger ?

Baekhyun se mordit sensiblement la lèvre, la rendant blanche un instant :

\- C'était pour moi. Mais j'en avais trop fait. Je suppose que tu peux avoir le reste.

Le sourire de Chanyeol s'agrandit en apercevant la quantité de plats. Aucune chance que le brun ait trop fait par accident :

\- Tu as fait des gaufres ?

Cette fois-ci, une légère teinte rouge couvrit les joues blanches de son ami, mais le regard de Baekhyun ne vacilla pas :

\- Mon grand-frère les aime bien, je n'ai pas spécialement pensé à toi.

\- Tu as un grand-frère ?

C'était l'une des premières fois que Baekhyun partageait un bout de sa vie privé avec lui. Chanyeol ignorait pourquoi mais il avait supposé que le brun était enfant unique. Peut-être pour mieux coller au stéréotype de l'enfant riche qui voulait s'opposer à ses parents en allant traîner dans les bars le soir. Même si à présent, Chanyeol savait parfaitement que Baekhyun ne sortait pas le soir pour s'amuser comme les autres étudiants ou pour chercher un quelconque frisson, mais parce que c'était le seul moment de la journée où il pouvait sortir.

Le plus petit se saisit distraitement d'un toast tartiné de beurre du bout des doigts :

\- Il s'appelle Baekbeom. Il ne vit plus ici mais, j'ai gardé ses habitudes alimentaires.

Après avoir croqué dans son toast, il re-dirigea son regard sur le plus grand :

\- Je croyais que tu avais faim ?

Chanyeol détacha son regard du brun pour prendre une gaufre saupoudrée de sucre.

La cuisine était plongée dans la même pénombre que la chambre de Baekhyun et Chanyeol se demanda un instant l'heure qu'il était avant de diriger son regard vers l'extérieur.

La vitre de la cuisine était teintée de noire et empêchait la lumière de filtrer correctement. À titre de comparaison, c'était assez similaire au verre de lunette de soleil, mais en beaucoup plus épais et foncé.

Baekhyun avait suivit son regard et commenta doucement :

\- Ces vitres empêchent les rayons ultra-violet de passer. De cette manière, je peux me balader dans la maison la journée si je le souhaite. Même si de manière générale, je serais déjà endormi à cette heure-ci.

Le bassiste ignorait tout de cette maladie et se jura intérieurement qu'il irait faire des recherches sur le net dès que possible.

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur le plus petit. Malgré la lumière filtrée, il pouvait encore voir les cernes lui maquiller de noir le coin des yeux. Il était toujours aussi beau pour le géant, mais il se sentait coupable d'avoir gardé Baekhyun réveillé aussi longtemps :

\- Désolé si je t'ai empêché de dormir. Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?

Le plus petit fronça les sourcils, comme si Chanyeol venait de l'insulter :

\- Tu crois que je t'ai veillé toute la nuit ? Non. Si je n'ai pas pu dormir c'est uniquement parce que j'avais peur qu'un stalker doublé d'un pervers me bondisse dessus dans la nuit.

Chanyeol fit une moue :

\- Je suis un gentleman.

\- Et moi la candeur incarnée.

Chanyeol roula des yeux à ce commentaire. Peu importait l'état de fatigue du brun, ses réponses avaient toujours le même piquant.

Les doigts à l'apparence délicate de Baekhyun se saisirent d'une grappe de raisin qu'il décortiqua avec attention. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un rictus :

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, ce coup-ci tu ne m'as pas dit « _je ne suis pas gay_ ». Un changement dans tes répliques ou dans ton orientation sexuelle ?

Chanyeol manqua de recracher le morceau de pâtisserie qu'il avait en bouche. Il mit la main devant son visage pour cacher le rougissement de ses pommettes et tenter de retrouver un semblant de contrôle :

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu faisais aussi attention à mes réponses.

Il vit les doigts de Baekhyun faire rouler un raisin :

\- Je fais toujours attention.

Le brun finit par mettre le raisin en bouche et il plongea ses yeux dans le regard du musicien au moment où il croqua dessus d'un coup sec.

Chanyeol manqua encore une fois de s'étouffer. Il ignorait si Baekhyun cherchait à lui faire peur ou à le séduire mais en tout cas il réussissait à provoquer quelque chose en lui.

Le brun finit par saisir la cafetière à ses côtés et ignora totalement le géant :

\- Cela me rappelle… tu te souviens de la fois où je t'avais menacé de hacker ton téléphone ?

Chanyeol se contenta d'hocher la tête, n'ayant aucune confiance dans ses mots. Après avoir remplit une tasse de café fumante, les yeux de Baekhyun se mirent à briller légèrement :

\- J'ai une pièce à te montrer.

Il se leva avec sa boisson chaude et Chanyeol le suivit prestement.

Le géant n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il se trouvait chez le brun. Quand il l'avait ramené chez lui la première fois, il avait trouvé cette maison inaccessible. Tout comme le plus petit. Et pourtant, il se baladait dans cette demeure même avec son occupant à ses côtés. C'était presque surréaliste pour le musicien.

Certes, Baekhyun et lui avait commencé à développé une certaine amitié, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir franchi un nouveau cap avec la soirée au bar. Mais ce coup-ci, ce n'était pas Chanyeol qui était en charge de faire avancer leur relation. C'était Baekhyun.

Une fois devant la porte, Chanyeol murmura :

\- C'est la pièce où tu gardes tes victimes ?

Un doux rire s'échappa des lèvres rosées :

\- On peut dire ça.

\- C'est le royaume rêvé du geek cet endroit !

Chanyeol avait la bouche à moitié ouverte. Il ne pensait pas qu'il verrait de son vivant autant d'écrans d'ordinateurs rassemblés dans une même pièce. Le bassiste avait l'impression qu'il venait de mettre les pieds dans un de ces films d'action avec des agents secrets. Dans ces films, l'équipe d'intervention était toujours guidée par un petit génie de l'informatique qui leur donnait les instructions par oreillette. Ce génie était Baekhyun.

Seul le plus grand écran était allumé avec plusieurs onglets ouverts dispersés sur la page avec en fond d'écran une photographie de nature morte.

Le plus petit déposa sa tasse brûlante près de son clavier et se retourna vers le géant, ses bras contre la surface du meuble :

\- Cette pièce est à la fois mon échappatoire et mon lieu d'étude. Tu voulais savoir dans quelle filière j'étais…

Les paupières de Baekhyun se fermèrent sensiblement, la naissance d'un sourire aux lèvres :

\- Je suis des cours d'informatique pour le dire simplement. Mais de manière assez poussée. Mes classes sont toujours effectuées à distance et j'ai un professeur pour m'aider en cas de besoin en ligne. Même si de manière générale je ne requiert pas sa supervision. J'aime créer des logiciels et des problèmes tout seul.

Chanyeol avança et observa le nombre de ventilateur que contenait la pièce pour éviter aux différentes machines de surchauffer :

\- Des problèmes ?

Baekhyun se mordit la lèvre inférieure un instant avant de récupérer sa tasse :

\- Disons que ce n'était pas une menace en l'air quand je parlais d'hacker ton téléphone.

Chanyeol hocha la tête et se promit de ne jamais passer du mauvais côté du brun. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était une humiliation publique. Ou des problèmes judiciaires, selon la malignité du plus petit.

Les lèvres rosées avancèrent pour rencontrer le bord de la tasse, sans même tenter de chasser la fumée qui s'en échappait. Le géant se surprit une fois de plus à admirer cette délicate bouche.

Chanyeol avait admis depuis longtemps que Baekhyun était un bel homme. Plus que cela, une belle personne. Même si c'était dans les petites choses, le géant savait reconnaître de la bonté chez les gens. La gentillesse pouvait se déguiser sous la forme d'une attention, un conseil ou une action. Cependant Baekhyun était toujours prudent dans ses mouvements. La plupart des individus voulaient au contraire être reconnu pour leurs actes de générosité et attendaient une certaine forme de retour de la part de leurs paires, mais le brun refusait catégoriquement de reconnaître ses propres actions.

Chanyeol passa distraitement un doigt sur le coin de ses lèvres. Un goût sucré subsistait.

Néanmoins, la maladie de Baekhyun n'expliquait pas entièrement sa prudence envers les autres. Son rejet des autres.

Le géant repensa à ce que Baekhyun lui avait confié la veille :

\- Baekhyun, quand tu m'as dis que ta maladie rendait une amitié difficile, que voulais-tu dire par là ?

Il vit Baekhyun baisser sa tasse, les sourcils froncés et le regard perdu dans le vide. Chanyeol se demanda un instant s'il avait été trop direct, mais la voix du brun s'éleva :

\- Exactement ce que je voulais dire. Je vis la nuit, à l'opposé du reste de la société. Je ne vais pas en cours et je ne peux pas participé à des activité extra-scolaire non plus. Les gens se lassent Chanyeol. Et comme tu me l'as si bien rappelé, je n'ai pas non plus la personnalité la plus plaisante de la planète.

Chanyeol s'appuya contre une étagère remplit de jeux vidéos en tout genre, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il ne pensait pas que Baekhyun allait lui tenir rancœur pour sa remarque d'hier soir.

\- J'ai simplement du mal à comprendre…

Baekhyun finit par déposer sa tasse. Ses yeux chocolats soutenaient le regard du musicien :

\- Chanyeol, tu dois te remettre dans le contexte. Tu me connais maintenant que je suis adulte, mais quand j'étais plus jeune, c'était différent. Je ne pouvais pas sortir le soir car mes parents avaient trop peur pour moi, je ne pouvais pas garder le peu d'amis que j'avais car eux non plus ne pouvaient pas sortir. Je ne pouvais même pas mettre un pied dans le jardin sans que mes parents se mettent à hurler.

Les mèches caramels cachèrent ses yeux quand il baissa la tête :

\- Je peux les comprendre. Ils étaient vraiment inquiets pour moi. Ils le sont toujours, mais plus de la même manière.

Les doigts albâtre se mirent à battre un lent tempo sur le bureau et Baekhyun se mordit l'intérieur de la joue :

\- J'avais un ami quand j'avais huit ans. Il se prénommait Tao et avait emménagé juste à côté de chez nous. Il était de nationalité chinoise et ne parlait pas un traître mot de notre langue. Pourtant, j'ai réussi à me lier d'amitié avec lui.

Un petit sourire nostalgique s'accrocha aux lèvres du plus petit :

\- On ne pouvait pas jouer dehors la journée bien entendu, mais je me souviens qu'en été, mes parents et les siens avaient été d'accord pour nous laisser sortir jouer le soir. On avait pu jouer à cache-cache, à compter les étoiles, à se raconter des histoires d'horreur... C'est les seules fois où j'ai véritablement trouvé la nuit magnifique.

Ses yeux se tournèrent à nouveau vers Chanyeol :

\- C'était la première fois que la nuit me plaisait et que j'avais l'impression d'être un garçon normal. J'aurais aimé que ces soirées ne s'arrêtent jamais.

Un silence ponctua le récit du brun avant qu'il ne reprenne :

\- Mais une fois avec Tao on a eu une idée. On voulait absolument aller jouer au loup près du parc qui était à un peu plus de deux kilomètres de nos maisons. On s'était dit que ce n'était pas très loin et que nos parents ne remarqueraient rien. Cependant… nous nous sommes perdus. Nous n'arrivions plus à retrouver notre quartier et je savais que j'allais me faire gronder car plus les heures passaient, plus le soleil se rapprochait.

Baekhyun se mit à tripoter ses doigts :

\- Pour faire simple, j'ai été exposé à la lumière du jour. Je me souviens que ce n'était pas tant ma peau qui me brûlait mais surtout mes yeux. Je n'avais pourtant pas regardé le soleil directement, mais je me souviendrais toujours de cette impression. Mes yeux semblaient cuire sur place et j'avais beaucoup de mal à les garder ouvert. Peu de temps après, mes parents ont finit par me trouver et m'enfermer à la maison. Plusieurs spécialistes sont venus pour voir mon état…

Le brun adopta la position de Chanyeol, absorbé dans ses souvenirs :

\- Je n'avais pas été exposé suffisamment longtemps pour provoquer des dégâts majeurs, rien qui nécessitait une greffe de peau ou autre, mais je me souviens parfaitement que le docteur avait dit à mes parents qu'à la moindre lésion suspecte, sous-entendu cancéreuse, je devrais subir une opération chirurgicale…

Le plus petit sembla s'arrêta soudainement, comme s'il n'avait pas souhaité en dévoiler autant :

\- Enfin, tu te doutes qu'après cela j'ai été sévèrement gardé et que j'avais interdiction totale de voir Tao. Il m'avait promit que cela ne changerait rien entre nous et qu'on pouvait continuer à s'échanger des lettres ou mails, mais rapidement Tao a rencontré de nouveaux amis et n'avait plus de temps pour me répondre.

Chanyeol faillit manquer la pointe de sarcasme tellement le ton du plus petit était sérieux.

\- Il y a quatre ans, la famille de Tao a finit par déménager à nouveau et je n'ai plus jamais entendu parlé de lui.

Le plus petit observa sa tasse à présent tiède :

\- C'est le moment du récit où tu me plains pour avoir eu une vie triste. Une fois que tu l'auras fait, je te dirais que je ne veux pas de ta pitié, sauf si elle est sous forme de chèque. J'accepte toujours sous forme de chèque.

Le géant ne dit rien pendant un moment. Il ne pouvait pas imager la vie que Baekhyun avait dû – doit encore – vivre. Seul l'aspect pratique avait frappé le musicien tel que l'impossibilité d'aller se promener en pleins jour ou de bronzer au soleil en été. Il n'avait pas considéré l'aspect solitaire de cette maladie. Encore plus solitaire depuis le départ de son ami. Chanyeol se doutait que ce n'était qu'une partie de l'histoire du brun et que de nombreux chapitres étaient encore à découvrir, mais il était déjà satisfait avec les réponses actuelles. Même si elles étaient loin de le ravir.

Il se sentait en colère contre ce dénommé Tao, mais pas seulement.

Le musicien ne croyait pas en Dieu ou une quelconque entité divine – si ce n'est les créateurs de robots qui sont de purs déités – mais il aimerait bien savoir pourquoi Baekhyun, parmi toutes les personnes existantes, devait porter ce fardeau. Son mal était inconnu du grand public et donc ignoré, les médias favorisant la mise en lumière de maladie telle que le cancer ou le sida. Certes, ces maladies étaient graves et mortelles mais… une partie de la population ne pourrait-elle pas financer d'autres recherches ? S'intéresser à aider d'autres personnes ?

Le bassiste ne connaissait même pas ce mal il y a de cela douze heures et pourtant il reprochait déjà au monde entier de ne pas le connaître. Alors qu'en vérité, le seul individu contre qui il était en colère était nul autre que lui-même.

Chanyeol faillit se mordre la langue quand il sentit un doigt frais lui relever le menton :

\- Park, peu importe ce qu'il se passe dans ta jolie tête en ce moment, oublie. J'ai beaucoup plus de chance que tu ne le crois. Tu l'as sans doute remarqué maintenant mais ma famille est riche, et j'ai donc toujours eu droit à ce qui se faisait de mieux en matière de protection alors…

Le doigt de Baekhyun progressa doucement jusqu'à la tempe du musicien. Chanyeol ne put empêcher un léger frisson le parcourir lors du bref frôlement :

\- Ne me considère pas différemment. Cette maladie ne m'empêchera pas de te découper en morceaux si tu lèves un doigt sur moi.

Chanyeol s'appuya contre la main opaline :

\- Je croyais que tu préférais le poison ?

Un rictus familier s'installa sur les lèvres rosées :

\- En effet, j'adore le poison.

\- Fort heureusement, tu n'en as pas sur toi en ce moment…

Le musicien porta sa main droite au buste du plus petit pour l'attirer contre lui. Il pouvait sentir Baekhyun se tendre sous ses doigts et retenir son souffle. Le brun cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et expira une large bouffée d'air afin de se calmer et d'éviter de commettre l'irréparable : le meurtre de l'homme en face de lui.

Chanyeol ne fit pas un mouvement de plus et se contenta de rester dans cette position, les doigts contre le flanc chaud du corps en face de lui. Il avait déjà été dans une situation similaire avec Baekhyun la veille mais ce coup-ci il ne pouvait pas accuser le froid.

Le plus petit murmura du bout des lèvres :

\- Tu as vraiment des tendances suicidaires.

Chanyeol laissa sa main descendre légèrement, un sourire aux coins des lèvres :

\- J'aime vivre dangereusement. Et puis… tu m'as donné une ouverture.

Le brun arqua un sourcil pour signifier qu'il ne se contenterait pas de cette simple justification.

Chanyeol se mordit la lèvre :

\- Tu as dit que j'avais une jolie tête.

 **Hello ! Alors tout d'abord, je tiens à féliciter les lecteurs qui avaient trouvé la signification de « deux mots latins ». Parmi eux, ma béta lectrice qui avait déjà la réponse depuis le Chapitre 10 (mais avouons le, je l'ai aidée…). M m'a d'ailleurs beaucoup fait rire avec ses corrections pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai limite envie de faire une compilation un jour.**

 **Bref, à dans deux semaines,**

 **Little Fear.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Les commerces débordaient de décorations de Noël variées, leurs baies vitrées se voyant souvent parées d'une guirlande électrique ou de stickers festifs en tout genre. Le vingt-cinq décembre approchait à grands pas et Jongin ignorait encore quels présents acheter à ses amis. Bien sûr, il prévoyait déjà d'offrir un bonnet à Chanyeol pour cacher ses oreilles d'éléphant et une peluche en forme de licorne à Lay. Le pianiste serait secrètement ravi, mais feindrait d'être offusqué tandis que Chanyeol se montrera uniquement offensé. Et c'est là toute la beauté de Noël.

Jongin renifla et passa devant une boutique de jouet pour enfant, le nez enfoncé dans son écharpe. Le seul membre d'EXO qui restait était Kyungsoo.

Il s'arrêta un instant.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, ses interactions avec le brun étaient bizarres et ils en avaient tous les deux conscience. Mais aucun des deux n'osait aborder le sujet. La raison. Le pourquoi.

Aux yeux des autres membres, rien n'avait changé entre les deux musiciens. Ils continuaient à se prendre la tête, à manger ensemble, à se parler, à se chamailler…

D'un point de vue extérieur, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, comme à l'accoutumée. Jongin ne pouvait pas véritablement reprocher à ses amis leur manque d'attention, car il devait bien admettre que lui et Kyungsoo étaient une bonne paire d'acteurs. De plus, Jongin savait très bien que ses autres amis avaient également leurs propres problèmes. Chanyeol avait été au plus bas durant deux semaines après la « disparition » de Baekhyun. Même si à présent, le bassiste avait constamment la tête dans les nuages et Jongin hésitait entre, être heureux pour lui ou le frapper pour enlever ce sourire béa de son visage.

À l'inverse, Sehun et Lay étaient différents. Plus intelligents que Chanyeol pour commencer, mais surtout plus attentif. Jongin ne voyait pas beaucoup Sehun — malgré les visites plus fréquentes du serveur au bar ces derniers temps —, mais il rencontrait Lay tous les jours. Et le pianiste était une personne très observatrice. C'était en règle générale une qualité louable, mais, pour la situation actuelle du musicien, ce n'était pas le cas. Car si le chinois venait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas entre lui et Kyungsoo, Jongin ne saurait pas quelle réponse donner. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'en avait pas.

C'était également pour cette raison qu'il ne confrontait pas directement le chanteur. Comment pouvait-il le lui demander ? Lui poser la question ?

Jongin se remit à marcher et augmenta le volume sur son mp3. La musique l'aidait toujours à se calmer.

Le batteur se sentait stupide. Il se savait stupide.

Il n'arrêtait pas d'y repenser. De se rejouer le moment où il avait découvert que Kyungsoo lisait une romance homosexuelle pour le plaisir. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un simple livre, mais depuis le batteur avait commencé à se poser des questions.

Le chanteur avait toujours eu du succès auprès de la gent féminine et masculine, mais n'avait jamais semblait intéressé. Jongin mettait ça sur le compte de sa timidité, mais il commençait à douter. Que se passerait-il si le brun aimait effectivement les hommes ?

Jongin évita un poteau et pesta un instant. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il en oubliait son environnement.

La douce musique dans ses oreilles s'accordait à merveille avec le début de neige qui recouvrait la ville de son manteau blanc. C'était toujours un spectacle éphémère, mais magnifique. Même si rapidement, la poudreuse serait transformée en une matière brunâtre, les voitures rouleraient dessus pour en faire de la boue et les gens finiraient par la racler de leur devanture.

Avec un petit sourire, Jongin se dit que Kyungsoo l'aurait très certainement frappé sur l'épaule pour avoir pensé à cela. Il lui aurait dit d'apprécier la beauté du moment et d'éviter de penser à l'après.

Kyungsoo.

Ce n'était pas tant que l'homosexualité dérangeait le batteur si le chanteur s'avérait être gay, mais son ignorance à ce propos. Il détestait l'idée d'ignorer une partie aussi importante de la vie du brun. Et si Jongin était totalement honnête avec lui-même, il s'avouerait également qu'il ne voulait pas que son ami soit homosexuel. Même s'il n'avait rien contre ces personnes, c'était différent quand cela vous touche directement. Il avait peur de regarder le chanteur différemment, de ne plus être aussi proche de lui, de mettre une barrière entre eux. Il ne voulait pas que leur relation change.

Jongin s'arrêta à nouveau.

C'était pourtant exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le batteur fuyait Kyungsoo depuis plusieurs semaines sans aucune certitude. Avant même d'avoir une quelconque confirmation de la part du brun, le blond avait déjà commencé à construire sa frontière par prévention. Et chaque jour qu'il passait loin de Kyungsoo – même si ce n'était pas physiquement – était un nouveau pas loin de lui.

Jongin coupa sa musique pour chercher le numéro du brun dans son répertoire.

Après quelques sonneries, la voix surprise du ténor lui répondit :

\- Jongin ? Tu as un problème ? Il est…

Légère pause.

\- … 22 h 30. Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

Jongin se retint de renifler une nouvelle fois. Oui, il avait oublié tout son bon sens et s'était conduit comme un vrai idiot sans aucune raison :

\- Je peux passer chez toi ? J'ai acheté trop de viande.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre en quoi deux paquets de pâtes font « trop de viande »

Jongin se tordit les mains. Il avait sorti la première excuse qu'il avait trouvée pour voir le brun et s'était rendu compte de son erreur qu'une fois l'implacable vérité dévoilée. Il s'était senti trahi par son réfrigérateur.

Le brun souriait doucement, les deux paquets de nouille en main. Kyungsoo était vêtu d'un pull gris foncé accordé avec un jean noir. Le chanteur avait toujours eu un faible pour les vêtements sombres et utilisait l'hiver comme excuse pour en porter encore plus que d'habitude.

Jongin était assis sur le lit du brun, la tête résolument tournée vers la fenêtre :

\- Je me suis trompé.

Il sentait l'attention du brun sur lui, mais choisit de ne pas tourner la tête. Il connaissait parfaitement ce regard et ne pouvait pas en supporter le poids à présent.

La voix du ténor reprit :

\- Jongin…

Le batteur savait que le chanteur ne voulait pas l'obliger à parler s'il ne le souhaitait pas, mais il devinait assez facilement sa curiosité.

Le blond tapota le lit à côté de lui pour inviter Kyungsoo à le rejoindre. Un moment passa avant qu'il ne sente le poids d'une autre personne s'ajouter sur le matelas. Avec un soupir, Jongin finit par rencontrer les grands yeux de son ami.

Le blond avala sa salive. Il savait que s'il tenait véritablement à son amitié avec le brun, il devait poser la question :

\- Tu te souviens du livre que tu lisais il y a quelques semaines ?

Kyungsoo lui lança un regard dubitatif :

\- J'en lis tout le temps. Duquel parles-tu ?

Jongin sentait ses doigts tapoter sa cuisse sans son accord. Il se força à arrêter :

\- Le chant d'Achille.

Il vit très clairement le chanteur se tendre subtilement :

\- Pourquoi tu me reparles de ce livre ?

Le blond se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Et s'il avait raison ? Et si Kyungsoo était gay ? Il savait très bien que lire de la littérature gay et lesbienne ne faisait pas d'une personne un homosexuel, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à cette éventualité. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

Jongin prit une courte inspiration mais les mots refusèrent de passer ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas demander cela. Plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait cela débile.

S'éloigner de Kyungsoo sous prétexte qu'il lisait un livre avec une romance homosexuelle ? C'était la connerie à son plus haut niveau. Il n'oserait jamais demander tout haut ce qui sonnait déjà comme étant la plus grosse bêtise du siècle dans sa tête. Sans parler du fait que si son amitié avec Kyungsoo pouvait être mise en danger sur cette simple pensée, Jongin ne méritait clairement pas le brun.

Le blond serra le poing. Il était vraiment infâme.

\- Rien, laisse tomber. Tu veux qu'on regarde un film ?

Le brun continua à le considérer tandis que Jongin s'était déjà mis à la quête d'un film à regarder sur l'ordinateur. Il était dans la section des films fantasy quand la voix du chanteur le perturba dans sa recherche :

\- Jongin. Ne te renferme pas sur toi à nouveau.

Quelque chose dans la voix du brun le fit se retourner. Kyungsoo se mordait la lèvre et avait la tête baissée :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour que tu prennes tes distances, mais je crois avoir une idée maintenant.

\- Kyungsoo…

Le brun secoua la tête :

\- Non, c'est bon.

Les grands yeux du brun plongèrent dans les siens :

\- Tu veux comprendre pourquoi je lisais une romance homosexuelle, c'est ça ?

\- Non, c'est bon. Cela ne veut rien dire, c'était totalement stupide de ma part, vraiment…

\- Jongin.

Le ton du chanteur était ferme, en totale opposition avec ses yeux qui semblaient être sur le point d'abandonner à tout moment :

\- Je… je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes.

Cette déclaration eut l'effet d'un coup de poing pour le blond. C'était un coup prévisible, mais qui ne faisait pas moins mal pour autant.

Le brun continua :

\- Je pensais… enfin… je me suis dit que cela serait mauvais pour la réputation d'EXO alors j'ai préféré ne rien dire.

Jongin savait très bien que ce n'était pas la véritable explication et il savait également que Kyungsoo n'espérait pas qu'il croie cette pauvre excuse. Tous deux connaissaient la raison et pourtant aucun ne voulait faire le premier pas pour l'émettre oralement.

Un long silence passa entre eux avant que le blond ne prenne la parole :

\- Tu as peur du regard des autres… tu as peur de mon regard.

La tête du brun se releva d'un coup. Jongin savait qu'il venait de mettre le doigt sur un point sensible et énuméra ses mots suivants avec soin :

\- J'ai également peur de mon propre regard. J'ai peur de te voir différemment, de te traiter différemment.

L'intensité du regard du brun faillit le faire oublier la suite de sa phrase, mais le blond se rattrapa à temps :

\- Mais je pense que je savais, au fond de moi. Même avant le livre… tu… tu n'as jamais voulu de petite amie. Et tu es toujours énervé quand je parle des filles avec lesquelles je couche.

\- Excuse-moi de préférer des sujets de discussion plus intellectuels que tes parties de jambe en l'air.

Un petit sourire s'accrocha aux lèvres du blond. La chambre du brun était plongée dans une douce lumière propice aux confessions du soir et Jongin se surprit à dire :

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je me suis comporté comme un abruti.

Le brun secoua doucement la tête :

\- Non, je peux comprendre. Ce n'est pas toujours facile à accepter et tu… tu n'aimes pas vraiment les personnes comme moi.

Les lèvres du blond s'ouvrirent légèrement sous la surprise et il saisit les mains du chanteur dans les siennes :

\- Kyungsoo, je ne te discriminerais pas pour ce que tu es. J'ai… j'ai effectivement peur de te traiter différemment, mais je ne te reprocherais jamais d'être ce que tu es. Tu es une personne incroyable, Soo.

Les pommettes du chanteur se colorèrent doucement. Même si le brun était habitué aux compliments de la part des fans, il en recevait rarement de la part des membres. Encore plus rarement de la part du blond :

\- C'est juste… de la manière dont tu taquines Chanyeol…

Jongin roula des yeux :

\- Pour cette girafe handicapée, c'est différent, je trouverais toujours tout ce qui est possible pour l'embêter.

Le blond passa son pouce sur un des ongles du chanteur. Le brun avait la mauvaise habitude de les couper trop court et il pouvait sentir la peau fragilisée autour :

\- Je risque de mettre un peu de temps à m'y faire, mais… je tiens à toi, Soo. Vraiment.

Le brun hocha doucement de la tête, ses lèvres pulpeuses épanouies en un petit sourire :

\- D'accord.

Le brun désigna l'ordinateur du menton :

\- On se fait un film ?

Jongin expira tout l'air de ses poumons en un soupir. Il était content d'avoir pu parler au brun et d'avoir réglé leurs non-dits :

\- Tout ce que tu veux sauf du gay.

Cette réponse lui valut un coup sur l'épaule.

Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, Jongin finit par éviter Kyungsoo encore plus qu'avant.

Ce n'était plus seulement dans les discussions, mais également dans ses actes. Le batteur prétendait avoir rendez-vous avec d'autres personnes à la pause de midi et d'avoir trop de travaux à rendre pour accompagner le chanteur au moment de faire les courses. Lors de leurs concerts, il allait directement à la rencontre des fans et n'attendait pas les autres membres après une performance.

Il s'éloignait.

Le premier à remarquer son comportement fut, sans grande surprise, le pianiste. Après un cours de marketing, Lay le coinça à la sortie :

\- Tu manges avec nous.

Aucune entrée en matière ou forme de politesse. Un ordre pur et simple.

Jongin plissa les yeux :

\- Je ne peux pas, j'ai promis à une fille…

\- Kyungsoo n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

Le blond se mordit la langue. Il s'était douté que son comportement ne passerait pas inaperçu, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il serait découvert aussi rapidement.

Jongin donna son assentiment silencieux et passa à côté de son ami. Il savait qu'une longue discussion l'attendait.

Jongin ignorait ce qui était le pire. Le regard scrutateur du pianiste ou la moue boudeuse de Chanyeol. Le bassiste semblait lui tenir rancœur pour son récent comportement, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que Lay. Le géant semblait tout simplement vexé du manque d'attention du blond à son égard.

Autant dire que certains jours, Jongin n'avait vraiment pas l'impression d'être le plus jeune de la bande.

Il enroula ses spaghettis autour de sa fourchette plusieurs fois dans une tentative de distraction.

\- Jongin, je peux savoir ce qui te prend en ce moment ?

Distraction ratée.

Le batteur leva les yeux sur Lay. Son ami touillait son breuvage fumant avec une petite cuillère en plastique, son attention entièrement dirigée vers lui. Chanyeol en contrepartie, avait déjà attaqué son sandwich et attendait visiblement que le blond commente.

Le batteur déposa sa fourchette dans un soupir :

\- J'ai… eu une discussion avec Kyungsoo. Et depuis…

Le blond fit une légère pause. Il savait que Lay et Kyungsoo étaient proches au début de la formation de leur groupe, mais depuis le blond ne savait pas véritablement si leur amitié était restée telle quelle. Les affinités s'étaient naturellement formées et le pianiste était à présent aussi proche qu'éloigné de tous les membres.

Jongin se racla la gorge :

\- J'ai du mal à lui faire face.

Le pianiste baissa les yeux sur son gobelet, le bout des doigts rougit par la chaleur de la boisson :

\- Je vois que Kyungsoo t'a dit la vérité alors.

Jongin haussa les sourcils, totalement pris de court :

\- Tu étais au courant pour Kyungsoo ?

Son ami se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de porter le café à ses lèvres :

\- Depuis longtemps. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

La bouche pleine de Chanyeol les interrompit :

\- Pause. J'ai pas suivis.

Lay lui lança un regard en biais :

\- Kyungsoo est gay.

Chanyeol sembla digérer l'information aussi rapidement que son sandwich, car il répondit presque immédiatement :

\- Ah ça ! C'était un secret ?

Jongin était totalement sur le cul – de manière figurée et littérale. Ses deux amis étaient au courant et ne lui en avaient jamais fait part ? Pourquoi Jongin devait-il être le dernier à connaître la vérité ?

Le blond serra sa fourchette :

\- Cela ne vous...dérange pas ?

\- La question serait plutôt pourquoi cela te dérange toi.

Ses pâtes étaient désormais froides. Jongin haïssait manger des pâtes froides.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas. Ou plutôt… je voudrais que cela ne me dérange pas.

Le blond baissa la tête, le regard fixé sur un point imaginaire :

\- Je ne sais plus comment l'aborder.

Lay avait fini sa boisson et reposa son gobelet délicatement sur son plateau :

\- Tu y arrives bien avec Chanyeol pourtant.

Le désigné cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'avaler la nourriture qu'il avait en bouche :

\- Pause. J'ai à nouveau pas suivi.

Le pianiste se tourna vers le géant, le menton posé sur le bout des doigts :

\- Chanyeol, il faudrait peut-être que tu commences sérieusement à t'interroger sur ton amitié avec Baekhyun.

Le bassiste avait de la mayonnaise sur la joue et Jongin se surprit à prier que des insectes quelconques viennent lui dévorer le visage avant de se souvenir qu'ils étaient en décembre.

Chanyeol s'humidifia les lèvres :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu trouves ça normal de vouloir tenir la main d'un homme ? De vouloir le câliner sans cesse ? Je suis surpris que Baekhyun ne t'ait pas encore découpé en rondelle. D'après ce que Sehun m'a raconté, ton ami tient des discours plutôt inquiétants.

Le géant dévoila toutes ses dents en un immense sourire :

\- Baekhyun préfère le poison aux objets coupants.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et te demander de te concentrer sur ce que j'ai dit au début.

Le géant sembla réfléchir un instant :

\- Je ne vois pas le mal. J'ai toujours été une personne tactile et être avec Baekhyun me donne envie de le garder près de moi.

\- Tu t'imagines faire la même chose avec Jongin ?

Le dégoût qui s'afficha sur le visage de Chanyeol aurait valu tout l'or du monde si Jongin n'avait pas fait la même projection avec Kyungsoo. Il aimait être près du brun, frôler son coude ou poser ses jambes sur ses genoux. Il aimait ces contacts naturels et non calculés qui rythmaient leur quotidien. Avant d'apprendre la sexualité de Kyungsoo, il n'avait jamais vu plus loin que ce que ces derniers étaient : de simples contacts. Mais à présent, même ceci avait changé.

La voix grave de la girafe handicapée le rappela au présent :

\- Je ne pense pas être gay, Lay. Mais pour Baekhyun…

Le géant fronça les sourcils un instant :

\- Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour un gars. Pour quiconque en faites.

Chanyeol croqua à nouveau dans son sandwich, laissant une feuille de salade pleine de sauce tomber sur son plateau :

\- Mais… je ferais une exception pour lui, je pense.

La manière nonchalante dont son ami avait balancé cette phrase laissa Jongin muet. Taquiner le géant avec le sujet « Baekhyun » était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris, mais il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que le bassiste puisse réellement considérer de dépasser le stade de l'amitié.

Même s'il avait fait plus que le considérer. Il l'avait déclaré à haute voix, sans complexe, en mordant dans un sandwich thon-mayonnaise à deux euros cinquante.

Chanyeol venait de lui démontrer en _une phrase_ , ce qu'était le courage.

Jongin sentit le regard de Lay sur lui. Les yeux en amande du chinois se plissèrent légèrement et, même s'il était clair qu'il parlait toujours au bassiste, son regard sur le batteur ne vacilla pas :

\- Tu devrais essayer. Je suis presque sûr qu'il n'est pas insensible à tes charmes.

Lay savait ce qu'il faisait. Il avait volontairement détourné l'attention de Jongin pour faire mine de se concentrer sur Chanyeol alors qu'en vérité, toute cette discussion continuait de le concerner. Le regard appuyé du pianiste le lui confirmait.

Jongin serra les poings. C'était exactement pour cette raison que le chinois était la personne qu'il redoutait le plus. Le blond ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui.

Un rire de ptérodactyle fendit l'air :

\- On verra ça.

Jongin détourna le regard pour observer le géant :

\- Tu n'as pas peur ?

\- De quoi ?

\- C'est… un homme.

Chanyeol finit par remarquer qu'il avait de la mayonnaise sur le visage et s'essuya la joue avec le pouce :

\- Très honnêtement, je me fiche de son sexe. J'apprécie Baekhyun tel qu'il est. Quitte à choisir, je préfère même qu'il soit un mec.

Avec un sourire, il s'attaqua à son dessert : une énorme glace au chocolat.

\- Une fille n'aurait jamais eu la force de me porter jusqu'à chez elle.

L'air était particulièrement sec cet après-midi et la bouche de Jongin l'était tout autant. Il aurait volontiers échangé Chanyeol contre une bouteille d'eau en ce moment même, mais avant de faire une quelconque transaction, le blond devait absolument faire quelque chose.

Le batteur s'était d'abord demandé s'il devait se donner un temps de réflexion supplémentaire avant d'aller voir Kyungsoo, mais avait décidé contre. Sa fuite avait assez duré.

Le bâtiment des étudiants de littérature se situait à environ dix minutes de marche de la cafétéria et se trouvait être à leur image : raffinée. Les grandes façades grises étaient nettoyées de leur couleur de jeunesse et laissaient place à des plantes grimpantes qui devaient être magnifique en été, mais qui à présent ne ressemblaient guère qu'à des doigts décharnés. Deux grandes colonnes crèmesoutenaient l'entrée où une grande porte en bois massive était encastrée.

Ce monument avait toujours fait Jongin se sentir minuscule. Inférieur.

Leur édifice à eux avait été construit dans les années soixante-dix et était d'une banalité criante. Le genre de bâtiment en face duquel on reniflait dédaigneusement la première fois avant de fermer les yeux par la suite.

L'endroit où Kyungsoo étudiait n'avait rien à voir. C'était presque comme entrer dans un autre monde.

Le blond monta prudemment les escaliers en pierre où des milliers d'élèves avaient déjà dû laisser leur trace indélébile.

Quelques étudiants passèrent à côté de lui sans lui adresser un second regard. Jongin supposa que sa couleur de cheveux « rebelle » devait l'aider à se fondre dans la masse. Après un tournant à droite, il se dirigea vers un amphithéâtre bien précis. Il connaissait l'emploi du temps du brun par cœur ainsi que ses salles, même s'il ne mettait normalement pas les pieds ici.

Le musicien s'était une fois ennuyé en attendant que le littéraire termine un dossier sur Platon – ou était-ce Socrate ? – et il n'avait eu aucun jeu à sa disposition. Il avait donc récupéré sur le lit la feuille la plus proche et avait commencé à observer les différentes matières du brun. Jongin n'en avait peut-être pas l'air, mais il n'était pas dans une fac d'économie pour rien. Il avait une très bonne mémoire, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Tout comme il n'avait pas réussi à oublier le titre du roman de Kyungsoo, il n'avait pas non plus oublié son amphithéâtre.

Une fois devant la porte en question, Jongin se mit à stresser. Il était encore en faute, comme d'habitude. Et sans l'intervention de Lay – Chanyeol ne comptait clairement pas – il serait toujours en train de fuir.

S'il était Kyungsoo, il ne se donnerait pas une seconde chance. Car cette seconde chance s'était déjà transformée en une troisième, quatrième, cinquième…

Le nombre de fois où le blond avait fauté était trop important. Kyungsoo n'avait jamais, absolument _jamais_ , était celui qui avait fait un faux pas. Jongin se mordit la lèvre. Il ne devrait pas être là, à espérer que Kyungsoo lui pardonne une fois de plus son comportement.

\- Jongin ?

La voix on ne peut plus caractéristique du ténor le surprit. Le batteur s'était perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas remarqué la sonnerie et la file d'élève qui l'accompagnait.

Le littéraire avait mis un pull en laine vert sapin accordé avec un jean noir basique, le rendant presque dans le thème pour Noël.

Jongin avala sa salive :

\- Hey.

Le littéraire cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant qu'un petit sourire ne se forme sur ses lèvres pulpeuses :

\- Hey.

Jongin n'arrivait pas à croire que son ami pouvait encore lui sourire ainsi. Le batteur l'avait évité durant plusieurs jours sans aucune raison, avait repoussé toutes ses invitations et par-dessus tout, avait menti.

Le blond se passa la main dans les cheveux :

\- Tu veux aller faire les courses ? J'ai vraiment besoin … d'eau.

Ce n'était plus seulement l'air sec de décembre qui asséchait son palet, mais également la présence du chanteur. Il ne l'avait pas proprement regardé depuis plusieurs jours, ni parlé et pourtant...pourtant le brun n'avait pas changé son regard sur lui d'un iota. Ses grands yeux marron avaient toujours la même tendresse.

Kyungsoo redressa légèrement son sac sur son épaule, les sourcils légèrement froncés :

\- De l'eau ?

Jongin secoua rapidement la tête :

\- Pas seulement ! Mais entre autres.

Le brun haussa les épaules et demanda doucement :

\- Tu… tu as moins de travail maintenant ? On peut se revoir ?

Jongin mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne voulait pas faire un câlin au brun à cet instant précis. Mais il se retient. Non pas parce qu'il avait découvert la sexualité du chanteur ce coup-ci, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas imposer ses propres désirs égoïstes à Kyungsoo. Il n'allait pas enlacer l'homme qu'il avait volontairement ignoré durant plusieurs jours.

Jongin hocha la tête :

\- Je suis libre, complètement libre. J'ai…

Jongin se mordit la lèvre. Il savait que Kyungsoo ne croyait pas véritablement à son histoire de trop-pleins de travail, mais le chanteur avait décidé de laisser passer. Son ami savait parfaitement que Jongin avait eu besoin de temps pour accepter son homosexualité et lui avait donné l'espace nécessaire. Et à présent, il semblait juste ravi que le batteur soit à nouveau de retour.

Le blond ne pouvait pas lui dire « _J'ai merdé, désolé_ » ou « _Je ne fuirais plus, je promets_ » ou une autre forme d'excuse. Le brun n'en avait pas besoin et voulait simplement avancer.

Le chanteur ne pardonnerait pas à Jongin, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pardonner. Depuis le début, il n'avait pas été en colère.

Avec un sourire, Jongin vola le sac du littéraire pour le mettre sur son épaule :

\- J'ai envie de viande hachée ce soir. Spaghetti bolognaise ça te tente ? Je n'ai pas pu manger mes pâtes à midi car regarder Chanyeol se bâfrer m'a dégoutté. Et je tiens vraiment à avoir mes spaghettis aujourd'hui.

Le brun miroita son sourire :

\- C'est parfait pour moi.

 **Hey ! J'avoue que j'avais un peu délaissé le Kaisoo et je m'excuse auprès des lecteurs qui suivent l'histoire pour ce « couple ». Comme d'hab je remercie M. qui va sûrement me tuer un jour pour reproduire les mêmes fautes grammaticales *va se cacher*.**

 **A dans deux semaines,**

 **Little Fear**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Chanyeol avait les yeux fixés sur son téléphone, comme s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau mystère à résoudre. Un peu à la manière dont un enfant regarde avec fascination un puzzle complexe.

À la différence que Chanyeol n'avait rien d'un enfant et que la seule chose complexe était encore et toujours la même : Baekhyun.

Noël était dans deux jours et le bassiste, qui était une personne très organisée, n'avait pas encore commencé à acheter ses cadeaux pour le vingt-cinq décembre. Il s'était juré de ne pas reproduire les erreurs des années passées, mais il avait encore réussi à oublier. Et ceci malgré la publicité et l'ambiance festive de la ville. Le géant était passé de nombreuses fois devant les petites échoppes mises en place pour Noël, mais il n'avait pas jugé bon de s'arrêter pour les admirer. Le bassiste avait eu beaucoup d'examens en décembre et contrairement au reste de la population, il n'avait pas trouvé le temps de faire la fête.

Il continua à observer son écran noir. Baekhyun pourrait définitivement l'aider dans sa recherche de présents — le brun s'était même étrangement rapproché de Kyungsoo ces dernières semaines —, mais également lui tenir compagnie.

Cependant, Baekhyun ignorait tous ses messages et appels pour une raison inconnue.

La nuit recouvrait la ville depuis déjà une bonne heure et les différentes toitures et bâtisses s'illuminaient grâce aux lueurs du centre. C'était le moment idéal pour le brun pour se balader et Chanyeol tenait vraiment à emmener Baekhyun au marché de Noël. C'était très certainement, leur dernière occasion cette année.

Avec un sourire mauvais, il eut une nouvelle idée.

Le bassiste saisit son téléphone pour envoyer un nouveau message : « _Tu es malade BB ?_ ». Le géant savait que ce SMS allait rendre le plus petit fou. « _BB_ » pouvait aussi bien être le diminutif de « _Byun Baekhyun_ » que de « _Bébé_ » — voir de « _Bar_ _B_ _ecue_ ». Il appuya sur « _envoyer_ » et compta les secondes.

Au bout de neuf, le nom de Baekhyun s'afficha à l'écran :

\- Park, tu peux dire adieu à ta descendance. Je vais rôtir tes bijoux de famille et te les faire manger.

Le géant s'adossa contre la table derrière lui, le téléphone à l'oreille :

\- Bonjour à toi aussi.

Il entendit un long soupir à l'autre bout de la ligne. Le brun savait très bien que ses menaces sonnaient comme une douce musique aux oreilles du musicien et cela l'agaçait encore plus. Le sourire de Chanyeol s'étira quand son interlocuteur reprit :

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu le sais très bien, je sais que tu as lu mes messages.

Le géant ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il imaginait très bien Baekhyun se mordre la lèvre :

\- Qu'est-ce que je gagnerais à sortir dans le froid, entouré de gens malades et repoussants ?

\- Ma gratitude.

Un reniflement dédaigneux lui signifia que ce n'était clairement pas suffisant.

\- Ma gratitude et une gaufre.

Un long silence fut la seule réponse du brun et le musicien fronça les sourcils un instant. Seuls les bruits blancs de l'appareil grésillaient dans son oreille :

\- Des ustensiles de torture pour me transformer en eunuque ?

Cette réponse lui valut un léger rire :

\- Là, on parle business.

Chanyeol sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Ils avaient encore largement le temps si le brun concédait à l'accompagner :

\- Tu veux bien m'aider alors ? Je suis sûr que ton regard noir me sera utile pour ne pas me faire arnaquer.

Le géant entendait un léger bruit de fond dans le téléphone, comme la télévision ou de la musique :

\- Je veux bien t'accompagner à une condition.

Le géant hocha la tête avant de se souvenir que le brun ne pouvait pas le voir et finit par répondre par l'affirmative. La voix taquine de son ami susurra :

\- Si tu tiens à tes futurs enfants, n'écris plus jamais BB de ta vie ou adieu les mini Chanyeol.

Le géant se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un rire :

\- OK, je promets.

L'idéal serait que des flocons descendent du ciel pour partager leur moment et ajouter de la féerie à la ville. Mais la météo ne partageait avec eux qu'une brume légère, les enlaçant dans une ambiance plus proche de l'épouvante que du joyeux. Et pourtant, le sourire de Baekhyun illuminait autant la rue que des centaines de lumières de Noël.

Ces dernières semaines, le brun souriait de plus en plus. Ce n'était plus seulement les rictus moqueurs ou emplis de venins, mais des sourires sincères. Chanyeol les adorait. Il voudrait que le plus petit continue de sourire ainsi indéfiniment. Même si bien sûr, il évitait d'ébruiter ce souhait. À chaque fois qu'il faisait la remarque au brun, le bassiste pouvait être sûr que le plus petit froncerait les sourcils et mettrait un point d'honneur à ne pas laisser ses lèvres sourirent.

Les allées du marché de Noël étaient pleines à craquer de personnes pressées pour acheter des cadeaux de dernière minute, de couples qui marchaient tranquillement côte à côte ou d'enfants qui tiraient sur le manteau de leurs parents pour qu'ils leur achètent une sucrerie. Chanyeol enfonça ses mains un peu plus profondément dans ses poches :

\- Tu penses que si j'achète une cagoule à Jongin, ça irait ? Je rendrais service à l'humanité en cachant sa tête.

Un souffle régulier s'échappait des lèvres rosées et Baekhyun se rapprocha légèrement du géant pour laisser passer un couple accompagné d'une poussette :

\- Je pense que Jongin va prévoir un cadeau du genre pour toi aussi. Mais quitte à l'énerver, que penserais-tu d'un collier ?

Une douce odeur de vin chaud vient titiller leurs narines. Le géant n'avait jamais été un fan de cette boisson, mais il savait que son père attendait avec impatience ce moment de l'année où il pouvait enfin en déguster. Le bassiste attendait toujours d'avoir la maturité nécessaire pour apprendre à apprécier le vin rouge. Et du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, ce n'était toujours pas le cas.

\- Et en quoi un collier mettrait Jongin en colère ? Cette fashionista serait au contraire ravie de l'exhiber devant tout le monde. À moins que tu ne penses à un collier de femme ?

Les yeux chocolat pétillèrent en désignant une maisonnette d'un mouvement de menton, son rictus suffisant de retour :

\- Pas tout à fait.

Le musicien sentit la main opaline tirer sur son manteau et le traîner derrière lui. Mais contrairement à la fois au bar où Baekhyun lui avait avoué sa maladie, la pression sur son bras était moindre. Le brun s'ouvrait à lui avec plus de facilité depuis la révélation de ce secret et le fait que Chanyeol lui démontre jour après jour qu'il était fait pour rester, aidait également. Le géant souhaitait prouver qu'il n'était en aucun cas comme Tao.

La petite chaumière en bois était identique à toutes les autres, si ce n'est pour sa marchandise. Pas de nourriture, d'écharpes, bougies, fromages ou même bijoux pour femme. À la place, un large étalage d'accessoires pour chien.

Baekhyun se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un rire :

\- Je me suis dit que ce genre de collier serait parfaitement adapté pour le petit chihuahua.

Chanyeol secoua la tête, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais même ainsi, il ne chassa pas son propre sourire :

\- Tu es vraiment rancunier, hein ?

Le brun ne lui répondit pas, trop plongé dans la contemplation des différents colliers. Une femme dans la trentaine était derrière l'étalage et les observait avec curiosité. Chanyeol lui adressa un sourire poli avant de reporter son attention sur son ami. Baekhyun tenait en main un collier tressé bleu marine avec un petit pendentif en argent à l'avant en forme de cœur.

La voix de la vendeuse les informa :

\- On peut immédiatement vous le graver si vous le souhaitez. Le collier est à dix euros.

Le brun leva les yeux du collier pour regarder la femme dans les yeux. Avec un sourire longuement pratiqué, il répondit gentiment :

\- Dix euros c'est le tarif normal pour un collier gravé ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

Baekhyun fit tourner l'objet dans sa main :

\- Et si je vous donne le numéro du magnifique spécimen à mes côtés, vous me faites une petite remise ?

Chanyeol remercia le ciel qu'il n'était pas en train de boire ou de manger à cet instant précis, car il aurait tout recraché. La jeune femme lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de déclarer :

\- Je pense qu'il est un peu jeune pour moi et je préférerais mes dix euros.

Baekhyun mima une expression de surprise :

\- Trop jeune pour vous ? Mais vous devez avoir notre âge !

Cette fois-ci, le brun réussit à obtenir un léger gloussement de la part de la commerçante. Après quelques compliments supplémentaires et le numéro de Chanyeol écrit sur un papier, Baekhyun réussit à obtenir le collier à cinq euros.

Après avoir quitté la maisonnette pour reprendre leur marche, Chanyeol soupira :

\- Quand j'ai mentionné ton aide pour ne pas me faire arnaquer, je ne pensais pas à ce genre de tactique.

Malgré la densité de la population, l'air était froid et leurs nez rouges. Celui de Baekhyun était absolument adorable. Les yeux chocolat se plissèrent avec amusement :

\- Je ne pense pas qu'utiliser mes piques habituelles aurait été très efficace pour obtenir une réduction. De plus, le fait que tu sembles tout droit sortie d'un magazine de mode aide. J'utilise simplement les meilleurs moyens à ma disposition.

Ils passèrent devant une maisonnette qui vendait des jouets en bois. De nombreux enfants étaient rassemblés autour, les yeux ronds. Le bassiste trouvait cela réconfortant que de nos jours, certains enfants appréciaient encore les jouets faits main. Trop de jeunes passaient leur temps sur les jeux vidéo — lui y compris.

Le géant tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard chocolat :

\- Alors comme ça, tu trouves que je ressemble à un dieu vivant ?

Une légère frappe sur l'épaule fit grimacer le musicien. Baekhyun le regardait du coin de l'œil, visiblement blasé :

\- D'un point de vue objectif, tu n'es pas mal.

Un sourire benêt illumina le visage du géant :

\- Tu trouves que je ressemble à un modèle.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a des modèles pour faire la publicité pour des marques de sardines ? Tu es ce genre de modèle.

Et avec cette phrase, Baekhyun accéléra son allure.

Le musicien rigola et rattrapa le plus petit en trois enjambées en saisissant par le coude. Baekhyun se plaignit immédiatement, mais ne retira pas son bras.

Chanyeol portait à son bras gauche trois grands sachets différents, le reste des présents étaient fourrés dans son sac. Après avoir cherché dans les différents coins du marché, il avait finalement des cadeaux pour tout le monde. Pour ses parents, sa sœur, les membres d'EXO et ses autres amis. À ses côtés, Baekhyun marchait avec le nez enfoncé dans son écharpe, les joues rougies par le froid et ses cheveux éternellement en bataille.

Le bras du brun était toujours logé contre lui et Chanyeol se surprit à espérer que Baekhyun soit toujours aussi complaisant.

\- Maintenant qu'on a tout, il serait temps que je tienne ma promesse.

Le brun arqua un sourcil :

\- Oh, je suis surpris. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais vraiment dire adieu à ta virilité ainsi, mais ton courage t'honore.

Le géant secoua la tête et rapprocha le brun de lui :

\- Je parlais de ma promesse de t'acheter une gaufre.

\- Dommage.

La queue pour acheter une gaufre était plutôt longue, mais Chanyeol s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de l'heure.

Il avait appris que le brun dormait généralement la journée et se réveillait pour prendre son petit-déjeuner au moment où sa famille commençait le dîner. Même si l'horloge biologique du brun changeait durant l'année, il pouvait davantage se calquer l'heure du reste de la population en hiver. C'était pour cette raison que Baekhyun aimait tellement cette saison. Il pouvait sortir en même temps que tout le monde et profiter de la magie des festivités.

 _L'hiver approche. Qui n'aime pas les fêtes ?_

C'était la première fois que Chanyeol était content d'avoir moins d'heures de soleil, et c'était également la première fois qu'il appréciait autant un hiver.

Pressée contre son flanc, la tiédeur du corps de Baekhyun pouvait se ressentir à travers ses vêtements. Le musicien soupçonnait le brun de ne pas avoir rompu le contact uniquement pour ce gain de chaleur humaine. Avec un rictus, il nota mentalement que faire des sorties à l'extérieur avec le plus petit était vraiment une excellente idée.

Baekhyun finit par remarquer le regard du géant, concentré sur leurs bras :

\- J'ai peur de te demander pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot.

Leurs odorats se voyaient titiller par les différentes odeurs sucrées qui leur parvenaient du stand. Des bruits parasites dérangeaient un chant de Noël qui passait sur un vieux haut-parleur. Le commerçant avait beau toucher tous les boutons qu'il souhaitait, le grésillement continuait d'accompagner la chanson.

\- Je me disais juste qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, ta tolérance aux contacts physiques était assez faible. À présent tu es plus ouvert, plus tactile. C'est agréable.

Le marchand soupira de défaite et retourna assister sa présumée épouse qui était en train de confectionner une énorme barba-papa.

Baekhyun fit mine de retirer son bras et le géant l'agrippa immédiatement :

\- OK j'ai rien dit, tu n'as pas changé du tout, tu es toujours aussi socialement inatteignable et froid alors…

Le géant réalisa sa plus belle prestation d'yeux de chien battu :

\- Puis-je te garder à mes côtés maintenant que j'ai réalisé mon privilège temporaire ?

Le brun mordit un rictus naissant et consentit à laisser son bras en place :

\- Tant que tu réalises ta chance.

Chanyeol savait que son sourire était devenu encore plus large, mais il ne fit rien pour le retenir.

Un dernier couple finit par être servi et la commerçante se tourna vers eux. La fatigue était accrochée à son visage, mais elle ne perdait pas en charme. Quelques mèches brunes s'échappaient de sa tresse.

Quand le bassiste se tourna vers le plus petit, ce dernier haussa un sourcil interrogateur qui signifiait très clairement « _Qu'est-ce que toi, tu veux._ » Le géant répondit à la vendeuse :

\- Pour moi ça sera une gaufre à la chantilly nappée de chocolat.

La vendeuse hocha la tête :

\- Et pour le jeune garçon à vos côtés ? Une gaufre au chocolat ?

Chanyeol se mordit la lèvre, car Baekhyun semblait sur le point de faire une syncope. Le géant secoua la tête :

\- Il déteste le chocolat.

Baekhyun confirma calmement et finit par commander une gaufre salée au fromage et jambon. Une fois servi, ils reprirent leur promenade. Le musicien se sentit obligé de commenter :

\- Ta gaufre salée est bonne, mon petit ?

\- Si je n'avais pas les mains occupées, tu serais déjà six pieds sous terre.

Le chocolat coulait légèrement et Chanyeol essuya les contours de l'assiette en plastique :

\- Tu ne peux pas la blâmer. Tu as l'air jeune. Jongin m'a traité de pédophile la dernière fois.

Cela rappelait au géant qu'il devait encore trouver un moyen de se venger correctement du batteur. Lui offrir un collier de chien n'était pas encore suffisant. Il se demandait si Baekhyun accepterait d'être son nouveau partenaire de crime en plus d'être son partenaire de shopping.

Le brun souffla sur sa gaufre :

\- J'ai six mois de plus que toi, donc de nous deux, c'est toi le petit.

Le bassiste faillit se brûler la langue en goûtant le chocolat :

\- Six mois de plus que moi ?! On dirait que tu viens tout juste de sortir du lycée !

Les lèvres rosées se fendirent en leur habituel rictus :

\- Dans ce cas-là Jongin devait avoir raison sur ton compte.

Chanyeol soupira et croqua dans sa gaufre une fois qu'elle fut assez tiède. La pâte fondait dans sa bouche et la douceur de la chantilly se mariait à merveille avec le chocolat noir.

La soirée était plus fraîche à présent et le vent s'était levé. Plusieurs personnes serraient leur manteau ou corrigeaient le nœud de leurs écharpes. Un coup de vent particulièrement violent balaya les cheveux des passants et la gaufre du bassiste. Le géant regarda avec horreur sa chantilly s'envoler en même temps que quelques bonnets.

\- Ma chantilly !

Mais c'était trop tard. La crème fouettée blanche était à présent étalée sur le sol à quelques pas de lui. Chanyeol ne pouvait pas croire que cela lui arrivait. La nourriture était précieuse pour le géant et encore plus s'il s'agissait de sucrerie. Il se sentait trahi.

Une main compatissante lui tapota l'épaule :

\- OK, j'avoue, c'est mal de ma part de rire, mais ta tête est hilarante.

L'expression de pur choc était toujours étalée sur les traits du musicien :

\- Baek, tu ne comprends pas. Le vent vient de me _voler_ ma chantilly !

Le géant fit la moue en voyant sa gaufre désormais nue de tout accompagnement. Finalement, il n'aimait plus l'hiver.

Les yeux pétillants de Baekhyun finirent par obtenir à nouveau son attention. Les joues rougies par le froid du brun étaient absolument adorables et Chanyeol avait envie de les pincer :

\- Park, arrête de faire l'enfant. Si tu y tiens, je te laisserais croquer dans la mienne.

Cette déclaration gagna immédiatement l'attention du musicien :

\- Vraiment ?

Baekhyun hocha la tête :

\- Oui. Laisse-moi juste la saupoudrer d'arsenic.

Chanyeol grogna et fit mine de se mettre en marche quand la main du brun le retient par le coude :

\- Park… Chanyeol, je rigolais. Tiens.

Les doigts agiles du plus petit se saisir du menton du musicien pour incliner sa tête vers le bas. Baekhyun se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour diriger sa gaufre vers la bouche du bassiste. Chanyeol ne réagit pas, trop surprit par l'action du brun. Il ouvrit naturellement la bouche pour croquer dedans. Le fromage s'accrocha à son palet.

Le plus petit émit un son satisfait puis recula :

\- Savoure bien ce moment Park, la prochaine fois que je te donnerai de la nourriture, elle sera empoisonnée.

Le sourire taquin de Baekhyun était à moitié caché dans son écharpe marine. L'épais tissu était entouré plusieurs fois autour de son cou pour finir en cascade derrière son dos. Mais au lieu de cacher les traits amusés du brun, l'écharpe soulignait son espièglerie. Et de cette espièglerie, Chanyeol en était tombé amoureux.

Ce ne fut pas une frappe éclair. Le géant avait déjà partagé avec ses amis son désir de vouloir tenter autre chose que simplement de l'amitié avec Baekhyun, mais le voir ainsi confirma au bassiste son sentiment. La simple vision du plus petit le remplissait de joie à chaque fois et le géant n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas remarquer ses propres sentiments. Il ne s'appelait pas Jongin.

Donc non, ce n'était pas les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, le sourire ou le vent qui balayait les cheveux bruns à cet instant qui l'avait fait succomber, mais une série de circonstances qui les avaient conduit jusqu'à ce moment.

Chanyeol était sincèrement épris de Byun Baekhyun.

Le plus petit se remit en marche :

\- Assister au deuil d'une crème fouettée ne fait pas partie de mes plans d'existence alors tu m'excuseras, mais je pars devant.

Chanyeol roula les yeux et suivit le brun. Un léger goût de fromage subsistait sur sa langue :

\- Tu sais qu'on a partagé un baiser indirect avec la gaufre ?

Baekhyun le jugea du coin de l'œil :

\- Tu sais quoi, retourne tenir compagnie à ta chantilly étalée sur le sol. Ton niveau de conversation doit être proche du sien.

Le géant donna un coup de coude au plus petit avant de s'écarter prestement. Il connaissait Baekhyun à présent et voulait éviter toute vengeance démesurée. À la place, le brun le fusilla du regard.

La brume qui enveloppait le marché s'était épaissie et les personnes présentes nageaient dans l'épais brouillard avec méfiance. Une petite fille tenta d'attraper un bout de cet étrange nuage, mais sa main revient vide. La brume ne s'effilochait pas seulement entre les doigts des passants, mais également entre les différents obstacles qui constituaient le centre-ville, l'ambiance caligineuse allant jusqu'à gagner la route au loin et perturber le trafic.

Ce temps rappelait à Chanyeol la fois où Baekhyun s'était tenu sous la pluie, le visage résigné et le maquillage ruiné.

Le bassiste se rendit compte que s'il n'avait pas rattrapé Baekhyun à cet instant-là, leur histoire aurait pu être totalement différente. Pire, il aurait pu n'avoir aucune histoire.

Les pas de Baekhyun étaient silencieux, comme pour s'accorder à l'ambiance presque solennelle qui s'était abattue sur le marché :

\- À quoi tu penses ?

Chanyeol évita un déchet sur le sol et en profita pour se rapprocher à nouveau du brun :

\- Tu te souviens de la fois où tu es venu chez moi ?

Le brun se contenta de hocher la tête. Le musicien s'était attendu à une remarque sarcastique, mais le plus petit semblait vraiment curieux de la suite et ne semblait pas vouloir l'interrompre.

\- Je me disais juste que tout était question de choix. Et ce soir-là, tu avais décidé de partir. Je m'étais réveillé et tu n'étais plus là, alors…

Le géant ralentit ses pas pour mieux observer son ami, même s'il commençait à douter de la réalité de ce moment avec le brouillard autour d'eux :

\- Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas resté dormir ? Tu… tu avais peur que je tente quelque chose ou…

Le brun secoua doucement la tête et remonta ses gants le long de son poignet, un fin sourire aux lèvres :

\- Si je pensais que tu étais ce genre de personne, je ne t'aurais jamais suivi jusqu'à chez toi en premier lieu. Non, j'avais juste peur de me pas me réveiller à temps et de me retrouver coincer à cause de la lumière du jour. Et rester chez toi à ce moment-là, alors que je voulais te cacher ma maladie, était clairement contradictoire.

Chanyeol hocha la tête.

Ils étaient arrivés au bout du marché de Noël. Les ruelles devant eux semblaient encore moins accueillantes vu que la brume avait toute la place du monde pour s'étendre, mais le musicien s'en fichait. Ce genre de météo allait avec Baekhyun. La brume renforçait son côté mystérieux. Inatteignable.

Le bassiste se demanda si quelqu'un — mis à part Tao — avait un jour réussi à atteindre le brun. Ou tenté de le faire. Et si c'était le cas, il espérait que Baekhyun avait été d'accord.

Le géant fronça les sourcils un instant :

\- Tu sais que je ne t'aurais rien fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux chocolat l'étudièrent. Un long moment passa avant que les lèvres rosées ne reprennent :

\- Je sais Chanyeol. Je sais.

Le brun lui donna un léger coup de coude et ajouta sur un ton plus léger :

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne voulais rien me faire.

Son sourire taquin était absolument adorable et Chanyeol répondit sans réfléchir :

\- C'est vrai.

Le brun s'arrêta et le regarda avec des yeux ronds :

\- Non Park, c'est le moment où tu me réponds que tu n'es pas gay.

Le bassiste sourit de toutes ses dents :

\- J'ai changé de réponse.

Le brouillard avait l'air plus oppressant à présent. L'amas de fines gouttes à ses pieds lui faisait désormais l'effet de sabots trop lourd pour lui. Beaucoup trop lourd. Chanyeol avait laissé son naturel revenir au galop et le regrettait déjà. Peu importait les paroles de ses amis, Baekhyun n'était pas prêt à entendre une telle confession.

Le plus petit prit son temps pour digérer l'information tandis que des gouttelettes s'étaient accrochées au front de Chanyeol. Le géant ne savait pas du tout si c'était dû à la brume ou à sa propre transpiration.

La voix claire du brun finit par déclarer :

\- Je peux encore échanger la gaufre contre ton émasculation ?

Le géant se surprit à répondre d'une voix posée :

\- Non, gaufre ni reprise, ni échangée.

Le brun soupira doucement avant de tirer Chanyeol par le coude :

\- Aller viens, on va encore attraper froid si on reste ici.

Le géant jeta un coup d'œil à la main sur son bras avant de relever les yeux vers son homologue :

\- Tu n'es pas fâché ?

Le brun sourit doucement :

\- Gaufre ni reprise, ni échangée.

Le géant se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sourire. Il était persuadé que s'il continuait à faire cela, ses lèvres finiraient toutes desséchées et craquelées, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Baekhyun était fidèle à lui même : prudent. Mais il n'avait pas rejeté Chanyeol et pour l'instant le géant se contenterait de cette réponse.

 _Gaufre ni reprise, ni échangée._

 **Hey ! Voilà, Chanyeol a enfin réalisé ses sentiments ! God enfin. M. rigole souvent car je me plains que mes personnages avancent trop lentement ou qu'ils sont trop stupides (coucou Jongin ) avant de me rappeler que c'est moi qui écris. Bref, merci de me suivre !**

 **A dans deux semaines,**

 **Little Fear.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Sa tête allait exploser.

Le chinois porta une main à ses tempes pour les masser doucement. Une bouteille en verre vide traînait près de sa tête et quelques gouttes de whiskey étaient tombées sur ses draps. À sa gauche, Jin Ri était allongée dans son plus simple appareil. Le musicien fronça les sourcils un instant avant de se souvenir qu'ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup trop bu la veille. Il était presque certain que la pauvre jeune fille aurait la même migraine que lui. Avec un soupir compatissant, Lay observa le corps à ses côtés. Ses courbes fines, son fessier laiteux et le creux de ses reins. La jeune fille dormait profondément, ses cheveux roses dispersés en bataille autour de l'oreiller qu'elle avait attrapé pour la nuit.

Le chinois avait finalement commencé à fréquenter la jeune fille quelques jours plus tôt. Elle était douce et attentive, de même que taquine et joyeuse. Un véritable souffle d'air frais pour le musicien.

Il passa sa main sur les côtes de sa désormais petite amie. Lay espérait que Jin Ri arriverait à faire ce que l'alcool n'arrivait plus. La boisson avait toujours été sa solution contre la solitude. Verre après verre, l'alcool réchauffait son corps et lui permettait toujours de tomber dans une certaine forme de plénitude.

Mais récemment, ses doses avaient augmenté de manière significative. Il avait beau tenter de se contrôler, il n'y arrivait plus. Il y a deux semaines, le chinois avait tellement bu qu'il avait terminé chez Sehun.

Le pianiste poussa un soupir. Il avait silencieusement remercié le serveur de ne pas lui avoir posé de questions. Il se sentait déjà assez stupide de boire pour oublier sa solitude. Surtout qu'il savait que ses amis riraient sûrement de lui pour avoir de telles pensées. Peut être que Lay n'avait pas suffisamment foi en ses compagnons, mais c'était en tout cas sa plus grande crainte.

Pourtant, il se savait entouré. Il se savait apprécié. Le pianiste avait EXO, il avait ses fans, il avait ses parents en Chine. Il était entouré.

Mais le chinois n'était pas aimé au point d'être cette personne importante pour une autre. Et c'était la chose qu'il désirait le plus.

Être important.

Être aimé.

La jeune fille bougea à ses côtés et doucement ses yeux papillonnèrent :

\- Bonjour.

Un reste de rouge à lèvres était accroché à ses lèvres et Lay se pencha pour l'embrasser à cet endroit précis :

\- Bonjour.

Un tendre sourire illumina les traits de Jin Ri.

Le musicien espérait que fréquenter cette fille lui permettrait de trouver ce qu'il cherche désespérément. Il ne pouvait pas éternellement se reposer sur ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas non plus continuer à trouver un plaisir presque malsain à être aussi seul que Sehun. Le serveur était une personne importante pour lui et méritait également d'être heureux. Et le chinois espérait sincèrement que son ami pourrait faire comme lui, tourner la page que constituait Luhan et continuer sa vie.

Être heureux.

Sourire.

Car s'il y a bien une chose que le chinois ne supportait pas, c'était de voir le plus jeune triste. Il ferait tout pour remettre un sourire sur ce visage. Même si pour cela il devait se mettre en retrait.

La jeune fille s'étira et roula sur le dos. Lay pu observer avec attention la forme de ses seins, soulignés par un tatouage contemporain représentant un hibou. Les plumes tatouées allaient titiller plus bas ses côtes saillantes exposées au soleil matinal. Le chinois passa un doigt sur le dessin pour en suivre les lignes noires. La sensation au toucher était légèrement différente de la peau vierge. Doucement, sa main s'aventura plus bas vers le nombril de la jeune fille et il sentit la peau nue se couvrir de chair de poule. Sa petite amie se mordait la lèvre :

– Lay, ne me taquine pas comme ça tôt le matin.

Le chinois se retient de faire un commentaire à l'utilisation de son sobriquet. Ce n'était pas la faute de Jin Ri s'il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il préférait être appelé Yixing dans l'intimité. À la place, il haussa un sourcil :

– Tu ne veux pas ?

La jeune fille roula des yeux avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui, ses deux jambes immaculées de par et d'autre de son bassin :

– Si, mais je préfère moins de jeu et plus d'action.

Lay avait encore sa tête qui tambourinait, mais il se dit qu'un peu d'exercice matinal l'aiderait sûrement à s'éclaircir les idées. Il se redressa pour faire face à sa petite amie. Sa main se logea naturellement dans ses cheveux roses à la subtile odeur de coco et il l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Un goût de whiskey subsistait sur la bouche maquillée et Lay se surprit à mettre encore plus de vigueur dans le baiser.

Il voulait oublier sa solitude. Il voulait être complet.

Après le départ de Jin Ri — et la promesse de l'appeler dans la soirée — Lay se mit à ranger son appartement. C'était le jour de Noël et cette année, la fête avait lieu chez Kyungsoo. Le littéraire possédait une petite maison en dehors de la ville et avait invité tout le monde pour le réveillon. Par « tout le monde » Lay entendait les membres d'EXO, Sehun, Baekhyun, Minseok et peut être quelques autres amis que le chinois ne connaissait pas — ou pensait ne pas connaître.

Il aurait bien rendu visite à Jun pour lui souhaiter un bon réveillon, mais ce dernier était parti en week-end avec sa femme et le Bar était donc fermé.

Il ramassa un verre en plastique et le contempla un instant.

Il finit par le jeter à la poubelle.

La maison de Kyungsoo était à l'image de son habitant. Discrète, mais chaleureuse.

Le chinois fut surpris de voir que les membres de son groupe étaient déjà présents. La ponctualité était une qualité qui faisait cruellement défaut à ses trois amis — oui, même Kyungsoo.

Un grand sapin de Noël en plastique — les parents du chanteur refusaient catégoriquement d'avoir des épines partout — était posé au centre de la pièce, décoré avec simplicité de plusieurs boules blanches et rouges. Une guirlande argentée serpentait entre les branches et finissait sa course près des cadeaux posés au sol. Certains paquets semblaient tout à fait honorables tandis que d'autres avaient des formes suspectes. Lay fronça les sourcils en apercevant un cadeau en forme de peluche de cheval.

Kyungsoo était en train de discuter avec Minseok près de la cuisine et fut le premier à lui faire signe d'approcher :

– Lay ! Tu as pas eu trop de mal à retrouver la maison ?

Une douce odeur de biscuit au beurre flottait dans l'air :

– Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

– Soo, la véritable question serait plutôt s'il n'a pas eu trop de mal à quitter sa maison. Comment s'est passé ton réveil avec ta chère et tendre ?

Jongin avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, le bras autour des épaules de Minseok. Ce dernier ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil méfiants entre le bras du musicien et sa tête.

Lay haussa les épaules :

– Pas plus mal que les autres fois.

Le batteur roula des yeux tandis que Minseok se dégagea de son emprise avec un soupir :

– Je me demandais pourquoi je traînais moins avec vous. Maintenant, je me souviens que c'est parce que vous êtes ennuyeux.

Kyungsoo déposait avec attention un glaçage sur les petits gâteaux et Jongin en profita pour en voler un sous son nez. Les yeux du chanteur s'agrandirent sous la surprise et il se saisit de sa spatule en bois pour poursuivre le batteur :

– Jongin ! Rends-moi ça ! Tout le monde n'est pas encore là !

Le blond se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil avant de mettre le biscuit en bouche. Lay eut un léger rire quand Minseok pointa un doigt accusateur vers le blond :

– Voilà, c'est exactement de ça dont je parle !

Chanyeol pénétra dans la pièce avec toute la discrétion dont ses grands pieds étaient capables :

– Allons, Minseok, je sais qu'on t'a manqué.

Leur ami haussa simplement un sourcil avant de s'asseoir dans une chaise :

– Qui sont les personnes manquantes d'ailleurs ?

Kyungsoo avait enfin réussi à arracher un couinement de douleur à Jongin après l'avoir frappé plusieurs fois. Satisfait, il répondit :

– Juste encore Baekhyun et Sehun. Mes parents devraient aussi passer dans la soirée, mais ils vont d'abord rendre visite à mon grand frère.

Minseok hocha simplement la tête et évita de justesse un câlin de la part de Chanyeol. Le géant fit la moue, mais cela ne changea rien. Lay ne savait pas si les yeux de chiens battus du bassiste devenaient moins efficaces avec le temps ou s'il s'attaquait juste aux mauvaises personnes. Le pianiste penchait pour la seconde option.

Une fois de retour dans le salon, Jongin et Chanyeol se mirent à se battre pour avoir la place au centre du canapé tandis que Minseok se posa tranquillement sur un petit tabouret indiqué par Kyungsoo, qui terminait de préparer ses apéritifs.

Le chinois fit tourner un verre de martini entre ses doigts. C'était le soir de Noël, il pouvait se permettre de boire sans se laisser tourmenter par sa conscience.

Il porta l'alcool à ses lèvres.

Chanyeol bondit du canapé dès qu'il entendit la mélodie de la sonnette :

– J'y vais !

Le géant faillit se prendre les pieds dans le tapis, mais réussit à maintenir son équilibre. Depuis sa déclaration d'il y a deux jours, le musicien n'avait pas revu le brun. Mis à part un « Je vais reporter ce numéro à la police », le bassiste n'avait eu aucun message du plus petit. Ce qui était assez normal en un sens. Si un mec venait à lui déclarer sa flamme, Chanyeol ne saurait pas quel comportement adopter. Sauf si c'était Baekhyun, là son comportement était tout indiqué.

Le géant ouvrit la porte, son sourire de dix mille watts en place :

– Hey ! Oh…

– Chanyeol, fais au moins semblant d'être heureux de me voir.

Sehun était vêtu d'un long manteau brun et portait plusieurs cadeaux sous le coude. Le géant renifla et s'écarta de la porte :

– Je pensais que c'était Baekhyun.

Le serveur grimaça à la mention du nom, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Chanyeol se nota mentalement d'avoir une discussion avec son ami plus tard pour lui faire comprendre que le brun n'était pas un tueur en série. Baekhyun avait juste un amour profond pour les menaces.

– Park, ne ferme pas la porte si tu ne veux pas que j'entre par effraction.

Le géant grimaça. C'était typiquement le genre de phrase dont Sehun avait besoin.

Chanyeol offrit un sourire contrit au serveur, mais ce dernier avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner en secouant la tête. Avec un soupir, le géant se tourna vers le brun.

Une capuche noire obombrait la partie supérieure de son visage et contribuait à rendre Baekhyun encore plus intimidant. Chanyeol s'approcha du plus petit pour saisir les bords de la capuche. Le tissu était rugueux sous ses doigts et d'un mouvement de main, il baissa le tout pour révéler les traits de ce visage qu'il aimait tant :

– Bonjour.

Baekhyun hocha la tête en reconnaissance avant de tendre quelque chose vers le géant. Surpris, Chanyeol retira ses mains de la veste pour saisir la petite plante. Une série de fleurs violettes étaient refermées sur elles-mêmes sur une longue tige entourée de nombreuses feuilles vertes en forme de croissant. Le bassiste caressa les pousses du bout de l'index, étonné :

– Tu m'as apporté des fleurs ?

Baekhyun fronça les sourcils et voulut reprendre le petit pot :

– Si tu ne les aimes pas, je les reprends !

Le géant mit rapidement la plante hors de portée et secoua énergiquement la tête :

– Non, non ! Je suis très content ! C'est la première fois que tu m'offres un cadeau.

Le bassiste s'adossa contre l'encadrement de la porte, une expression de contentement accroché au visage :

– Quelle est la signification des fleurs d'ailleurs ? Amour partagé ? Sentiment nouveau ?

Des éclats de rire leur parvenaient de l'intérieur de la maison, mais le visage de Baekhyun demeura inchangé. Il était peut être trop tôt pour commencer à taquiner le brun avec ce sujet, mais le géant se sentait pressé par le temps. Il ne pouvait pas véritablement l'expliquer avec des mots, mais maintenant qu'il assumait complètement ses sentiments pour le plus petit, une certaine urgence s'était emparée de lui. Il craignait que s'il ne tentait rien, Baekhyun ne choisisse de détourner le regard pour marcher droit devant lui sans jamais se retourner. Le musicien voulait attraper sa main avant ce moment.

Un rictus satisfait se peignit sur les fines lèvres :

– Ravi que tu demandes. Ce sont des gattiliers. Ces plantes étaient utilisées au Moyen Âge par les moines pour calmer les ardeurs sexuelles. Je me suis dit que ça te serait utile.

Le rire qui s'échappa de la gorge du géant fut coupé dans son élan par la voix impromptue de Jongin :

– Chanyeol arrête de draguer et ferme cette porte ! Il fait froid !

Le géant roula des yeux et invita Baekhyun à entrer d'un mouvement de tête.

Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui, la plante appuyée contre son buste.

Sehun se demandait sincèrement comment ses amis arrivaient à réussir à l'université.

Il posa son verre contre sa tempe dans une vaine tentative de se rafraîchir pendant que la voix de Jongin hurlait :

– Moi je sais ! C'est un épouvantail !

Chanyeol se tortillait pour imiter… quelque chose. Sehun ne savait pas trop comment ils s'étaient mis à jouer à ce jeu en attendant que le repas soit prêt, mais une chose était claire ; le serveur ne voulait en aucun cas être la prochaine victime de cette mascarade.

La voix du psychopathe contra le blond :

– Je dirais plutôt un homme qui vient de se faire rouler dessus.

Minseok avait les mains croisées sous son menton :

– Peut-être. Il chercherait alors vengeance. C'est un personnage de film ?

Le géant semblait visiblement exaspéré avec leurs réponses, mais restait muet. Il vola le chapeau de Minseok pour le mettre à moitié sur son visage, un rictus aux lèvres tandis qu'il bougeait ses hanches d'avant en arrière. Ses amis restèrent perplexes, mais Kyungsoo cria depuis la cuisine :

– Un zombie à la recherche de son humanité perdue ?

Minseok continua à froncer les sourcils tandis que Jongin roula des yeux :

– Soo, Chanyeol ne chercherait pas aussi compliqué.

Le potentiel tueur en série murmura :

– Un dédoublement de personnalité dû au choc de l'accident de voiture ?

Sehun chercha un semblant d'aide dans les yeux de Lay, mais son ami semblait être atteint de la même léthargie que lui.

Chanyeol finit par imploser :

– MICKAEL JACKSON ! Ça se voyait pourtant ! J'ai fait les mouvements avec les hanches et tout !

L'expression de Minseok demeura inchangée, mais les deux autres participants explosèrent de rire. Chanyeol se renfrogna :

– Quoi ?

Sehun vit Baekhyun retenir un sourire :

– Navré de te dire ça Park, mais tu ne sais pas danser. Du tout.

Sehun ne prêta pas attention à la réponse du géant, car Lay se leva pour répondre au téléphone. Le serveur suivit son ami des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la pièce.

Avec un soupir, il reporta son attention sur son verre. Le serveur n'avait rien contre Jin Ri, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si cette fille pouvait vraiment convenir à son ami. Le chinois était une personne méticuleuse, attentive et surtout secrète. Il avait besoin d'une personne qui soit capable de panser ses maux et de le tirer vers le haut. Bien que la jeune fille avait une personnalité joyeuse, Sehun ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Il voulait juste le meilleur pour son ami.

Les voix sonores de ses amis le poussèrent à se lever pour rejoindre le calme de la cuisine. Kyungsoo avait refusé toute aide et avait même donné quelques coups supplémentaires au blond — bien mérité, selon le serveur. Jongin avait mangé la moitié des petits fours, dont ses favoris.

Le chanteur leva les yeux vers lui, les mains pleines de farine :

– Ils sont trop bruyants, c'est ça ?

Sehun se contenta de hocher vaguement de la tête et prit en main plusieurs assiettes pour dresser la table :

– Cite-moi un seul jour où ils ne le sont pas.

Les fines mains du chanteur pétrissaient la pâte avec attention, ses lèvres pulpeuses fendues en un doux sourire :

– Je les préfère comme ça de toute manière. Jongin…

Les mains du chanteur se stoppèrent un instant :

– Jongin n'était pas lui même ces derniers temps. Je suis content que tout soit redevenu normal entre nous.

Le serveur fit un rapide aller-retour entre la cuisine et le salon pour déposer les couverts. Il n'avait pas remarqué un quelconque changement dans le comportement du blond avec Kyungsoo. Pour lui, ses deux amis étaient toujours les mêmes. Avec un soupir, il se dit qu'il les connaissait moins bien que ce qu'il souhaiterait. Son départ de l'université avait changé les choses, il le savait très bien. Le serveur pouvait se leurrer autant qu'il le souhaitait, une distance s'était créée entre EXO et lui.

Il observa le chanteur depuis la salle à manger. Kyungsoo était une personne qu'il appréciait énormément. C'était une personne gentille, attentive, intelligente et généreuse. Mais il ne pourrait jamais considérer Kyungsoo comme le véritable chanteur d'EXO. C'était une pensée qu'il n'oserait jamais dire à haute voix pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était totalement injuste vis-à-vis du brun. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Pour lui, Luhan resterait toujours le chanteur d'EXO. Luhan serait toujours l'ami avec qui il aurait envie de rigoler après un concert et la personne qu'il irait voir en cas de problème.

Luhan était un pilier important de sa vie malgré son absence. Et même si Sehun évitait de ramener le sujet trop souvent sur la table, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chérir ses souvenirs avec l'ancien chanteur.

Une fois de retour dans la cuisine, Sehun remarqua que Kyungsoo avait terminé avec sa pâte, qui reposait à présent dans un petit bol près du lavabo. Les grands yeux du chanteur se levèrent vers lui :

– Le rôti devait bientôt être prêt. On va rejoindre les autres ?

Sehun jeta un coup d'œil au salon et nota l'absence de Lay. Le serveur secoua la tête :

– Cela te dérange si… on parle un peu ici ?

Le chanteur s'essuya distraitement les mains sur un torchon :

– Non, ça ne me dérange pas.

Sehun se mordit la lèvre. Kyungsoo était la seule personne qui n'avait jamais directement connu Luhan et était donc, le seul ami avec qui il pouvait partager certaines choses :

– Tu penses que c'est débile de ma part de continuer à penser à une personne qui ne reviendra pas ?

Le brun organisait avec attention des verres sur un plateau :

– Non, je pense que c'est naturel.

Kyungsoo affichait une expression paisible et Sehun doutait que ce fût l'alignement parfait des verres qui provoquait cela :

– Quand on est attaché à quelqu'un, je pense que la distance augmente le désir de voir cette personne. Mais c'est également vrai dans l'autre sens.

Sehun haussa un sourcil :

– Comment ça ?

Le brun s'adossa contre le meuble en bois :

– Quand une personne proche de nous est toujours présente, on a l'impression qu'elle est acquise. On fait moins d'effort pour la garder près de nous.

Sehun observa Lay revenir dans le salon, une expression joyeuse accrochée au visage. Le chanteur suivit son regard :

– Je pense que même si c'est naturel de penser à une personne du passé, il ne faut pas négliger le présent. Il ne faut pas le penser éternel.

Et sur ces mots, le chanteur se retourna pour ouvrir le four et sortir le rôti.

L'estomac du serveur était noué et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la faim.

Jongin hésitait grandement. Tentez de voler quelques biscuits de plus durant les quelques secondes où Kyungsoo avait le dos tourné ou rester sagement assis ?

Son corps sembla décider tout seul, car il se retrouva debout en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Sur la pointe des pieds, le batteur s'éloigna en direction de la cuisine. Sur le plan de travail, les biscuits de Noël étaient organisés en plusieurs colonnes parfaitement alignées. Certains étaient en forme de sapin, d'autres d'étoiles, de cœur ou même de voiture. Mais avant même que le blond ne puisse crier victoire, la voix du chanteur le fit sursauter :

– Je te jure que si tu en manges ne serait-ce qu'un de plus, je n'utiliserais plus la spatule en bois, mais un objet plus coupant.

Le batteur se retourna avec un soupir. Les sourcils du brun étaient froncés, mais le blond pouvait facilement dire que ce n'était pas par colère, mais simplement pour mieux le distinguer :

– Tu t'entends un peu trop bien avec Baekhyun ces derniers temps.

Le chanteur lui saisit le poignet pour le ramener dans le salon :

– Aller vient, on va ouvrir les cadeaux.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à la petite main autour de son poignet avant de relever le regard vers son interlocuteur :

– Tu m'as acheté quoi ?

– J'ai voulu t'offrir du savoir-vivre, mais apparemment ils étaient en rupture de stock.

– Tu traînes définitivement trop avec Baekhyun.

Cette remarque provoqua un petit sourire sur les lèvres pulpeuses et c'est tout ce que Jongin pouvait souhaiter.

Ses amis avaient choisi entre être avachis sur le canapé ou confortablement posés contre le moelleux tapis blanc. Chanyeol tentait de se rapprocher de Baekhyun sur le canapé, mais le plus petit s'éloignait à chaque nouvelle avancée, ce qui provoquait la grimace de Sehun qui se tenait au bout. Lay était sur le sol, la tête posée contre les genoux du serveur avec une expression d'ennui ancré sur le visage. À l'opposé, Minseok semblait trouver toute la scène comique, car il continuait à cacher son visage hilare derrière ses mains.

Le blond était vraiment ravi de pouvoir passer Noël avec ses amis. C'était simple, sans prise de tête. Le batteur avait généralement l'habitude d'accepter d'aller à de nombreuses fêtes pour boire jusqu'au petit matin et trouver une fille ou deux. Mais rien ne valait les moments simples comme ceux-ci.

Le brun relâcha son poignet, mais Jongin rattrapa sa main à temps pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Kyungsoo battit des cils plusieurs fois, surpris. Le blond haussa simplement les épaules :

– Si tu me lâches, j'ai bien peur de retourner dans la cuisine.

Le chanteur roula des yeux, mais ne relâcha pas sa main.

La paume de Kyungsoo était agréable dans la sienne et Jongin se dit que c'était exactement pour ce genre de moment que Noël avait dû être créé.

Chanyeol vit Jongin s'asseoir avec la main de Kyungsoo dans la sienne. Un sourire éclaira son propre visage. Le bassiste savait que la sexualité du chanteur avait vraiment perturbé le blond, mais il était vraiment ravi que ses deux amis puissent à nouveau interagir normalement.

Le géant laissa son regard glisser sur le brun à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était normal de sa part de ne pas se poser davantage de questions concernant sa propre sexualité. Chanyeol ne voyait juste pas l'intérêt. Pour lui, ses sentiments envers Baekhyun étaient clairs comme le jour et ses relations passées ne comptaient pas vraiment. Certes, Baekhyun était un homme, mais ce n'était pas à cela que Chanyeol pensait quand il le regardait. Il pensait à la manière dont le brun se mordait la lèvre, à sa manière de plisser les yeux quand il était méfiant ou au contraire à la façon dont ces derniers s'illuminaient si le brun réussissait à accomplir une quelconque espièglerie. Le bassiste pensait à ses remarques piquantes, à sa gentillesse cachée, à son intelligence, à tout ce qui le constituait.

Le géant ne voulait pas que des étiquettes telles qu'« homme » et « femme » constituent des barrières avec sa possible relation avec le plus petit. Il l'aimait en tant que personne.

Baekhyun était arrivé au bout du canapé et Sehun avait prétexté un besoin d'aller aux toilettes pour échapper au contact du plus petit. Le géant sourit et se rapprocha à nouveau du brun :

– Sehun est une personne sensible. Arrête de lui faire peur.

Baekhyun lui lança un regard dubitatif avant de poser les yeux sur la plante qui trônait à côté de Chanyeol. Le géant n'avait pas encore offert son cadeau à Baekhyun pour l'instant. Il n'était pas encore prêt. Le brun avait eu l'air encore plus méfiant à ce moment-là, avec un regard qui disait clairement « _tu as oublié de m'en acheter un_ », mais le géant n'aurait jamais négligé le plus petit. Son cadeau n'était juste pas encore terminé pour l'instant.

Les yeux chocolat se reportèrent sur lui :

– Dans le matelas.

Le géant haussa les sourcils :

– Hum ?

Les yeux chocolat se tournèrent étaient remplis de malice :

– Si tu mets des fleurs de gattilier dans ton lit, c'est de cette manière que l'on calme les ardeurs sexuelles, ou bien…

Le brun lui fit signe d'approcher et Chanyeol pencha sa tête vers celle de son voisin. La bouche rosée lui murmura dans l'oreille :

– Je peux également te l'enfoncer tel quel dans la gorge.

– Je mourrais.

– Vois plutôt ça comme une forme de réincarnation. Tu deviendrais un magnifique engrais à plante.

Chanyeol roula des yeux. Baekhyun tenait parole et ne lui en voulait pas pour sa déclaration d'il y a deux jours — ou tout du moins, c'est ainsi que Chanyeol avait interprété le « _gaufre ni repris ni échangé_ » —, mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire que le brun l'avait acceptée.

Le géant voulut argumenter, mais la voix de Minseok le coupa :

– Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

Chanyeol et Baekhyun étaient clairement en face de lui, mais l'étudiant en langue avait adressé sa question à Kyungsoo :

– Oui. C'est leur moyen de communiquer.

Minseok secoua la tête :

– Cela me rappelle vaguement la manière dont Luhan parlait à Sehun au début.

Chanyeol remarqua que Lay s'était tendu au sol, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Jongin en contrepartie répondit doucement :

– Minseok, évite de parler de Luhan quand Sehun revient. Tu sais que son absence continue de le bouffer.

Leur ami hocha vaguement de la tête, les sourcils froncés. L'étudiant semblait être en proie à un débat intérieur dont il était le seul à connaître la teneur. Les yeux du géant se reconcentrèrent sur le sol, où les mains du pianiste étaient serrées en poing. Le bassiste n'était peut-être pas la personne la plus attentive du groupe, mais il en voyait suffisamment pour tirer ses propres conclusions.

Minseok finit par déclarer :

– Mais vous savez, le groupe de Luhan risque de passer prochainement dans une ville voisine. Je peux toujours lui demander de venir nous voir s'il a le temps ?

Les jointures de Lay étaient blanches au sol et Chanyeol commenta prudemment :

– Si tu le fais, ne dis rien à Sehun. Parle-lui-en uniquement si tu reçois une réponse positive. Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

Minseok hocha la tête et s'assit un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. La conversation reprit peu de temps après et, quand Sehun fut de retour, aucun mot à propos de Luhan ne fut prononcé.

Chanyeol savait que Baekhyun le regardait du coin de l'œil et il lui adressa un léger hochement de menton avant de recommencer à rigoler avec le reste de sa bande.

Les fenêtres des maisons étaient illuminées par les lampes et sourires des habitants. La zone résidentielle accueillait de nombreux invités en cette nuit de Noël et plusieurs voitures étaient garées sur les trottoirs. Près d'eux, une vieille voiture à la peinture écaillée marine était stationnée en diagonale, à moitié dans le jardin d'un des propriétaires. Baekhyun contourna facilement le véhicule avant de retomber dans le rythme des pas du géant.

La soirée avait vraiment été mémorable et Chanyeol était heureux que le plus petit ait pu venir. Il savait déjà que certaines photos prises ce soir deviendraient cultes. Il repensait à la tête immortalisée de Lay sur la pellicule, totalement choqué à la découverte de son cadeau : une peluche en forme de licorne. Ou encore à celle du blond au moment de déballer le collier réservé aux chiens.

Chanyeol évita une branche sur le sol et sourit. Sa photo favorite resterait celle de Baekhyun et lui en train de se chamailler sur le canapé, prise en traître par Minseok. Il allait mettre cette photo en fond d'écran sur absolument tous ses appareils électroniques. Voir même l'imprimer en format A3 pour l'accrocher au-dessus de son lit.

Le brun étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête :

– J'espère que Minseok pensera à m'envoyer la photo de Jongin avec le collier. Je vais l'imprimer et la placarder tout autour du Bar.

La nuit n'était pas aussi fraîche que les jours précédents et Chanyeol était à l'aise dans ses simples baskets. Sa mère ne cessait de lui envoyer des messages inquiets à propos de la météo et de la mauvaise habitude de son fils de ne pas sortir assez couvert. Mais avec une nuit comme celle-ci, le géant ne risquait pas grand-chose. Si ce n'est de finir empoisonné par des végétaux douteux. Il jeta un coup d'œil amusé à la petite plante qui reposait dans le sachet. C'était de loin son cadeau favori. Bien sûr, il était reconnaissant envers ses amis pour leurs attentions — sauf Jongin et son stupide bonnet —, mais Chanyeol appréciait l'originalité du présent. Et surtout, appréciait sa provenance :

– J'avais à peu près la même idée, mais à propos de la nôtre.

Baekhyun lui lança un rapide coup d'œil avant de monter sur la bordure du trottoir. Il se tient en équilibre sur un pied un instant, avant de commencer à avancer avec prudence. Chacun de ses pas était méticuleusement calculé et évoluait à une lenteur délibérée pour ne pas dépasser la ligne :

– Pourquoi pas ? Je pourrais m'entraîner à gribouiller sur ta tête. Tu serais magnifique avec une moustache et un monosourcil.

Chanyeol tendit le bras pour stabiliser la posture de son ami :

– Merci pour l'offre, mais je pense décliner, je suis déjà trop beau comme ça.

Le géant laissa retomber son bras une fois l'équilibre du brun retrouvé. Un léger nuage blanc s'échappait des lèvres rosées pour se perdre dans la nuit. Le quartier était éclairé par plusieurs lampadaires qui diffusaient une lueur jaunâtre sur le sol. Sur n'importe quelle personne, cette teinte aurait été peu flatteuse, mais la lumière vespérale sied au teint de Baekhyun. Il était dans son élément.

Qu'il le souhaite ou non.

Après une nouvelle intersection, Baekhyun reprit la conversation :

– Je voulais te demander…

Le plus petit observa vaguement les alentours avant de traverser la rue :

– Pourquoi Luhan est-il un sujet tabou ?

Chanyeol observa les yeux curieux du plus petit. Il savait que Baekhyun ne le presserait pas s'il ne souhaitait pas en parler, pour la bonne et la simple raison que le brun connaissait très bien ce sentiment. Mais le brun faisait à présent partie de sa bande d'amis et méritait de connaître leur passé. De même, cette histoire était surtout sensible pour Sehun, pas pour lui.

Chanyeol frotta son nez rougi par le froid :

– C'est un peu compliqué.

La rue était à présent dégagée de toute voiture. Les maisons se faisaient plus rares pour laisser place à des lopins de terre abandonnés à la nature :

– Luhan était le chanteur d'EXO avant Kyungsoo. C'était une personne travailleuse, mais également ambitieuse. Luhan souhaitait vraiment devenir chanteur et quand l'opportunité s'est finalement présentée à lui de devenir pro, il l'a saisie.

Un coup de vent balaya leurs cheveux et s'engouffra dans leurs manteaux. Le musicien porta ses mains aux épaules du plus petit pour le rapprocher de lui. Les yeux chocolat s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise, mais Baekhyun ne recula pas face au soudain contact :

– Il faut comprendre que Luhan appréciait sincèrement EXO et sa vie avec nous, mais nous n'étions pas assez. EXO n'avait pas d'avenir dans le monde musical, nous le savions dès le départ et lui aussi. Mais Luhan, lui, avait clairement le potentiel pour devenir le chanteur professionnel qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Les muscles du brun étaient légèrement tendus et Chanyeol lui frictionna les épaules. Il ne voulait pas que le plus petit attrape froid :

– Un recruteur avait assisté à un de nos concerts un jour et Luhan lui a tapé dans l'œil. Il était exactement la voix recherchée en plus d'être d'origine chinoise, comme les autres membres de son nouveau groupe.

Chanyeol voyait au loin l'abri de bus où leur taxi les attendrait. Le géant n'avait pas pu prendre sa moto ce soir à cause des nombreux cadeaux qu'il avait dû transporter et aucun bus ne circulait à cette heure-ci, encore moins le soir de Noël. Seule une compagnie de taxi sur toute la ville travaillait ce soir-là et taxait ses clients plein pot. Kyungsoo leur avait bien proposé de dormir chez lui, mais ni le géant ni Baekhyun ne souhaitait imposer leur présence. Les parents de Kyungsoo ne possédaient pas beaucoup et le bassiste savait que le repas de ce soir avait déjà été coûteux pour le chanteur. Sans parler de son obligation d'être chez lui le vingt-six, pour accueillir ses propres parents.

Chanyeol se mordit un coin de la joue :

– Ce fut extrêmement difficile pour Sehun. Luhan était plus âgé que lui et donc un véritable modèle. Après un concert, Sehun était toujours le premier à le féliciter — et donc à m'ignorer — et à lui apporter de l'eau.

Le géant remarqua l'expression confuse de Baekhyun et il précisa :

– Bien sûr, Sehun était également très important pour Luhan. Même si Luhan avait aisément beaucoup d'amis, Sehun était la seule personne avec laquelle il souhaitait passer ses journées en dehors des concerts ou cours. Ils avaient une relation assez fusionnelle.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'arrêt de bus. Le vent avait balayé des prospectus qui traînaient à présent au sol, même si plusieurs affiches tenaient encore contre les vitres sales. Un poster avec une fille en maillot de bain vendait une soirée avec l'intitulé « _Christmas pool party !_ » qui avait eu lieu il y a quatre jours. Chanyeol reposa son regard sur son ami avant de se laisser aller contre la vitre.

Baekhyun commenta doucement :

– Ils étaient... enfin…

Chanyeol haussa un sourcil. Il admettait s'être également posé la question quelques fois, mais non, il était sûr que Sehun et Luhan n'avaient jamais été rien de plus que des amis pour une raison très simple :

– Non, Baek, ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Luhan avait peut-être un visage assez androgyne, mais il était définitivement hétéro. Il détestait d'ailleurs que des gens fassent des sous-entendus du genre. Il m'a même un jour confié que ce qu'il haïssait le plus, c'était les gens qui le jugeaient uniquement sur son visage.

Luhan avait un visage efféminé et peu importait les plaintes de l'ancien chanteur à ce propos. Il pouvait clamer qu'il était « virile » autant de fois qu'il le souhaitait, son apparence n'aidait pas à plaider sa cause. Chanyeol savait, pour avoir assisté à cette scène plusieurs fois, que Luhan détestait que les gens le pensent innocent et attendissent de lui qu'il se comporte comme tel. Le chinois était une personne adorant l'humour noir et les blagues graveleuses, de même que les chansons sexy et le football. Rien de ce que les gens pouvaient espérer de lui lors de leur première rencontre.

Baekhyun hocha la tête :

– Je peux comprendre. J'ai également droit à ce genre de traitement parfois.

Chanyeol le croyait sans problème. Il avait déjà pu observer les regards concupiscents de certains clients au bar. Baekhyun attirait facilement l'œil et même si le géant pouvait comprendre les regards féminins, il détestait quand des hommes faisaient de même.

Le musicien frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre :

– Luhan était vraiment une bonne personne et un ami précieux, mais je peux comprendre son choix de partir. Je l'aurais également fait si j'espérais faire carrière. Mais Sehun était encore immature à ce moment-là et son départ a laissé des traces.

Chanyeol aperçut les phares d'une voiture au loin et supposa qu'il s'agissait de leur taxi. Il agita la main pour être sûr d'être vu :

– C'est peu de temps après le départ de Luhan que Sehun a laissé tomber l'université. Il avait beau nous dire que c'était parce que la filière ne lui plaisait pas, personne n'était dupe.

Baekhyun avait ses yeux fixés sur lui, la mâchoire serrée. Chanyeol laissa doucement retomber sa main contre son flanc :

– Luhan a choisi sa carrière plutôt que Sehun.

Le taxi arriva à leur hauteur et Baekhyun plissa légèrement les paupières. Chanyeol ne savait pas si c'était dû à la lumière des phares ou à une chose qu'il avait pu dire. Le brun ouvrit la portière à l'arrière sans un mot et fut rapidement rejoint par Chanyeol. Une fois l'adresse du plus petit donnée, la voiture tomba dans un quasi-silence nourri par les grésillements de la radio.

Après un moment, Baekhyun finit par dire :

– Sehun aurait dû oublier Luhan à la seconde où ce dernier est sorti de sa vie. Continuer de penser à une personne qui vous a abandonné est stupide.

– Tu parles par expérience ?

Baekhyun avait les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre, mais lui adressa un léger regard en coin :

– Je parle par bon sens. Les êtres humains sont des sujets naturellement prédisposés à aimer ce qui leur fait du mal et je déplore le fait que Sehun ne fasse pas une exception. Toi, tu en es l'exemple parfait.

Le brun posa son coude sur l'accoudoir de la porte, son expression sérieuse remplacée par son habituel rictus :

– Je suis sûrement la chose la plus mauvaise qui puisse t'arriver dans la vie et pourtant, tu continues à t'accrocher à mon amitié.

Malgré le ton léger, le géant pouvait clairement sentir une peur sous-jacente : celle du rejet. La voix du brun avait pourtant le même rythme que d'habitude, mais Chanyeol se basait plutôt sur le mordillement d'une lèvre ou le tressautement d'un œil pour faire la différence.

Le bassiste sourit doucement :

– Techniquement, j'aimerai plus que de l'amitié.

– Techniquement.

Chanyeol se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que la ceinture de sécurité soit tendue au maximum. Les longs cils du brun caressaient presque sa paupière inférieure et le géant se surprit à contempler une fois de plus ces lèvres rosées :

– Tu es de loin la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps, Baek.

Baekhyun inspira profondément à cette déclaration et son souffle caressa l'arête du nez du musicien. Il ne bougea pas malgré la faible distance entre leurs visages et répondit dans un murmure :

– Et en plus de cela, les êtres humains sont en proie à des visions. D'abord ils croient en Dieu et maintenant en la gentillesse de Byun Baekhyun. De pire en pire.

Chaque expiration augmentait un peu plus la tension et la chaleur de l'air. Les lèvres du brun étaient légèrement entrouvertes et le géant avait envie de les refermer avec les siennes :

– Vraiment, stupides humains.

– Stupide Chanyeol.

– Si vous voulez vous sauter dessus, attendez que je vous ramène chez vous en premier. C'est le soir de Noël et travailler aujourd'hui me fait déjà assez chier comme ça.

Les deux passagers s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre d'un coup et Chanyeol eut un rire gêné tandis que Baekhyun tentait tant bien que mal de replacer une expression impassible sur son visage, malgré l'évident rougissement de ses pommettes. Le géant s'excusa et resta de son côté de la voiture pour le reste du trajet, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

 **Hey ! Je vous remercie d'être aussi patients avec moi. Je suis consciente qu'elle est longue et que la romance met du temps à se mettre en place. Merci aussi à ma béta-lectrice que j'aime très fort.**

 **A dans deux semaines,**

 **Little Fear.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Le chinois touillait doucement son café noir, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur. Le café était plutôt calme en semaine et c'est exactement pour cela qu'il préférait en général sortir à ce moment-là. Les week-ends étaient fréquemment bruyants et lui-même participait à alimenter le bruit en ville avec sa bande.

Il déposa sa cuillère sur le bord de l'assiette. Lay n'avait pas besoin de mélanger son café vu qu'il ne mettait pas de sucre dedans, mais il appréciait voir le petit tourbillon que sa cuillère créait. C'était simple et répétitif. Un peu à la manière d'une rivière qui coule le long d'un chemin. L'eau pouvait parfois se mettre en colère avec un temps orageux ou déborder, mais de manière générale, son cours était lent et régulier. Quand le musicien était plus jeune, il appréciait sortir de son village pour simplement s'asseoir près d'un point d'eau. Il pouvait rester des heures dehors à admirer la course du flot. Dans cette ville, ce café était son seul substitut.

Cependant, il ne ressentait pas le même sentiment de paix qu'à l'accoutumée, car Jin Ri l'avait tirée hors de son quotidien. Sa petite amie n'avait rien contre La Virgule, mais elle avait absolument voulu essayer ce nouveau café tendance. Le décor était plus contemporain comparé à l'autre café. De grands sièges crème entouraient des petites tables basses en bois vernis qui rappelait le comptoir. Plusieurs pâtisseries étaient proposées sur ce dernier, toutes plus originales les unes que les autres, ce qui semblait ravir la clientèle. Lay remarqua la diversité des consommateurs présents en comparaison à La Virgule. Dans le café de Sehun, c'était principalement des femmes qui venaient prendre une collation et leurs discussions donnaient généralement la migraine à Lay. Ici cependant, la clientèle semblait plus mature. Les discussions s'effectuaient à voix égales sur des sujets bien plus intéressants et Lay se surprit à espérer avoir un jour de tels échanges. Il adorait ses amis, mais si ce n'était pas pour le bien des révisions, ils ne parleraient jamais d'économie. De même, il voulait parfois parler astronomie, de politique, de religion, d'environnement avec quelqu'un. Il voulait se perdre dans la nuit et refaire le monde avec une personne qui serait capable de le comprendre.

Le mouvement d'une main manucurée devant ses yeux le fit revenir à la réalité. Jin Ri avait un sourire joueur aux lèvres :

– Tu es à nouveau dans les nuages. J'espère qu'il y en a un à mon nom là haut.

Le pianiste sourit doucement. La jeune fille se trouvait être un personnage très intéressant. Non seulement elle arrivait à le faire sourire, mais elle arrivait aussi à tenir une conversation digne de ce nom. Étudiante en faculté de lettre comme Kyungsoo, la jeune fille ne jurait que par des auteurs classiques alors que le chinois était une personne plus pragmatique. Mais cela offrait un changement agréable.

Il but une gorgée de son café amer :

– Désolé, je pense que c'est le contrecoup des fêtes.

Sa petite amie haussa un sourcil et laissa ses ongles au vernis saumoné tapoter la table :

– Lay, ne me fais pas croire que tu es fatigué. Je te vois boire presque tous les jours et tu tiens très bien l'alcool.

Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre, un doigt pointé vers lui :

– Arthur Rimbaud a écrit de nombreux ouvrages sous l'influence de l'alcool. Qui sait, tu es peut-être destiné à être écrivain et pas économiste.

Les doigts du pianiste suivaient avec attention le bord de sa tasse. Si une chose n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Jin Ri, c'était sa consommation d'alcool. La jeune fille était une adepte des sorties en boîte et des fêtes. Et même quand ils ne sortaient pas, ils finissaient toujours par ouvrir plusieurs bouteilles au moment de dîner. Mais contrairement à lui, Jin Ri n'avait aucun problème avec l'alcool. C'était purement récréatif pour elle et la jeune fille pouvait tenir plusieurs jours sans.

Lay ne pouvait pas.

Le chinois soupira en posant sa main sur celle de sa petite amie pour qu'elle arrête de pianoter sur la table :

– Navré, mais, ce n'est pas avec des écrivains bourrés que le monde va tourner.

Jin Ri fit la moue et caressa le bout de ses doigts :

– Ce n'est pas non plus avec des économistes bourrés.

– Touché.

La jeune fille tira la langue et replaça une mèche de cheveux rose derrière son oreille :

– C'est pas grave, je te garde quand même.

L'accalmie du café était telle que Lay pouvait entendre ses pensées sombres et il regretta soudainement le manque de tarte au citron dans le café.

Il observa sa tasse et finit par mettre du sucre dedans.

Lay se tenait devant son piano, une jambe remontée contre son buste et la joue posée par dessus. Chanyeol avait travaillé sur une nouvelle composition et le chinois voulait s'entraîner sur sa partie. La nouvelle chanson du bassiste était assez personnelle et le chinois imaginait aisément la source de son inspiration. Ledit bassiste était actuellement par terre (ou à terre) au bord de la scène, les jambes dans le vide et la tête posée sur le sol. Un froncement de sourcil le fit gribouiller sur sa partition pour rectifier une énième fois la même note.

Le chinois soupira :

– Chanyeol, ta chanson est très jolie. Tu n'as pas besoin de rajouter quoi que ce soit.

Le géant leva ses grands yeux chaleureux sur lui. Son ami avait fini par mettre une traînée d'encre sur son visage à force de se frotter la peau avec ses mains sales. Mais même ainsi, Lay savait que la plupart des filles trouveraient le côté tête en l'air du bassiste mignon. Non pas que ce dernier en ait quelque chose à faire. La seule personne importante à ses yeux avait son nom chanté dans cette nouvelle mélodie.

La voix grave commenta doucement :

– Je ne sais pas… je veux vraiment que Baekhyun comprenne ce que je ressens.

Le chinois hocha la tête :

– Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Je suis presque sûr qu'il avait compris la fois où tu avais fait imprimer son visage sur un T-shirt et que tu l'avais porté trois jours de suite. Tu en as fait quoi d'ailleurs ?

Chanyeol grimaça doucement, une main plongée dans ses mèches auburn :

– Hum… Baekhyun a réussi à mettre la main dessus à et l'utiliser comme feu de cheminé.

Malgré leur évident rapprochement, les deux hommes ne semblaient pas avoir abandonné leur piquant et Lay trouvait cela tout à fait admirable. La relation qu'entretenait Chanyeol et Baekhyun était vraiment unique et Lay était envieux. Envieux de cette complicité.

Lay reporta son regard sur son clavier :

– Je suis jaloux de ce que tu as avec Baekhyun.

Les yeux du géant papillonnèrent plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne dise, visiblement surpris :

– Tu veux rire ? On passe la moitié de notre temps à nous battre. Enfin, plutôt…

Le bassiste redressa une jambe et roula légèrement de côté pour récupérer une feuille :

– Il passe la moitié du temps à essayer de trouver un moyen de m'éliminer.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son ami :

– Ses dernières propositions sont plutôt ingénieuses d'ailleurs.

Chanyeol releva les yeux vers lui :

– Mais tu sais, on a rien pour l'instant. Toi au contraire, tu es en couple avec un canon. Quand je serai enfin à cette étape, je vais pleurer.

Le pianiste croyait son ami sans problème. Le géant pouvait être un vrai pleurnicheur parfois.

Il agrippa le clapet du piano pour le fermer :

– Si tu le dis.

Il rabattit le tout d'un coup sec.

Le chinois ne savait pas trop comment il avait terminé derrière le bar à s'enivrer en plein après-midi, mais il y était. Ses glaçons fondaient lentement dans son verre et troublaient la couleur ambre de sa boisson.

Chanyeol était parti une heure plus tôt, tout excité à l'idée de retrouver Baekhyun. Le géant avait regardé sa montre toute l'après-midi et attendu qu'il fasse suffisamment sombre dehors pour filer. « Je veux être le premier qu'il voit à son réveil ! » avait-il joyeusement dit. Lay sourit tristement. Il échangerait volontiers sa santé contre celle de Baekhyun si cela pouvait lui permettre de trouver une personne pour qui il importait vraiment.

Le pianiste se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et finit son verre en une gorgée. Si un individu s'intéressait véritablement à lui un jour, il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il y verrait.

Sa personnalité était hideuse.

Le barman passait la serpillière en sifflotant un air mélancolique. Les doigts du chinois cherchèrent automatiquement la bouteille de whiskey derrière le comptoir. Lay savait que Jun ne dirait rien. Le quarantenaire avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de contrôler ses moindres faits et gestes.

Le musicien observa le whiskey dans son verre.

Un dicton affirmait que les personnes intelligentes avaient tendance à consommer plus d'alcool que le reste des mortels. Lay ne savait pas qui avait déclaré cela, mais c'était un idiot complet. Un individu intelligent saurait trouver un moyen de s'en sortir sans alcool.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée. Il était incontestablement bête.

Après un énième verre, Lay commença enfin à sentir les effets de la boisson. Sa tête semblait plus légère et son corps plus chaud. Son esprit n'était pourtant pas encore suffisamment embrumé, car il savait qu'en vérité son corps était devenu plus froid. Une quantité importante d'alcool dans le sang réchauffait la peau en surface, mais pas le corps.

Le chinois eut un rictus. S'il était encore capable de penser à ces faits scientifiques, alors il n'avait pas assez bu. Sa main saisit le goulot de la bouteille, mais avant qu'il ait pu se servir un nouveau verre, une voix familière l'interrompit :

– Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, Yixing.

Les yeux vitreux de Lay se posèrent sur le serveur. Ses cheveux de jais étaient légèrement en bataille dus au vent d'hiver, mais cela n'enlevait rien à son charme.

– Tu es mal placé pour me faire la remarque. Tu bois aussi beaucoup.

Sehun se défit de sa veste pour révéler un T-shirt Avengers usé et décoloré :

– Je tente de réduire ma consommation, contrairement à toi.

Les yeux perçants se posèrent sur lui :

– Qui plus est, on est en plein après-midi, Yixing.

Le chinois ricana doucement et pointa un doigt vers son haut :

– On est en plein hiver, Sehun.

Son ami soupira et combla la distance entre eux pour lui écarter le verre des mains :

– Jun m'a appelé. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu bois en pleine journée ?

Le chinois ignorait si c'était son état d'ébriété qui le rendait sincère, mais il répondit sans réfléchir :

– Je ne sais pas. J'avais froid.

Sehun fronça les sourcils et secoua doucement la tête. Le serveur avait les joues légèrement rouges, mais Lay ne savait pas si c'était dû au froid mordant du vent ou à la possible course que son ami avait dû effectuer entre les véhicules.

La main du serveur se posa son sur poignet :

– Yixing, viens, on rentre.

Lay regarda un instant la main de son ami sur sa peau. Sa paume était froide et pourtant elle l'électrisait plus que l'alcool :

– Où ça ?

Lay savait que Jun écoutait leur conversation, mais le barman ne pipa mot. Le chinois devrait être en colère contre lui pour avoir appelé Sehun, mais en vérité il était juste content. Sobre, il ne se le serait pas admis à lui même, mais imbibé d'alcool, il semblait mieux comprendre les rouages de son esprit.

Sehun tira sur son poignet pour l'inviter à se lever :

– Je ne sais pas… tu… tu veux que j'appelle Jin Ri ?

Lay connaissait suffisamment Sehun pour voir que cette possibilité ne lui plaisait pas. C'était par pur politesse que le serveur demandait et Lay était content qu'il le fasse.

– Non, j'ai…

Lay finit par tenir sur ses deux pieds et se laisser aller contre le flanc du serveur :

– On peut… aller chez toi ?

Un fin sourire se forma sur les lèvres du serveur et il remit sa veste sur ses épaules, négligeant les deux derniers boutons du haut. Lay avait envie de l'attirer vers lui pour les fermer, mais il avait trop bu. Ses mains n'étaient pas stables.

La prise de Sehun sur son corps s'accentua :

– Jeux vidéo sur le canapé ?

Le chinois hocha la tête.

Sehun n'ajouta pas un mot de plus et ils dirigèrent vers la sortie. Une écharpe émeraude vient s'enrouler autour du cou du pianiste et ce dernier ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas si c'était le bref frôlement des doigts de Sehun ou la douce laine, mais cette sensation le réconfortait.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Lay remarqua pour la première fois de la journée la beauté du ciel. Le soleil était presque couché, ou tout du moins, caché de ses yeux par les hauts bâtiments de la ville. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour mieux observer les traînées rosées qui s'étalaient sur l'azur.

C'était une journée radieuse.

Une douce odeur de produits frais flottait dans la pièce. Baekhyun avait sorti les légumes quelques minutes auparavant et les différents ingrédients commençaient enfin à libérer leurs parfums naturels dans l'air. Chanyeol était assis sur une chaise un peu plus loin, le dossier contre son buste et ses bras croisés par dessus.

Il suivait des yeux le plus petit faire des aller-retour entre ses manuels de cuisine et le frigo :

– J'ai envie de t'aider.

Baekhyun sortit un sachet de mozzarella qu'il posa sur le comptoir avant de fermer d'un coup de hanche un tiroir :

– Hors de question, ces plats nécessitent un peu plus de talent que faire cuire un steak haché. Non pas que je doute de tes immenses compétences culinaires.

Le ton employé laissait clairement penser le contraire.

Chanyeol posa sa tête par-dessus ses bras, les paupières à demi-fermées. Observer le brun cuisiner était devenu son nouveau passe-temps favori. Le géant aimait son regard concentré, la délicatesse avec laquelle il manipulait les aliments. La précision presque chirurgicale avec laquelle il s'appliquait à couper une échalote était fascinante. Chanyeol imaginait déjà Sehun et son imagination sans borner discourir sur la dextérité du brun — « pratique pour découper un corps ! ». Avec un sourire, Chanyeol se dit qu'il se fichait de ce que Baekhyun découpait, tant qu'il pouvait l'admirer.

Le géant finit par se lever discrètement pour venir se placer derrière le brun. Il murmura au creux de son oreille :

– Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les échalotes ?

Baekhyun poussa un cri de surprise et faillit le poignarder au passage. Chanyeol recula à temps pour attraper son poignet :

– Baek du calme !

Les yeux chocolat s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent rapidement jusqu'à ce que la poigne autour du couteau du plus petit se desserre. Baekhyun reposa l'arme blanche sur le plan de travail pour croiser les bras :

– Park, tu m'as… surpris.

Le musicien sourit en chassant une mèche caramel de l'arcade sourcilière du brun. Baekhyun s'habituait de plus en plus à ses contacts brefs et discrets. Chanyeol faisait toujours attention à ses réactions, mais le brun ne grimaçait plus quand il le touchait :

– J'ai remarqué.

Après un soupir, Baekhyun s'éloigna de lui pour avancer de quelques pas. Il finit par se retourner vers le géant en pointant un doigt accusateur :

– On va créer de nouvelles distances de sécurité entre nous.

– Pourquoi ?

Le ton du géant était plaintif au possible, mais Baekhyun n'en avait cure :

– Tu prends trop de liberté en ce moment et j'ai peur pour ma dignité.

Le bassiste roula des yeux quand Baekhyun commença à aligner plusieurs objets entre eux. Des rouleaux de papiers sopalins, des bouteilles d'eau, des cartons et boîtes de céréales constituaient à présent un petit mur entre eux. Quand Chanyeol avait un jour souhaité détruire les murs élevés autour de Baekhyun, il n'avait pas voulu dire littéralement.

Avec un soupir, le géant retourna s'asseoir à sa place et regarda le plus petit bouger dans la cuisine. Même si le message était clair, le brun se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

– Pendant que je prépare le repas, ne dépasse pas cette ligne.

Baekhyun jonglait entre plusieurs ingrédients et avait plusieurs tomates coincées sous le menton. Avec un sourire, Chanyeol commenta avec malice :

– On verra combien de temps tu tiens sans admirer mon magnifique visage.

Le plus petit eut un reniflement dédaigneux et posa ses fruits à côté de ses autres aliments.

Un tas de papiers étaient étalés devant le géant et son ordinateur fit un léger bruit de protestation au moment de taper sur le clavier. Les examens de fin de semestre étaient peut-être terminés depuis décembre, mais certains de leurs professeurs — par peur de voir leurs élèves s'ennuyer durant les vacances — avaient pensé à leur donner des dossiers à rédiger.

Avec un soupir, il chercha ses notes de marketing parmi le fouillis. Le géant devait admettre qu'il s'était bien laissé aller durant les fêtes et il n'avait pas vraiment avancé sur ses cours. Il n'était peut-être pas l'élève le plus studieux de son université, mais il veillait à garder de bonnes notes dans les matières qui comptaient.

Il entendit Baekhyun fredonner distraitement une chanson depuis la cuisine et cela le fit sourire. Les parents du brun rentraient généralement très tard et le plus petit se retrouvait souvent en charge des repas. Il avait d'ailleurs assuré que la présence de Chanyeol ne lui ajoutait pas plus de travail, si ce n'est la construction improvisée d'un mur en carton.

Le géant était un peu gêné à l'idée de rencontrer les parents de Baekhyun — après tout, ils pouvaient bien être ses futurs beaux-parents ? – et il voulait vraiment faire une bonne impression. Le brun l'avait tranquillisé en lui assurant qu'il ne pouvait pas être pire que d'habitude. Hum.

Un léger bruit de friture accompagnait le fredonnement du brun et Chanyeol trouvait du réconfort dans cet ensemble. Il continua à effectuer des recherches sur internet — Baekhyun l'avait gracié du mot de passe wi-fi après plusieurs menaces — et dans ses livres.

Il était tellement absorbé dans ses devoirs qu'il ne remarqua pas le plus petit se placer derrière lui :

– Chanyeol, tu… as besoin d'un verre d'eau ou quelque chose ?

Le géant cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour être certains d'avoir bien entendu, mais non, il ne rêvait pas : Baekhyun venait bel et bien de lui proposer à boire. C'était très simple comme demande, mais le ton employé par le brun avait semblait tellement incertain et nerveux que le musicien voulait être sûr.

Il tourna la tête pour voir Baekhyun se mordre la lèvre :

– Enfin… c'est juste que tu travailles depuis un moment et…

Le brun finit par soupirer :

– Arrête de me regarder comme ça ou je retire mon offre.

Le musicien agita les mains devant lui :

– Non non ! C'est juste… surprenant... venant de toi. Je veux bien un verre d'eau.

Le plus petit se retint visiblement de faire une remarque et fila dans la cuisine, les joues rouges. Chanyeol se dit que la pièce était à température ambiante et que cela ne justifiait pas le rougissement de Baekhyun, mais il devait certainement faire plus chaud dans la cuisine avec le four ou autre.

Le bassiste continua à écrire son rapport distraitement. Baekhyun n'était plus méfiant autour de lui comme au début de leur relation, mais il était à présent nerveux pour d'autres raisons. Chanyeol se doutait que sa confession jouait beaucoup. Il se demandait parfois si le brun n'était pas à présent inconfortable en sa présence. Il sourit en tapant un nouveau mot clef dans la barre de recherche. Si Baekhyun était inconfortable avec lui, il ne manquerait pas de lui dire et dans plusieurs langues s'il le fallait. Slovaque, allemand, russe… voir latin.

Un verre rempli à ras bord se posa à côté de lui :

– L'eau est du robinet. J'espère pour toi qu'il n'y a pas de rat dans les canalisations qui l'aurait empoisonnée. Cela serait tellement dommage.

Le géant saisit le verre doucement et veilla à le garder à une distance raisonnable de son ordinateur :

– Merci.

Baekhyun se contenta de pousser un léger soupir avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui :

– Tu travailles sur quoi d'ailleurs ?

La frange caramel lui tombait légèrement sur les yeux et Chanyeol se retient de la remettre en place. Même si le brun autorisait à présent plus de contacts physiques, le géant ne voulait pas pousser sa chance :

– Le lancement d'un nouveau produit sur un marché concurrentiel. On doit déterminer si notre produit peut séduire la clientèle et se démarquer par rapport aux autres déjà existants.

Le géant avait pratiqué cette phrase tellement de fois dans sa tête qu'elle sonnait à présent comme directement sortie d'un manuel d'économie.

Le brun avait sa tête posée sur ses avant-bras et observait les feuilles éparpillées sur la table :

– C'est un vrai produit ?

Le géant rit doucement en prenant une gorgée d'eau. Le goût semblait normal, mais avec le brun, il n'était jamais trop prudent :

– Non, c'est purement hypothétique, même si c'est déjà arrivé que certains projets bien réalisés trouvent des sponsors.

Peut-on vraiment avoir des rats dans les canalisations ? Si Chanyeol mourait par empoisonnement à l'eau, Jongin ne le laisserait jamais reposer en paix. Il imaginait déjà les bêtises marquées sur sa pierre tombale.

Le plus petit se rapprocha de lui pour récupérer un graphique, son bras à quelques centimètres de celui du géant :

– Tu as décidé de faire quoi ?

Chanyeol sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Un robot !

L'expression qu'afficha Baekhyun n'était clairement pas impressionnée :

– Je suppose que tu veux une mauvaise note.

Le géant saisit une pile de documents pour la placer devant le brun et toucha son bras au passage :

– Mais non, regarde. C'est un robot à placer dans l'eau conçu pour descendre extrêmement bas dans l'océan. Il est composé de plusieurs caméras pour filmer les profondeurs et découvrir de nouveaux trésors. J'ai cherché à l'équiper de matière en plastique pour la fluidité du corps et de parties métalliques pour la résistance. Ainsi, il pourra se faufiler plus facilement dans les roches que les robots actuels et être plus efficace pour la fouille de sites historiques.

Chanyeol était particulièrement fier de son projet. Il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas un concept économiquement viable, mais c'était suffisamment bon pour avoir obtenu l'aval de son professeur.

Baekhyun observait avec attention ses croquis et passa un doigt sur les pourtours de la tête du robot :

– Tu as donc combiné tes rêves de robots et de chasse au trésor. Quoi de plus enfantin. (?, normalement, plutôt un point d'interrogation parce que c'est une question rhétorique)

Le géant fit la moue :

– J'aime bien mon idée moi.

Baekhyun sourit doucement en récupérant un papier du côté de Chanyeol. La peau blanche frôla la sienne un instant. Elle était douce et chaude.

– En fait, j'aime bien. Même si à mon avis tu devrais trouver un moyen de rendre ton projet plus rentable.

– Comme quoi ?

Les lèvres rosées se plissèrent en un rictus suffisant et Baekhyun dit sur le ton de la confidence :

– Que penserais-tu d'utiliser ton robot pour chercher des gisements de pétrole sous marins ? Ou mieux, de l'utiliser pour entrer dans les eaux territoriales d'autres pays ? Tu pourrais ainsi voir ce qui te rapporterait le plus d'argent, une compagnie internationale ou un gouvernement.

Chanyeol secoua la tête et récupéra ses fiches :

– Mis à part me rapporter des ennuis, je ne crois pas non.

Baekhyun mima une moue, mais ne protesta pas quand Chanyeol récupéra ses feuilles. Si le géant écoutait le brun, il serait capable de transformer son adorable petit robot chercheur de trésor en une arme de guerre.

Une douce odeur de tarte aux légumes titillait leurs narines et le ventre de Chanyeol gronda. Il fit la grimace quand Baekhyun commença à se moquer de lui :

– Mes parents arrivent bientôt, tu pourras manger.

Chanyeol arrêta de taper sur son clavier et laissa ses doigts survoler les touches un instant :

– Tu es sûr je vais leur plaire ?

Le brun haussa un sourcil clair et prit distraitement un nouveau dossier :

– Mes parents seraient prêts à accepter Hitler pourvu qu'il soit ami avec papier du dossier était épais et se voyait traverser par de nombreuses lignes, chacune touchée avec attention par les doigts opalins :

– Ce qui est arrangeant vu ton passif.

– Tu me compares à un dictateur ?!

Baekhyun mordit sur sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un sourire :

– C'est ta confession, pas la mienne.

Le géant rumina quelques mots intelligibles et décida d'ignorer le plus petit pour l'instant. Il devait avancer sur son projet.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il réalisa que Baekhyun avait utilisé le mot « _ami_ » pour le qualifier. Il était tellement content qu'il réalisa à peine la main qui tirait avec insistance sur son pull.

Surpris, il tourna la tête pour voir les traits du brun perdre leur habituelle rigidité :

— _All of me_ ?

Le musicien pencha la tête. Le dossier que le brun avait commencé à regarder n'était pas un dossier destiné à ses cours, mais son carnet de musique. Et il tenait à présent la nouvelle chanson que le bassiste avait composée. Celle qui lui était destinée.

Le musicien sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et il se gratta distraitement la nuque :

– Hum… tu… n'étais pas censée la voir… c'est…

Il observa Baekhyun passer son index avec attention sur les notes de musiques avant de poursuivre doucement avec les paroles incrustées entre. Son expression ouverte était totalement nouvelle pour Chanyeol, qui était persuadé d'être à présent rouge tomate :

– Vraiment, tu étais censé l'entendre… pas la découvrir comme ça…

Le plus petit ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux et Chanyeol n'était même pas certain que ses mots l'atteignaient. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Même lorsque le bassiste lui avait avoué ses sentiments — dans une confession un peu détournée, certes — Baekhyun n'avait pas eu une telle expression, il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi… ébahi :

– Tu m'as écrit une chanson… c'est ça mon cadeau… une chanson…

– Si tu n'aimes pas, je peux comprendre, c'est…

Baekhyun attira la partition vers lui dans un mouvement protecteur avant de réaliser son geste. Il se racla la gorge et reposa le bout de papier sur la table :

– Non, c'est… c'est la première fois qu'on écrit une chanson pour moi. C'est vraiment… gentil.

Les pommettes de Baekhyun étaient écarlates et il finit par se lever :

– Je… hum.

Le bassiste resta interdit quelques secondes après le départ du brun. Byun Baekhyun pouvait être troublé. Chanyeol pouvait le troubler.

Il cacha son sourire derrière sa main, ayant complètement échoué à le refréner.

Chanyeol faisait beaucoup moins le malin à présent. Il était foutu, totalement foutu. Si le regard tueur de Baekhyun n'était rien d'autre qu'un concentré de mignonnerie pour lui, le regard assassin de son père par contre avait l'effet escompté.

D'une stature importante, le père de Baekhyun n'avait rien à voir avec le physique de son fils, qui avait visiblement hérité de la beauté de sa mère. Cette dernière avait de fines lèvres rosées tendues en un sourire aimable, les cheveux remontés en un chignon serré. Elle donna un coup de coude à son mari :

– Chéri, tu sais ce qu'on dit sur ton regard ?

L'homme soupira doucement, mais ne modifia pas sa façon de regarder le musicien d'un iota :

– Tu es celui qui harcèle mon fils ?

Chanyeol avait l'habitude de contrer les piques du brun, mais il n'allait certainement pas faire de même avec son père, qui semblait pouvoir le broyer sur place :

– Hum... je…

La voix taquine de Baekhyun répondit à sa place :

– Oui. Aujourd'hui encore, il a tenté de me toucher de manière pas très catholique.

Chanyeol était foutu. Il était mort et enterré. Non, même pas enterré. Il serait très certainement donné en pâture aux rats des canalisations. Voir à la plante que Baekhyun lui avait offerte.

Devenir de l'engrais ne faisait pas partie de ses plans dans la vie, mais sous le regard dur de monsieur Byun, il se dit que c'était le meilleur plan de carrière qu'il lui restait.

Le regard strict de l'homme en face de lui se détendit un peu et il tendit sa main :

– Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas croyants alors. Content de te rencontrer, Chanyeol.

Le géant cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant que les paroles du père de Baekhyun ne le percutent : il ne servirait pas de nourriture à plante.

Il serra rapidement la main tendue vers lui :

– Moi aussi, je… je suis vraiment content de vous rencontrer !

La mère de Baekhyun déposa son sac près de la porte d'entrée :

– Nous aussi Chanyeol, Baekhyun nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Le plus petit renifla à cette remarque :

– Uniquement pour être sûr de donner à mon père toutes les informations judiciaires nécessaires pour t'enfermer.

Le père de Baekhyun sourit, mais sa mère vient lui pincer la joue :

– Arrête avec tes bêtises, Chanyeol semble être sur le point de s'évanouir.

Le plus petit — ce surnom ne s'appliquait pas vraiment dans ce cas, vu la petite taille de sa mère, mais peu importe — se cacha derrière le dos du bassiste en agrippant son sweater :

– Tant mieux. Il ne réagit plus en entendant mes menaces en ce moment.

Sa mère roula des yeux et se dirigea dans la cuisine :

– Je vais aller surveiller le repas.

Baekhyun avait toujours ses mains sur le corps du géant et Chanyeol aurait adoré ce contact en règle général, vraiment. Les moments tactiles de Baekhyun se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main et il ne serait jamais assez fou pour les refuser.

Cependant, devant son possible futur beau père, le musicien était mal à l'aise et… terrifié. Et quelque chose lui disait que le brun le savait parfaitement :

– Papa, vois comme il profite de moi. Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver quelque chose à lui reprocher.

Son père secoua doucement la tête avant de se défaire de son manteau et l'accrocher au mur :

– Apporte-moi des preuves tangibles et à ce moment-là, je l'enfermerai.

Chanyeol avala difficilement sa salive avant que monsieur Byun n'ajoute :

– Mais en attendant, il est accepté dans la famille.

Baekhyun commença à protester, mais son père le coupa d'un geste :

– Je ne veux rien entendre. Je ne t'avais pas vu aussi heureux depuis Joonmyun.

Et sur ces mots, l'homme partit retrouver son épouse dans la pièce voisine.

Chanyeol ne demanda rien, mais à la prononciation du nom « Joonmyun », les doigts de Baekhyun s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la matière de son pull.

Le repas se déroula beaucoup mieux que prévu. Chanyeol apprit que le père du brun était avocat et que c'était pour cela qu'il rentrait souvent tard. Baekhyun lui glissa à l'oreille que le métier de son père l'arrangeait bien, vu que ses programmes informatiques étaient parfois à la limite de la légalité. Les deux hommes étaient sur la même longueur d'onde en tout cas, monsieur Byun se montrant être un complice redoutable de son fils. Leurs boutades avaient failli avoir raison du cœur du musicien à plusieurs reprises dans la soirée. Heureusement pour lui, madame Byun venait à chaque fois à son secours et réalisait diverses parades pour détourner la conversation dans une autre direction. Le musicien jura que cette femme devait être une sainte dans son ancienne vie.

Chanyeol appréciait sincèrement la famille Byun et était vraiment triste au moment de partir. Il aurait bien aimé rester plus longtemps, mais son projet était dû pour bientôt et il avait encore des tas de choses à faire.

Baekhyun l'accompagna à la porte, les bras enroulés autour de son torse dans une tentative de repousser le froid extérieur. La nuit était glaciale, mais au moins il n'y avait pas de brouillard ou autres qui gêneraient la visibilité pendant la conduite.

Chanyeol reporta son regard sur le brun :

– Merci pour cette soirée Baek, tes parents sont géniaux.

Le plus petit frictionna ses bras et s'appuya contre la bordure de la porte :

– Les complimenter ne te serviras à rien Park, tu n'échapperas pas à ton sort.

Le bassiste sourit et se défit de son écharpe grise pour l'enrouler autour du cou du plus petit. Baekhyun semblait surpris par l'attention, mais ne dit rien. Les doigts du géant restèrent un moment sur le tissu avant de frôler le menton du brun :

– Je sais où trouver un bon avocat si tu me créer des ennuis en tout cas.

La peau du brun se refroidissait à vu d'œil et même si Chanyeol devait lui dire « rentre te mettre au chaud » il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il aimait voir Baekhyun sous la lumière de la nuit, peu importait l'égoïsme de ce souhait :

– Avoue que tu es heureux, tu as le rôle du méchant.

– Absolument ravi.

Baekhyun ajusta l'écharpe autour de ses épaules :

– Les méchants sont généralement des personnages plus intéressants que les gentils de toute manière. Ils ne sont pas nés ainsi, mais le sont devenus pour une raison.

Chanyeol se souvient soudainement de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans le couloir avec le père du brun. Le plus petit n'avait jamais mentionné une personne du nom de « Joonmyun » auparavant. Le géant demanda d'un ton prudent :

– Baek, qui est Joonmyun ? Tu semblais… affecté.

Le mot « _affecté_ » était un euphémisme dans le cas de Byun Baekhyun. Même quand le brun avait parlé de sa maladie ou de Tao, il n'avait pas eu l'air aussi secoué.

Le plus petit serra l'écharpe dans ses mains un instant avant de l'enlever et la passer à nouveau autour du cou du géant :

– Tu en as plus besoin de que moi, idiot.

Chanyeol attrapa sa main. Les yeux chocolat étaient plongés dans les siens et le musicien aurait aimé savoir décrypter les émotions qui y passaient :

– Tu…

Baekhyun récupéra sa main et lui offrit un petit sourire :

– Les méchants sont forgés ainsi pour une raison, Chanyeol. Leur côté mystérieux est souvent une grande force pour eux.

– Baek…

Le plus petit retourna à l'intérieur :

– Bonne nuit Chanyeol…

Il hésita sur le pas de la porte et ajouta :

– Merci pour la chanson, j'ai hâte de l'entendre.

Le brun finit par fermer la porte, et laissa le géant en compagnie de la nuit.

Le musicien ajusta l'écharpe autour de son cou et s'attarda sur les endroits que le brun avait touchés. Il pensait avoir réussi à cerner Baekhyun après tout ce temps.

Il avait tort.

 **Hello, ce chapitre m'avait donné du mal god. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours (n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir *lot of love*) et que vous ne désespérez pas à la lenteur du développement. Ma béta lectrice ne cesse de me rassurer sur ce point mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter parfois.**

 **A dans deux semaines,**

 **Little Fear.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Chanyeol réglait les cordes de sa basse. Il ne les avait pas changées depuis un moment et le musicien voulait éviter toute mauvaise surprise pour le concert de ce soir. Et surtout, il voulait garder ses mains occupées pour tenter de ne pas trop réfléchir.

Baekhyun ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un certain Joonmyun, et Chanyeol était persuadé que si son père ne l'avait pas mentionné sans réfléchir, Baekhyun aurait pu enterrer ce nom avec lui. Il ne voulait clairement pas en parler au géant.

Ce n'est pas comme si Baekhyun avait évité le musicien ces derniers jours, mais il avait par contre évité le sujet avec soin. À chaque fois que le bassiste tentait de parler de Joonmyun, le regard de Baekhyun se faisait distant et il se fermait complètement. Mais ce coup-ci, ce n'était pas des boîtes de céréales ou des bouteilles de lait que le géant devait passer, mais les barrières solidifiées par la méfiance du brun.

Depuis le début, la méfiance était une constante dans leur relation. Et à chaque fois que Chanyeol pensait dépasser cette étape, un nouvel événement se produisait. C'était un cercle sans fin.

Dans sa rêverie, le bassiste finit par trop tendre une corde de sa basse et elle claqua dans un bruit sonore. Il soupira et plongea les mains dans sa chevelure acajou.

Avait-il ne serait ce que progressé avec Baekhyun ? Ou était-ce le fruit de son imagination ?

Chanyeol avait l'impression qu'il pouvait détruite toutes les boîtes de céréales de la terre, toutes les bouteilles de lait, il n'arriverait jamais à toucher le brun.

Une petite main familière se posa sur son épaule :

– Chanyeol ?

Le géant releva la tête vers le chanteur, qui se tenait accroupi à ses côtés :

– Tu sais, c'est pas grave si tu as cassé une corde. On a encore le temps d'en récupérer une nouvelle avant ce soir.

Le géant secoua la tête et posa délicatement sa basse sur la scène :

– Cela ne changera rien. Je ne progresse pas.

Le littéraire fronça les sourcils et finit par s'asseoir, les bras placés sur ses genoux :

– Tu parles de ta nouvelle chanson ? Je la trouve très bien moi.

Chanyeol sourit doucement. Le bar était toujours calme le samedi en journée et de manière générale, il évitait d'y rester toute unaprès-midi seul. Le bassiste aimait le bruit, les rires et l'adrénaline. Voir la pièce vide de public n'était pas un sentiment plaisant pour lui. Le silence était oppressant. C'était pour cette raison qu'il venait toujours avec ses amis. Il avait besoin de bruit. De rire.

Le bassiste épousseta une peluche de poussière imaginaire sur son jean :

– Je l'apprécie aussi, mais…

Le bassiste marqua une légère pause :

– La mélodie ne dévoile pas tout son potentiel. Elle continue de me narguer… de sonner incomplète.

Baekhyun était plus qu'un simple puzzle. C'était comme si on avait demandé à Chanyeol de le reconstituer pour lui dire au dernier moment qu'il n'aurait jamais les dernières pièces. Il ne pourrait jamais voir l'œuvre en entier.

Kyungsoo hocha doucement la tête, ses mains à présent occuper à jouer avec le bord de son gilet :

– Tu as peut-être un problème avec les paroles, et non pas la mélodie ?

Chanyeol leva la tête, intrigué :

– Que veux-tu dire ?

Le chanteur lâcha le bord de son gilet pour laisser tomber ses mains sur le sol :

– Peut-être que la mélodie est bonne, que tu l'apprécies telle quelle. Mais que les paroles ne correspondent pas. Trop superficielles ?

Baekhyun avait toujours la bonne expression, la bonne phrase, la bonne répartie. Le musicien avait depuis longtemps appris à ne pas se fier aux paroles du brun, mais plutôt à ses traits.

 _Les méchants sont forgés ainsi pour une raison, Chanyeol. Leur côté mystérieux est souvent une grande force pour eux._

Chanyeol se tourna complètement vers le chanteur, un sourire accroché aux lèvres :

– Je crois que tu as raison. J'aime la mélodie telle quelle. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle change. Ce que je dois transformer par contre, ce sont les paroles.

Kyungsoo miroita son sourire :

– Ravi d'avoir pu t'aider.

Chanyeol récupéra sa basse pour la poser sur son socle.

Le côté mystérieux des méchants ne fait pas leur force, mais leur faiblesse. Peu importe leurs paroles, leur véritable personnalité ne ment pas. La mélodie de Baekhyun ne ment pas.

L'ambiance au bar était feutrée ce soir, comme un contrecoup des soirées festives de Noël. Les gens présents ne semblaient pas pour autant fatigués ou enclins à prendre de nouvelles résolutions — vu certaines jeunes filles près du bar, la résolution « consommer moins d'alcool » ne figurait clairement pas sur leur liste —, mais plutôt à une envie générale de douceur, de sensualité et d'imbibition.

EXO passait sur scène dans quelques minutes et pourtant Chanyeol n'était toujours pas en coulisse, trop occupé à embêter un certain brun :

– Qui est le mec le plus sexy de la pièce ? Indice : il est grand, musicien et en face de toi.

Baekhyun porta son verre de jus de fruit — à l'ananas ce coup-ci — à ses lèvres :

– C'est marrant, je crois que je suis devenu aveugle.

Chanyeol fit une moue, mais avant qu'il ait pu songer à une réplique, la voix de Jongin l'interrompit :

– Chanyeol, tu parleras à ton chéri après, ramène ton cul maintenant !

Le géant n'eût pas le temps d'apprécier l'embarras colorier les joues de Baekhyun, car il fut tiré violemment par le bras. C'était à lui de faire l'ouverture ce soir et plus important encore, c'était à lui de chanter.

Chanyeol avait retravaillé les paroles de sa chanson durant l'après-midi et se sentait fin prêt pour la délivrer. Il avait bien sûr le trac, car il n'avait pas pu beaucoup la préparer, mais également parce qu'il n'avait plus tenu un micro depuis longtemps. Kyungsoo était leur chanteur attitré et même s'il arrivait que Lay accompagne le littéraire sur certaines chansons, leurs positions étaient biens définies et respectées. Mais ce soir, pour cette chanson, Chanyeol se devait de chanter. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle chanson. C'était sa déclaration à Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo lui donna une légère tape sur la tête pour punir son attitude nonchalante et le musicien fit la moue. Il évita de justesse le poing du blond et monta sur scène accompagné du pianiste. Que Kyungsoo le frappe passait encore, mais de la part du play-boy c'était un comble. Jongin avait un passif bien planté en termes de dernière minute et toujours pour la même raison : les femmes.

Une fois tout devant, l'estrade semblait prendre une dimension nouvelle. En tant que bassiste, sa position légèrement en retrait le protégeait habituellement de l'attention principale de la foule. Mais au bord, au plus proche des visages, le géant appréhendait légèrement. La foule semblait plus humaine et divisée vu de près. Ce n'était plus une vague d'énergie qui pulsait avec la musique, mais des individus qui le jugeait et l'observait d'un œil attentif.

Chanyeol avala sa salive et prit le micro :

– Hey ! Vous savez qui nous sommes !

Le bassiste pouvait compter sur plusieurs fidèles pour crier le nom « _EXO !_ » d'une voix enjouée et cela le fit sourire. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur, même si sa place était inhabituelle, il était en territoire connu. Le Bar était leur lieu à eux. Il était chez lui :

– Ce soir, nous avons eu envie de faire quelque chose de spécial…

Sa voix résonnait à travers la grande pièce et le géant était presque surpris de la centaine paire d'yeux curieux qui le regardaient. Comment Kyungsoo faisait-il pour faire ça à chaque concert ?

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête :

– Enfin, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose de spécial et j'ai forcé les autres à me suivre.

Cette remarque provoqua quelques rires dans l'assistance et le ton de Chanyeol gagna en confiance :

– J'aimerais vous chanter notre nouvelle chanson, _All of me_. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Chanyeol chercha le regard du brun parmi la foule et le retrouva près du bar, à la même place où il l'avait laissé.

Le géant inspira profondément et dit doucement :

– Baekhyun, joyeux Noël.

Le brun était assis trop loin pour que Chanyeol voie son expression, mais il la devinait aisément.

Le bassiste — exceptionnellement chanteur pour un soir — fit un léger mouvement de tête vers Lay pour lui donner le feu vert.

Chanyeol inspira profondément et se laissa porter par les premières notes du piano.

Le rythme était lent et régulier, et le géant se rapprocha du micro pour s'abandonner dans la mélodie. Il laissa sa voix grave se répandre dans le public et les surprendre. Chanyeol savait parfaitement que peu de leurs fans savaient qu'il pouvait chanter et que c'était une première pour eux. Une première pour Baekhyun également.

" _What would I do without your smart mouth?"_

Chanyeol était totalement amoureux des répliques de Baekhyun. S'il écoutait ses amis, comme Sehun, Baekhyun n'était qu'un sociopathe sous couverture qu'il fallait enfermer. Mais en vérité, discuter avec Baekhyun était rafraîchissant. Le brun ne prenait pas de gants, il disait ce qu'il pensait et s'il pouvait le faire avec de l'humour noir, c'était encore mieux.

" _What's going on in that beautiful mind"_

Mais même ainsi, même en appréciant les piques du brun, Chanyeol ne savait pas toujours ce qui se cachait derrière. Les paroles et sourires n'étaient qu'une distraction pour cacher les véritables pensées du plus petit à l'abri de tout regard. Et Chanyeol voulait parfois les arracher de force. Juste pour être en paix avec lui même et connaître la vérité.

" _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright"_

Avant Baekhyun, Chanyeol n'avait jamais ressenti de telles émotions pour un mec ou pour une personne en général. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, il avait juste subi. Subi cette attirance pour le brun et plongée dedans à cœur ouvert. Le musicien était fier de se déclarer confiant dans ses actions et choix, mais dès que cela touchait Baekhyun, le géant perdait ses repères.

" _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind"_

Baekhyun était une personne unique, spéciale et peut être sociopathe sur les bords, mais le musicien s'en moquait complètement. Une personne saine d'esprit devrait s'en préoccuper, mais pas le géant. Il n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Il était déjà totalement dépendant du brun et cela ne l'effrayait même pas.

"' _Cause all of me Loves all of you"_

Chanyeol n'accordait aucune importance à la maladie du brun, ses défauts ou ses insécurités. Il l'aimait tel quel. Baekhyun ne le disait pas ouvertement, mais le musicien connaissait ses craintes d'abandon, ses craintes de ne pas être suffisamment bien. Mais aussi longtemps que le brun tolérerait Chanyeol à ses côtés, il serait là pour lui répéter chaque jour, à chaque fois, quelle personne merveilleuse il était.

" _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too"_

Le bassiste se souvient avec émotion la fois où Baekhyun avait songé à abandonner. À laisser de côté leur histoire. À ne pas devenir son ami. Les joues du brun maculées de noir n'avaient pas seulement été l'œuvre de la pluie et il le savait parfaitement, mais par respect pour le plus petit, il ne l'avait jamais souligné. Cependant cette image était ancrée dans sa mémoire. C'était la fois où Baekhyun avait montré le plus d'émotion que jamais auparavant. Son bouleversement, bien que triste, avait été magnifique.

" _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you"_

À présent, les journées de Chanyeol étaient perdues s'il ne pensait pas au brun. Les yeux joueurs et les sourires suffisants étaient devenus des images imprimées dans son cerveau. Le géant n'en avait même pas eu conscience, mais le plus petit avait commencé à bercer ses pensées dès leur première rencontre pour ensuite s'épanouir et devenir une constante. Une litanie sans fin.

" _Even when I lose I'm winning"_

Chanyeol était prêt à perdre tous ses débats avec le brun si c'était pour le voir sourire. C'était le sourire du brun son véritable prix. Sa véritable victoire.

" _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts"_

Chanyeol savait que sa chanson était risquée. Même si Baekhyun connaissait ses intentions, il n'avait sûrement pas réalisé l'étendue de ses sentiments. Le géant tenait à montrer au brun, au public, au monde entier qu'il était sincèrement amoureux de Byun Baekhyun, même si pour cela il prenait le risque d'être rejeté.

"' _Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you"_

Mais Chanyeol était prêt à attendre. Si Baekhyun avait besoin de temps pour l'accepter, il pouvait patienter. Pour le brun, Chanyeol était prêt à beaucoup de choses. Même de chanter son amour devant des centaines de personnes.

Une fois la chanson terminée, il ouvrit les yeux pour être accueilli par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Plusieurs personnes avaient les larmes aux yeux, dont les jeunes filles qu'il avait aperçues au bar un peu plus tôt dans la soirée — bien qu'elles puissent pleurer pour tout et n'importe quoi dans un tel état d'ébriété.

Chanyeol jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir Lay faire le signe de la victoire avec deux doigts. Le géant sourit et sauta de la scène. Contrairement à d'habitude, personne ne tenta de l'arrêter. Les hommes comme les femmes s'écartaient pour le laisser passer. Plusieurs d'entre eux échangeaient même des coups d'œil complices sur son passage.

Maintes personnes avaient le visage rouge dû à l'alcool, la touffeur de la pièce ou l'excitation du moment. Cependant, les joues écarlates de Baekhyun étaient très certainement dues à la colère. Les mains du bassiste se fermèrent nerveusement.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait parler le premier ou attendre un signal du brun. Et à défaut de savoir quoi faire, il continua à observer ces magnifiques yeux chocolat pendant plusieurs secondes. Le musicien se demandait parfois si cela n'avait pas été le coup de foudre au premier regard.

Une jeune fille parmi le public cria :

– Embrasse-le !

Le géant rigola doucement sous l'embarras. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire, c'est embrasser Baekhyun. Le brun semblait furieux et dégoûté et il était très certainement juste trop choqué pour réagir, ou bien il éta-…

Chanyeol perdu le fil de ses pensées quand il sentit des lèvres contre sa joue. Le bisou fut rapide, rien de plus qu'un frôlement, mais Chanyeol sentait que son cœur aller exploser.

Baekhyun finit par dire d'une voix nouée par l'émotion :

– Je ne sais pas si tu es le mec le plus sexy de la pièce Chanyeol, mais tu es clairement le plus embarrassant.

Le bassiste cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Les joues rouges du brun n'étaient pas dues à la colère, mais à la… surprise ?

Le brun se rapprocha légèrement pour prendre les mains moites du musicien dans les siennes :

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu…

Baekhyun inspira longuement et Chanyeol effectua une légère pression sur la main opaline en signe d'encouragement :

– Tu es tellement embarrassant. Mais… je t'apprécie comme tel.

C'était ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un compliment pour Chanyeol et il sourit de toutes ses dents. Baekhyun n'était pas dégoûté ou irrité, mais au contraire… ému.

Une voix beaucoup moins plaisante que celle de Chanyeol se mit à parler dans le micro :

– Maintenant que Yeol a pu déclarer son amour à BaekLiner, on va pouvoir continuer. Notre prochaine chanson s'intitule _Lady Luck_!

À la mention du titre, le reste du public se détourna du « _couple_ » pour se reconcentrer sur la scène et sautiller avec excitation.

Chanyeol grogna et lâcha à contrecœur la main de Baekhyun :

– Je dois y retourner. Tu resteras près du bar ?

Le brun avait les yeux plissés, le regard tourné vers la scène :

– Comment ce petit chihuahua m'a appelé ?

– Baek ?

– Je vais trouver une nouvelle fonction pour ses baguettes de batterie que son cul ne va pas apprécier.

Le géant soupira. Peu importait à quel point Baekhyun pouvait être troublé, il resterait toujours fidèle à la lui-même. Et c'était exactement pour cette raison qu'il l'aimait.

Sehun avait cherché par curiosité. Un sociopathe avait généralement des troubles avec les normes sociales et manquait également d'empathie envers les autres. C'était des personnes qui pouvaient apparaître comme étant froides ou au contraire impulsives. Mais à force d'observer Baekhyun ce soir, le serveur reconsidérait son jugement. Le mini danger sur patte avait eu l'air sincèrement touché par la chanson de Chanyeol. En effet, il n'avait pas tenté de cacher ses expressions et s'était totalement laissé prendre par la musique.

Sehun reposa son verre — sans alcool — sur la table. À bien y réfléchir, Baekhyun avait uniquement ce genre d'expressions sincères avec Chanyeol. Il était également amical avec Kyungsoo et Lay, mais jamais aussi… ouvert. Réel. Non pas que Sehun ne continuerait pas à se méfier de lui, mais il commençait à doucement comprendre le point de vue du géant.

Sehun était installé dans son fauteuil habituel. Et par habituel, il sous-entendait celui qu'il utilisait le plus ces derniers temps. Pendant longtemps, rien n'avait plus été « _habituel_ » dans ce bar que le serveur avait décidé de fuir comme la peste. Après le départ de Luhan, il n'avait juste pas pu revenir. Cette place transpirait de souvenir de l'ex-chanteur. C'était juste de la pure torture pour lui. C'est pour cela qu'il avait pris la décision d'abandonner cet endroit et ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

Mais il avait alors sentit la distance grandir entre lui et les membres d'EXO, entre lui et ses souvenirs de Luhan.

Le serveur regarda vaguement le fond de jus de fruit qu'il restait. Et pourtant, malgré les souvenirs de son ami, il était là. Assis dans ce fauteuil aussi vieux que lui à boire un jus de fruit comme un brave petit garçon. Sehun grimaça en repensant à la réaction de Jun « _Ah ! Je devrais peut-être ouvrir un stand de jus de fruit plutôt qu'un bar ! Toi et Baekhyun seriez mes premiers clients !_ » Le pire c'est que le serveur pensait sincèrement qu'ajouter quelques jus de fruit serait une bonne idée. Toujours meilleure que celle de servir ce café infâme. Ce breuvage était horrible il y a quelques années et c'était toujours le cas maintenant. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais et d'autres du tout au tout.

Sehun entendait vaguement Jin Ri et Sun Young rigoler ensemble. Comme une mélodie de fond présente pour le garder à la surface de ses pensées sombres. Il avait encore du mal à ne pas associer cet endroit à Luhan, mais cela allait beaucoup mieux ces derniers mois. Il construisait de nouveaux souvenirs petit à petit et les ajoutait aux anciens. Et c'était uniquement grâce à Lay s'il pouvait faire cela.

Le pianiste venait toujours le voir à _La Virgule_ et sans son intervention, Sehun ne serait jamais revenu ici et n'aurait pas fait face à ses démons. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son verre presque vide. Sa décision de boire moins d'alcool était déjà un pas en avant.

Le rire communicatif de Sun Young l'interrompit dans ses pensées :

– Je suis désolée, mais non, à choisir je prendrais Chanyeol !

Sehun haussa un sourcil. À quel moment de la conversation avait-il décroché ?

La jeune femme ramena sa chevelure brune sur le côté et poursuivit :

– Il vient tout juste de faire la plus belle déclaration d'amour possible à quelqu'un. C'est clairement lui le plus romantique d'EXO.

Les cheveux roses de la petite amie de Lay étaient plus ternes que d'habitude. Elle devait penser à refaire sa couleur, mais Sehun avait suffisamment d'expérience avec les femmes — grâce aux potins à _La Virgule_ — pour savoir que c'était le genre de chose à ne pas leur dire.

Jin Ri se mordit la lèvre :

– J'insiste que c'est Lay. Il m'emmène au restaurant, il m'offre des fleurs et est toujours… _tendre_ si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Sehun n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de détail entre son ami et cette fille. Il appréciait sincèrement Jin Ri à certains moments, mais la trouvait agaçante à d'autres.

Elle poursuivit et porta un rouge à lèvres à sa bouche :

– C'est le petit ami parfait. Je doute que Chanyeol fasse ce genre de chose.

Sehun se dit qu'elle était bien prompte à faire des jugements, mais garda le silence. Il n'était pas beaucoup mieux.

Sun Young rigola doucement et se tourna vers lui :

– Évidemment, si tu étais dans EXO, mon choix se serait porté sur toi Sehun.

– Bien sûr, essaie de te rattraper.

La jeune fille se mit à faire la moue et le serveur afficha un petit sourire :

– Je te pardonne si tu me cherches un autre verre de jus de fruit.

Jin Ri remit son maquillage dans son sac et le referma d'un petit clap — que Sehun devina plus qu'il ne l'entendit avec le son de la musique :

– Même si tu faisais partit d'EXO, tu ne serais pas le plus romantique. Tu demandes à une femme de te chercher à boire.

Sun Young roula des yeux :

– Et c'est celle qui défend corps et âme les personnages féminins avant-gardistes dans la littérature qui dit ça ? Où est l'égalité homme-femme ?

Jin Ri haussa les épaules et ajouta avec malice :

– Il faut bien que je m'invente des excuses pour pardonner ma flemme.

La brune secoua la tête et récupéra le verre de son amie en plus de celui de Sehun :

– Je reviens vite, ne vous entre-tuez pas.

Jin Ri lui fit signe de déguerpir avant de se tourner vers le serveur :

– Elle a peur que je tente quelque chose avec toi… ce qui est totalement impossible vu que j'ai Lay. Ne le prends pas mal, mais je suis sérieusement heureuse avec ma relation actuelle.

Sehun espérait que Sun Young se dépêcherait, car il ressentait déjà le besoin de boire… et pas du jus de fruit. Quelque chose de plus fort et cela allait en contradiction avec ses nouvelles résolutions :

– Je te comprends, moi aussi je le choisirai.

– Si tu étais moi ?

Les yeux de Jin Ri étaient maquillés avec du violet et Sehun se demandait vaguement à quoi elle ressemblait sans toute cette poudre.

Le sourire ironique du serveur parlait pour lui :

– Non. Entre toi et lui, je le prendrais lui. Ne le prends pas mal, mais je suis sérieusement heureux avec ma relation actuelle.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux un bref instant et répondit d'une voix posée :

– C'est vrai que vous êtes bons amis.

Les doigts de Sehun s'enfoncèrent inconsciemment dans la matière du fauteuil :

– En effet.

Ils continuèrent de se juger du regard quand la voix joyeuse de Sun Young retentit :

– Vodka-orange pour mademoiselle la flemmarde et jus d'orange tout court pour le romantique !

Le serveur prit son verre avec un sourire amusé :

– Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné.

Pendant que la jeune fille se mit à geindre et s'excuser de plusieurs manières différentes — et plusieurs langues, même si Sehun était certain qu'elle inventait des mots — il continuait de sentir le regard de Jin Ri sur lui.

Il l'ignora complètement.

L'ambiance électrique qu'avait initié EXO avec ses chansons comme _Lady Luck_ s'était à présent calmé avec le nouveau duo sur scène. C'était la première fois que Lay voyait ce chanteur, mais le violoniste par contre lui était connu. Une mâchoire carrée et un sourire railleur étaient les principaux traits de ce jeune homme. Le pianiste l'avait remarqué en premier lieu pour son instrument. Un violon n'était pas commun pour un bar et pourtant, le public répondait toujours présent.

Lay laissa danser ses doigts au rythme de la mélodie. Au loin, Sehun semblait s'ennuyer sur son fauteuil à observer Sun Young agiter un verre d'alcool devant une Jin Ri aux éclats. Lay ne connaissait pas le sujet de la conversation, mais quoi que Jin Ri trouvait drôle, cela n'amusait pas le serveur. Fort heureusement pour lui, Sun Young finit par venir à son secours et son ami sourit.

Lay arrêta de taper le rythme de la musique.

Le pianiste avait décidé de prendre un peu de temps pour lui avant de rejoindre ses amis. Les performances du jour l'avaient éreinté et il souhaitait passer un peu de temps loin du bruit. Et maintenant qu'il revenait de la loge, il n'avait pas très envie de rejoindre le trio. Il jeta un coup d'œil au bar. Chanyeol et Baekhyun semblaient être dans une discussion animée tandis que Kyungsoo commandait à boire pour lui et plusieurs fans.

L'avantage avec un bar, c'était la frénésie que créaient les rires, les danses, l'alcool et la musique. De cette façon, personne ne faisait jamais réellement attention à son environnement. Le chinois au contraire, appréciait s'arrêter un instant pour observer ce décor. Il aimait l'idée de stopper un instant la scène à laquelle il assistait pour savourer sa solitude dans cette pièce pleine de monde.

Une main sur son épaule l'empêcha de poursuivre ses pensées et donc, de les terminer au fond d'un verre. La main du batteur sur son épaule était ferme, et ceci malgré sa visible consommation de spiritueux :

– Tu ne vas pas les rejoindre ?

Jongin désigna vaguement la table du trio et Lay secoua la tête :

– J'observais simplement Sehun se rapprocher de Sun Young. Je sais que Jin Ri souhaite que leur couple fonctionne.

Le batteur retira sa main et jeta un coup d'œil sceptique au pianiste :

– Tu es content que Sehun se trouve une copine ?

Lay mit ses mains dans les poches de son sweater :

– Bien sûr. Je suis content qu'il tourne la page Luhan. Je veux qu'il soit heureux et puis… Sun Young est une fille bien.

Le violon donnait un rythme inconscient à la démarche de certaines personnes qui se prenait, le temps d'une aventure, pour une star de danse de salon.

Jongin posa son regard sur le pianiste :

– Je ne crois pas, non.

Lay ne se sentait pourtant pas attiré par ce rythme. Il était décalé. En marge. Et peu importait la beauté de la musique.

– Je t'en prie Jongin, exprime le fond de ta pensée.

Le batteur semblait lui tenir rancœur pour ses propos sur Kyungsoo. Bien que Lay n'ait fait qu'aider son ami, Jongin avait été d'une méfiance digne de Baekhyun ces derniers temps. Ce n'était pas tellement que le blond n'était pas reconnaissant, mais il était prudent dans ses paroles échangées avec le chinois. Distant.

Le batteur s'adossa contre le mur, les jambes croisées :

– Tu ne veux pas qu'il tourne la page Luhan parce que tu souhaites son bonheur, mais parce que tu as peur de ne jamais être à son niveau.

Lay tourna subitement la tête pour observer le léger rictus de Jongin.

Le batteur n'avait pas le droit de lui dire cela. Il n'avait pas le _droit_ de lui cracher en pleine figure ses pires pensées. Lay était déjà assez dégoûté de lui même comme ça.

Il s'approcha de Jongin et statua d'une voix mesurée :

– Luhan est parti.

Le batteur sembla surpris par son ton, mais haussa simplement les épaules :

– C'est vrai. Mais crois-tu que tu seras toujours le premier choix de Sehun s'il revenait ?

Lay ferma les yeux un instant. _Bien sûr que non_. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était qu'une pâle copie de l'ex-chanteur. Un substitut tout juste bon à combler un vide trop important dans la vie du serveur. C'était l'évidence même. Mais Lay ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Il voulait continuer à ignorer cette vérité.

Il serra les dents et ouvrit les yeux pour mieux observer le batteur. Jongin avait exposé ses peurs les plus sombres de la pire des manières :

– Je ne veux rien entendre d'une personne égoïste comme toi. Tu refuses de voir Kyungsoo avec d'autres hommes, mais tu lui refuses également d'être à tes côtés.

Jongin fronça les sourcils et se détacha du mur :

– Tu changes de sujets, car tu sais que j'ai raison et ça te fait mal.

La voix de Lay était dangereusement stable :

– Luhan est parti.

– Pour l'instant.

Jongin passa à côté de lui pour rejoindre Kyungsoo près du bar.

Lay se laissa aller contre le mur et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il pouvait blâmer Jongin autant qu'il le souhaitait, son ami ne lui avait dit que la stricte vérité dans sa forme la plus nue. Peu importait les couches d'alcool avec laquelle Lay la revêtirait, elle ne changerait pas de forme.

Les paupières closes, il entendait à peine la musique au-dessus du bruit incessant de ses pensées. Il était seul.

Sehun se mordit subtilement la lèvre. La main de Sun Young était posée sur sa cuisse et la jeune fille gloussait dans son oreille des mots embués par l'alcool. Jin Ri en contrepartie avait une moue boudeuse accrochée au visage :

– Je ne sais pas ce que fait Lay ! Il a dû se faire attraper par des fans…

Malgré le ton plaintif, Sehun entendant clairement la fierté dans la voix de la jeune fille. Elle aimait savoir que son petit ami était populaire. Le serveur posa sa main par-dessus celle de Sun Young :

– Je vais aller le chercher pour que Jin Ri arrête de se morfondre alors…

Il prit doucement la main manucurée dans la sienne. La peau de la brune était vraiment douce, trop douce même. Sun Young devait utiliser des crèmes spécialisées pour un tel rendu :

– J'ai besoin que tu me laisses me lever.

La jeune fille cligna doucement des yeux, tentant de procéder les paroles du serveur. Elle avait trop bu, mais pas au point de ne plus être consciente de ses mouvements. Sun Young retira à regret sa main du corps de Sehun :

– Très bien, mais uniquement pour que mademoiselle arrête de se plaindre.

Jin Ri regardait avec concentration l'écran de son téléphone :

– Tu sais que m'appeler mademoiselle est discriminatoire par rapport aux hommes ? Madame est plus correcte parce que…

Sehun se leva avant d'entendre la fin. Il ne voulait pas être témoin d'un nouveau monologue moralisateur.

À force de parler avec le duo, il s'était rendu compte que même si elles partageaient des points communs, les deux jeunes filles étaient assez différentes l'une de l'autre. Jin Ri avait des idées assez arrêtées sur la société, malgré sa grande culture littéraire. Ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose, mais Sehun avait du mal avec son côté élitiste. Il pouvait sentir parfois, lors de certaines conversations, le ton condescendant que la jeune fille utilisait avec lui. À l'opposé, Sun Young était plus réservée sur ses jugements, plus à l'écoute. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait — sortir avec Sehun visiblement —, mais aussi ce que les autres souhaitaient. La brune respectait les limites que le serveur traçait et ne tentait pas de forcer les choses. Il lui en était reconnaissant.

Les corps se balançaient sur la piste de danse au rythme plus langoureux de la musique. Sehun fut étourdi par le mélange de parfums qui marquait les corps. Plusieurs personnes étaient allées se rafraîchir aux toilettes pour se doucher de déodorant. C'était une odeur qui se mêlait mal à la fumée, l'alcool et l'espace confiné du bar. Le serveur plissa le nez et passa à côté d'un couple particulièrement démonstratif avant de remarquer Lay adossé contre un mur.

Son ami avait les yeux fermés, ses cheveux de jais repoussé en arrière par la transpiration. Contrairement au reste de la pièce, Lay ne semblait pas gêné par sa sueur le moins du monde, totalement perdu dans son propre univers.

Sehun s'approcha suffisamment pour lui faire remarquer sa présence :

– Ta petite amie te réclame.

Les cils du pianiste étaient particulièrement épais. Cela avait toujours ajouté un côté mystérieux à ses yeux en amande et Sehun passait plus de temps qu'il ne le devrait à les admirer :

– Enfin, elle réclame Lay plutôt. Pas Yixing.

Cette remarque fit ouvrir les yeux au chinois. Sehun ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait déclaré cela, mais c'était fait. Jin Ri était peut être une fille gentille, mais elle ne faisait que regarder le chinois en surface et se contentait de ce qu'elle souhaitait bien voir. Lay avait besoin de plus que cela. De mieux que cela.

Lay se rapprocha de lui et Sehun pu sentir l'odeur musquée qui se dégageait de la peau du chinois. Les yeux en amande étaient indéchiffrables :

– Ne dis pas de mal d'elle Sehun. Jin Ri me ressemble plus que tu ne le penses.

La mâchoire du serveur se tendit légèrement et il baissa les yeux sur le col en V crème de son ami :

– Vous n'avez pas la même définition de prendre soin de son apparence en société.

Il reporta son regard sur les yeux amande et déglutit sous le regard du pianiste :

– Tu fais attention à ce que tu dis tandis qu'elle ne se préoccupe que de son fond de teint. Une différence flagrante de priorité.

Sehun savait qu'il était allé trop loin. Il veillait toujours à faire attention à ses paroles en présence de Lay, mais ce soir Jin Ri l'avait plus agacé qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Un nouveau tempo plus sensuel prit place et l'air dans le bar augmenta encore de quelques degrés. Il vit Lay plisser les yeux avant de combattre un sourire :

– Accorde-moi une danse, Sehun.

Le serveur haussa un sourcil :

– Tu plaisantes ?

La main qui l'attira sur la piste de danse lui démontra que non. Les doigts du pianiste étaient fins, mais chauds contre sa paume et il n'opposa aucune résistance. Les corps autour de lui étaient pressés entre eux et Sehun jura qu'il faisait encore plus chaud au centre de la pièce. La voix lourde et éraillée du chanteur contribuait au côté débauché de la mélodie. Près de lui, une jeune étudiante avait oublié toute inhibition et embrassait à pleine bouche un jeune homme ravi d'avoir trouvé son coup d'un soir.

Sehun sentit la main de Lay sur ses hanches :

– Danse avec moi.

Le serveur avait bu un jus de fruit il y a quelques minutes et pourtant sa gorge était sèche :

– Je ne me collerai pas à toi comme cette fille.

Cette remarqua arracha un nouveau sourire au pianiste qui plongea sa tête au creux du cou du serveur. Les cheveux encres lui chatouillèrent le nez :

– J'ai parlé de danse Sehun, pas de pelotage.

Le serveur sentit ses joues chauffer, mais mit ça sur le compte de la moiteur de la pièce. Il plaça une de ses mains dans la chevelure de son ami et laissa l'autre reposer le long de son dos. Sehun joua avec une mèche de cheveux et murmura :

– Désolé pour avant. Je sais que c'est ta petite amie c'est juste…

Il sentit le nez de Lay remonter le long de sa nuque et perdit le fil de ses pensées. Le chinois répondit doucement :

– Tu n'as pas tort.

Le souffle chaud du chinois contre sa peau renforçait la sensation d'humidité dans l'air. Les corps des danseurs étaient pressés entre eux, collés par la sueur et la passion. Sehun vit une fille mordiller l'oreille d'un garçon et il frissonna quand il sentit la main de Lay descendre plus bas :

– Jin Ri ne me connaît pas encore suffisamment pour me comprendre. Mais cela viendra.

Sehun serra la poignée de cheveux qu'il tenait pour forcer le chinois à relever légèrement la tête :

– Tu ne la laisseras pas te comprendre, Yixing. Tu ne veux laisser approcher personne.

Le chinois le regardait de côté, sa tête toujours posée sur son épaule. Il pouvait sentir le buste du chinois se lever à chaque nouvelle respiration, presque en accord avec la musique. Lay lâcha le cou du serveur pour suivre les contours de sa mâchoire avec le bout des doigts :

– Tu es là pourtant.

Sehun posa sa propre main contre celle de son ami. Les doigts du chinois étaient fins, comme ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'un pianiste. Délicats et pourtant tellement importants. Ses doigts à lui en comparaison étaient marqués par les brûlures faites à _La Virgule_ , lors de ses premiers essais à la machine à café ou au four à gâteau :

– Je suis là.

Sehun ne savait pas si c'était la lumière tamisée du bar, mais les yeux de Lay semblaient plus sombres que d'habitude. Le chinois semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais il se mordit la lèvre et décida contre. Sa main quitta le visage du serveur pour à nouveau se placer à la base de son cou. Sehun dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas réagir au léger grattement de sa peau. Les ongles de Lay s'enfonçaient par intermittence dans sa nuque et le serveur était persuadé que sa peau venait de gagner une nouvelle teinte de rouge.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce soir Lay semblait… frêle dans ses bras. Comme s'il tentait par ses contacts de faire passer un message sans pour autant utiliser de mot. Sehun sentait le poids de la tête de Lay contre lui et il se dit que c'était un poids qu'il était prêt à supporter.

Il nicha sa propre tête au creux de la nuque du musicien. Il se fichait bien de ce que les gens autour d'eux pouvaient penser. Si les mots étaient un problème pour le chinois, les contacts physiques l'étaient moins et Sehun voulait être présent pour lui.

Le serveur tenta d'ignorer le nœud dans son estomac quand il respira la peau du chinois. Pour lui, c'était une odeur particulière qu'il associait au long entraînement au piano, à la chaleur de l'été et à l'odeur forte du café.

La voix étouffée du musicien était à peine audible au-dessus de la musique et des rires des danseurs :

– Tu penses qu'on peut s'échapper sans qu'elles nous voient après ?

Sehun sentit le sourire du chinois contre sa peau et il répondit doucement :

– EXO nous aiderait. Jongin flirterait avec elles tandis que Kyungsoo se lancerait dans un débat avec Jin Ri et Sun Young serait suffisamment polie pour écouter un monologue sans fin de Chanyeol.

La main du musicien remonta dans ses cheveux noirs et Sehun ferma un instant les yeux. Lay rigola doucement contre sa peau :

– On a de bons amis.

Sehun hocha la tête. La musique entamait son dernier couplet et il serra le pull crème contre lui. Il ne savait pas quand serait la prochaine fois que le chinois se montrerait aussi ouvert alors il voulait en profiter au maximum.

La douce caresse dans ses cheveux était apaisante. Il aimait ce genre de contact et encore plus quand ils venaient de Lay :

– Yixing ?

Le chinois était complètement contre lui, le corps mouillé de sueur. Sehun se mordit la lèvre :

– Je crois qu'il faudra revoir ta définition de danse et pelotage.

Un léger rire s'échappa de la gorge du musicien. Les lèvres remontèrent vers son oreille et il chuchota :

– Disons que je me suis adapté à l'ambiance.

Sehun observa les corps entremêlés et les baisers passionnés échangés entre certains couples :

– Je pense que tu n'es pas encore totalement adapté pourtant.

Lay redressa soudainement sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, ses caresses dans la chevelure du serveur se stoppèrent :

– Tu veux que je m'adapte davantage ?

Sehun baissa les yeux vers les lèvres de son ami un instant, mais ce fut suffisant pour que Lay remarque son action. Le chinois se mordit l'intérieur de la joue :

– Sehun…

– SEHUN !

La voix particulièrement bruyante et familière de Chanyeol brisa la quelconque tension qui s'était installée entre les deux hommes. Le géant avait l'air particulièrement perturbé et il semblait peiner à trouver ses mots. Il jeta un léger coup d'œil à Lay avant de reporter son regard sur le serveur :

– Sehun, regarde tes messages tout de suite.

Le serveur s'exécuta. Le bassiste était souvent bruyant et excité pour rien, mais quelque chose dans son regard lui indiqua que c'était sérieux. Il sortit son téléphone pour voir un message de Minseok : _« Sehun, je me suis dit que tu devais être le premier prévenu. La bande à Luhan va venir donner un concert dans une ville voisine prochainement et j'ai réussi à le convaincre de venir nous voir pendant quelques jours ! Tu vas pouvoir revoir Luhan ! »_

Sehun regardait son écran, bouche bée.

Luhan était de retour.

 **Hey ! Pour les personnes qui ne sont pas au courant, Chanyeol a fait une cover de la chanson All of me. Vous pouvez la retrouver sur son soundcloud ou youtube (certaines personnes ont fait de belles vidéos avec, bref).**

 **PS : je ne suis même pas désolée pour cette fin de chapitre *rire sadique***

 **A dans deux semaines,**

 **Little Fear.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

La chambre universitaire de Kyungsoo était particulièrement froide aujourd'hui, mais le chanteur semblait avoir l'habitude. Jongin observa les mains de Kyungsoo apparaître et disparaître dans les manches de son pull noir gigantesque. Pour être confortable chez lui, le brun aimait porter des vêtements qui faisaient trois fois sa taille, et ceci malgré l'évidente gêne provoquée par ce trop-plein de tissu. La manche droite ne cessait de frotter contre le papier sur lequel le brun écrivait du bout des doigts. En les observant, le blond se demanda si les mains de son ami étaient aussi chaudes et douces qu'elles semblaient l'être.

Le poids de leurs corps affaissait le matelas et il était persuadé qu'un jour, la marque de son postérieur serait imprimée dessus. Jongin prit un coussin en main et le colla contre son torse :

– Soo ?

Le brun ne releva pas la tête de son écrit, mais produit un léger son guttural en signe d'attention. Il devait avoir le bras raide à force d'écrire à la main ses notes, mais il continuait de le faire, prétextant qu'écrire sur du papier l'aidait à mettre en forme ses idées. Jongin étendit une de ses jambes pour aller l'embêter du bout du pied :

– Tu penses quoi de la relation entre Sehun et Lay ?

Kyungsoo jeta un coup d'œil au pied intrusif avant de hausser les épaules :

– Rien de spécial.

Le pied de Jongin se mit à titiller la hanche du chanteur. Il s'était aperçu assez rapidement que la sexualité du brun, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu craindre au départ, n'avait pas changé leurs échanges. Jongin était toujours aussi tactile, voire encore plus :

– Donne-moi ton avis.

Kyungsoo finit par taper son pied d'un coup de stylo et Jongin fit la moue. Le chanteur tira légèrement sur ses manches de pull :

– Je pense que c'est quelque chose qui ne nous regarde pas. Sehun et Lay sont libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent.

Jongin plissa légèrement les yeux :

– Tu trouves ça correct, toi ? Lay est en couple avec Jin Ri.

Qui plus est, Sehun est un homme, mais Jongin garda cette pensée pour lui. Il était conscient que Kyungsoo était la dernière personne qui tolérerait une remarque de ce genre.

Le brun recommença à écrire avec son stylo à plume. C'était une belle pièce avec une pointe en argent très fine et donc parfaite pour l'écriture appliquée du littéraire :

– Dis plutôt que l'idée de deux nouveaux homosexuels dans notre bande te dérange.

La voix du brun n'avait même pas tremblé en disant cela, mais le corps de Jongin si. C'était effrayant la manière donc le chanteur pouvait voir à travers lui parfois. Il se frictionna les bras :

– On en a déjà deux de plus de toute manière, avec Chanyeol et BaekLiner.

BaekLiner passait encore. Même s'il avait une personnalité discutable, Jongin devait admettre qu'il était attirant pour un _homme_. Mais par contre, il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Lay voudrait échanger un canon aux 95 C contre une planche à pain comme Sehun. C'était totalement incompréhensible.

Kyungsoo sourit :

– Baekhyun fait partie de notre bande maintenant ?

– Lui et Chanyeol forment un item maintenant. Le couple d'abrutis heureux.

Ce genre de sourire tendre allait bien au brun. C'était doux et sied à merveille ses lèvres pulpeuses. Jongin ramena son pied près de la jambe du chanteur :

– Ce qui me dérange, c'est que Sehun… pense encore à Luhan. Lay ne devrait pas juste être un remplacement.

Le chinois l'avait aidé avec sa « _dispute_ » avec Kyungsoo, il voulait faire pareil même si c'était d'une manière détournée. Il avouait volontiers qu'il avait également voulu voir l'expression peinée du pianiste. Le chinois était une personne trop composée pour son propre bien et Jongin avait été curieux de voir ce qui se cachait dessous. Mais le pianiste n'avait pas laissé exploser sa colère. Il avait juste menacé le blond d'une voix très calme, ce qui était encore pire.

Jongin avait le sang chaud et était le premier à s'énerver si on lui faisait du tort. Une personne aussi calculée que Lay était perturbant pour lui.

Le bruit du stylo sur le papier était assez réconfortant et Kyungsoo se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec l'autre main :

– Je ne pense pas. Sehun…

Le brun leva ses yeux vers lui :

– Sehun ne pense pas à Luhan de cette manière. Je ne l'ai peut-être pas connu comme vous, je ne sais de lui que ce que vous avez bien voulu me dire, mais…

Le brun regarda un instant ses ongles trop courts :

– De mon point de vue, Luhan était une figure fraternelle.

Jongin serra un peu plus le coussin dans ses bras et posa la tête par dessus :

– Mais même ainsi, cela ne serait pas bien. Lay et Jin Ri sont en couple.

Kyungsoo roula des yeux, comme si Jongin venait de dire la plus grosse stupidité du siècle :

– Et c'est le playboy de service qui dit ça ? J'hallucine.

Jongin fit la moue et donna un léger coup de pied au brun :

– Je ne suis pas un exemple. Lay n'est pas comme moi.

Kyungsoo se vengea en lui arrachant le coussin des bras pour le frapper avec :

– Arrête de changer de fille comme de boxer et tu deviendras aussi exemplaire !

Le coussin était très léger — il était sûrement synthétique et non pas rempli de plume —, pourtant le brun arriva tout de même à lui arracher une grimace. Jongin se mit sur ses genoux et attrapa le poignet du brun pour le faire tomber sur le lit. Le corps de son ami tomba mollement contre le matelas, ses cheveux bruns à présent dérangés contre les draps. Jongin tenait une de ses mains prisonnières au-dessus de sa tête :

– Je change de boxer que tous les trois jours.

Le brun roula des yeux pour la seconde fois en moins de deux minutes :

– Dégoûtant.

Jongin rit doucement et relâcha la main du brun, même s'il restait au-dessus de lui. Kyungsoo lui avait fait comprendre plus d'une fois qu'il n'appréciait pas ses passes. Mais pour Jongin, ces filles n'étaient pas importantes. C'était juste une façon pour lui de se… soulager. C'était pour cela qu'il changeait aussi souvent. Il n'avait pas besoin de se souvenir d'un visage ou d'un nom. Elles ne comptaient pas.

Kyungsoo s'étira sous lui et une fine partie de peau blanche se révéla au niveau de son ventre :

– De toute façon, on verra bien. Luhan revient en ville dans quelques jours.

Jongin avait envie de toucher la peau fine, mais il se retient :

– C'est vrai.

Il se laissa retomber sur le brun et l'écrasa volontairement de tout son poids. Kyungsoo lâcha un petit cri de surprise avant de commencer à gigoter sous lui. Jongin rit doucement et plongea son nez dans les cheveux bruns. Kyungsoo utilisait le même shampoing depuis des mois, quelque chose d'aussi enfantin et simple que de la vanille et Jongin adorait cette odeur. Il laissa sa main droite reposer près du coussin — cause de leur actuelle situation — et emmêla ses jambes à celles du chanteur. Il parla à travers la fabrique du pull noir :

– J'ai menti.

Kyungsoo avait renoncé à se battre et restait sagement allongé :

– Comment ça ?

– Je change de boxer tous les quatre jours.

Kyungsoo saisit à nouveau le coussin pour le frapper.

Chanyeol se disait que s'il fusillait du regard son sujet de relation internationale suffisamment longtemps, les documents prendraient peur et s'enfuiraient tout seuls. Les papiers étaient étalés devant lui sur la couette crème de Baekhyun. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient gribouillés de surligneurs fluo, mais c'était surtout pour le style. Le géant avait rapidement commencé à colorier les petites images au milieu plutôt que de surligner les informations importantes.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et poussa un énième soupir. C'était tout simplement ennuyeux à mourir et… et en plus, ces satanées feuilles n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil. Devait-il aller chercher des ciseaux pour qu'elles se sentent véritablement menacées ? Il y songea un instant avant de réaliser qu'il était en train de mentalement se disputer avec ses cours.

Le bassiste se passa la main dans ses mèches acajou avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur le lit. Le bruit dérangea Baekhyun qui était assis près de son bureau, un ordinateur en main :

– Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ton travail ne sera fera pas tout seul, donc bouge ton cul et continue.

Le matelas de Baekhyun était particulièrement moelleux et les draps frais contre sa peau. Le musicien laissa courir ses doigts sur la surface pour créer des plis. La matière n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait chez lui. Même dans les plus petites choses, on pouvait ressentir la richesse de Baekhyun, et pourtant, le brun ne s'en vantait jamais. C'était là une autre de ses qualités. Chanyeol sourit :

– Ce devoir n'a pas de jambe, il sera encore là demain. Je peux juste continuer plus tard.

À cette remarque, la chaise pivotante monocorde se retourna. Des lunettes bistre avaient glissé le long de l'arête du brun pour se retrouver au bout du nez délicat. Les verres agrandissaient légèrement ses iris chocolat et Chanyeol trouvait cela absolument adorable. C'était la première fois que Baekhyun mettait des lunettes devant lui et il devait se retenir de ne pas glousser toutes les cinq minutes. Chanyeol cacha son sourire derrière sa main. Il avait peut-être déjà développé un fétichisme.

Baekhyun ignora royalement sa soudaine attitude joyeuse et referma avec un léger « clap » son ordinateur portable :

– Tu as déjà dit ça hier. Qui plus est…

Le brun se leva pour se poser à son tour sur le lit. Il remonta légèrement ses lunettes sur son nez et Chanyeol ne retient pas une exclamation approbative. Baekhyun lui lança un regard appuyé qui disait clairement « _arrête tout de suite ou je te castre_ » et saisit une des feuilles :

– J'ai promis à Kyungsoo de te faire travailler.

Une légère mélodie jouait dans la pièce en fond sonore. C'était doux et adapté à l'ambiance studieuse et calme de la pièce. Le contexte opposé dans lequel Chanyeol avait découvert la musique. Le bruit et le tumulte de ce festival d'été résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. EXO avait donné un concert près de la plage à un événement nommé « _Rookies Summer Chance_ » l'an dernier et ils avaient effectué une performance juste avant un groupe régional assez amusant. L'excitation du festival et l'alcool facile avaient rendu Chanyeol à moitié ivre et, dans un moment de folie, il avait acheté un disque à ce groupe. Et ce fut donc avec surprise que le lendemain, à peu près sobre, qu'il s'était rendu compte de la qualité de l'album. C'était un style plus country avec des instruments à cordes et des voix traînantes, mais c'était agréable.

Encore maintenant il aimait écouter l'album. C'était reposant et plein de bons sentiments. C'est pour cela que quand Baekhyun avait regardé le disque avec intérêt, le bassiste avait été plus qu'heureux de le lui prêter. En insistant bien sur le fait que le brun pouvait le garder aussi longtemps que souhaité.

Chanyeol s'étira et plaça son coude replié sous sa tête. En vérité, il aimait surtout l'idée qu'une partie de ses affaires soient chez le brun :

– Comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi proche de Kyungsoo ces derniers temps ?

Baekhyun assemblait ses feuilles en plusieurs piles distinctes et les classait selon les couleurs appliquées : roses, vert, jaune ou orange.

– Je l'aime bien, et puis je dois être sûr que la plante que je t'ai offerte est en bonne santé.

Le sourire de Chanyeol devait dévoiler toutes ses dents :

– Je l'arrose souvent ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle va parfaitement bien !

Baekhyun fronça les sourcils en remarquant que Chanyeol avait surligné ses documents avec des couleurs au hasard et non pas par ordre :

– Vu que _toi_ tu es en pleine santé, je me dis qu'elle pourrait aller mieux. Sais-tu que la chair humaine fait un excellent compost ? Les bactéries décomposent le cadavre en acides aminés très riche pour la terre. C'est important les vitamines pour la terre. Donc, soit un bon jardinier et deviens de la nourriture.

– À quel point as-tu réfléchi à ma réincarnation en terreau exactement ?

Baekhyun finit par reposer toutes les feuilles dans le désordre et afficha un rictus. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, le rictus n'était pas simplement arrogant… il avait un côté tendre. C'était peut-être provoqué par une illusion d'optique liée aux lunettes ou à la lumière, mais les coins des lèvres du brun semblaient plus doux :

– Je ne sais pas, mais après avoir vu ces notes si _bien_ organisées, je me dis que je vais y réfléchir sérieusement.

Chanyeol se mordit la lèvre. Il remarqua qu'en plus des lunettes, le brun portait un haut bleu marine qui soulignait sa peau remarquablement blanche. Il avait envie de tendre la main pour la toucher. À la place, sa main continua de tracer des dessins imaginaires sur les draps :

– Elles seront toujours mal organisées demain.

Baekhyun roula les yeux et plaça une de ses jambes sous l'autre. Sa posture calme et décontractée était encore une surprise pour Chanyeol, mais une bonne surprise. Il pouvait aller jusqu'à prendre la main de Baekhyun en ce moment sans que le brun ne grimace ou tressaille. Même s'il se faisait toujours frapper après coup, mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

Ainsi couché, Chanyeol pouvait observer le profil de son ami et il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Il aimait sa position décontractée.

Le bassiste avait voulu redemander encore une fois à propos de Joonmyun, mais pas maintenant. Pas à présent que Baekhyun semblait aussi calme, taquin et… à l'aise. C'était bien sûr un sujet qui travaillait le musicien, mais comme pour toutes les choses liées à Baekhyun, il apprendrait la vérité en temps voulu.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et se laissa bercer par la musique de fond et la respiration de Baekhyun. Les cordes sèches délicatement pincées replongeaient Chanyeol dans ses souvenirs et il pouvait presque sentir le soleil du festival sur sa peau. Il imaginait très bien Baekhyun à ses côtés, une expression taquine accrochée au visage tandis qu'il tenterait d'obtenir des disques au rabais ou une boisson gratuite. Ils courraient ensuite vers la plage avec leur nouvel achat, les pieds chatouillés par le sable chaud et le cœur gonflé de joie. C'était une scène impossible, mais réconfortante. Il continua à créer des vagues avec sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisse sombrer dans le sommeil.

Les yeux de Chanyeol s'ouvrirent doucement plusieurs heures plus tard. La pièce était plongée dans une douce pénombre, seule la lampe de bureau était allumée et projetait des ombres sur le reste de la pièce, totalement immobile. Les paupières du géant étaient lourdes de sommeil et il se frotta distraitement les yeux. Il n'avait pas eu connaissance de s'endormir, pas vraiment en tout cas.

Après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, il remarqua que Baekhyun n'avait pas quitté la pièce. Au contraire, il était couché en face de lui, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Chanyeol avala difficilement sa salive et toute envie de dormir le quitta.

La respiration régulière de Baekhyun dérangeait une des mèches acajou du géant, bien trop conscient de leur proximité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Baekhyun avait choisi de le laisser dormir et encore moins pourquoi il s'était allongé à ses côtés. Peut-être que le brun n'avait pas fait exprès, il s'était peut-être approché du bassiste pour lui faire une blague avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Baekhyun bougea légèrement dans son sommeil et sa main droite attrapa le T-shirt de Chanyeol. Le géant baissa les yeux un instant sur la fine main opaline avant de remonter vers le visage proche de lui. Baekhyun avait l'air minuscule dans son sommeil et il avait juste envie de l'enlacer pour le protéger. Et ceci, même s'il savait parfaitement que le brun se débrouillait très bien sans lui, la plus grande menace étant allongée à ses côtés.

La musique s'était depuis longtemps arrêtée et le disque était abandonné dans la stéréo, tout comme le bon sens de Chanyeol. Le géant se surprit à passer sa main sur le bras tendu vers lui et il pouvait sentir la douceur de la peau opaline, bien plus douce les draps crème. La peau blanche se couvrit de chair de poule et c'est à ce moment-là que le musicien remarqua que Baekhyun n'avait pas de couverture. Il bougea sa main le plus discrètement possible pour récupérer la couverture olive qui était en bord de lit, mais au moment il posa enfin le bout des doigts dessus, la main de Baekhyun tira avec plus de force sur son haut et Chanyeol revient à sa position initiale, si ce n'est encore plus proche du brun. Il savait parfaitement que Baekhyun n'était pas conscient de ses gestes et qu'il devait réagir de manière mature et se défaire de sa prise, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pas quand il pouvait voir la douce lumière épouser les formes du dos à Baekhyun, son nez délicat, ses longs cils bruns, sa bouche rosée légèrement entrouverte. Il pouvait même voir un léger filet de salive tacher les draps et, si Chanyeol avait été dans une situation moins compromettante, il aurait certainement souri. Mais à présent, contre le brun, il était juste totalement pétrifié. Il savait que Baekhyun allait le tuer et le transformer en compost à son réveil s'il restait dans cette position, pourtant il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il sentit le brun remuer un peu plus pour s'approcher de lui, seule source de chaleur disponible. Le géant sentit que son cœur allait exploser quand la tête de Baekhyun se colla contre son buste. Il était persuadé que le tambour dans sa poitrine allait réveiller le plus petit, mais Baekhyun poussa un soupir de contentement une fois ses deux mains accrochées au géant. Chanyeol ferma les yeux un instant et tenta de se calmer. Même s'il appréciait son nouveau titre de bouillotte, Baekhyun ne faisait pas cela consciemment et le géant ne pouvait pas profiter de lui ainsi. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse prendre une décision, une des mains de Baekhyun le lâcha pour aller reposer confortablement entre leurs deux corps, sur les couvertures. Le plus petit bougea également ses jambes fines et une d'entre elles reposait à présent contre la cuisse du musicien. Ledit musicien étant persuadé que les dieux avaient comploté contre lui pour le pousser au vice. Il poussa un soupir bien trop nerveux à son goût et quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, c'était pour tomber nez à nez avec les yeux chocolat, bien ouverts.

Chanyeol cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et s'attendit au pire. Il savait qu'il venait très certainement de briser toutes les lignes de zone de confort que Baekhyun ait pu un jour créer, et ceci, sans son accord. Pourtant, à la place de le repousser ou autre, le brun cligna paresseusement des paupières et ne bougea pas d'un pouce :

– Chanyeol ?

La respiration du géant était bien trop agitée pour quelqu'un qui était censé dormir et il le savait. Inconsciemment, il serra un peu plus les doigts ivoirins :

– Tu… tu dormais et… tu t'es accroché à moi… je voulais pas te réveiller… mais…

Chanyeol n'avait pas autant bégayé depuis des années. La dernière fois c'était en primaire devant toute sa classe pour faire un exposé sur les lapins. Ce n'avait pas été pas une bonne expérience, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il vivait en ce moment. Il était terrifié à l'idée que le brun puisse le détester :

– Je sais que… j'aurais dû m'éloigner… mais tes mains étaient sur mon haut et…

Les cils du brun étaient magnifiques. Recourbés de manière tellement gracile et naturelle que de nombreuses filles devaient être jalouses. Chanyeol savait qu'il ne devait pas se concentrer sur les attributions physiques de Baekhyun maintenant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Pas quand le brun était à quelques centimètres de lui.

La voix ensommeillée de Baekhyun murmura :

– Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

– Hum ?

Chanyeol était confus. Baekhyun n'allait pas le rayer de sa vie ? Ou il voulait l'enterrer à une heure précise ? À moins que les rats des canalisations ne doivent manger à une heure donnée ? Si cela se trouve, ils étaient plus agressifs et affamés à telle ou telle heu — …

La jambe de Baekhyun remonta le long de sa cuisse pour englober ses deux jambes :

– Il n'est pas l'heure pour ton cerveau de réfléchir. Déjà qu'il a du mal en journée…

La légère touche d'humour dans le calme de la pièce semblerait presque déplacée si Chanyeol n'en avait pas eu autant besoin :

– Tu n'es pas fâché ? Tu… on…

Leur position était extrêmement intime et l'air chaud entre eux, mais Baekhyun secoua légèrement la tête, encore à moitié perdu dans les limbes du sommeil :

– Non… je sais que tu n'as rien fait de mal, Chanyeol.

Même dans la faible lumière, le géant pouvait voir le regard assuré du brun. Il porta avec hésitation sa main vers la joue blanche du plus petit pour caresser du bout des doigts les marques de fatigue sous ses yeux :

– J'ai cru que tu allais me détester...

Chanyeol espérait qu'il faisait suffisamment sombre pour que Baekhyun ne puisse pas voir la brillance de ses yeux ou le rouge de ses joues.

Baekhyun sourit doucement et laissa la main du géant adoucir ses traits :

– Arrête de réfléchir…

C'est à ce moment-là que Chanyeol remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à être nerveux. Le souffle du brun tremblait légèrement et sa main s'accrochait avec force à celle du musicien. Quand le brun chuchota, la pièce était tellement calme que le son de sa voix se réverbéra contre les murs pour se répercuter jusqu'au plus profond de son être :

– J'ai déjà… c'est aussi difficile pour moi.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre rosée et avant que Chanyeol ne puisse dire quelque chose, Baekhyun tendit une main innocente vers la nuque du géant. Chanyeol dû réprimer un frisson au contact des doigts frais qui massaient doucement son cou. Doucement, ils s'aventurèrent dans les mèches acajou et Chanyeol retient son souffle :

– Pourquoi…

Le géant avait du mal à comprendre. À comprendre cette soudaine acceptation de la proximité. À comprendre cette mise en danger.

Les ongles du brun raclèrent doucement son crâne et il se leva sur un coude pour un meilleur accès :

– Tu ne m'as rien fait, Chanyeol. C'est moi.

Le géant se mit sur le dos et laissa Baekhyun continuer ses caresses dans ses cheveux. Il ignorait si c'était le calme de la pièce, la douce lumière ou la possible immobilité de cet instant qui rendait Baekhyun aussi audacieux, mais Chanyeol était perdu. Perdu entre les sensations des caresses et l'improbabilité du moment.

La voix tout aussi nerveuse de Baekhyun commenta doucement :

– Tu as toujours respecté mes limites. Tu…

Baekhyun retira doucement sa main, mais ses jambes étaient encore à moitié emmêlées avec celle du géant :

– Tu es différent de Joonmyun.

Chanyeol laissa glisser son regard sur la frêle stature du brun. Les lèvres rosées étaient blanches due à la canine enfoncée dans la peau tendre et Chanyeol céda à la tentation d'enlacer le plus petit. Les cheveux bruns lui chatouillèrent le menton quand Baekhyun se nicha contre son torse, les mains accrochées au tissu de son T-shirt. Il pouvait sentir le souffle tendu contre sa peau et Chanyeol laissa une de ses mains tomber aux creux des reins du brun tandis que l'autre reposa simplement contre son cou laiteux.

 _Arrête de réfléchir._

Le musicien posa son menton sur la tête brune et replongea dans le sommeil, plus apaisé et nerveux que jamais.

Chanyeol pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de Baekhyun sur sa peau. Le bourdonnement du bar, les vêtements mouillés de sueur, les yeux brillants d'excitation, les lèvres contre sa joue. Cela n'avait duré qu'un court instant, mais le bassiste chérissait ce souvenir précieusement, comme un secret bien à lui.

La chaleur du soleil matinal caressait sa peau de la même manière que ces adorables lèvres et il sourit. Aujourd'hui serait une belle journée.

Il se retourna pour absorber la chaleur du soleil avant de cogner dans quelque chose de dur. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il n'y avait aucun soleil dans cette pièce. Juste le souffle chaud d'un certain brun, visiblement surpris. La bouche de Chanyeol s'ouvrit pour former un « o » à moitié caché dans les couvertures :

– Baek, tu es le soleil.

Baekhyun s'était changé depuis la veille et avait opté pour un pull noir en laine, la couleur qui faisait le plus ressortir la blancheur presque surréelle de sa peau. Le bassiste porta sa main à la matière du pull pour tirer légèrement dessus :

– Qu'est ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs ?

Baekhyun haussa un sourcil, une expression moqueuse accrochée à ses traits :

– Tu ne te souviens pas de la nuit dernière, Park ?

La nuit dernière ? Chanyeol faisait ses devoirs chez Baekhyun quand il s'était allongé un instant et… oh. Oh. _Oh_.

Les yeux du géant s'agrandirent sous le choc. Il était persuadé d'être foutu à présent.

Chanyeol se redressa rapidement pour se mettre en position assise. Il se tourna vers le brun, prêt à s'excuser et le supplier de ne pas rendre sa mort trop douloureuse quand il remarqua la tendresse présente dans les yeux chocolat :

– Park, tes expressions faciales sont tellement comiques que je devrais avoir une caméra avec moi en permanence.

La pièce n'accueillait peut-être pas le soleil, bloqué par les vitres teintées de noir, mais le sourire de Baekhyun compensait largement ce manque. Le brun avait un livre posé sur ses genoux, ouvert en son milieu avec des images peintes délicatement autour d'un texte central. Il se tenait juste à côté du musicien et Chanyeol était persuadé que s'il bougeait légèrement, leurs genoux pouvaient se rencontrer :

– Baekhyun, je suis vraiment…

Le brun baissa les yeux sur son ouvrage, un sourire taquin aux lèvres :

– Désolé ? Park, je ne suis pas fâché.

Le bassiste gigota sur le matelas en protestation et ses lèvres formèrent une expression boudeuse :

– Mais tu m'appelles Park !

Son mouvement enfantin rapprocha sa jambe de celle du brun et Baekhyun jeta un léger coup d'œil à son genou :

– Ça, c'est uniquement parce que je sais que tu auras ce genre de réaction. C'est mignon.

Baekhyun releva rapidement les yeux de son livre en remarquant ce qu'il venait de dire et ses joues se colorèrent d'un adorable rouge :

– Je veux dire… mignon à la manière d'un chiot en manque d'attention… en sachant que les chiots c'est stupide donc ce n'est pas un compliment. Il y en a même pleins qui sont… moches. Moches et stupides, comme toi.

Baekhyun était écarlate et il baissa rapidement à nouveau les yeux sur son volume, soudainement très intéressé par un texte qu'il devait connaître par cœur. Chanyeol sourit de toutes ses dents et frotta son genou contre celui du brun :

– Tu me trouves mignon.

Baekhyun ferma un instant les paupières :

– Si tu redis cela encore une fois, je vais brûler tout ce que tu aimes.

– Tu devras te brûler toi alors.

Si possible, les joues de Baekhyun prirent une teinte de rouge supplémentaire et il eut la réaction très mature de cacher son visage derrière son livre, congédiant ainsi le bassiste. Mais Chanyeol ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et attrapa l'ouvrage pour le baisser jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir les iris chocolat :

– J'aime les étapes de notre relation. D'abord les menaces de découpages, puis le poison, le composte et maintenant le feu. Quelle sera la prochaine ?

La couverture du livre représentait une estampe japonaise vraiment magnifique, avec des couleurs vives et harmonieuses. Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux nuances présentent dans le regard du plus petit :

– La plus douloureuse que je trouve.

Le musicien rit doucement et il prit le livre des mains opalines pour le mettre de côté. Même sans soleil, une fine lumière filtrée suffisait pour souligner les traits de Baekhyun. Chanyeol se rapprocha légèrement pour saisir une des mains du plus petit. Elle était tellement parfaite dans la sienne :

– Merci de ne pas être énervé pour hier soir…

Le musicien était conscient que Baekhyun le laissait approcher comme personne auparavant et il était à la fois reconnaissant et effrayé. Il avait peur de dire ou faire la mauvaise chose. La confiance que le brun lui accordait était presque un poids trop lourd pour lui. Presque.

Mais le musicien avait attendu pour ce moment bien trop longtemps pour reculer à présent. Il serra la main chaude dans la sienne et leva les yeux. Le plus petit avait toujours les joues rouges, mais il avait retrouvé un semblant de son expression taquine. Chanyeol adorait cette expression, il ferait les plus grosses bêtises, les choses les plus embarrassantes possible pour qu'elle soit toujours sur les traits du brun.

Baekhyun finit par retirer sa main de celle du géant pour récupérer son livre :

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Inquiète-toi plutôt de ce qui va t'arriver si tu continues à me sortir des phrases stupides.

Leurs genoux se touchaient à présent et le géant tentait de ne pas trop penser à la chaleur qui se dégageait de Baekhyun. Le souvenir de la nuit dernière créait des nœuds dans son estomac :

– Oh ? Tu as réfléchi à un nouveau moyen de torture ?

Les doigts opalins tournaient avec attention les pages vieillies du livre. Cela semblait être un recueil de poèmes japonais maintenant que le bassiste s'y intéressait de plus près. Le genre d'œuvre qui pourrait intéresser une personne comme Kyungsoo voire Lay, mais pas le bassiste. Il ne savait même pas que Baekhyun aimait la poésie.

L'index ivoire traça avec attention les contours d'une peinture de koï :

– Pas encore, laisse-moi un peu de temps.

Le bassiste suivait avec attention les lignes invisibles que traçait le doigt du brun. Il passait sur les écailles rouges avant de descendre avec attention sur la queue voilée peinte dans une teinte plus claire. Le musicien ne pensait pas un jour être jaloux d'une page de papier :

– Et que dirais-tu de réfléchir pendant un rendez-vous ?

Baekhyun plissa les yeux et sembla tester le mot sur sa langue :

– Un rendez-vous ?

Le musicien hocha la tête et se rapprocha un peu plus du brun :

– Mais pas une sortie comme auparavant. Un vrai rendez-vous entre amoureux.

L'expression de Baekhyun était un mélange entre embarras et surprise, son recueil oublié sur ses genoux :

– Park, c'est la faim qui te faire dire de telles conneries ? À quel moment j — …

Le bassiste posa chacune de ses mains sur les genoux du brun ce qui le fit se taire immédiatement. Le jean était légèrement rugueux sous ses paumes :

– Un rendez-vous, Baek. Juste un. J'aimerais te montrer la chance magnifique que tu aurais si tu acceptais de sortir avec moi, en tant que petit-ami.

Baekhyun roula des yeux et se rapprocha du musicien. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et le brun semblait juger ses traits :

– Je ne sais pas si je dois m'inquiéter de ton habitude à te jeter des fleurs ou de ta demande complètement irrationnelle.

La main de Baekhyun se leva pour frotter la joue du musicien. Ses doigts étaient tellement doux que Chanyeol se demandait vaguement si Baekhyun utilisait des crèmes :

– Tu as encore du stylo sur le visage, espèce d'idiot.

Chanyeol sourit de toutes ses dents et laissa sa joue se reposer contre les doigts clairs :

– C'est un oui ?

Baekhyun laissa retomber sa main sur ses genoux, juste à côté de celles du musicien :

– Je suppose que je peux réfléchir à un moyen de torture dans un autre endroit que cette pièce.

Chanyeol était persuadé que son sourire devait être bien trop grand pour la situation actuelle, mais il s'en fichait. Baekhyun _l_ 'acceptait.

Les jours s'emmêlaient et se ressemblaient, encore plus en janvier. Les activités quotidiennes de Sehun étaient imprimées jusque dans sa peau. Il plissa les sourcils à la vue d'une nouvelle cicatrice sur sa main droite. Le serveur avait tenté de réaliser un gâteau au chocolat sans gluten — très à la mode chez les jeunes femmes, même celles qui supportent parfaitement cette protéine — et il s'était encore une fois heurté aux caprices du four. Il passa distraitement le doigt sur sa peau rougie avant de reprendre son activité. Les comptes du jour ne se feraient pas tout seuls.

Son seul souffle de vie dans ce mois paralysé fut les anniversaires combinés de Jongin et Kyungsoo. Une grande fête avait pris place au Bar, où amis, fans et inconnus s'étaient joints pour l'occasion. Le chanteur avait anniversaire deux jours avant le blond, mais le célébrer deux jours plus tard ne l'avait pas dérangé. Au contraire, Sehun se souvient de son sourire éclatant lors de l'ouverture des cadeaux, un des bras de Jongin autour de ses épaules. Chanyeol et Sociopathe étaient venus à la tombée de la nuit, en plein dispute à propos de plante et de composte. Lay était…

Lay.

Sehun ferma les yeux un instant et oublia les séries de chiffres sous ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas penser au chinois maintenant. C'était des pensées dangereuses et complètement irrationnelles. Ce soir-là au bar ne voulait…

Le serveur soupira et se leva pour récupérer un set de clefs. Il devait encore aller fermer l'arrière-boutique avant qu'il oublie. La dernière cliente était partie depuis au moins une heure et sa patronne lui avait confié la fermeture du café. Les clefs en main, un petit sourire titilla les coins de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était agréable d'avoir la confiance de quelqu'un.

Il déposa son tablier sur le comptoir avant de faire son chemin vers la porte du fond quand il entendit la sonnette distinctive du café. Surpris, il revient sur ses pas — en évitant de justesse une chaise mal rangée :

– Je suis désolé, nous allons fermer sous p…

La suite de sa phrase disparue au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur le nouvel arrivant. Le jeune homme avait toujours la même beauté angélique malgré la malice de son sourire. Ses cheveux autrefois noirs étaient teints en un blond platine agressif qui rehaussait son côté lumineux. Luhan s'approcha d'une table pour déposer sa veste en cuir sur une chaise :

– J'avais espéré tomber sur de jolies demoiselles en tablier, mais il n'y a que toi visiblement.

La tonalité de cette voix était ancrée en lui encore plus profondément que ses cicatrices. Sehun s'approcha doucement de son ami, les premières lumières de la rue illuminant l'arrière de son cou blanc :

– Moi j'avais espéré une cliente féminine revenue au café pour mon charme. C'est exactement ce que j'ai eu.

Sehun était content que sa voix ne tremble pas, mais il n'en menait pas aussi large qu'il le prétendait. Le chinois était là. Il était physiquement là devant lui. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai et le serveur ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Il avait peur que s'il bougeait ou clignait des yeux, seule une pièce vide se présente à lui.

Luhan fut le premier à initier un contact et le serra dans ses bras :

– Tu m'as manqué, Sehun.

Les bras de Luhan étaient fins et pourtant le chanteur le tenait avec une telle force que Sehun lâcha un léger hoquet de surprise. C'était comme si le — désormais — blond souhaitait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne rêvait pas, qu'il était bien là. Il était _là_.

D'abord hésitant, Sehun porta ses propres mains au dos de son ami. Luhan était chaud sous ses doigts et il s'accrocha désespérément à la matière de son pull. Ses yeux piquaient et il était persuadé d'avoir les joues mouillées de larmes, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il enfonça sa tête dans le haut de Luhan et masqua ses reniflements dans le tissu. Le serveur avait imaginé cette scène tellement de fois dans sa tête et il avait du mal à croire que cela arrivait vraiment. Que c'était vraiment Luhan entre ses bras.

Sehun avait l'impression qu'il pouvait à nouveau reposer tout son poids sur son ami, tous ses soucis et doutes. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, que Luhan partirait à nouveau, mais à cet instant précis, entre les bras de l'autre homme, il se sentait à nouveau plus léger. Il n'avait pas à être adulte, à être responsable ou composé. Il n'avait pas à prétendre que son travail de serveur lui suffisait ni à répéter jour après jour que l'université ne lui manquait pas. Il pouvait, le temps d'un câlin, être à nouveau un adolescent.

Le parfum caractéristique de Luhan avait changé, à présent masqué par une eau de Cologne hors de prix, mais même ainsi, Sehun trouvait du réconfort dans cette embrassade. Le chinois était toujours le même.

Le serveur se mordit la lèvre. Il pouvait sentir les cercles invisibles tracés dans son dos et l'effet était toujours aussi apaisant sur lui. Il releva doucement la tête et tenta de regagner un certain sang-froid, même si c'était difficile avec les yeux rouges et les joues humides.

La douce voix du chanteur commenta :

– C'était difficile pour moi de partir, tu le sais très bien.

Bien sûr que Sehun le savait. Il savait également que l'absence de toute forme de contact était aussi pour rendre leur séparation plus simple. Le chanteur avait tout planifié en avance sans se rendre compte des dégâts provoqués sur son passage.

Sehun respira bruyamment et pria pour que sa voix ne se brise pas :

– C'était encore plus difficile de rester.

Luhan recula légèrement, ses yeux frangés de cils bruns attentifs à la moindre parole du serveur. C'était une capacité assez étonnante de son ami. Il pouvait vous faire sentir comme le centre du monde en un regard bien que la vérité puisse être tout autre.

Luhan hésita un instant avant de passer son pouce sur les joues du serveur pour enlever les dernières traces de larme :

– C'est pour cette raison que j'ai coupé tout contact. Je me suis dit que cela t'aiderait.

Luhan laissa retomber sa main et les lèvres de Sehun se plissèrent légèrement. Le chanteur avait sa propre interprétation des choses et il ne servait à rien de tergiverser dessus. Le mal était fait depuis longtemps :

– Je ne suis plus un enfant, Luhan. Inutile de me traiter comme un verre fragile.

C'était extrêmement convaincant comme argument après avoir pleuré sur l'épaule de son ami, mais Sehun fit fi de ce détail. Il avait fait des choix après le départ du blond, et peu importait son envie de se reposer sur son épaule réconfortante, Sehun ne redeviendrait pas un adolescent.

Un sourire carnassier se forma sur les lèvres du chinois :

– Tu seras toujours un enfant pour moi, même si tu as des poils au menton.

Le chinois semblait vouloir le faire sourire et cela fonctionnait. Sehun passa instinctivement sa main sur son visage avant d'entendre le rire du blond :

– Non, tu n'as pas changé du tout ! Tu es toujours aussi naïf !

Le serveur grogna. Il idolâtrait tellement Luhan dans ses souvenirs qu'il en avait presque oublié l'attitude taquine et les blagues douteuses qui accompagnaient son caractère particulier :

– Et toi aussi emmerdant. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu me manquer.

Les tâches humides sur le haut du blond prouvaient l'inverse, mais Sehun évita de les regarder avec soin. Luhan roula des yeux et posa un bras sur les épaules du serveur. La position était inconfortable due à la plus petite stature de Luhan, mais aucun des deux ne s'en préoccupa.

Le blond lui tira légèrement sur l'oreille :

– Et ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ton commentaire d'avant. Je n'ai rien de féminin, je suis au contraire extrêmement virile.

Sehun répliqua en pinçant le bras du chanteur qui s'éloigna avec un petit cri surpris. Sehun lui offrit un léger sourire :

– Je vois ça.

Luhan prétendit être vexé, mais Sehun voyait distinctement la malice dans ses yeux. C'était bon de le revoir.

Le serveur saisit ses affaires et le trousseau de clefs. Il avait l'impression que Luhan tombait à point nommé dans sa vie, et même si ce n'était que le temps d'un instant, Sehun voulait en profiter. Une fois la porte fermée, il se laissa aller contre son ami et le chinois lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le serveur repensa un instant aux doigts de Lay dans sa chevelure et secoua la tête.

 **Hello ! Vu que c'est l'anniversaire du Sociopathe aujourd'hui, je vais vous faire un cadeau. A partir de maintenant, cette fiction sera publiée de manière hebdomadaire (j'entends au loin ma béta-lectrice me maudire).**

 **A dans une semaine,**

 **Little Fear.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

L'hôtel dans lequel Luhan avait élu résidence n'était pas le plus coté de la ville, mais il possédait tout ce dont le chinois pouvait avoir besoin. Et plus particulièrement, de murs épais qui neutralisaient tous les sons. Sehun savait parfaitement que le chanteur chérissait le calme et la liberté de pouvoir chanter de tout son soûl si l'envie l'en prenait. Même si à présent, l'épaisseur des murs protégeait plutôt les voisins des gémissements frustrés du chanteur.

Son ami ne cessait d'effectuer des va-et-vient entre sa valise et son lit, les bras chargés de vêtements et accessoires. Le chinois avait toujours était consciencieux, mais encore plus depuis son nouveau statut de chanteur professionnel. Il fronçait les sourcils, visiblement contrarié par une quelconque offense vestimentaire.

Et ce manège durait depuis deux heures.

Sehun reporta son regard vers l'extérieur. Il pouvait voir une partie de la ville depuis cet étage. Plusieurs bâtiments résidentiels étaient accolés les uns aux autres, résultants d'une production en masse de logements à bas prix des années quatre-vingt-dix. Parfois, le serveur ne comprenait pas pourquoi, alors que les technologies des hommes ne cessaient de s'améliorer, l'humanité n'était plus capable de produire des bâtiments qui rivalisaient de beauté. Même les vieilles et croulantes maisons des années vingt avaient plus de charme. Plus de caractère.

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer et déverrouilla l'écran pour voir le nom du pianiste s'afficher : « _On peut se voir plus tard ? Dix-sept heures chez moi si cela te va_. »

Le serveur ferma les yeux. Il se fichait complètement du paysage urbain. Il ne voyait même pas pourquoi il se posait des questions. Et il devait _définitivement_ arrêter de se poser des questions. C'était dangereux.

Il entendit Luhan lâcher un juron et il se retourna vers son aîné, trop heureux de trouver une nouvelle distraction en la présence de son ami. Les cheveux de Luhan attrapaient parfaitement la clarté de l'après-midi et le rendaient lumineux malgré son humeur orageuse :

– Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'aucun de mes vêtements ne s'accorde avec cette chemise !

Sehun haussa un sourcil, mais retient sa réplique. Il était persuadé que faire une remarque sur l'attitude extrêmement capricieuse et « _féminine_ » de son ami ne ferait qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Mais le chinois sembla lire dans ses pensées et pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui :

– Se préoccuper de son apparence est très _masculin_. J'ai un rendez-vous important ce soir.

Sehun roula des yeux et le laissa argumenter. Le chinois devait rencontrer l'organisateur du concert avec son groupe. Le serveur savait, pour avoir assisté à suffisamment de concerts, que c'était une formalité rapidement réglée et que personne ne jugerait Luhan pour avoir mis un cardigan à carreau à la place d'un blazer perle.

Devant le manque de réponse du serveur, Luhan se rapprocha de lui pour à nouveau fouiller dans sa valise, le ton de sa voix plus doux :

– Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler ?

Sehun jeta un léger coup d'œil à son ami avant de reporter son regard sur l'extérieur :

– De quoi tu parles ?

Luhan regarda un instant un pantalon vert avant de le jeter de côté avec les autres :

– Est-ce un des membres d'EXO ?

Le chinois plissa les yeux et sembla chercher un indice dans le visage du serveur un instant avant de reporter son regard sur ses vêtements :

– Je sais que quelque chose te travaille…

Sehun soupira doucement. Luhan avait toujours réussi à lire en lui avec une grande facilité. Mais il ne voulait pas en parler. Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre lui-même ce qu'il voulait.

Il fit un geste vers la valise du blond :

– Oui, je ne sais pas si tu vas enfin réussir à faire le choix difficile entre pantalon gris foncé ou pantalon gris clair. Ce n'est pas comme si ça faisait deux heures que tu tournes en rond.

Le chinois lui sourit doucement. Il savait parfaitement que le serveur ne disait pas la vérité, mais il ne le presserait pas. Luhan était aussi conscient que lui qu'ils n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'auparavant. Il y a un an, le serveur se serait très certainement confié, mais pas à présent. Le temps leur était compté et son ami n'avait pas besoin de connaître ses tourments.

Luhan finit par saisir le pantalon gris clair en question et l'agita en l'air :

– Je vais prendre celui-là, content ?

Sehun fit mine de réfléchir :

– Je ne sais pas… est-ce suffisamment masculin ? Je suis presque sûr que ça moule ton c — …

Luhan lui balança ledit vêtement à la tête et le serveur se leva de son siège, les mains levées en signe de soumission :

– Ok ok, je me tais.

– J'aurais dû passer l'après-midi avec Jongin, _lui_ au moins il aurait eu un avis utile.

Le blond récupéra le vêtement par terre avant de lancer un regard critique au haut du serveur :

– Tu n'avais pas déjà ce T-shirt _Hulk_ au lycée ?

Sehun sourit. Il savait parfaitement que ce genre de haut offensait le sens esthétique de Luhan, qui ne jurait que par les dernières tendances. Les dernières tendances et les maillots de foot, indémodables selon ce dernier :

– Tu es juste jaloux, car tu n'en as pas.

Le blond roula des yeux et se dirigea vers son lit pour récupérer un haut :

– Mais bien sûr. Ah au faites, tu veux venir avec moi ? Tu pourras rencontrer les membres de mon nouveau groupe.

Sehun jeta un coup d'œil à la montre de la chambre. Il était presque seize heures.

Il secoua la tête et attrapa sa veste avec un sourire :

– Non, je n'ai rien prévu. Je suis tout à toi.

Luhan le regarda avec attention, mais ne fit pas plus de commentaires sur le sujet. Le chanteur choisir une chemise blanche et un cardigan pourpre :

– Reste ici, je vais juste me changer.

– Je ne bouge pas, ma belle.

Luhan lui fit un doigt d'honneur accompagné d'une série d'insultes fleuries avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il était 16 h 02.

Sehun ne pensait pas qu'il allait autant apprécier cette soirée, entouré d'inconnus. Les amis de Luhan étaient vraiment chaleureux et même s'il n'avait pas retenu leur nom — si ce n'est Yifan, un grand brun aux yeux plus effrayant que Baekhyun — il se souviendrait avec facilité de leurs rires.

Le froid desséchait ses joues et le serveur avait hâte de rentrer chez lui se mettre au chaud. Il jeta un coup d'œil au chinois, dont la tenue était bien trop légère pour la météo, mais au moins « _stylé pour la saison_ ». Peu importe.

Sehun soupira avant d'attraper le coude de son ami pour coller leurs deux épaules ensemble. Le chinois sembla surpris par le geste, mais surtout reconnaissant. Le serveur savait que leurs conversations jusqu'à présent n'avaient été qu'une tentative de reproduire leurs anciens rapports alors que tant avaient changé.

À la manière dont ils contournaient avec agilité les obstacles sur leur chemin, ils faisaient de même pour leur relation. Les regrets et les reprochent étaient évités avec soin, bien qu'apparent entre eux.

Ce qui était totalement contraire à leur ancien principe de toujours tout se dire.

À l'intersection suivante, la lumière se fit bien moindre et rendait certains objets banals plus menaçants. Sehun sentit la main du chanteur resserrer un peu son étreinte :

– Je n'ai jamais aimé ce genre de rue.

Sehun hocha la tête, mais ne commenta pas. Le chinois n'avait jamais apprécié les petites pièces mal éclairées ou les rues sans lampadaire. Il observa la façon dont les cheveux platine étaient repoussés en arrière par le vent. Luhan avait toujours était une lumière brillante. Bien trop brillante pour Sehun qui n'avait pas pu le garder pour lui. Le chinois avait besoin d'endroit aussi lumineux que lui et non pas une personne à l'avenir incertain et morne comme Sehun.

Le chinois évita un déchet au sol et murmura du bout des lèvres :

– Merci d'être là, Sehun.

Même dans l'obscurité, les traits de Luhan étaient clairs. Sehun à l'inverse pourrait disparaître dans l'ombre, sans qu'une personne ne lui jette un regard en arrière.

Le plus jeune resserra un peu plus son emprise sur le bras de son ami :

– Toujours là pour te protéger des méchants monstres qui se cachent dans le noir.

Le serveur savait très bien que Luhan le remerciait pour bien plus que cela. Il pouvait sentir les appréhensions du chinois, encore plus depuis que Sehun avait rencontré les membres de son nouveau groupe. Le chanteur, malgré son assurance, avait peur que Sehun lui en veuille toujours pour son départ. Et si le serveur était honnête avec lui-même, c'était toujours le cas. Mais il n'en appréciait pas moins son bref retour.

Le chinois sourit doucement et continua sur le même ton discret :

– C'est à l'aîné de protéger le plus jeune normalement.

Et pourtant, l'aîné en question n'était nulle part quand Sehun s'était mis à boire et à s'exclure de ses amis pour finalement quitter l'université :

– C'est également à l'homme de protéger la demoiselle en détresse.

Luhan rigola doucement et Sehun se mordit la lèvre. Il avait de la rancœur en lui et de la colère, mais aussi tellement d'affection pour le chinois. Et c'était ce sentiment-là qui prédominait, même après tout ce temps.

Ils tournèrent à nouveau et la rue suivante fut davantage éclairée et Luhan lâcha un discret soupir de contentement

– Tu m'appelles encore une fois demoiselle en détresse, je t'abandonne sur place aux chiens errants qui viendront pour ton corps.

– Tu m'as déjà abandonné une fois, je ne vois pas en quoi cela ferait une différence.

L'air joueur disparu du visage du chanteur qui baissa les yeux au sol. Sehun avait envie de se baffer, car ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Ou peut-être que si, mais pas d'une manière aussi crue.

Son ami se mordit la lèvre, déjà blanchie par le froid :

– Je savais que tu m'en voulais encore.

Sehun ne savait pas quoi répondre à ce timbre de voix. Depuis l'arrivée de Luhan, c'était la première fois qu'il semblait aussi troublé. Le vent dérangeait ses cheveux blonds dans tous les sens et semblait emporter avec lui la joie du chanteur :

– Sehun, je ne pense pas que tu réalises à quel point ce fut difficile pour moi. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu sembles penser que tu étais le seul à souffrir de cette situation.

Luhan baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures de designers, salis par la crasse qui recouvrait le sol des rues aux alentours :

– Les premiers jours, j'ai beaucoup pleuré et je n'ai aucune honte à le dire, car c'est très viril de laisser paraître ses émotions. Je n'avais… je n'étais plus sûr de rien, car…

Luhan releva le visage vers lui, les yeux brillants. Sehun ne savait pas si c'était la force du vent ou l'émotion qui voulait arracher des larmes au chinois :

– Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais. Ne plus te voir fut une vraie torture pour moi aussi. J'avais songé à arrêter et à revenir. Mais…

Le blond fit une pause dans son récit pour se remémorer un souvenir :

– Mon pays m'avait manqué plus que prévu. Ma famille, mes amis, mes racines. Et surtout, je pouvais enfin jouer devant une véritable foule.

Sehun observa la façon dont la pomme d'Adam de son ami bougea lorsque Luhan déglutit difficilement :

– Je réalisais enfin mon rêve, Sehun. Et peu importe notre amitié, je m'en serais voulu si je n'avais pas tenté le coup.

Le serveur se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et reprit la marche en entraînant le chinois avec lui. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure avancée de la nuit, si ce n'est eux et le poids de leurs émotions :

– Je le sais. Je sais tout ça Luhan, mais… j'étais perdu sans toi. Je l'étais durant tous ces mois et quand enfin je pensais pouvoir m'en sortir sans ta présence à mes côtés, tu es revenu dans ma vie.

Le blond grimaça à cette déclaration et Sehun se dépêcha de poursuivre :

– Lay m'a beaucoup aidé ces derniers mois et c'est principalement grâce à lui que j'ai gardé ma connexion avec EXO.

Le serveur s'arrêta pour tourner le chinois vers lui. Luhan avait les yeux fixés au sol et Sehun releva doucement son menton du bout des doigts pour faire rencontrer leurs regards :

– Je ne suis plus un petit garçon, Luhan. J'ai appris à vivre sans toi, même si c'était dur… et…

Sehun avait du mal à mettre ses idées en place et il savait que son discours était décousu. Il prit une goulée d'air et expira doucement. Il devait juste dire ce qui comptait vraiment.

Il saisit la main du chanteur dans la sienne :

– Je suis content que tu sois là. Vraiment content.

– Mais tu m'en veux toujours.

Luhan ne cherchait pas son pardon, mais statuait un fait simple. Sehun hocha vaguement de la tête :

– Oui. Et même si je connais tes raisons et qu'on me les répète encore des milliers de fois, je ne pourrais jamais vraiment entièrement te pardonner même si tu n'as rien fait de mal.

La veste de Luhan n'était clairement pas assez épaisse pour leur discussion au milieu de la rue au mois de janvier, mais le chinois ne semblait pas se préoccuper de son bien-être :

– Au final, tu restes assez immature Sehun. Tant de contradictions.

Le serveur était heureux que son ami tente d'alléger un peu la tension entre eux :

– Et cela vient de la personne qui passe deux heures à choisir un jean pour éviter de faire un fashion faux pas, mais qui ne voit aucun inconvénient à se balader le lendemain avec un hideux maillot de football.

Les traits de Luhan se détendirent visiblement et il lui servit son habituel sourire éblouissant :

– Les maillots de football sont indémodables et chics en toute circonstance, et surtout virils.

Sehun roula les yeux avant d'attirer à nouveau le chinois contre lui :

– Monsieur Viril va attraper une pneumonie si on reste ici.

Luhan se laissa aller contre lui et ils accélèrent le pas.

Le chinois semblait encore plus éblouissant avec un sourire aux lèvres et Sehun se surprit à sourire à son tour.

Ils étaient très certainement les seuls idiots à sortir par une nuit aussi froide, mais aux yeux de Sehun, c'était la plus agréable de toutes.

Sehun et Luhan n'étaient pas les seuls idiots à sortir par une nuit aussi froide.

Un géant excité tentait de transmettre sa joie sans limites à un Baekhyun récalcitrant. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil non amusé au musicien :

– Quand tu avais dit « rendez-vous », je ne pensais pas que cela allait inclure une violation de propriété avec effraction.

Chanyeol se contenta de secouer la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. L'université avait l'air plus mystérieuse la nuit, plus féerique. Le géant avait pourtant des cours dans la soirée, où il pouvait passer l'heure à admirer le ciel nocturne depuis la fenêtre avant de rentrer chez lui. Mais ce soir était différent. Personne n'était présent sur le campus, si ce n'est lui et Baekhyun. Et si Chanyeol ne connaissait pas la maladie du brun, il aurait affirmé les yeux fermés que c'était la présence surnaturelle du plus petit qui donnait cette aura spéciale à l'institution.

Un coup de vent le fit frissonner. Le temps était vraiment glacial ce soir et il tira légèrement sur le manteau noir de Baekhyun, le même que le jour de Noël. Une écharpe carmin était nouée plusieurs fois autour de son cou et Chanyeol voulut tirer sur les deux extrémités pour rapprocher Baekhyun de lui. À la place, il continua à tapoter doucement le textile noir :

– Je connais un passage donc _techniquement_ , il n'y a pas effraction.

Les paupières du brun se plissèrent et Chanyeol fut à nouveau confronté à son regard méfiant si caractéristique :

– La dernière fois, tu m'avais emmené dans des égouts et maintenant tu me demandes d'entrer dans ton université, actuellement fermée au public et donc de commettre une _infraction_.

La lumière d'un lampadaire jouait avec la teinte caramel des cheveux du plus petit et apportait un semblant de chaleur à ce paysage immobile. Baekhyun pointa son index sur le buste du musicien et l'enfonça plusieurs fois de suite dans le manteau gris du géant :

– D'abord des égouts douteux et maintenant une université déserte...

Le brun appuyait chacun de ses mots de son doigt ganté, le regard assuré :

– Chercherais-tu à m'attirer des ennuis ou es-tu simplement le plus mauvais romantique de la planète ?

Chanyeol sourit de toutes ses dents. Il pouvait sentir le ton joueur lacé dans les mots accusateurs, la bouche du brun n'ayant pas réussi à réprimer un petit rire. Le musicien laissa ses doigts parcourir le manteau noir avant de s'arrêter sur l'écharpe rouge. La sensation au touché contrastait avec les autres écharpes de Baekhyun, la carmin semblant être plus épaisse, mais aussi plus douce :

– Tu m'avais dit un jour que tu ne pourrais jamais aller aux portes ouvertes de mon université. J'ai donc voulu te montrer à quoi cela ressemblait.

Chanyeol leva les yeux pour regarder attentivement les orbes chocolat :

– Je voulais aussi te montrer ma vie en dehors du bar.

Baekhyun le regarda attentivement, sa délicate main arrêtant de tapoter son manteau. Le gant était noir et élégant et valait sûrement plus que toute la tenue du bassiste. Chanyeol se demanda un instant si la matière était spéciale, anti-UV ou autre.

Le brun laissa sa paume entière reposer sur le buste du musicien :

– J'avais dit portes _ouvertes_ Park. Elles sont fermées.

La palme de sa main effectua une légère pression pour repousser le géant en arrière, les yeux du brun plissés en croissants amusés. Le bassiste devait contrôler son rythme cardiaque, car malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, il sentait une chaleur connue lui remonter le long du dos. Il prit une profonde inspiration et servit son sourire le plus malicieux au brun :

– Plus pour longtemps.

Chanyeol saisit la main taquine dans la sienne, le bruit de leurs pas excités dérangeant le calme de l'asphalte gelé.

Les couloirs si familiers à Chanyeol possédaient une atmosphère singulière sans lumière et sans étudiants. Presque révérencieuse. Il marchait avec calme sur le sol foulé par des milliers d'élèves chaque jour, presque déférent face au privilège accordé. Bien que personne ne lui avait accordé quoi que ce soit et que la liberté d'entrée était toute relative. Pénétrer dans le bâtiment principal avait été un jeu d'enfant pour le géant et malgré les protestations de Baekhyun (« _Et s'il y avait une alarme ? Des caméras cachées ? Tu iras seul en prison, Park !_ »), le musicien savait que le brun ne regrettait pas d'être venu.

Les doigts opalins courraient le long des murs plats du couloir, sans but réel si ce n'est de réaliser leurs présences. Baekhyun savait à quoi une université ressemblait, ou même tout bâtiment important (« _C'est utile de passer sa vie sur un ordinateur Park, je peux visiter le monde depuis chez moi._ »), mais être dedans était tout de même différent.

Chanyeol ne savait pas ce qui occupait les pensées du brun en ce moment, mais il donnerait beaucoup pour les connaître.

Ils approchèrent l'un des amphithéâtres les plus imposants du bâtiment et Chanyeol se fraya discrètement un chemin vers la porte. Comme prévu, elle était déverrouillée. Beaucoup de leurs professeurs avaient des problèmes avec leurs cartes magnétiques et abandonnaient l'idée de fermer derrière eux. Il se tourna vers le brun, un sourire complice aux lèvres :

– Baek, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard en cours !

Le brun haussa son sourcil droit dans une expression qui se voulait hautaine :

– Tu te fiches de moi ? On ne va p — …

Chanyeol saisit un bout de son manteau noir et lui fit un clin d'œil :

– Madame Kwon va être furieuse si on ne se dépêche pas ! Tu sais bien que c'est une vraie furie cette femme !

Il vit Baekhyun rouler des yeux, mais il ne résista pas quand Chanyeol le tira à l'intérieur de l'amphithéâtre.

Le bruit de leur pas résonnait dans la salle et le musicien tira Baekhyun vers une rangée du fond, la main fermement sur le manteau noir. Chanyeol chuchota :

– Heureusement qu'on s'est dépêché. Je ne voudrais pas donner à la prof une raison supplémentaire de me détester.

Baekhyun sourit doucement et il décida de se prêter au jeu, les mains posées à plat sur la table devant lui :

– Et qu'as-tu fait pour tomber en disgrâce ?

Le reflet de la lune éclairait suffisamment la salle pour baigner l'ensemble de la pièce dans une lumière blanche discrète. Chanyeol fit la moue :

– J'ai accidentellement laissé mon sac au milieu d'une allée et elle est tombée. Poignet foulé pour elle et punition à vie pour moi.

Baekhyun rigola doucement :

– Cela ne m'étonne même pas.

La voix du brun faisait écho dans la salle et le géant sourit. Il imaginait très bien Baekhyun venir avec lui tous les jours en cours ; débattre avec un prof pour finalement avoir ce qu'il désire, menacer Jongin avec ses ex, acheter des sucreries à Kyungsoo, faire ses devoirs avec Lay, embrasser Chanyeol…

Le musicien arrêta la ligne de ses pensées. Elles devenaient beaucoup trop fantaisistes. À la place, il posa la tête sur la table, ses yeux tournés vers le plus petit :

– Je suis sûr que cela ne te serait pas arrivé. Tu aurais réussi à mettre cette prof dans ta poche ou bien…

– Ou bien ?

Chanyeol contempla les mains opalines sur la table, débarrassées de leurs gants depuis un moment :

– Ou bien tu aurais rendu folle cette prof avec ton sarcasme et zèle.

Le brun lui servit un petit sourire et adopta la position de Chanyeol. La table en bois n'était pas des plus confortable, mais le géant ne voulait changer de position pour rien au monde. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Baekhyun caresser sa peau :

– Merci de m'avoir emmené. J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que cela faisait d'être… ici.

Chanyeol ne savait pas si Baekhyun parlait de cette université en particulier ou en général, mais il ne pressa pas le sujet.

Deux doigts ivoire suivaient avec attention les rainures sur la table usée par les élèves :

– Joonmyun m'en parlait souvent, mais je n'avais jamais pu venir.

Les épaules de Chanyeol se tendirent, mais il ne changea pas sa position. Le brun ne semblait pas avoir prononcé le nom par erreur ce coup-ci, mais cela n'apaisa pas le géant. Il pouvait voir les doigts opalins arrêter de suivre les zigzags des fines crevasses pour se replier sur eux-mêmes, à l'abri dans un poing ferme. Baekhyun expira de manière faussement posée :

– Joonmyun était déjà étudiant en faculté de droit quand je l'ai rencontré. Je devais avoir seize ans…

Le brun ferma les yeux un instant, les sourcils froncés et la lèvre inférieure entre ses lèvres :

– À ce moment-là, je sortais beaucoup dans les bars. C'était les seuls endroits ouverts la nuit où d'autres gens se retrouvaient sans se poser de question. Les clients se fichaient de savoir que tu sois étudiant ou salarié, en bande ou seul, tant que tu étais là pour boire et écouter de la musique.

Baekhyun ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, sa voix plus proche du murmure que précédemment :

– Je sais ce que tu penses Chanyeol et, oui, j'avais fait une fausse carte d'identité.

Le géant rapprocha sa main de celle du plus petit, sans pour autant la toucher. Les doigts opalins avaient l'air encore plus précieux sous la lumière de la lune.

Chanyeol commenta doucement :

– Et tu me fais la morale pour une petite effraction…

Les lèvres rosées se tirèrent en un petit sourire :

– Techniquement, il n'y a pas eu effraction.

Chanyeol acquiesça et rapprocha suffisamment ses doigts pour que l'extrémité de son majeur entre en contact avec celui du brun. Les épaules de Baekhyun tremblèrent légèrement :

– Je mettais aussi toujours du liner pour rendre mon regard plus… mature. Par la suite, c'est devenu une habitude.

Chanyeol remarqua alors que les yeux de Baekhyun étaient nus ce soir, comme tous les soirs précédents. Il aurait continué à admirer les paupières laiteuses si le mouvement de la bouche rosée n'avait pas retenu son attention :

– J'avais besoin de me sentir… adulte… protégé ? Je ne sais pas. Le maquillage m'a toujours semblait être un bon rempart contre…

Baekhyun ne termina pas sa phrase et désigna vaguement le vide de son autre main :

– Joonmyun était un étudiant typique qui voulait décompresser après une rude semaine d'examens. Je me souviens que la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il était un peu trop joyeux pour être sobre, mais charmant tout de même.

La curiosité de Chanyeol se renforça avec cette nouvelle information. « Charmant » ? Baekhyun n'avait jamais utilisé ce genre de terme pour un autre homme auparavant. Et bien que le géant avait une certaine idée de la relation qu'avait pu entretenir le plus petit avec ce Joonmyun, il préférait l'entendre de la bouche du brun avant d'émettre un jugement hâtif.

– Nous sommes assez rapidement devenus amis. Il avait une excellente conversation et ne me jugeait pas pour être plus jeune ou différent. Il venait régulièrement chez moi pour dîner et tentait à chaque fois de me sensibiliser à l'importance des lois…

Baekhyun eut un petit rire sans joie en regardant autour de lui :

– Il n'a clairement pas réussi. Je suis encore en train d'en briser une en ce moment même.

Chanyeol ne savait pas quoi dire alors il recouvrit simplement la main de Baekhyun avec la sienne. La fine main était froide, mais également douce. Le brun poussa un soupir et enlaça leurs doigts ensemble :

– Mon père l'adorait. Ils partageaient tous les deux la même passion pour la justice et… j'adorais les voir discuter tous les deux. J'adorais sa présence dans ma vie. Joonmyun était gentil, attentif, généreux et voulait le bien de la planète entière. Même ses amis étaient parfaits, de même que sa petite amie.

Chanyeol fronça les sourcils, clairement perdus. Il n'avait pas espéré ce développement du récit.

Baekhyun sembla le sentir, car il serra un peu plus ses doigts :

– Notre amitié était vraiment géniale. J'avais l'impression d'être à peu près normal. Je ne voulais pas que les choses changent…

Baekhyun regarda le bassiste dans les yeux :

– Tao est peut-être la raison pour laquelle j'ai du mal avec les amitiés, mais Joonmyun est celle pour laquelle je n'arrive pas à faire confiance aux hommes.

Les yeux du géant s'écarquillèrent et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux :

– Que veux-tu dire ? Il a tenté quelque chose ? Il t'a fait quoi ce bâtard de…

Baekhyun secoua la tête :

– Non, Chanyeol, non. Joonmyun était vraiment adorable et généreux, et même s'il m'a fait souffrir, tu ne pourras jamais lui donner le mauvais rôle. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Chanyeol n'aimait pas beaucoup la façon dont Baekhyun défendait ce gars, mais il garda le silence. Il ne voulait pas donner une raison supplémentaire à Baekhyun pour à nouveau se renfermer sur lui-même.

– Joonmyun et moi passions beaucoup de temps ensemble. Vraiment beaucoup. Et un jour…

Baekhyun laissa traîner sa phrase, incertain sur la bonne façon de formuler la suite :

– Il m'a embrassé. J'étais persuadé que c'était pour rire ou autre, que cela pouvait se faire entre amis, mais il était sérieux.

Baekhyun observait attentivement le visage du géant et Chanyeol avait du mal à garder son calme. Sa prise sur la main de Baekhyun se fit plus intense, plus possessive.

– Il était tombé amoureux de moi et voulait qu'on sorte ensemble… en cachette.

Le brun baissa les yeux sur leurs doigts liés :

– Il faut comprendre que Joonmyun était sous beaucoup de pression, et que ses parents avaient de grosses attentes pour lui, de même que le reste de son entourage.

Baekhyun passa son pouce sur une partie de la peau du géant, celle qui était fragilisée par les longues heures d'entraînement à la basse.

– Il n'aurait jamais rompu avec sa petite amie, pas pour quelqu'un comme moi. Et… je refusais d'être usé de la sorte. Je sais que je suis malade, que je n'ai pas la même vie que les autres, mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de profiter de moi. Je méritais mieux que ça. Mais… même après cet incident, je n'ai jamais pu le détester ou me confier à mes parents. Il était tellement gentil que même moi, je ne voulais pas briser son image.

L'index du musicien en particulier était marqué par les cordes et la peau était plus épaisse, plus rugueuse. Mais le plus petit ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper et passait avec tendresse sur une de ses ampoules :

– C'est pour ça que j'étais terrifié par toi, Chanyeol. Tu me le rappelles sur plusieurs points, mais… plus j'apprends à te connaître, plus je me rends compte que tu n'es absolument pas comme lui. Au contraire, tu es égoïste.

Le musicien se perdait volontiers dans la caresse des doigts opalins, mais il avait encore suffisamment de bon sens pour froncer les sourcils à cette affirmation :

– Pause. Tu n'étais pas censé me faire un compliment par rapport à ce gars ?

– Il s'appelle Joonmyun.

– Rien à cirer.

Baekhyun roula des yeux et se rapprocha un peu du géant, jusqu'à ce que leurs genoux se rencontrent. Il sourit doucement :

– Joonmyun voulait satisfaire le plus grand nombre, quitte à cacher son attirance pour les hommes. Quitte à _me_ cacher. Toi, tu te fiches de cela. Tu penses à tes propres sentiments en premier…

La chaleur de leurs mains unies augmenta quand le brun posa son autre palme au-dessus de celle du musicien :

– Chanyeol, tu es honnête envers toi-même et je trouve ça très beau.

Le désigné rougit violemment. Il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ce que le plus petit soit aussi sincère et ouvert avec lui.

Baekhyun rigola doucement puis chuchota :

– Tu crois que si on tente de s'éclipser, madame Kwon le remarquera ?

– Hum ?

Baekhyun tira sur leurs mains pour pousser le géant à se lever :

– Aller vient, je veux encore voir d'autres salles.

Chanyeol cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de sourire :

– Elle le remarquera. On va passer un sale quart d'heure plus tard.

Baekhyun lui jeta un coup d'œil malicieux au-dessus de son épaule :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà un plan pour lui casser l'autre poignet.

Le géant rigola de bon cœur, son rire se réverbérant sur les murs de l'amphithéâtre.

La pièce suivante fut choisie avec soin par le musicien. Elle se situait à l'étage, au bout du couloir. C'était l'une de ses salles favorites pour observer le parc au centre de l'université, même s'il se doutait que Baekhyun aimerait cette pièce pour une tout autre raison.

Le brun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux une fois à l'intérieur et un sourire sincère fleurit sur ses lèvres :

– Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle une vraie salle d'informatique.

Plusieurs ordinateurs étaient alignés le long des tables, certains étant plus récents ou précieux que d'autres. Chanyeol se dit soudainement que si le gardien faisait sa ronde et les trouvait ici, il n'hésiterait pas à appeler la police pour crier au vol. Mais ce n'était pas la faute du géant si on pouvait entrer dans cette université comme dans un moulin. Il profitait juste de l'opportunité, et voir les yeux chocolat pétiller n'avait pas de prix… si ce n'est une possible nuit au poste de police, mais peu importe.

Baekhyun observait attentivement certains modèles et avançait à reculons vers la grande baie vitrée. Chanyeol admira la façon dont le corps du brun passa de l'ombre à la lumière blême de la lune, telle une personne enfin révélée sur la tribune après avoir attendu son tour. Le plus petit pouvait enfin briller sur les planches, bien que totalement inconscient de sa représentation et de son public. Le bassiste avala difficilement sa salive.

Incertain, le géant finit par s'avancer à son tour pour admirer la beauté de la scène de plus près, bien qu'il n'était pas certain de se référer au parc cette fois-ci. Il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil à l'extérieur pour se donner bonne conscience, même si sa tête était ailleurs.

Le brun pouvait chercher des excuses à Joonmyun, Chanyeol ne partageait pas son point de vue. Ce gars avait privilégié les apparences à ses sentiments, et c'était suffisant au bassiste pour ne pas l'apprécier. C'était une chose d'avoir du mal à admettre son homosexualité – il le voyait avec Jongin, clairement gay pour Kyungsoo –, mais s'en était une autre d'avoir honte de Baekhyun. Il aurait utilisé la maladie du brun contre lui, pour l'empêcher d'apparaître en société à ses côtés.

Le géant s'assit par terre contre la vitre et se gratta l'arrière de la nuque. Il était juste heureux que, malgré son admiration pour l'homme plus âgé, Baekhyun eût suffisamment de courage pour s'opposer à ce traitement. Le plus petit avait renoncé à cette amitié si importante pour lui afin de protéger son intégrité. Déjà à seize ans, il avait été admirable.

Chanyeol savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix en tombant amoureux de Baekhyun. Le brun était certainement la personne la plus courageuse qu'il ait jamais connue.

Ledit brun s'approcha de lui pour s'asseoir à ses côtés :

– À quoi tu penses ?

Chanyeol retient son souffle face à la soudaine proximité. Baekhyun ne tolérait plus seulement ses contacts en ce moment, mais il les initiait. Et Chanyeol était celui qui était effrayé à présent :

– À rien.

Sa tête fourmillait de pensées. Il pensait à la manière dont les yeux de Baekhyun s'adoucissaient sous cette lumière, aux difficultés auxquelles le brun fut confronté avec Joonmyun, à ses lèvres légèrement bombées, à sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il pensait à tout et à rien en même temps. Les yeux de Baekhyun étaient tendres et confiants, complètement à l'aise avec le géant. Les bras repliés sur ses genoux, il avait posé sa tête confortablement par dessus :

– Je vais te dire à quoi je pense alors.

La poitrine de Chanyeol fit un bond quand le brun changea de position pour se placer entre ses jambes, le regard assuré.

Le bassiste était vraiment terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée que Baekhyun se trompe et qu'il ne vaille pas mieux que Joonmyun, car la seule chose qu'il voulait en ce moment c'était d'embrasser le brun. Il voulait tellement faire mieux, être mieux, mais il n'était pas certain de le pouvoir. Il n'était pas certain de le vouloir. Il voulait juste céder à ses sentiments.

Le bassiste serra les poings et tenta de régulariser son souffle sous le regard attentif du brun. Avec la lumière lunaire, ses traits semblaient encore plus irréels et Chanyeol leva naturellement sa main pour vérifier. Mais la peau chaude sous ses doigts était bien réelle, de même que le regard sombre :

– Je pense que tu réfléchis trop, Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pressa le plat de sa palme contre le buste du musicien, comme plus tôt dans la soirée. Son visage était un peu surélevé à cause de leur position et le bassiste devait lever les yeux pour rencontrer les prunelles chocolat. Il était persuadé que Baekhyun pouvait sentir les pulsations frénétiques de son cœur, même si lui-même avait du mal à démêler la peur de l'excitation. Il voulait faire mieux, il voulait prouver qu'il traiterait correctement le brun, qu'il serait là pour lui et que le soleil ne pourrait pas les séparer. Baekhyun était déjà son soleil personnel.

Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent sur les coins pour former un petit sourire :

– Déjà que tu as du mal en journée.

Le géant relâcha l'air de ses poumons et rigola doucement :

– J'ai un sentiment de déjà-vu.

Baekhyun écarta un peu plus les cuisses du musicien avec ses genoux pour se rapprocher de lui et son souffle chaud intoxiquait les sens du géant. Il ne pouvait pas bouger et ne voulait pas bouger. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer la lèvre inférieure du brun se faire emprisonner par une de ses canines, trahissant sa nervosité :

– Si c'est pour dire des évidences pareilles, tu peux rester silencieux Park.

Chanyeol avait toujours sa main contre la joue laiteuse et il la laissa doucement glisser contre la douce peau blanche. Il pouvait sentir Baekhyun trembler sous ses doigts et il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs bustes se touchent. Il y avait une attente dans les yeux du brun et le musicien prit son courage à deux mains pour chuchoter :

– Fais-moi taire alors.

Le cœur de Chanyeol battait à cent à l'heure quand Baekhyun baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres, mais plutôt que de se pencher, le brun explosa de rire et plongea ses mains dans les cheveux auburn :

– Park, c'était la phrase la plus clichée et stupide que tu pouvais me sortir dans cette situation.

Le bassiste pouvait sentir le rire de Baekhyun se répercuter dans son propre corps et il se relaxa un peu. Il attrapa le cou du brun pour le coller contre lui dans une embrassade. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de sa vie, malgré la peur logée dans son estomac et le sol dur sous ses fesses :

– Tu as dit toi même que j'étais embarrassant, mais que tu m'appréciais quand même.

Un doux murmure de confirmation dans son oreille le fit frissonner. Baekhyun était tellement chaud entre ses bras et tellement parfait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le plus petit avait initié le contact en premier lieu, mais il ne voulait pas le relâcher. Pas maintenant, pas dans une minute ni dans une heure, une semaine ou jamais. Il voulait juste toujours le garder dans ses bras.

Baekhyun recula légèrement et Chanyeol jura qu'il pouvait compter ses cils à cette distance :

– L'élément important dans cette phrase reste le mot « embarrassant ».

Baekhyun rétracta ses doigts des mèches auburn pour presser ses deux mains sur le visage du musicien, ses pouces caressant doucement ses pommettes :

– Tu es la personne la plus embarrassante de toutes.

Les paupières du brun tombèrent légèrement pour n'être plus qu'à demi ouvertes et il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du bassiste. Le hoquet de surprise du musicien mourra au fond de sa gorge pour se transformer en un petit gémissement. La bouche de Baekhyun était aussi douce qu'il se l'était imaginée, mais également plus agressive. Le plus petit avait le contrôle total du baiser et Chanyeol était plus qu'heureux de se laisser faire, sa main perdue dans le cou opalin. Il passa ses doigts à la naissance des cheveux caramel et intensifia leur échange.

Il s'était imaginé cette scène des milliers de fois dans sa tête, mais la réalité était encore meilleure. Les lèvres rosées étaient douces et en contraste total avec la passion avec laquelle Baekhyun mordillait ses lèvres, pour finalement explorer sa bouche.

Chanyeol inclina sa tête pour un meilleur accès et inconsciemment tira sur une poignée de cheveux caramel. Le frémissement qui parcourra le corps contre lui fit trembler ses épaules en réponse. Le bassiste était totalement dépassé par leur embrassade. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, Baekhyun le faisant taire de la meilleure façon possible.

Le plus petit finit par reculer pour respirer, mais le bassiste le garda en place, son autre main fermement sur les reins du brun. Il se pencha doucement pour capturer la lèvre inférieure et la suça gentiment. Cette lèvre trahissait toujours la nervosité du brun, même en cet instant. Baekhyun rendit son baiser avec autant de force et le géant fut pris par surprise quand il mordit malicieusement sa lèvre supérieure.

Il pouvait sentir les dents du brun effectuer une légère pression supplémentaire sur son bout de chair avant de finir par reculer, le souffle court :

– Œil pour œil.

Chanyeol cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de sourire :

– OK.

Baekhyun arqua un sourcil, mais ne commenta pas. Il avait les lèvres rougies à cause de leur baiser et Chanyeol trouvait que cette teinte lui allait à merveille.

Le brun fit signe de se lever, mais Chanyeol lui attrapa le bras avant, soudainement nerveux :

– Baek, attends.

Le brun ne bougea pas et attendit sagement, ses jambes toujours prisonnières de celles du géant. Chanyeol baissa légèrement les yeux :

– Tu… tu es sûr que tu es d'accord ? Je ne… je ne veux pas te forcer… je sais que j'ai parlé de petit ami et tout, mais… vraiment Baek si tu ne veux qu'être amis ça m'irait aussi… je veux juste ton bonheur… vraiment tu as le dr — …

Baekhyun planta un baiser ferme sur ses lèvres avant de reculer pour l'observer attentivement :

– Park, je veux ceci. Je…

Baekhyun soupira et prit la main du musicien entre les siennes :

– Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé entrer dans ma vie ainsi si je ne voulais pas autant que toi. Tu es vraiment une personne extraordinaire Chanyeol, et je ne dis pas ça pour ta capacité hors norme à être embarrassant en toute situation. Je dis cela pour ta bonté de cœur, ton optimisme et… ta patience avec moi.

Le brun observait attentivement les doigts du bassiste avant de porter l'index à sa bouche et de déposer un bref baiser sur la plante du doigt. Cette action électrifia le corps entier de Chanyeol qui dû fermer les yeux un instant. Baekhyun finirait par le tuer ce soir, mais d'aucune des manières imaginées précédemment.

Baekhyun enlaça leurs doigts :

– Je te fais confiance, Chanyeol.

Il tira sur la main du géant pour le redresser à nouveau sur ses pieds. Chanyeol se laissa faire et fut reconnaissant. Reconnaissant pour tellement de choses qu'il ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

Baekhyun plissa légèrement les yeux :

– Park… ne me dit pas que tu vas pleurer.

Chanyeol n'avait pas remarqué l'humidité de ses yeux, mais effectivement, il pouvait sentir les larmes aux coins de ses cils. Il sourit :

– Je tiens à maintenir mon statut d'homme le plus embarrassant du monde.

Baekhyun roula les yeux et tira sur sa main :

– Je ne peux pas croire que je sois amoureux d'un gars comme toi.

Les yeux de Chanyeol s'agrandirent :

– Tu l'as dit ! Tu es amou — …

Baekhyun attrapa son haut pour connecter leurs bouches une nouvelle fois avant de le laisser repartir aussitôt. Même avec la lumière blafarde de la lune, le rougissement des joues de Baekhyun ne pouvait pas être terni :

– Allez on y va, avant de se faire enfermer.

– Tu es amou — …

– Park tu dis ça encore une fois, je t'enterre au fond du jardin, vivant, pendant que des rats mangeront tes organes petit à petit.

Le géant serra un peu plus la petite main dans la sienne, le sourire aux lèvres :

– Tu es amoureux de moi.

Même le cou de Baekhyun s'était coloré de rouge et le plus petit continua à proférer des menaces, sans jamais relâcher sa main.

 **Hey ! ILS S'EMBRASSENT ENFIN. Même en temps qu'auteure, j'étais frustrée XD.**

 **A la semaine prochaine,**

 **Little Fear**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Sehun regrettait amèrement d'avoir accepté une séance shopping avec Luhan et Jongin. Et, à en croire l'expression de Kyungsoo, il n'était pas le seul.

Au milieu de la petite salle, le brun et lui-même avaient trouvé refuge sur un canapé mauve, véritable bouée de sauvetage pour eux. Les deux blonds étaient inépuisables et couraient de boutique en boutique pour trouver l'accessoire ultime de leur tenue. Dans ce magasin, Luhan semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur une chemise noire et dorée, seyant parfaitement sa fine taille. Il paradait depuis au moins cinq minutes devant eux, avec Jongin qui faisait de petits commentaires appréciatifs comme « _c'est très tendance pour un look chic_ » ou « _la matière se marrie bien avec le jean_ ». Luhan acquiesçait et renchérissait sur les dernières nouveautés vestimentaires.

Le serveur avait presque oublié la passion commune des deux hommes pour la mode, entre autres choses. Jongin et Luhan avaient toujours eu de nombreux points communs et pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais passé plus de temps que nécessaire ensemble. Le serveur n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi à l'époque, Luhan avait préféré sa compagnie à lui plutôt que celle des autres élèves ou membres de son groupe. Le serveur était assez simple pour être honnête et il n'avait jamais eu l'impression de véritablement mériter cette attention.

Sehun observa Jongin poser un Fedora — il possédait ce mot dans son vocabulaire ? – sur la tête platine du chanteur, un sourire aux lèvres. À présent, il ne cherchait plus à comprendre cet aspect de son passé. Aussi extraordinaire que son ami puisse être, Sehun ne possédait plus une admiration sans faille pour lui. Au contraire, il pouvait à présent clairement voir les défauts de Luhan, même s'il l'appréciait toujours de la même manière.

Une vendeuse au sourire aimable demanda aux deux fashionistas s'ils recherchaient un vêtement en particulier et les sourires complices des deux blonds parlèrent pour eux. Ils avaient définitivement _beaucoup_ de points communs.

Le serveur soupira et se massa la nuque. Luhan avait été tout excité à l'idée de revoir les autres membres d'EXO, mais encore plus par la proposition de Jongin d'aller faire les magasins. Chanyeol n'avait pas pu venir… enfin non, Chanyeol n'avait pas voulu venir (« _Non, j'ai mon adorable petit-ami à voir ce soir, je vais faire une sieste_ _!_ »), totalement absorbé dans sa nouvelle idylle. Sehun n'était pas certain de savoir quelle partie de Baekhyun était adorable, mais il n'allait pas questionner le bassiste à ce sujet. Il était persuadé que Chanyeol pourrait lui faire une dissertation avec thèse, antithèse — « _quelle antithèse_ _? Baekhyun est parfait_ _!_ » — et synthèse sur le sujet. Lay quant à lui…

Le serveur secoua la tête. Le chinois avait tenté de le contacter une nouvelle fois il y a deux jours par un simple « _Comment vas -tu_ _?_ » auquel Sehun n'avait pas répondu. Il ne savait pas comment il allait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kyungsoo, occupé à fusiller du regard la vendeuse qui souriait à Jongin. Sehun connaissait les problèmes de vues du chanteur, mais il était persuadé que son froncement de sourcil n'avait rien à voir avec sa myopie ce coup-ci. Le serveur retint un sourire et agita une sucette sous le nez du brun :

– Mange. Ça va te distraire.

Les grands yeux bruns observèrent la sucette un instant, curieux. Mais rapidement son regard fut à nouveau scotché à la nuque de Jongin :

– Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim.

Sehun soupira et lui mit la petite sucrerie entre ses mains. C'était goût fraise en plus, une saveur que le chanteur appréciait :

– J'ai peur que tu te casses la mâchoire si tu continues à serrer les dents aussi fort.

Les épaules de Kyungsoo se détendirent sensiblement et il tripota le papier de la sucette. Son regard avait retrouvé une certaine douceur après la découverte du parfum fraise. Ses petits doigts passaient doucement sur le papier plastique :

– Merci. C'est juste que…

Luhan et Jongin rigolaient de connivence avec la vendeuse et Sehun vit Kyungsoo leur jeter un rapide regard avant de rebaisser les yeux. Il déballa sa friandise et plia doucement le papier en quatre. Sehun était toujours surpris par la minutie du chanteur, même dans les plus petites actions :

– Je n'aime pas le voir autour de femmes.

Les pommettes du chanteur rosirent légèrement et il mit rapidement sa sucette en bouche pour se distraire :

– Je veux dire… il va finir par coucher avec la moitié de la ville si ça continue.

Sehun fouilla dans ses poches pour sortir une sucette au goût citron. Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sourire. Il imaginait parfaitement le regard indigné de Lay face à la sucrerie, totalement rebuté par la saveur citronnée.

L'hilarité du trio le ramena au présent et le serveur se claqua mentalement. Il devait arrêter de chercher Lay dans chaque action de son quotidien.

La voix du brun lui offrit la distraction dont il avait besoin :

– Sehun, tu te souviens quand tu m'avais demandé conseil à Noël ?

Le serveur croqua involontairement sur la confiserie, un gros morceau venant se loger sous un coin de dent :

– Oui… pourquoi tu m'en reparles ?

Sehun savait que Luhan lui avait énormément manqué durant tout ce temps, mais encore plus à Noël. C'était l'un de ses premiers réveillons sans son ami.

Kyungsoo suçait distraitement sur sa sucette, trop absorbé par les facéties du batteur :

– Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit ?

Sehun réfléchit un instant avant d'avaler sa salive. Le goût du citron était beaucoup trop marqué :

– En quoi cela a-t-il une importance maintenant ? Luhan est là.

Kyungsoo lui lança un regard appuyé et remonta sa jambe droite contre son buste, se fichant complètement du regard de la vendeuse. Sehun était persuadé qu'il l'avait fait exprès :

– Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à regarder vers le passé, mais qu'il ne fallait pas négliger le présent pour autant. Pourquoi Lay n'est-il pas avec nous, Sehun ?

La douceur de sa sucette n'arrivait pas à masquer l'amertume ancrée au fond de sa gorge :

– Je ne lui ai pas proposé. Il doit être occupé avec Jin Ri de toute manière.

Sehun n'appréciait pas la sonorité du nom de la jeune fille. Il ignorait pourquoi la pensée même de ce nom créait des nœuds désagréables dans son estomac. Il savait que Jin Ri n'était pas une mauvaise personne, mais elle était juste… _mauvaise_ pour Lay. Inadaptée. Et Sehun avait l'impression d'être le seul de cet avis.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu par son explication :

– Cela fait des jours que Lay nous évite. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait ni où il est.

Le ton du chanteur était toujours calme, mais Sehun pouvait clairement entendre une certaine frustration dans son intonation. Et il ne pouvait pas accuser Jongin ce coup-ci :

– Il ne répond pas à mes messages ni à ceux de Jun ou Chanyeol.

– Et Jongin ?

Kyungsoo roula des yeux et posa le bout de sa chaussure contre le tissu du canapé :

– Je ne veux pas parler de cet idiot. Il n'a pas été d'un immense tact lors de sa dernière conversation avec Lay.

Kyungsoo joua avec sa sucette fraise, la couleur rose teintant progressivement ses lèvres pulpeuses :

– Sehun, tu passes tes journées avec Luhan. Je comprends parfaitement, il t'a énormément manqué et je dois admettre qu'il est vraiment gentil. Même si ses points communs avec Jongin m'irritent un peu… comment peut-on à ce point sourire à une femme ?

Kyungsoo s'arrêta en pleine phrase, le bout des oreilles rouges :

– Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je comprends que tu sois heureux du retour de Luhan. Mais arrête de négliger Lay.

Sehun se passa la main dans les cheveux et tira dessus plus que nécessaire. Comment pouvait-il expliquer à Kyungsoo que ce n'était pas le cas ? Qu'il voulait voir Lay, mais qu'il ne le pouvait pas ? Pas dans un tel état de confusion en tout cas.

Il sortit la sucette de sa bouche pour la jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche :

– C'est plus compliqué que cela.

– En quoi un appel téléphonique est-il…

La voix professionnelle de la vendeuse, qui les observait d'un œil critique depuis tout à l'heure, fut d'un coup très proche :

– Cher client, je suis navrée, mais pourriez-vous enlever votre pied du canapé ?

Kyungsoo haussa un sourcil et Sehun savait qu'il ne voulait pas être près de la jeune femme quand le plus petit se mettrait à délivrer une réponse sarcastique. Il aimait beaucoup Kyungsoo, mais il pouvait être effrayant parfois. Encore plus depuis qu'il passait du temps avec Baekhyun.

Jongin sembla le sentir, car il se mit immédiatement entre la vendeuse et le chanteur, son sourire charmeur en place :

– Il n'a pas dû faire attention, veuillez l'excuser. Il est parfois assez tête en l'air.

Jongin étouffa un petit cri quand le chanteur le frappa dans le genou, mais son sourire resta en place.

La vendeuse avait un sourire crispé :

– Je peux comprendre. Mais j'aimerais qu'il garde ses mauvaises manières chez lui plutôt que dans le magasin. D'autres clients pourraient émettre des plaintes.

Jongin fronça les sourcils et le sourire disparu de ses traits :

– Mauvaises habitudes ? Plaintes ? Il n'avait juste pas fait attention. Cela ne vous permet pas de le juger sur son comportement en général.

La vendeuse semblait mal à l'aise, son air pincé disparaissant sous le regard du batteur :

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Juste que notre magasin avant une certaine réputation et que les personnes comme votre ami devraient savoir se tenir.

Sehun vit les mains de Jongin se former en poing, le visage dur :

– Vous avez raison, une première impression en dit beaucoup sur une personne. Vous par exemple, je peux déjà dire que vous appréciez votre travail dans ce magasin, car cela vous donne de bonnes opportunités avec les clients fortunés. Vous avez sûrement peu d'amis avec votre comportement orgueilleux, mais vous mettez cela sur le compte de la jalousie pour vous sentir plus en paix avec vous même.

Jongin se pencha un peu plus vers la vendeuse qui ne savait plus quoi répondre :

– Je vous conseille de revoir votre relation clientèle. Aucun client ne vaut moins qu'un autre.

Le batteur tira sur la main de Kyungsoo pour l'attirer vers l'extérieur du magasin. Sehun eut le temps de voir le petit sourire satisfait du chanteur et ne savait pas s'il devait être content ou effrayé.

Luhan ne s'était clairement pas attendu à une telle scène et salua rapidement la vendeuse avant d'entraîner Sehun avec lui :

– Jongin… enfin…

Sehun jeta un coup d'œil à son ami. Il ne semblait pas énervé d'être reparti sans vêtements, juste surpris de la réaction du batteur :

– Kyungsoo est très important pour lui. Personne ne peut s'en prendre à lui si Jongin est dans les parages.

Luhan hocha la tête, pensif.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement les deux autres à l'extérieur, déjà prêt pour le magasin suivant. Sehun observa la manière dont Jongin regardait les lèvres pulpeuses du brun, encore colorée par la sucette fraise. Luhan le vit également et sa bouche et forma en un petit « o » surpris.

Le serveur lui donna un coup de coude :

– Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis ton départ.

Le chinois sourit doucement, le soleil de fin d'après-midi éclairant sa peau nette :

– En effet. Jonginnie est devenu adulte.

Sehun haussa un sourcil, mais ne commenta pas. Luhan pouvait, dans certains moments, être d'une sagesse qui le dépassait complètement.

Sehun avait encore le papier de sa sucette dans la poche. Il le serra contre lui.

Le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher, les teintes orange et rose peignant l'azur de plusieurs couleurs chatoyantes. Les nuages voyaient leurs courbes blanches soulignées par le doré apporté par le soleil, véritable parure au milieu du ciel.

Sehun observa ses trois amis à quelques pas de lui, toujours aussi joyeux malgré l'incident dans le magasin. Jongin avait retrouvé une attitude protectrice, son bras droit autour de Kyungsoo et son autre main occupée à agiter une boisson chaude devant l'objet de son attention. Le brun semblait vouloir s'éloigner du gobelet, totalement rebuté par le parfum choisi, et se réfugia inconsciemment un peu plus dans les bras du batteur. Non pas que ce dernier allait se plaindre.

Luhan quant à lui dévoilait ses plus belles cartes de drague face à deux demoiselles rouge pivoine. Elles gloussaient de concert et le serveur roula les yeux. Le chinois ne pouvait-il pas aller dans un endroit sans ressentir le besoin de draguer tout ce qui bouge ?

Il sourit tendrement et baissa les yeux sur sa propre boisson fumante. Les cafés à emporter ne valaient définitivement pas ceux servis dans les bistrots, mais la chaleur prodiguée restait agréable. Cette journée était agréable.

Il porta le gobelet à ses lèvres quand la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Le serveur cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de récupérer son téléphone dans sa poche. Il dut rapidement enlever son gant — son écran tactile ne voulant rien savoir — pour décrocher :

– Allô ?

Sehun n'avait pas pris la peine de vérifier le nom de son interlocuteur donc il fut surpris quand une voix féminine lui répondit :

– Sehun ? C'est Jin Ri.

Le corps du serveur se tendit immédiatement avant qu'il ne se frappe mentalement. Cette fille ne lui avait rien fait, il devait arrêter de réagir de cette manière. Il respira un coup et veilla à parler d'une voix mesurée :

– Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Jin Ri ne semblait pas partager son calme et sa voix semblait encore plus aigu que d'habitude :

– Je… je me demandais si tu avais des nouvelles de Lay ?

Sehun s'arrêta de marcher un instant. Ses amis devant lui rigolaient aux éclats — certainement pour le café que Jongin s'était accidentellement renversé dessus — et pourtant toute trace d'amusement quitta son visage :

– Que veux-tu dire ? Je pensais qu'il était avec toi.

Jin Ri marqua une pause. En face de lui, Kyungsoo tentait d'essuyer la veste de Jongin avec la petite serviette en papier livrée avec leur gobelet. Le brun semblait osciller entre gène et hilarité, des sentiments joyeux en totale contradiction avec ceux du serveur. Sehun serra un peu plus son téléphone quand la réponse de la jeune femme se fit attendre :

– Jin Ri ?

– Excuse-moi... je réfléchissais. Je pensais…

Elle poussa un soupir frustré, mais Sehun pouvait clairement entendre la panique dans sa voix :

– Je pensais vraiment qu'il était en ta compagnie. Il… était distant ces derniers jours, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je me suis dit que vous deviez avoir des examens ou autre, mais…

Le gobelet dans sa main était à présent tiède, presque froid. Toute présence réconfortante avait définitivement quitté Sehun. Même le rire de ses amis semblait distant. Assourdi.

Jin Ri se mit à parler plus rapidement, prise d'une certaine urgence :

– On sortait comme d'habitude, mais il ne sortait pas avec moi pour ma compagnie, mais juste… pour consommer de l'alcool. Je n'en ai rien pensé au début, après tout il a le droit de s'enivrer, mais… ce n'est pas lui de juste… boire. Il est plus que cela.

Sehun aurait félicité Jin Ri dans un autre contexte. Pour une fois, elle avait remarqué que Lay n'était pas juste un accessoire de mode qu'elle pouvait revêtir, mais bel et bien un être doué de sentiment. Or, ce n'était absolument pas le moment d'être sarcastique. Déjà les membres d'EXO n'arrivaient pas à contacter le pianiste, et si sa propre petite-amie n'y arrivait pas non plus, il y avait clairement un problème. Sehun serra inconsciemment son téléphone plus fort contre son oreille :

– Tu as déjà regardé chez lui ? Il a peut-être simplement... envie d'être seul.

– Je n'ai pas la clef et il ne répond pas quand je l'appelle ou autre. Je…

Elle s'arrêta en pleine phrase, sa voix incertaine. Sehun ne savait pas si l'inquiétude de Jin Ri lui plaisait ou non. Il aurait presque préféré qu'elle ne se préoccupe pas de Lay. Il aurait été plus simple pour lui de justifier son aversion pour la jeune femme :

– Je vais aller voir, d'accord ?

– OK, merci…

Le serveur s'apprêta à raccrocher quand la jeune femme poursuivit :

– Sehun ?

– Oui ?

– Si jamais… si jamais j'ai fait quelque chose pour l'énerver ou autre, tu pourras lui dire que je suis désolée ? Je… je voulais vraiment faire au mieux.

Le serveur ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette confession alors il opta pour un simple :

– Compris.

Et il raccrocha. Il ne pensait pas que l'absence de réponse de Lay était due à Jin Ri. Ni à Kyungsoo, ni à Jongin, ni à Chanyeol, ni à Jun. Il pensait savoir qui était responsable et il avait envie de vomir tout le café qu'il avait ingurgité.

La porte en bois délavé semblait hors de portée pour le serveur. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à toquer, ni même à bouger. Sehun avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et il ne pouvait même pas accuser l'alcool. Seul le café trop sucré de cette après-midi agressait son estomac de la plus désagréable des manières. Pourtant, il ne buvait plus depuis plusieurs semaines et cela ne changeait rien à son état souffreteux. La bile remontait le long de son œsophage et il dut fermer un instant les paupières. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre malade maintenant. Il devait savoir.

Le serveur serra les poings et se résigna à lever sa main droite pour toquer à la porte du pianiste. L'écho de la porte résonna lourdement à ses oreilles, bien trop bruyant pour lui, bien trop effrayant dans le silence étouffant du couloir.

Sehun tenta de chasser la boule dans sa gorge en avalant sa salive, mais sans succès. Tout son corps tremblait d'anxiété et attendait l'ouverture de la porte.

Sur le chemin de l'appartement du chinois, Sehun avait eu le temps de se remémorer les derniers jours et de se traiter de tous les noms possibles. Il avait été uniquement concentré sur lui-même, sans penser un seul instant aux sentiments de Lay. Pas un seul instant.

Il déposa sa palme contre la porte en bois pour tenter de rester connecté à la réalité. Le chinois allait sûrement à nouveau s'éloigner, se fermer totalement. Et Sehun était le seul responsable.

Lay avait toujours été le plus fort d'entre eux. Toujours mature, poli, sérieux et généreux. Le chinois avait été là quand Sehun avait trop déconné avec l'alcool, il avait été là quand Sehun avait officiellement quitté l'université et il avait été là pour son déménagement. Il avait également été le premier client de Sehun à _La Virgule_. Sehun savait à peine gérer la caisse et il avait certainement dû faire le plus mauvais café de la planète à son ami, mais Lay avait simplement souri et payé.

L'écho de son toc s'était affaibli depuis longtemps et l'inquiétude de Sehun décupla. Que devait-il faire si Lay avait quitté la ville sans informer personne ? S'il avait quitté le pays pour retourner en Chine ? S'il l'avait abandonné comme Luhan ?

Le serveur sentit sa lèvre trembler et mordit dessus jusqu'à en avoir mal. Il chercha sa propre clef de l'appartement pour ouvrir la porte. Le chinois lui avait donné une clef il y a plusieurs mois au cas où Sehun serait trop saoul pour retrouver le chemin jusqu'à chez lui. À ce moment-là, l'alcool avait été sa solution pour rendre le départ de Luhan plus supportable. La boisson avait été à la fois sa meilleure amie et sa Némésis. Et il savait qu'il en était de même pour le pianiste.

Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et fut frappé par l'odeur de renfermé de la pièce.

L'appartement tout entier était plongé dans la pénombre, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec la disparition du soleil. Des rideaux épais et démodés empêchaient toute lumière d'entrer, la pièce entière n'étant que forme abstraite dans le noir. Il n'y avait pas d'ombre au sol pour créer des monstres immatériels, pas de bruit sinistre de menaces fantômes, rien. Rien d'autre qu'un silence absolu et insupportable.

Sehun était persuadé que sa lèvre allait finir par saigner s'il continuait à mordre aussi fort dessus, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. La culpabilité qui le rongeait faisait faire des sauts à son estomac. Et à chaque pas dans l'appartement, son mal s'accentuait.

Il ne pouvait pas croire l'étendue de son aveuglement. Le dernier message de Lay avait était bien plus qu'une simple question sur son état. C'était la dernière tentative du chinois pour renouer avec lui. Lay avait pris son manque de réponse pour une forme de rejet.

Sehun avança prudemment vers les grossiers rideaux, récupérés dans une boutique de seconde main il y a plusieurs mois. Le chinois avait déclaré apprécier la lourdeur de la matière, consistante et réelle dans sa main. Le plus jeune avait rigolé à cette explication, bien trop philosophique pour lui.

Il les écarta pour laisser la lumière du soir éclairer la pièce, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour calmer sa peur au ventre. Ainsi exposé à la clarté nocturne, Sehun comprit qu'il était davantage à l'aise dans le noir. Caché.

Il se détourna de l'extérieur pour continuer son avancée dans l'appartement. Même avec le discret éclairage, aucune ombre ne prenait place au sol et rien ne bougeait. Même sa vivide imagination ne pouvait rien tirer des alentours. C'est à ce moment-là que le serveur comprit.

Il n'y avait pas de monstre sur le sol ou dans les bruits aux alentours, car le seul monstre présent n'était personne d'autre que _lui-même_.

C'était lui qui avait abandonné Lay, lui et lui seul.

Le serveur secoua la tête et se força à avancer vers la pièce suivante. Le salon était dans un état déplorable et les relents d'alcool, de vomis et de sueur, étaient ignobles. Sehun tenta de masquer l'odeur en portant sa manche devant son nez, mais le subtil effluve de café lui rappelait Lay et se fut encore pire.

Il fit son chemin à travers les cadavres de bouteilles de whiskey, certaines étaient brisées en plusieurs morceaux tandis que d'autres avaient roulé à un bout ou à un autre de la pièce. Les morceaux de verres étaient éparpillés un peu partout, et Sehun remarqua une énorme tâche d'alcool au mur. Il trembla une nouvelle fois.

Il porta ses bras autour de lui-même dans une tentative de se rassurer. Il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver l'appartement dans un tel état. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le calme et composé Lay se laisserait aller à ce point.

Il ne pensait pas pouvoir provoquer cela.

À chacun de ses pas, la peur au fond de son ventre s'accentuait. Il ne savait même pas si le chinois était présent. Il n'osait même pas émettre un son, de peur de provoquer une catastrophe sans nom s'il ouvrait la bouche. Il plaça avec attention son pied à côté d'un cadre photo cassé en deux, une photo d'EXO au festival _Rookies Summer Chance_ à l'intérieur. Leurs sourires éclatants et peaux bronzées étaient plus vifs que les couleurs hideuses de leur T-shirt, trop coloré, trop joyeux et trop tout. Cette photo si vive de couleur, était à présent tachée et ternit par l'alcool, ses côtés abîmés par la chute. Le serveur se força à lever les yeux de ce souvenir pour continuer à avancer. Il était en face de la chambre du chinois et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il espérait presque que Lay ne soit pas présent. Il voulait que ce soit un cambrioleur ou autre qui avait mis son chez-lui sens dessus dessous et que le chinois était simplement parti faire les courses quelque part. Il ne voulait pas pousser cette porte, trop effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait trouver dedans. Trop effrayé par la réaction de son ami.

Il finit par entrer et son regard se posa immédiatement sur la forme allongée du pianiste sur le lit. Sehun poussa un soupir nerveux. Au moins son ami dormait dans son lit et il n'était pas perdu. Lay était bel et bien là.

Il s'approcha du lit en faisant attention à ne pas produire le moindre bruit. Son ami ne semblait pas avoir lavé ses cheveux depuis plusieurs jours. Ses mèches de jais étaient crasseuses, tout comme ses vêtements souillés d'alcool et d'autres fluides dont le serveur ne voulait pas connaître la provenance. Il n'avait jamais vu le chinois dans un tel état auparavant. Il s'approcha un peu plus pour dégager la frange noire des yeux en forme d'amandes. Sa main s'arrêta nette dans son action et les yeux du serveur s'écarquillèrent. La peau du musicien était gelée. Il porta la main à son propre visage pour comparer, mais il avait déjà réalisé la futilité de son action à la seconde même où il avait touché le front de son ami. Ce n'était pas une température normale. Il scanna la pièce à la recherche du radiateur mais l'air ambiant était agréable et en aucun cas responsable. Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur une bouteille de vodka vide près du lit et la peur dans son estomac menaça de le faire tomber en avant.

Lay ne dormait pas. Il était en hypothermie. Il avait consommé trop d'alcool et était à présent victime de la boisson. Prisonnier.

Le sang du serveur se glaça et pendant un instant, il fut incapable de bouger. Pendant une seconde de plus, il laissa Lay dans cet état. Froid, seul et abandonné.

Il finit par sauter sur le lit, chacune des jambes autour du corps du chinois. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et laissa ses instincts agir. Il avait déjà entendu parler de coma éthylique, il en avait même sûrement déjà vu sans le réaliser, mais jamais comme Lay. C'était sûrement la pire vision qu'il pouvait avoir de son ami. Il palpa son cou à la recherche d'un pouls, mais ses doigts tremblaient trop et il n'était pas capable de le trouver. Il n'arrivait pas à avoir une main stable. Il n'arrivait pas à avoir une _putain_ de main stable _._

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes :

– Yixing, je t'en supplie… Yixing…

Il prit le poignet du pianiste en main et palpa à la recherche d'un signe de vie. Mais il n'arrivait pas à voir à travers ses yeux brouillés de larmes et la seule chose qu'il sentait c'était les battements frénétiques de son propre cœur. Il serra la main pâle dans la sienne et la porta contre son buste. Les fins doigts du pianiste n'avaient jamais été aussi froids. Même par les nuits les plus rudes d'hiver, le serveur avait toujours trouvé du réconfort dans ces mains. Lay le laissait emprunter sa chaleur et enlacer leurs doigts lorsque les températures tombaient en dessous de zéro et que Sehun avait oublié ses gants.

Mais à présent les doigts de Sehun étaient plus chaud et ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas comme ça entre eux. Ce n'était pas _eux_.

Le serveur tenta de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et chassa les larmes de ses yeux pour réfléchir. Il _devait_ réfléchir. Il n'était plus un adolescent qui quittait l'université parce que son meilleur ami partait, il n'était plus un adolescent qui comptait sur les autres, il n'était plus un adolescent qui pouvait se permettre de pleurer. Lay avait besoin de lui. _Maintenant_.

Sehun chercha la couette la plus proche et recouvrit le corps du chinois. Il chercha toutes les couvertures qu'il pouvait trouver dans la pièce. Serviette de bain, torchon, draps, veste… il réfléchissait à peine, il savait juste qu'il devait garder son ami au chaud.

Il sortit son téléphone de la poche et composa le numéro des urgences. Les sonneries spécifiques d'attente ne semblèrent jamais aussi longues et il avait envie de hurler. Comment pouvaient-ils prendre autant de temps pour décrocher alors que Lay était sûrement en hypothermie ?

Une voix de femme finit par répondre :

– Vous avez composé le numéro des urgences, quel est votre problème ?

Sehun avait devait contrôler sa voix pour ne pas recommencer à pleurer ou crier :

– Mon ami a bu énormément d'alcool et je pense qu'il… qu'il est dans un coma éthylique… et aussi en hypothermie… je ne sais pas quoi faire… je ne savais pas que j'allais provoquer ça… il est tellement important pour moi et — …

La voix ferme de la femme le coupa dans son discours incohérent :

– Est-ce qu'il respire ?

Sehun était aux côtés de son ami à la seconde suivante et plaça son index sous les narines du chinois. Il avait pensé à prendre son pouls, mais pas à vérifier sa respiration. Il était pathétique.

Il pouvait sentir le souffle saccadé, mais présent du pianiste sur le bout de son doigt et Sehun avait l'impression de pouvoir respirer à son tour :

– Oui, il respire, mais… c'est irrégulier.

– Écoutez-moi attentivement monsieur… ?

– Sehun.

La femme reprit, dans une voix plus douce :

– Sehun, vous allez placer votre ami en position latérale de sécurité et ensuite ouvrir sa bouche pour être certain qu'il n'avale pas sa langue.

Le serveur hocha la tête bien que la femme ne puisse pas le voir. Son cœur menaçait toujours de sortir de sa cage thoracique, mais il se devait d'être calme. Il se devait d'être adulte.

Il plaça délicatement le corps de son ami sur le côté, en veillant à placer une des mains sous la tête pour lui permettre de bien respirer. Il lui ouvrit ensuite la bouche avec deux de ses doigts pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas avalé sa langue. Une fois cela fait, il repoussa le menton du chinois en arrière pour libérer ses voies respiratoires.

La voix de la femme continua à le guider par téléphone, et il appliqua ses instructions à la lettre. Elle finit par lui dire que les urgences seraient là dans moins d'un quart d'heure et il la remercia du bout des lèvres.

Il raccrocha et il fut à nouveau seul dans le silence oppressant.

À court d'idées et totalement vidé émotionnellement, il s'allongea à côté du chinois pour veiller sur sa respiration. Même chaotique, chaque inspiration était une victoire pour le serveur.

Il enlaça ses doigts à ceux du pianiste.

Malgré les couvertures et la chaleur de Sehun, Lay ne se réchauffait pas. Il restait aussi froid qu'une nuit de janvier, insensible à tout le reste.

Le serveur regarda sa montre. Les secours devraient être là dans treize minutes.

Treize minutes.

Cela serait les plus longues minutes de son existence. Il voulait se rapprocher de son ami, mais il devait lui laisser de l'espace pour respirer. À la place, il continua de lui serrer la main et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sehun pria.

Il ne savait pas envers quel Dieu, mais il pria, et pria encore et encore.

Et encore.

Mais même ainsi, les minutes passaient et Lay restait froid.

 **Hey ! Juste pour vous dire que cette histoire totalisera 23 chapitres *prend à présent la fuite loin des lecteurs qui vont la taper après cette fin.***

 **A la semaine prochaine (si ma béta ne m'a pas tuée d'ici là),**

 **Little Fear.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

La première chose que Lay remarqua fut la sécheresse de sa bouche. Il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé du verre et sable combiné, irritant sa gorge de la plus désagréable des manières. Ce qui était étrange vu le taux d'alcool qu'il consommait depuis plusieurs jours… ou semaines. Il ne savait plus vraiment. La boisson représentait sa seule constante dans cet entrelacs de nuit et jour, sa seule notion de temps.

À présent, il pouvait sentir la douleur de ses muscles, la sécheresse de sa peau et l'irritation de ses yeux. Il était sobre.

Le chinois ouvrit doucement ses paupières pour regarder autour de lui. Des murs blancs dénués de toute décoration encerclaient la couche sur laquelle il était allongé. Un tube en plastique transparent reliait son bras à une petite poche en liquide, accrochée près de son lit. Lay observa un instant la perfusion avant de se décider à retirer l'aiguille de son bras. Il voulait être nourri de manière ordinaire, boire de manière ordinaire. Bien qu'il ne s'autorisa pas à réfléchir exactement quel type de boisson il souhaitait.

Il laissa tomber le tube à ses côtés et remarqua plusieurs cadeaux sur sa table de chevet. Un nouveau cahier de musique avec un gros cœur dessiné au marqueur dessus, plein de petites étoiles et smiley autour. La signature de Chanyeol, sans aucun doute. Il y avait également un roman nommé « _Sa vie dans les yeux d'une poupée_ » — une attention de Kyungsoo — posé juste à côté d'un magazine _Playboy,_ avec une femme qui portait un uniforme d'infirmière des plus minimaliste sur la couverture. Le pianiste ne savait pas s'il devait s'indigner ou remercier Jongin pour cette attention.

Mais ce qui attira véritablement ses yeux fut les pâtisseries chinoises posées près de lui. C'était des petits gâteaux zinzli. Ils étaient préparés avec de la patate douce, de la farine de riz et de la pâte de lentille. La personne qui les avait cuisinés avait également pensé à rajouter le sésame autour, décorant ainsi les petites pâtisseries de dizaines de petits grains dorés.

Lay se mordit la lèvre pour combattre ses émotions. Il avait de bons amis.

Un bruit à l'extérieur le fit lever la tête. Une femme semblait se disputer avec un autre jeune homme. La voix féminine était autoritaire, mais pas aussi déterminée que l'autre personne. Le musicien se pencha un peu en avant, faisant fi de la douleur dans ses muscles. La voix de la femme, une infirmière sans doute — et sûrement bien plus couverte que celle de la couverture _Playboy_ — haussa encore d'un ton « _Non, vous ne pouvez pas encore le voir. Monsieur Zhang est déshydraté et a besoin de beaucoup de repos._ » La voix masculine ne semblait pas du tout affectée par ses dires « _Laissez-moi-le voir. J'en ai rien à cirer qu'il soit endormi, j'ai juste besoin de le voir_ _!_ ».

Lay ferma les yeux un instant. Il reconnaîtrait cette voix partout. Elle était la cause même de son dérapage incontrôlé. Bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais blâmer Sehun pour quoi que ce soit. Le pianiste était le seul fautif dans cette histoire. C'était sa propre faiblesse qui l'avait conduite dans ce lit d'hôpital. Ses propres démons.

La porte terne fut ouverte de force et Lay vit son ami écarquiller les yeux. Il avait les yeux soulignés par de lourds cernes, les cheveux en bataille et son T-shirt _Iron Man_ totalement froissé. Et pourtant, il était toujours aussi éclatant.

Lay aurait baissé les yeux face à ses pensées en temps normal, mais le regard de son ami le gardait en place, incapable de bouger. Sehun murmura simplement un « _Yixing_ » avant de se jeter dans ses bras, se fichant complètement de l'infirmière derrière lui. Lay accueillit les bras forts de son ami avec joie. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait eu aucun autre contact humain. Des jours qu'il voulait voir Sehun. Des jours qu'il voulait son contact à _lui_.

Le pianiste enfonça ses doigts dans le fin tissudu haut coloré. Il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher.

La voix de la femme autoritaire les rappela à l'ordre :

– Je suis vraiment navrée, mais vous ne pouvez pas rester, Monsieur Zh — … avez-vous enlevé votre perfusion ?!

La pianiste regarda au-dessus de l'épaule de son ami pour servir un sourire contrit à l'infirmière :

– C'était incommodant. Je suis navré pour le dérangement, mais j'aimerai bien un verre d'eau à la place, si possible.

Elle acquiesça doucement de la tête avant de jeter un regard à Sehun qui disait clairement « _cinq minutes et pas une de plus_ » avant de sortir de la pièce.

Le serveur recula légèrement pour mieux regarder Lay dans les yeux :

– Tu m'as fait tellement peur Yixing. Je crois que j'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie.

Le musicien pouvait sentir les frissons qui parcouraient le corps chaud de son ami, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment dissocier le soulagement de la fatigue. Il baissa les yeux de remords. Il savait qu'il avait vraiment dépassé les limites ce coup-ci. Sans Sehun, il aurait très bien pu ne pas s'en sortir. Il aurait pu ne plus jamais connaître cette chaleur. Ni ce parfum caractéristique si réconfortant. Un subtil mélange de café, de sucre et de menthe.

Le plus jeune prit doucement sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne. Il calma avec attention la fébrilité qui s'était emparée des doigts fins avec le bout de son pouce avant de laisser glisser ses autres doigts dans la paume chaude, les enlaçant ensemble. Lay tentait de se rassurer en se disant que c'était un mouvement familier, une attention amicale. Et ceci, malgré la chaleur qui s'était installée sur ses joues.

Le serveur poursuivit :

– Tu as été inconscient durant plusieurs heures. Tu t'étais réveillé à un moment donné, mais tu étais délirant. Les médecins t'ont donné des calmants pour te mettre à nouveau dans les vapes.

Les doigts du chinois finirent par se relaxer dans la main rassurante de son ami :

– Je… je suis désolé.

Le mot « _désolé_ » sonnait pathétique à ses propres oreilles et il se détestait pour cela. Il ne comprenait même pas le calme actuel du serveur. Il pensait que les membres de son groupe allaient lui faire la morale, lui vociférer les pires insultes, l'engueuler pour son inconscience et bêtise. Lui faire un procès en bonne et due forme, car c'était tout ce qu'il méritait.

Il plaidait coupable.

Mais Sehun ne donnait pas signe de vouloir dire une seule de ces choses. À la place, le plus jeune était concentré sur leurs mains liées :

– Ne t'excuse pas. Je sais… je sais que c'est de ma faute.

La pression sur leurs mains s'accentua et ce n'était pas le fait du chinois. Il comprit alors que Sehun ne regardait pas leurs mains par hasard, mais parce qu'il avait honte de rencontrer son regard :

– Je… je sais que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Luhan. Je sais que je t'ai ignoré, mais…

Le serveur baissa un peu plus la tête et porta leurs mains liées contre son buste. Lay avait presque mal, mais il ne pipa mot. Sehun semblait dépendre de ce contact.

– Je te promets, Yixing, que tu n'es pas… tu n'as rien à voir avec Luhan. Tu n'es pas…

Le pianiste le savait. Il savait qu'il n'était pas Luhan. Il le savait si bien qu'il avait tenté de noyer cette vérité au plus profond de lui même en accumulant les verres d'alcool. Cela avait beau paraître stupide à présent, sur le moment, cela avait été sa seule solution. Sa seule réponse.

Sehun releva les yeux pour se rapprocher de son ami, le souffle court :

– Tu n'es pas un remplacement, Yixing. Tu ne l'as jamais été. Tu as toujours eu ta place bien à toi pour moi. Tout comme Luhan a la sienne. Mais ne crois pas… ne crois pas que je ne tiens pas à toi. Tu es vraiment très important pour moi. Vraiment très important.

Ces mots le touchèrent encore plus intensément que prévu et le pianiste dut fermer les yeux, de peur de laisser ses émotions s'échapper. Il avait voulu les entendre depuis des mois. Des _mois_. Et le serveur levait enfin un poids de ses épaules. Rien qu'avec ses mots et son touché. Rien qu'avec _ça_ , il soulageait plus le pianiste que n'importe quelle bouteille d'alcool.

Sehun poursuivit, son souffle chaud contre le nez du chinois :

– Yixing… je suis tellement attaché à toi que ça me fait peur, parfois. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis de la distance entre nous à cause de mes… insécurités.

La pièce était peut-être dénuée de toute personnalité, de toute émotion, mais Sehun incarnait à lui seul tout ce manque. Lay avait pris pour habitude de toujours rester à une distance respectable des gens autour de lui. De toujours les tenir à l'écart de sa véritable personne, lâche et faible sous sa composition. Pourtant, dans les yeux de Sehun, il n'était pas celui qui était faible, même allongé dans un lit d'hôpital avec une intraveineuse à ses côtés. Il était toujours le même pour le serveur. Même après l'avoir vu dans son pire état, Sehun était toujours là. Il était là. Et il tenait à lui.

Lay ouvrit les yeux et prit conscience de la proximité de son ami. Il les ferma à nouveau, effrayé de faire une bêtise :

– Ne t'excuse pas, Sehun. C'est ma faute j'ai… j'ai besoin d'aide… je suis alcoolique.

C'était la première fois qu'il osait nommer à voix haute un de ses démons et quand il ouvrit les paupières, il ne trouva qu'affection dans le regard de son ami. Il pourrait pleurer de joie s'il se s'était pas déjà trop exposé au serveur.

– Je sais. On va traverser ça ensemble.

L'idée de ne plus être seul, d'avoir quelqu'un pour partager son fardeau coupa le souffle du chinois un instant. Il savait que le serveur était sincère et pour une fois, Lay se dit que c'était bon de laisser une personne voir qui il était. Que c'était bon s'il parlait de ses sentiments avec une personne. Que c'était bon s'il n'était pas parfait, car Sehun ne l'était pas non plus.

Il attira son ami dans une nouvelle embrassade, ne sachant pas comment exprimer sa gratitude autrement. Le pianiste avait toujours été meilleur avec les contacts que les mots :

– Merci. Je ne sais pas comment tu as toi-même fait pour arrêter de boire.

Sehun était chaud entre ses bras, ses omoplates parfaitement dessinées sous son T-shirt rapiécé et Lay laissa son autre main passer sur ces ailes protectrices. Il avait toujours trouvé le corps élancé de son ami bien fait, mais il était encore mieux dans ses bras.

Sehun sourit doucement contre son cou :

– Je trouve de nouvelles activités, cela me distrait.

– Comme quoi ?

À regret, Lay lâcha son ami quand Sehun désigna du regard les pâtisseries chinoises, les pommettes légèrement rouges :

– Hum, la cuisine.

Lay regarda incrédule les petites pâtisseries. Il se doutait que Sehun les avait confectionnées, mais avoir la confirmation lui apporta plus d'énergie que toutes les intraveineuses de la planète.

Sehun continua, une main dans sa chevelure de jais :

– C'est un art comme un autre et puis… tu dis toujours que les gâteaux de _La Virgule_ sont trop sucrés. Je me suis dit que je pourrais essayer d'en faire qui te plaise.

Le plus jeune semblait gêné et le musicien se surprit à sourire :

– Et le premier que tu souhaites me faire goûter est une recette chinoise ?

Sehun hocha la tête, son autre main jouant distraitement avec les draps du lit :

– Je… je me suis dit que ton pays devaitte manquer. Alors… j'ai pensé que des gâteaux zinzlis seraient une bonne idée…

Lay prit un gâteau en main pour le mettre en bouche. La texture était tendre et le goût pas trop sucré, ni trop amer. Ce n'était pas exactement comme ceux de son enfance, mais c'était le goût qui se rapprochait le plus de son chez lui. Un goût de famille. Un goût d'acceptation.

Il servit son plus beau sourire à son ami :

– C'est vraiment bon, Sehun. Vraiment excellent.

Lay arriverait à vivre sans alcool. Il était certain d'y arriver. Il avait les gâteaux zinzlis avec lui.

Chanyeol avait les mains croisées sur ses genoux, inconscient que sa jambe droite battait un rythme nerveux sans son accord. Il pouvait observer l'inquiétude sur le visage de Jongin assis en face de lui avec Kyungsoo qui somnolait sur son épaule.

Lay avait été retrouvé avec un fort taux d'alcoolémie dans le sang et en hypothermie. Les médecins semblaient vraiment inquiets et cela n'aidait pas l'état de Sehun, prêt à arracher toutes les portes de l'hôpital qui le séparait du chinois. Jin Ri avait été plus calme et était à présent rentrée chez elle pour prendre une douche et se changer. Même Luhan était passé, mais il avait rapidement dû rentrer à son hôtel pour régler les détails de son futur concert.

Le bassiste se rendait compte qu'il était peut-être bien égoïste comme Baekhyun l'avait mentionné. Il avait été tellement concentré sur lui-même et sa romance avec le brun qu'il avait négligé ses amis. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Du tout. Le pianiste lui avait toujours semblé être une personne forte et mature, beaucoup plus sérieuse que lui et surtout, beaucoup plus… adulte. Chanyeol appréciait aller chez Lay en cas de problème, car il savait que le pianiste avait la réponse. Il savait que le chinois était toujours là pour veiller sur eux.

Mais qui veillait sur lui ?

Chanyeol passa sa main dans ses cheveux auburn pour les ébouriffer. Il devait devenir une meilleure personne pour son groupe.

Il leva la tête pour observer ses deux amis assis sur le banc en face. Peut-être qu'aider Jongin à devenir moins stupide serait un premier pas. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le batteur pouvait regarder Kyungsoo avec une expression aussi tendre et continuer de crier sur tous les toits qu'il aimait les femmes. Il aimait clairement plus le chanteur que ces dernières en tout cas.

Un mouvement au bout du couloir attira son regard et le géant sourit en voyant son petit-ami approcher. _Petit-ami._ Cette dénomination sonnait trop belle pour être vraie et il avait peur à chaque fois que Baekhyun change d'avis, le repousse ou lui dit qu'il empiète sur son espace personnel, mais rien de tout cela n'arrivait jamais.

Par jamais il entendait ces deux derniers jours, mais c'était déjà une victoire.

Le brun était vêtu de son habituelle veste noire et son énorme capuche cachait presque entièrement son visage.

Chanyeol se surprit à sourire pour la première fois de la soirée :

– La faucheuse est présente un peu trop tôt, Lay va bien.

Baekhyun combla les derniers pas entre eux et se débarrassa de sa capuche pour révéler son sourire joueur :

– Je peux au moins m'amuser à faire peur aux vieux ?

Le musicien porta ses mains aux hanches du brun. La matière du jean était légèrement mouillée, de pluie ou de brume. Il se rapprocha de son petit ami, les yeux levés vers ce dernier :

– Non, tu restes ici ange de la mort.

Les yeux chocolat pétillèrent à ce commentaire et il s'accroupit à la hauteur du bassiste. Le brun posa ses mains rassurantes sur les genoux du géant :

– Oh, tu concèdes au moins que je suis un ange. Ma bonté d'avoir accepté de sortir avec toi te touche enfin ?

Malgré le ton joueur, la main opaline continuait à caresser doucement ses genoux et aidait progressivement à faire disparaître la bougeotte qui s'était emparée de ses muscles. Chanyeol n'avait même pas remarqué que sa nervosité avait atteint un seuil aussi élevé et il lâcha un discret soupir :

– Je ne sais pas, j'ai surtout l'impression d'avoir rendu service aux autres mortels en les empêchant de tomber entre tes griffes.

La main opaline stoppa ses caresses et le frappa à la place. Le bassiste ne retient pas un mini cri outré et Baekhyun s'assit à côté de lui, un rictus joueur aux coins des lèvres. Le brun entrelaça leurs doigts et le musicien sourit. Il avait déjà pris goût à ce nouveau côté tactile du plus petit.

L'hôpital était étrangement calme, même si c'était la nuit. Chanyeol ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à toutes les séries qu'il avait vues, avec des urgences tout le temps et des docteurs aux relations professionnelles douteuses. À la place, un silence confortable s'était enveloppé autour d'eux comme une couverture, presque aussi réconfortant que la main de Baekhyun dans la sienne. La main ivoire se réchauffait doucement et Chanyeol laissa tomber sa tête contre celle de son petit ami :

– Merci d'être venu.

Baekhyun accentua la pression sur leurs mains liées :

– Lay est aussi mon ami maintenant.

Chanyeol hocha doucement la tête et ferma les yeux. Il savait que Sehun devait avoir réussi à trouver la chambre du pianiste maintenant, seule explication pour son absence.

Le serveur avait été effrayé pour le chinois, véritablement effrayé. Bien plus que toutes les personnes présentes. Bien plus que toutes les personnes absentes.

Le bassiste pouvait sentir la peau de Baekhyun dégager un léger parfum sophistiqué, mélangé à son shampoing à la fraise. Il nicha inconsciemment son nez dans les mèches caramel. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer la peur de Sehun, mais il savait que si c'était le brun qui se retrouvait sur un lit d'hôpital, il aurait exactement la même réaction, voire pire. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'une mauvaise chose arrive encore au brun. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait déjà traversé.

Il savait très bien que Baekhyun risquait un jour de se retrouver exposé au soleil, d'avoir le cancer — Chanyeol avait fait ses recherches sur la maladie — ou même d'être blessé de manière banale. Mais ce n'était pas le cas maintenant et cela ne serait pas le cas demain non plus.

La météo a annoncé de la pluie pour toute la semaine, donc aucun risque.

Baekhyun effectuait de lentes rotations avec le bout de son pouce sur sa paume :

– À quoi tu penses ?

Sur le banc en face, Kyungsoo semblait doucement sortir du sommeil sous le regard attentionné de Jongin. Chanyeol se demanda vaguement s'il regardait Baekhyun de cette manière avant de décider que non. Seul le batteur pouvait avoir un regard aussi stupide.

– À toi.

Baekhyun rougit et détourna légèrement la tête :

– Hm.

Chanyeol arqua un sourcil, surprit par le manque de repartie :

– Je n'ai pas droit à des menaces de mort ?

Les paupières du brun tombèrent légèrement, son regard concentré sur leurs mains enlacées. Ses cils attrapaient la lumière criarde du couloir pour la sublimer. Chanyeol se demandait parfois si un jour il cesserait de s'émerveiller devant Baekhyun. Probablement pas. Même si un jour ils devenaient très vieux et ridés, les yeux chocolat resteraient toujours les mêmes.

Baekhyun enfonça sa canine dans sa lèvre inférieure :

– Comme tu l'as si bien souligné avant, te lier à moi est une plus grande punition.

Le ton était clairement joueur, mais, comme d'autres fois, le musicien pouvait sentir la vérité cachée derrière ces mots.

Il prit l'autre main du brun dans la sienne :

– Baek, je sais que tu crois toujours que je vais partir un jour, mais je suis là. Je reste là.

Le brun soupira pour cacher sa nervosité, les yeux à présent complètement fermés :

– Je sais Chanyeol, je sais. C'est juste… difficile à croire parfois.

Le bassiste savait que Jongin les observait, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Baekhyun a toujours été abandonnépar les personnes qu'il aimait. Toujours à cause de sa maladie. Et même à présent, après tous ces mois, le brun n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser complètement de cette peur d'abandon.

Chanyeol hésita un instant avant de poser ses lèvres contre cellesrosées. C'était un baiser tendre et le bassiste n'avait même pas envie de l'approfondir. Il voulait juste faire comprendre à Baekhyun qu'il était là et qu'il le resterait. Il pouvait sentir le brun sourire dans leur baiser et il sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer. Il pourrait l'embrasser à longueur de journée.

Baekhyun fut le premier à reculer, les yeux pétillants :

– Merci pour cette réponse rassurante argumentée en plusieurs paragraphes.

Chanyeol lui servit son plus beau sourire :

– Je t'en prie.

La voix du batteur les sortit de leur bulle :

– Je savais que vous sortiez ensemble, mais c'est la première fois que j'y assiste.

Le blond semblait gêné par la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux et il tirait distraitement sur une manche de son pull.

Baekhyun haussa un sourcil :

– Et tu y assisteras encore de nombreuses fois, car je n'ai pas l'intention de me priver.

Le rouge monta aux joues du bassiste. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le brun ait dit ça.

En face, le batteur fronça les sourcils, Kyungsoo toujours à moitié endormit sur son épaule :

– Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je suis juste surpris de voir Chanyeol aussi à l'aise avec… ça.

Le géant cligna plusieurs fois des yeux :

– Que veux-tu dire ?

Jongin jeta un coup d'œil à Kyungsoo qui bougea légèrement pour se nicher dans son épaule. Le blond déclara doucement :

– Tu es… tu es tellement à l'aise avec l'idée… d'être avec un homme. Et surtout de le montrer ainsi en public.

Baekhyun ne semblait pas beaucoup aimer les dires du blond, mais Chanyeol pouvait comprendre. Jongin avait toujours eu des difficultés à accepter les homosexuels, bien qu'il ait fait de gros efforts pour Kyungsoo. Le bassiste savait que son ami ne pensait pas à mal, mais des résidus de son éducation stricte transparaissaient à certains moments. Non pas que la famille du blond soit mauvaise, juste moins tolérante que d'autres.

Son petit ami tapait distraitement trois de ses doigts contre sa cuisse à un rythme régulier :

– Tu l'es également, Jongin.

Il était inutile de préciser à qui Baekhyun se référençait et la mâchoire du blond se tendit :

– Ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous.

Un sourcil caramel se haussa et Chanyeol se souvient avec précision de la première rencontre entre le brun et le blond, un fort sentiment de déjà-vu flottant dans la pièce.

La voix de Baekhyun était calme, mais lacée de cynisme :

– Bien sûr que non, quelle idée saugrenue de sous-entendre cela. Ce n'est pas comme si tu le dévorais des yeux depuis avant. Tu veux que je vous cherche une chambre ? À l'abri de tout regard ? Tu pourras reste caché ainsi.

Les mains de Jongin étaient serrées en deux poings fermes et Chanyeol savait qu'il gardait son calme uniquement pour ne pas réveiller Kyungsoo. Et c'était exactement pour cette raison que son petit-ami se permettait le pousser dans ses retranchements.

Le blond cracha du bout des lèvres :

– Toi tu aurais dû rester caché dans ta chambre justement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'imagines ce genre de chose, mais il ne se passera jamais rien entre moi et Kyungsoo. Je n'aime pas les hommes et ta bouche venimeuse ne me convaincra pas du contraire.

Chanyeol voulait intervenir, mais il savait que Baekhyun menait la conversation ce coup-ci. La situation était totalement différente par rapport à leur première rencontre. Même s'il avait envie de mettre un poing à Jongin pour parler ainsi au brun.

Baekhyun se toucha les lèvres distraitement :

– C'est vrai que prétendre aimer les femmes est plus simple. Tu pourras ainsi satisfaire papa, maman et le reste de la société.

Baekhyun avança légèrement sur son siège, la voix plus dure :

– Tu peux continuer à te voiler la face. Mais sache que dans le processus, tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir. En continuant à voir des femmes tout en répétant à Kyungsoo qu'il est plus important que ces dernières, tu lui fais du mal.

Chanyeol ne savait pas si Baekhyun avait remarqué, mais le désigné était à présent pleinement réveillé. Il n'avait pas changé de position, mais le géant avait pu voir sa mâchoire se tendre et ses grands yeux s'ouvrir plusieurs fois.

Jongin en tout cas semblait inconscient du réveil du chanteur :

– Je ne sais pas ce que tu essaies de prouver Baekhyun, mais c'est faux. Kyungsoo sait qu'il n'est qu'un simple ami pour moi et cela restera toujours comme ça. _Toujours_. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer avec un homme, cela serait grotesque.

Le silence agréable du couloir se transforma rapidement en un calme suffocant, trop dense et remplit de non-dits. Le bassiste pouvait presque goûter le changement d'ambiance dans l'air, le parfum de Baekhyun se voyant annihiler par le choc présent sur le visage de Kyungsoo, qui s'éloigna doucement de l'épaule sur laquelle il reposait. Le chanteur ne regardait pas le blond, son regard résolument fixé sur le sol et la bouche entrouverte. Jongin semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais Kyungsoo se leva pour se diriger vers l'autre bout du couloir, sans un mot. Ses petits pas résonnèrent dans le lourd silence sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse réagir.

Kyungsoo avait tout entendu et, à en croire sa réaction, Baekhyun avait visé juste. Le chanteur était amoureux de Jongin.

Chanyeol reporta son regard sur l'expression stupéfaite de son ami. Il devinait aisément ce que Jongin pensait et il serra un peu plus la main du brun. Le blond allait devoir prendre une décision compliquée.

La voix de Baekhyun brisa l'oppressant silence et il pointa un doigt dans la direction où Kyungsoo était parti :

– Tu ne vas pas après lui ?!

La colère présente sur le visage du brun sembla faire réagir Jongin qui leva les yeux vers eux. Le blond sembla vouloir répondre, mais le plus petit ne lui laissa pas le temps :

– Kim Jongin, tu vas aller après lui. Tu vas arrêter d'être un _putain_ d'idiot. Tu vas lui dire que c'est lui que tu choisis et non pas ces femmes, ni ton apparence en société, ni ce que tes parents ont choisi pour toi. Tu vas être courageux une fois dans ta vie et si jamais Kyungsoo revient en pleurant, je te jure que je vais prendre tes bijoux de famille, les rôtir, et, te les enfoncer au fond de la gorge !

Chanyeol avait l'habitude des menaces du brun, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression que Baekhyun pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Son petit-ami semblait furieux et même Jongin ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le blond finit par murmurer quelque chose avant de courir vers la direction du chanteur.

Le plus petit soupira après le départ du batteur et il se laissa tomber à côté du géant, la main opaline perdue sur sa cuisse :

– Il est tellement frustrant.

Les yeux du brun étaient à nouveau qu'à demi ouverts, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il semblait avoir retrouvé un certain calme après sa soudaine colère et le géant lui caressa doucement la main :

– Il te rappelle Joonmyun, pas vrai ?

Les yeux chocolat se dilatèrent à ces mots et Baekhyun n'eut pas le temps de masquer son expression. Ses lèvres rosées s'étaient entrouvertes sous la surprise et c'était le seul élément dont le géant avait besoin pour savoir qu'il avait visé juste. Il arrivait de mieux en mieux à lire le plus petit. Il n'avait pas besoin de confirmation.

Il déposa un bref baiser sur le front de son petit-ami :

– C'est pour cela que tu voulais absolument te rapprocher de Kyungsoo. Tu avais l'impression de te revoir à l'époque de tes seize ans.

Baekhyun détourna légèrement le regard et chuchota :

– Parfois j'oublie à quel point tu es observateur.

Le couloir silencieux semblait porter la voix du brun, même s'il faisait tout pour garder sa voix aussi secrète que possible :

– Tu… tu penses que ça ira ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi Kyungsoo est amoureux de cet abruti, mais j'espère que je n'ai pas fait tout foirer.

Le géant secoua la tête avant de prendre le brun contre lui. La fine stature de Baekhyun était absolument parfaite entre ses bras, ses doux bras blancs réciproquant le geste.

– Tu n'as pas fait tout foirer. Au contraire, Jongin avait besoin d'une raison pour agir.

Il pouvait sentir le nez délicat se frotter contre son T-shirt et Chanyeol resserra un peu plus son emprise :

– Ça va aller, Baek.

– Je sais. Jongin tient trop à ses parties génitales pour faire une connerie.

Chanyeol sourit dans les cheveux caramel. Baekhyun était la seule odeur familière et agréable dans ce couloir aseptisé. La seule odeur dont il avait besoin.

Le souffle chaud de Baekhyun chatouillait sa nuque :

– J'étais sérieux, tu sais. Je le ferais vraiment souffrir si jamais Kyungsoo revient triste.

– Je n'en attends pas moins de toi.

Jongin était, une fois de plus, la raison pour laquelle le chanteur était triste.

Il voyait le brun adossé contre un mur, près d'une machine à café suffisamment bruyante pour masquer un tant soit peu les reniflements de son ami. Jongin avait vu Kyungsoo pleurer peut-être trois fois dans sa vie. La première fois était de sa faute, quand il avait refusé d'intégrer le brun dans leur groupe. La réminiscence de ce souvenir soulevait toute la culpabilité logée dans son estomac et Jongin se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

La deuxième fois fut à un concert, quand le brun s'était enfin fait accepté par le public comme le nouveau chanteur d'EXO. Les gens ne parlaient plus de Luhan et de « _sa voix angélique_ », mais bel et bien de lui. Bel et bien de sa voix. Sa magnifique voix.

Il vit le brun se frotter les yeux et le blond avala difficilement sa salive. Les mots de Baekhyun tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et il savait, au fond de lui, que c'était la vérité.

Jongin ferma un instant les yeux, dépassé par l'admission qu'il avait enfin osé faire. Baekhyun disait la vérité.

La _vérité_.

Il prit une grosse inspiration et s'approcha doucement de son ami, ses pas discrets sur le sol. Il avait presque peur que Kyungsoo se dirige à nouveau dans la direction opposée, mais le brun ne bougea pas. Il ne releva même pas les yeux.

Sa peau était marquée par les larmes, de longues traînées longilignes finissaient leur course à la commissure des lèvres pulpeuses, à présent rouges tout comme son nez. Le brun ne cherchait pas à cacher son état au batteur, mais il ne semblait pas non plus souhaiter sa présence. Il était juste paralysé sur place, incapable de prendre une décision.

Jongin la prit pour lui :

– Soo, pour avant… je suis désolé.

Les grands yeux se levèrent finalement vers lui et la respiration du blond se bloqua dans sa gorge. Malgré le rouge présent dans les yeux bruns, Jongin était surtout touché par l'intensité du regard. Par l'intensité de la tristesse présente.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait à nouveau provoqué cela. Et surtout, il ne pouvait pas croire que Kyungsoo soit amoureux de lui. Pas après tout le mal qu'il lui faisait à chaque fois. Il ne méritait pas le chanteur.

Il ferma un instant les yeux. Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer au martyr. Ce n'était pas à propos de lui, mais à propos de Kyungsoo. Il se maudirait plus tard.

Il ouvrit les paupières et posa ses deux mains sur les fines épaules de son ami. Kyungsoo grimaça à son touché, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Le batteur prit une profonde inspiration :

– Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça…

Kyungsoo fronça les sourcils et se dégagea de son emprise d'un coup d'épaule :

– Tu le penses de toute manière, donc cela ne change pas grand-chose.

Jongin se mordit la lèvre et tenta de parler le plus calmement possible :

– Non… Soo, je te promets je ne voulais pas dire ça. Baekhyun m'a…

Il ne put pas terminer sa phrase. Pas sous un tel regard. Kyungsoo était peut-être triste, mais il était surtout en colère. Et Jongin ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Le brun lui avait donné chance après chance, il lui pardonnait toujours ses écarts, mais cette fois-ci semblait être la fois de trop.

La voix du brun était encore enrouée, mais cela ne diminuait en rien son amertume :

– Ne mêle pas Baekhyun à ça ! Il a été un meilleur ami pour moi que toi !

Les yeux du brun étaient à nouveau remplis de larmes, mais il se refusait à pleurer :

– Baekhyun était là pour moi quand je ne supportais plus de te voir avec des femmes, il me consolait quand j'étais au plus bas, il m'aidait à traverser cela, car tomber amoureux d'un hétérosexuel est la plus grosse connerie de ma vie !

Les épaules du brun tremblaient sous l'émotion et il baissa doucement les paupières :

– Je ne supporte plus cette situation, Jongin.

Le blond n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir son souffle. Kyungsoo avait bien plus souffert que ce qu'il avait imaginé. À cause de lui. Encore et toujours, à cause de _lui_.

Le brun enroula ses bras autour de lui dans une tentative de se réchauffer dans le frais couloir :

– Je sais que c'est injuste de ma part de m'énerver là dessus, de t'imposer mes sentiments, mais… c'est juste… trop. Je préférerais qu'on garde nos distances l'un avec l'autre à partir de maintenant.

Kyungsoo n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas dans la direction opposée que Jongin avait déjà attrapé son bras :

– Comme je disais, je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais voulu dire.

Kyungsoo observa sa main sur son bras et il tenta de se dégager de sa prise, mais le blond était plus fort :

– J'étais énervé parce que… parce que Baekhyun disait vrai.

Kyungsoo arrêta de gesticuler, son bras toujours emprisonné dans la main du batteur.

– Je… j'adore les femmes. Franchement, je les adore. Elles ont de belles courbes, de belles poitrines, elles prennent soin d'elles — …

– Jongin si c'est pour me dire ça franchement tu peux te tai — …

Le blond attira le chanteur contre lui. Il pouvait clairement voir la confusion dans les orbes bruns et il voulait remédier à cela :

– Mais je t'adore encore plus. Tu… tu es mieux que de simples courbes. Je n'ai jamais voulu un homme dans ma vie, mais… si c'est toi… je peux le faire.

Kyungsoo fronça encore plus les sourcils :

– Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Jongin ! Je ne veux pas que tu te forces !

– Je ne me force pas ! Kyungsoo…

Jongin porta ses mains aux joues rondes et essuya le reste de larme qui s'accrochait à la peau de son ami :

– J'adore te voir écrire. Tes petites mains sont toujours tellement adorables, même si tu coupes tes ongles trop courts.

Il passa doucement son pouce près de l'œil droit pour caresser tendrement la peau rougie :

– J'aime aussi tes yeux. Certains disent qu'ils sont trop grands, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Ils reflètent bien la personne que tu es.

Jongin baissa les yeux sur les lèvres pulpeuses :

– J'aime tellement de choses chez toi et… je suis sincère. Je… je veux essayer. Donne-moi une autre chance, s'il te plaît.

Kyungsoo était silencieux pendant un moment et Jongin eut peur qu'il se mette à nouveau en colère, mais le brun se mit simplement sur la pointe des pieds pour coller leurs lèvres ensemble. Les lèvres pulpeuses du brun étaient chaudes contre les siennes, pleines et douces. Elles n'étaient pas couvertes d'un artifice tel que du rouge à lèvres, du gloss ou du baume. Elles étaient naturellement attrayantes, veloutées et surtout, naturellement à leur _place_ contre la bouche du batteur.

Jongin sentit la tension accumulée dans ses muscles le quitter petit à petit et il se concentra totalement sur les sensations que le chanteur produisait en lui. Le baiser était assez chaste, mais il suffisait à provoquer des soubresauts agréables dans son estomac. Le blond plongea ses mains dans la chevelure brune pour approfondir leur embrassade, mais Kyungsoo recula, le souffle court et les joues rougies… pour une tout autre raison ce coup-ci.

Le chanteur baissa les yeux un instant :

– C'était…

Il voyait clairement que son ami était incertain et Jongin colla leurs fronts ensemble :

– C'était très bien.

Aussi proche, Jongin avait presque peur de loucher pour regarder le chanteur dans les yeux, mais il réussit miraculeusement à ne pas se ridiculiser. La bouche pulpeuse se fendit en un sourire :

– Ce… ce n'était pas bizarre… pour toi ?

Le blond secoua la tête sans rompre son contact avec la peau chaude contre la sienne :

– Non. C'était juste parfait, Soo. Vraiment parfait.

Il put voir son ami rougir et il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il savait très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à agir du jour au lendemain comme Chanyeol, il savait aussi qu'il aurait du mal à s'afficher avec Kyungsoo ou même à admettre tout haut qu'il aime un homme, mais… ils avaient le temps.

Il prit délicatement la main du brun dans la sienne. Ils avaient tout le temps du monde.

Sehun ne savait pas s'il avait loupé un chapitre, mais Kyungsoo et Jongin étaient apparemment en couple. Leur comportement n'avait pas véritablement changé en public, mais le serveur avait pu voir Jongin prendre la main du chanteur sous la table ou même déposer un baiser sur le haut de sa tête après un concert. Actions que le blond n'aurait jamais effectuées en temps normal. Non pas que Sehun s'en soit vraiment préoccupé, sa pleine attention étant réservée à un pianiste convalescent.

Lay fut rapidement sur pieds, mais c'était la sortie de l'hôpital le plus compliqué. À l'intérieur des murs protecteurs de sa chambre d'hôpital, il était facile de croire au rétablissement du chinois. Il avait des médecins pour s'occuper de lui, lui servir son repas et veiller à son bien-être.

Dehors toutefois, toutes les tentations étaient à nouveau à la portée du pianiste. Toutes.

Le serveur avait dû nettoyer l'appartement de son ami de fond en comble pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de renfermé, des bouts de verres coupants, mais surtout de l'alcool. Lay avait beau l'air confiant par rapport à sa nouvelle volonté de ne plus boire, Sehun ne connaissait que _trop_ bien les effets secondaires du manque. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le chinois seul pour l'instant. Et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il ne le voulait pas. Lay avait besoin de lui et Sehun tout autant.

Leur temps ensemble fit un bien fou à Sehun, bien qu'il se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de Luhan, qu'il n'avait pas pu voir autant que souhaité.

La montre à ses côtés indiqua dix-sept heures et le serveur soupira. Le vol pour la Chine de Luhan était pour dans trois heures.

Sehun observa les personnes défiler à l'extérieur du café, comme des horloges réglées. Il pouvait reconnaître certaines personnes grâce à leur manteau ou autre attribution physique, toujours réglées pour passer devant _La Virgule_ à la même heure, sans jamais rentrer à l'intérieur.

La vie se répétait inlassablement et, si son horloge et celle de Luhan étaient connectées, peut-être qu'un jour ils se reverraient.

En attendant, le serveur récupéra son manteau et ferma la boutique derrière lui.

Il n'allait pas pleurer cette fois-ci.

L'aéroport était saturé de gens qui courraient dans tous les sens, le bruit de leur valise à roulettes crissant sur le sol. Mais même ainsi, le bourdonnement incessant n'arrivait pas à masquer les sanglots de Sehun, qui s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à Luhan. Sa promesse de ne pas pleurer ayant disparu quelque part entre « _prend soin de toi Sehun_ » et « _tu vas me manquer_ ».

Luhan passait doucement la main sur son dos dans une tentative de le calmer, mais Sehun n'y arrivait pas. Il avait sacrifié ses derniers jours avec son ami pour les passer avec Lay, et même s'il ne regretterait jamais son choix, cela faisait quand même mal de devoir le laisser partir. Le serveur avait quitté son masque d'impassivité à la seconde même où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le blond platine. Le chanteur portait un bonnet noir immonde — soi-disant à la mode — qui ne laissait apparaître que le bout de ses cheveux clairs et Sehun avait envie de l'arracher. Il avait besoin de voir toute sa lumière.

Il avait besoin de Luhan. Ils avaient encore tellement de choses à se raconter, tellement de choses à vivre. Ces derniers jours étaient passés en un coup de vent et il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il se tenait dans les bras de son ami, non pas pour l'accueillir à _La Virgule_ , mais pour lui dire au revoir.

Les doux mouvements dans son dos étaient en contraste total avec la frénésie du hall, rempli de personnes qui sautillaient d'excitation à l'idée de partir en voyage ou rentrer chez eux. Le serveur s'essuya le nez sur le haut du chinois, se fichant complètement de sa bonne conduite. Il aurait de nouveau à se montrer adulte plus tard. Pour son propre bien et celui de ses amis, également venus pour saluer l'ancien chanteur d'EXO.

Kyungsoo était accolé à Jongin, leurs boissons précédemment commandées en main. Chanyeol avait exceptionnellement décidé de se détacher de Baekhyun pour faire son devoir d'ami, le Sociopathe ne pouvant venir. Il avait beau faire nuit, la route jusqu'à l'aéroport était longue et trop éloignée de leur ville natale. Chanyeol — tout comme les parents de Baekhyun — ne voulait prendre aucun risque. À la place, le Sociopathe était présent via Skype sur le téléphone du bassiste. Sehun pouvait vaguement entendre le rire de Chanyeol à travers ses propres reniflements.

Lay était aussi là. Il avait tenu à venir dire au revoir à Luhan et le serveur ne savait pas si c'était ses bonnes manières ou son amitié pour le chanteur qui le faisait agir. Il n'était sûr de rien concernant le pianiste.

Il ne savait plus.

Il… ne savait plus.

Les doigts du serveur s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la matière du pull à Luhan. Il n'avait eu droit qu'à quelques jours avec son ami. Quelques instants volés à la vie de star du chinois. Il avait pu entrevoir et profiter de sa lumière, mais il devait à présent la rendre.

Luhan chuchota au creux de son oreille :

– Sehun, je croyais que tu n'étais plus un enfant ?

Le chinois avait beau tenter de garder son ton joueur, le serveur pouvait clairement sentir l'émotion présente dans sa voix. Ce départ ne l'affectait pas seulement lui :

– Je n'en suis plus un. Je suis un homme et un homme viril peut pleurer.

Il renvoyait à son ami ses propres paroles et il pouvait sentir Luhan sourire contre sa joue :

– C'est vrai, un homme viril peut pleurer.

Une voix dans un haut-parleur se mit à débiter un flot de paroles incompréhensible — de l'anglais sans doute — et Sehun sentit Luhan mettre de la distance entre eux. Le chinois recula pour mieux l'observer et il tapota sa joue :

– Mais ne pleure pas trop longtemps, Sehun. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir. Je suis persuadé qu'on se reverra.

La main de Luhan était chaude contre sa peau et Sehun ferma les yeux un instant :

– Je sais…

Il porta sa propre main sur celle du chanteur et ouvrit les paupières. Le chanteur avait également les yeux brillants et Sehun avait moins l'impression de se faire passer pour un idiot. Il n'était pas le seul affecté :

– Tu… tu voudras bien m'écrire des messages cette fois-ci ? Je sais… je sais que tu es occupé, mais vraiment… on a pas à couper le contact.

Luhan hocha la tête et son horrible bonnet glissa légèrement à l'arrière de son crâne :

– Je trouverai du temps pour toi Sehun. On s'écrira, je te le promets…

Le chinois fit une légère pause dans sa phrase, un rictus naissant sur ses lèvres :

– Minseok trouvera le moyen de me harceler dans le cas contraire. Plus têtu qu'une mule celui-là.

Sehun sourit doucement. Ils étaient immobiles au milieu de ce flux de personne en constant mouvement, arrêté dans le temps le moment d'une embrassade.

Une certaine allégresse s'était emparée du chanteur et des mèches platine s'échappèrent de son bonnet noir :

– Je crois que si je continue de te tenir comme ça, Lay va finir par m'étrangler.

Sehun se mordit la lèvre et un simple « _hm_ » réussit à franchir ses lèvres. Luhan haussa un sourcil :

– Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Sehun ?

Le serveur aurait aimé lui parler de ses sentiments confus pour le pianiste, mais le moment était mal choisi :

– Oui, tu vas manquer ton avion.

Le chinois rigola de bon cœur, ce qui retient l'attention de leurs amis autour. Jongin leur jeta un bref coup d'œil tandis que Kyungsoo sourit simplement. Chanyeol était à leur côté, son sourire de dix mille watts en place. Lay quant à lui se tenait un peu en retrait, son expression polie légèrement altérée par la surprise provoquée par le rire de Luhan.

Sehun détourna rapidement le regard pour regarder à nouveau le chinois dans les yeux. Luhan avait cette expression sereine et attentive qui semblait percer les secrets les plus noirs de son cœur et le serveur soupira :

– Je… je ne sais pas. Je pense… que je te donnerais ma réponse dans un mail.

Le chinois semblait déjà la connaître vu la complicité présente dans ses yeux, mais il ne commenta pas. Il serra Sehun une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers ses autres amis.

Il commença étrangement par serrer dans ses bras Kyungsoo, très certainement pour voir la jalousie traverser le visage de Jongin. Luhan tapota les cheveux bruns du littéraire :

– Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer Kyungsoo. Prends bien soin de Jonginnie pour moi, même si c'est un idiot parfois.

L'insulté voulu répliquer, mais son petit-ami-ou-en-tout-cas-on-dirait-selon-Sehun, fut plus rapide :

– C'est un idiot tout le temps, mais je ferais de mon mieux.

Le batteur semblait outré et Luhan lui fit rapidement un câlin en signe d'excuse. Le musicien dû murmurer des insultes, car le chinois le frappa à l'épaule, sous le rire de Sociopathe, toujours présent sur Skype. Jongin dirigea ensuite ses mots fleuris vers Baekhyun, mais Chanyeol s'approcha avec son charisme inexistant pour menacer Jongin de « _répéter cela encore une fois à propos de son adorable petit-ami_ ». Les deux hommes avaient l'air ridicules et Kyungsoo se cachait à moitié dans ses mains, reniant son appartenance à ce groupe d'idiots. Luhan finit par se tourner vers le géant pour lui faire un câlin :

– Mais oui Chanyeol, Baekhyun est le plus mignon aller aller.

Sur l'écran du téléphone, Sehun était persuadé que Sociopathe venait de rouler les yeux, comme s'il ne croyait pas que le bassiste puisse réagir ainsi.

Sehun sentit le coin de ses lèvres se tirer en un petit sourire. Kyungsoo et Baekhyun se ressemblaient assez.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lay qui était silencieux depuis avant, ses cheveux sombres légèrement rejetés en arrière. Il portait une chemise blanche qui soulignait ses épaules carrées et sa fine, mais masculine stature. Le chinois avait le regard dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées, ses longs et épais cils caressants presque sa peau. Ainsi plissés, ses yeux amande lui donnaient un air endormi et irréel, une illusion de pureté dans cette ambiance frénétique et définitivement ancrée dans la réalité. Le pianiste semblait tout droit sorti d'un rêve et le serveur se força à reporter son regard sur ses amis. Ses pensées devenaient hors de contrôle.

Luhan agitait sa main devant l'écran de téléphone :

– Bonne chance pour supporter Chanyeol.

Le mini Baekhyun pixelisé lâcha un long soupir :

– Merci je vais en avoir besoin.

Chanyeol remit le téléphone devant son visage pour que son petit-ami « _explique ce qu'il entend par là_ ». Luhan rigola doucement avant de se diriger vers Lay, son pas plus hésitant. Sehun savait parfaitement que les deux Chinois, malgré leur origine commune, n'avaient jamais été spécialement proches. Mais aujourd'hui, les deux hommes semblaient faire un effort et, après un bref moment de flottement, Luhan prit Lay dans ses bras. Le contraste entre les deux était assez saisissant, même pour le serveur. Le chanteur avait opté pour une tenue sombre et discrète, malgré ses cheveux platines et à l'opposé, Lay était vêtu de couleur claire qui tranchaient avec ses cheveux de jais.

Deux contraires. Deux opposés.

Sehun ne comprit pas les paroles échangées entre les deux Chinois — bien qu'il ait un jour essayé d'apprendre le mandarin —, mais Luhan se défit de son embrassade avec le pianiste le sourire aux lèvres. Il récupéra sa valise laissée près d'un poteau et fit un clin d'œil discret à Sehun avant de tous les saluer, sa carte d'embarquement en main.

Le serveur sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge à la disparition de la tête blonde derrière les portes grises, mais une présence connue se plaça à ses côtés. Il n'eut même pas à vérifier son identité pour sentir des doigts fins se mêler aux siens. Il soupira nerveusement et serra la main du pianiste. Il avait vraiment besoin de ce soutien pour rester composer. Pour rester debout.

Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'était Lay pour lui, mais à présent, seule sa paume chaude et rassurante comptait.

Il arriverait à avancer.

 **Hello ! Je remercie très fort ma béta lectrice, en particulier pour ce chapitre, qui a dû péter un cable avec mon nombre impressionnant d'anglicisme et pléonasme. M. je t'aime.**

 **A la semaine,**

 **Little Fear.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

Garder Lay sobre s'avéra être une tâche plus ardue que prévu. Malgré les efforts du chinois, l'appel de la boisson était trop fort certains jours. Sehun avait dû le récupérer dans divers bars de la ville ou simplement au supermarché du coin. Ils s'étaient même disputés au début du mois de mars et le serveur n'était pas très fier de cet épisode. Il savait très bien que le chinois faisait de son mieux, surtout qu'il continuait à jouer pour EXO au Bar, comme si rien n'était.

Jun était au courant de la situation et prohibait tout alcool au chinois, même si cela ne l'empêchait pas de regarder les verres des autres avec envie, les veines en feu et les pupilles dilatées.

Le serveur accéléra le pas dans les escaliers de l'immeuble de son ami. Il savait que c'était difficile comme situation pour Lay, malgré les rares mots prononcés. Il était passé par là et il pouvait le voir dans les yeux en amande. Il pouvait encore le voir dans ses propres yeux parfois.

Il finit par atteindre le palier de son ami, sa porte déjà entrouverte. Sehun ne se fit par prier et pénétra dans l'appartement en veillant à refermer derrière lui. L'appartement de son ami dégageait à présent une odeur normale, si par normale on entendait l'air pollué de la ville mêlée à une odeur brûlée de plat raté.

Il passa devant la cuisine où un gâteau en piteux état avait dû être oublié dans le four. Le dessous de la pâtisserie était noir tandis que le côté gauche s'était écroulé en plusieurs morceaux. Sehun grimaça. Lay n'aimait pas spécialement les gâteaux et eux non plus visiblement.

Il finit par voir son ami allongé sur le canapé, un verre au liquide ambré en main. Le serveur fronça les sourcils, mais son ami dit en guise de salutation :

– C'est de l'Ice Tea.

Sehun n'avait pas pu voir le pianiste pendant trois jours, trop occupé avec _La Virgule_ pour pouvoir passer. Ce n'était pas encore le printemps, mais les clientes se faisaient plus nombreuses avec l'adoucissement de la météo et le personnel du café avait un peu du mal à suivre, le plus jeune devant effectuer plus d'heures. Cela lui convenait en un sens, il gagnait plus d'argent même s'il avait moins d'occasions pour voir son ami… ses amis.

Le chinois avait un T-shirt mauve bien trop grand sur ses épaules, ses bras musclés et allongés perdus dans la matière épaisse. Trop épaisse pour les températures actuelles. Sehun se demanda un instant si le chinois avait quitté son appartement pour voir le monde extérieur ces derniers jours. À en juger par sa barbe de trois jours et ses poches sous ses yeux, sûrement pas.

Le pianiste observa le soleil jouer avec la couleur de sa boisson :

– Même si je souhaitais autre chose.

Sehun se mordit la lèvre et s'approcha de son ami. Il avait les yeux injectés de sang et Sehun savait que le chinois avait des insomnies en ce moment. Lay n'avait jamais eu de problème de sommeil auparavant, l'alcool l'aidant toujours à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Mais depuis sa nouvelle abstinence, le chinois dormait moins. Il sortait moins aussi, pour éviter de rentrer dans un bar. Seul Sehun le gardait un tant soit peu à la surface quand un autre membre d'EXO ne le faisait pas. Le chinois ne sortait que pour aller en cours et jouer aux concerts, le reste du temps, il restait cloîtré chez lui.

Sehun lui prit doucement le verre des mains :

– Tu n'as pas pris autre chose, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Les yeux en amande l'observèrent un instant avant de se reporter sur la télévision, une série américaine à l'écran :

– Combien de temps cela a t'a-t-il pris ?

Les cheveux de jais de son ami étaient en désordre, tout comme le reste de son apparence. Et pourtant, le serveur continuer de l'admirer :

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir… réglé le problème.

La télévision empêchait la pièce de tomber dans le silence et pourtant, le regard de Lay suffisait à rendre tout le reste abstrait. Tout le reste demeurait assourdi et secondaire. Sehun déglutit :

– Tu fais déjà de ton mieux.

– Vraiment…

Lay eu un reniflement moqueur et il se laissa retomber contre le canapé, un coussin entre ses bras :

– Je me demande parfois, quand est-ce que tu en auras marre de me materner. La personne que je suis en ce moment n'a rien de composée, mature ou… moi.

Sehun pouvait sentir le mal-être de son ami, mais il n'était pas certain de la bonne chose à dire. Il avait vu Lay à son pire et il avait l'impression que son ami tentait de son mieux de regagner l'apparence qu'il avait eu tant de mal à bâtir.

Il se contenta de prendre la main du chinois :

– Je ne partirai pas, personne ne partira.

Lay baissa un instant les yeux sur leurs mains avant de répondre au tac au tac :

– Jin Ri est partie.

Le chinois fronça les sourcils, incertain :

– Elle ne voulait pas… elle ne voulait pas me voir comme ça. Et… je ne l'ai pas retenue. Je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas avec elle que je souhaitais passer du temps.

Lay fit très attention à ne pas croiser son regard en prononçant ces mots et Sehun sentit son estomac se contracter. Il tira sur leurs mains entrelacées :

– Viens, on va te raser.

Lay haussa un sourcil, mais il se laissa faire. Sehun pouvait sentir le regard de son ami sur lui et il n'était pas sûr que la chaleur dans la pièce soit due au mois de mars.

La salle de bain était dans un état respectable, mieux que le reste de l'appartement. Du calcaire recouvrait les bordures métalliques de la porte de douche, plus blanc et épais que le papier peint jauni par la chaleur et les années. Quelques produits traînaient de-ci de-là, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'état calamiteux des pièces il y a quelques semaines. Lay retournait doucement à ses anciennes habitudes, même si tout n'était pas parfait. Tout n'avait pas à l'être.

Il pouvait sentir la peau sensible sur le côté des doigts du pianiste, cette partie ayant toujours été plus douce, plus exposée. Sehun tira sur les doigts pour faire entrer son ami.

Il lui lâcha la main pour chercher le produit à raser sur le lavabo. Il pouvait voir dans le miroir Lay se poser sur la marche de la douche, ses pieds nus disparaissant dans l'épais tapis cobalt. Ses yeux en amande étaient à moitié fermés, la peau de ses paupières lourde de sommeil et pourtant, le regard qu'il porta sur Sehun était parfaitement éveillé.

Sehun saisit un rasoir propre ainsi que la mousse avant de s'agenouiller devant son ami. Lay avait les mains qui tremblaient à cause du manque, mais le serveur n'avait aucune excuse pour sa soudaine fébrilité. Il se força à se calmer avant d'approcher l'objet coupant du visage qui le surplombait, les yeux en amande attentifs à ses moindres gestes.

Sehun se tenait entre les jambes longilignes du chinois, ses genoux enfoncés dans le tapis moelleux. Et pourtant, malgré la douceur contre sa peau, un feu bien connu courrait sous cette dernière. Il soupira nerveusement :

– Ne bouge pas, OK ?

Un fantôme de sourire fut sa seule réponse. EXO n'avait pas de concert ce soir, mais Sehun tenait tout de même à raser son ami. Se débarrasser de cette soudaine barbe ferait non seulement plaisir aux clientes, mais cela aiderait également le chinois à se faire plaisir à lui-même. À se regarder dans la glace et voir celui qu'il était vraiment. Non pas une épave au bord du gouffre, mais un pianiste de talent, un élève studieux et un ami cher. Lay était tellement de choses et rien en même temps.

Sehun passa doucement de la mousse blanche sur la peau pâle. Il pouvait sentir le contraste entre le velouté de la peau et les poils âpres. Il voulait aider son ami à se regarder. À se voir. Peu importait la futilité de l'action.

Lay le regardait dans les yeux, bien que Sehun gardait son regard résolument sur le bas de son visage, consciencieux dans son travail. Un peu de mousse se déposa sur la lèvre inférieure de son ami et Sehun détourna le regard pour reposer le produit. Il y en avait suffisamment.

Il saisit délicatement de sa main libre le visage de son ami avant de déposer la lame contre sa peau. Sehun retient son souffle. La respiration du chinois était calme, confiante et surtout chaude. Sehun laissa glisser le rasoir le long de la joue droite une fois avant de le retirer et de recommencer à respirer.

Il rinça la lame sous l'eau tiède avant de réajuster sa position entre les jambes du chinois :

– Je n'ai jamais aimé Jin Ri de toute manière.

Sehun plongea ses yeux marron dans ses homologues. Le regard de Lay était sombre, mais pas de colère ni de sommeil. Une autre émotion que Sehun évitait comme les coupures au rasoir :

– Je n'ai pas envie de te mentir là dessus. Elle… elle n'était pas faite pour toi.

Le visage du chinois était parfait entre ses doigts, angulaire et fort, mais également doux et fin. Une combinaison de traits qui se sublimaient entre eux. Et également entre ses doigts, à chaque nouveau passage de rasoir, Lay se révélait, débarrassé de son enveloppe étriquée et fausse.

Sehun savait que c'était de la triche, que Lay ne pouvait pas répondre tant qu'il avait une potentielle arme blanche entre les mains, mais il trouvait du réconfort dans l'idée qu'il pouvait prendre son temps pour parler. Pour mettre à plat ses opinions.

Il rinça à nouveau le rasoir avant de s'attaquer au menton de son ami. C'était une partie délicate et le souffle chaud de Lay n'aidait en rien. Un effluve de boisson sucrée lui chatouillait les narines, malgré l'odeur du produit à raser :

– Je suis content qu'elle soit partie, même… même si tu seras triste pendant un moment.

Sehun passa adroitement sur la pointe du menton sans couper Lay et il sentit la jambe gauche du chinois se coller un peu plus à lui. Sehun releva les yeux pour voir la curiosité dans les yeux en amande. Lay dit doucement, comme effrayé de réveiller un monstre quelconque — peut être le rasoir près de sa bouche :

– Je ne suis pas triste.

Il ne développa pas davantage, économisant ses mots sous la menace de la mousse blanche au-dessus de ses lèvres. Sehun expira doucement, toujours conscient de la jambe chaude contre lui. Il déposa avec attention son index près de la lèvre supérieure de son ami, conscient de l'humidité provoqué par le produit. Il la protégea de sa main avant de passer la lame délicatement sous le nez. Chaque passage sur la peau mouillée augmentait la pression dans son estomac et il ne savait pas si elle était positive ou non.

Il finit par reculer et se réfugier inconsciemment contre la jambe de son ami :

– J'espère bien. Pas après le magnifique Ice Tea que tu as bu.

Le chinois se permit un léger sourire pendant que le serveur faisait couler de l'eau sur la lame. La mousse et les poils disparaissaient de sa vue avec l'eau. Il espérait que le manque que ressentait son ami partirait avec.

Sehun secoua un peu le rasoir avant de s'attaquer à la partie gauche du visage ciselé :

– Par contre, ton gâteau a tous les droits du monde d'être triste. J'espère qu'aucun citron n'a été malmené durant cette expérience.

Avec le dernier passage de lame, la peau de Lay était à présent douce comme celle d'un bébé. Sehun se surprit à laisser ses doigts contre la peau claire plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il les retira et observa un sourire fleurir sur les lèvres du chinois. Un vrai sourire.

– Malheureusement, non. J'ai tenté de faire un cheese-cake, mais… visiblement c'était perdu d'avance.

Lay prit une serviette en main pour enlever les derniers restes de mousse :

– Je pense que la cuisine n'est pas faite pour moi.

Le serveur déglutit en voyant le visage immaculé de son ami et il se pressa pour se remettre debout, à au moins un mètre pour adopter une position nonchalante près du lavabo :

– C'est une question d'entraînement. Je vais te montrer, mais… contente-toi de maîtriser l'art de l'achat d'Ice Tea pour l'instant.

Le chinois se leva à son tour en faisant craquer ses muscles, ses manches de T-shirt légèrement mouillées par l'eau :

– Je peux faire ça.

Lay était descendu faire les courses au magasin au coin de la rue, un sac plastique complet en main à son retour. Il n'y avait pas que de l'Ice Tea, mais également des produits frais, un roman et même le DVD des _Avengers_. Sehun avait été surpris par le choix de film. Il adorait l'univers Marvel, mais le chinois ne partageait pas son amour pour les films de super héros. À cette remarque, son ami avait juste haussé les épaules et déposé le film sur la table basse pour « _plus tard_ ».

Plus tard étant maintenant. Ils étaient couchés sur le canapé, Sehun complètement absorbédans le film et Lay à moitié endormis sur son épaule. Le serveur avait tenté d'expliquer les étapes simples d'un cheese-cake — le chinois semblant attaché à cette recette —, mais il avait fini par le terminer lui-même après une envolée de farine dans toute la pièce, le chinois ayant voulu mixer trop énergiquement la dîtes poudre avec d'autres aliments. Il avait souri à ce moment-là, complètement ahuri devant cette scène. Le chinois pouvait être un vrai prodige dans certains domaines et posséder des connaissances peu communes, mais il restait foncièrement humain et imparfait. Son plus grand ennemi semblant être la cuisine.

Ou le citron.

Sehun jeta un coup d'œil à son ami. De lourds cernes soulignaient ses yeux comme des poids trop lourds, des conséquences trop extrêmes. Il savait très bien que le citron ou la cuisine n'étaient pas les adversaires de Lay. Il le savait. Mais il voulait un jour que cela soit le cas. Il voulait un jour que les seuls problèmes de Lay soient une bataille avec le robot-mixeur ou la rencontre fortuite d'une saveur citronnée dans un plat.

Il voulait que cette période passe.

Il observa le tremblement des doigts du pianiste et il les couvrit avec les siens. Lay leva les yeux vers lui, mais il ne prononça pas un mot. À la place, le chinois reporta son regard sur le film, ses doux cheveux noirs contre la nuque du serveur.

Ils continuèrent à regarder le film pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que le chinois dise :

– Je continue à ne pas comprendre pourquoi tu aimes ces films.

Une scène où Hulk balançait des objets sur les extra-terrestres était à l'écran et les lumières qui illuminaient la pièce changeaient au rythme soutenu de l'action.

– J'aime le message d'espoir apporté par les différents héros, l'idée qu'on puisse avoir le pouvoir de sauver le monde en étant un demi-dieu ou un simple homme en armure.

Le chinois lui jeta un regard dubitatif et Sehun sourit :

– Non je rigole, c'est pour la baston et les fesses de la Veuve Noire.

Le chinois secoua la tête, trop fatigué pour rouler des yeux. Il était un poids confortable contre l'épaule de Sehun. Un poids familier. Agréable.

Le pianiste bougea ses jambes pour les étendre jusqu'à l'autre bout du canapé :

– Je me disais bien que c'était pour une bêtise comme ça.

Le chinois finit par décider que bouger ses jambes ne suffisait pas et il mit sa tête sur les genoux du serveur, complètement inconscient de la soudaine panique de son ami :

– Au moins tu es honnête, Sehunnie.

Le serveur se détendit au surnom affectueux et il passa la main dans la chevelure sombre. Les cheveux devenaient un peu trop longs sur le devant, mais le serveur les aimait comme ça. Lay avait tendance à passer davantage la main dedans, défaisant complètement sa coupe. Cela le rendait plus jeune, plus détendu. Plus lui.

– Le surnom est en quel honneur ? Il n'y avait pas d'alcool dans le cheese-cake.

Sehun réalisa trop tard ses paroles et il stoppa momentanément ses caresses. Mais Lay sourit simplement, complètement indifférent :

– Vous m'appelez tout le temps « Lay », j'ai aussi droit de vous retourner la pareille.

L'écran illuminait le visage de son ami. Les couleurs dansaient sur sa peau comme un arc-en-ciel abstrait d'émotions pures, un concentré brut de tout et de rien. Sehun hésita un instant avant de laisser sa main courir le long de la joue colorée. Il pouvait sentir le souffle du pianiste s'accélérer, mais il ne s'arrêta pas :

– C'est faux, je t'appelle toujours Yixing.

Les yeux en amande étaient indéchiffrables et le serveur sentit une nouvelle boule se former dans son estomac. Ou dans sa gorge. Il ne savait plus. Il était incapable de réfléchir sous ce regard.

Le film était à présent totalement oublié, un simple bruit de fond pour narrer l'histoire entre leurs yeux. Le chinois finit par murmurer :

– Je sais. Tu… tu as toujours été le seul.

Sehun avait baissé la tête pour mieux observer son ami, pour tenter de déchiffrer son regard. Mais même ainsi il n'était pas sûr d'y parvenir. Lay en profita pour lever une main vers lui et la déposer près de sa nuque. Sehun réprima difficilement un frisson au contact de la main chaude.

Lay poursuivit sur le ton de la confidence :

– Le seul.

Sehun n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point l'utilisation de son vrai nom à la place de son sobriquet était importante pour le pianiste. Il ne savait pas qu'une aussi petite action pouvait avoir un tel impact. Provoquer un tel regard.

La bouche de Sehun était sèche et la chaleur du corps contre lui augmentait la fournaise dans son ventre chaque seconde :

– Si tu le demandais gentiment à tes fans, je suis sûr qu'elles t'appelleraient toutes par ton vrai nom avec plaisir.

La main du pianiste progressa jusqu'à l'arrière de son cou et la tête de Sehun était à présent à seulement quelques centimètres de celle du chinois. Le regard de Lay était sombre et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la pénombre de la pièce :

– Je ne veux pas qu'elles le fassent.

Sehun déglutit :

– Yixing ?

Son ami continuait de passer sa main contre sa nuque et laissait des brûlures invisibles sur sa peau, petites marques visibles à son œil seul. Le chinois haussa simplement un sourcil et Sehun baissa le regard sur ses lèvres :

– Je peux voir quelque chose ?

– À la télé ?

Sehun sourit, sa propre main à présent près de l'oreille droite du chinois. Il passa l'index le long du cartilage avant de finir par le lobe :

– Non, pas exactement.

Lay ne commenta pas davantage et il hocha simplement la tête, visiblement curieux. Sehun se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de se pencher et déposer ses lèvres contre celles de son ami.Le chinois se semblait pas surpris et répondit immédiatement au baiser, sa bouche tendre contre celle du serveur. Sehun sentait le sang pulser contre ses tempes et il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer la langue de Lay entre ses lèvres, complètement porté par l'allégresse du moment. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était imaginé, mais certainement pas une douceur pareille. Le chinois consommait toujours du café ou des aliments salés, jamais rien d'aussi doux et voluptueux qu'un cheese-cake. Il pouvait sentir la main du pianiste à l'arrière de son crâne, ses doigts fins empoignant sa chevelure avec force.

La caresse de la langue du pianiste contre son palet lui arracha un soupir de contentement et il sentit son ami sourire contre ses lèvres. Ils finirent par se détacher sans s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Lay chuchota simplement :

– Hm, continue à vouloir voir des choses.

Sehun sourit, ses lèvres frôlant presque celles sous lui :

– Ta chambre.

Le rire qui s'échappa de la gorge du chinois fit basculer sa tête en arrière, toujours confortablement installée sur les genoux du serveur :

– Je croyais que tu voulais voir les fesses de la Veuve Noire ?

Sehun passa ses doigts le long de la mâchoire de son ami, la peau encore fraîche du rasage. Il finit par placer le menton au creux de sa main, son pouce près des lèvres rougies :

– Je préfère voir les tiennes.

Le chinois se redressa pour le regarder face à face à hauteur égale, son souffle humide contre la bouche du serveur :

– Vraiment, tu es plein de surprises.

Lay passa ses bras autour de la nuque du serveur avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, sa langue dépassant facilement la frontière des lèvres du plus jeune. Sehun pouvait sentir la plupart de ses pensées le quitter, sa tête devenant une boule de coton agréable sous les sensations procurées par son ami. Il savait que leur baiser était un peu trop violent, un peu trop désordonné, mais il s'enfichait complètement. Seule la chaleur du corps contre le sien comptait.

Lay avait le contrôle total du baiser, et Sehun pouvait sentir d'autres parties de son corps se réveiller sous cet échange. Il déposa la palme de sa main contre le buste du chinois pour séparer leurs bouches un instant, grisé par leur échange et à bout de souffle.

Le pianiste semblait satisfait et murmura :

– Le cheese-cake mis à part, tu es plein de surprises.

Sehun se sentait étrangement téméraire ce soir. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'obscurité de la pièce ou ledit gâteau, mais il serra davantage son ami contre lui, rendant on ne peut plus évidente son excitation. Et si ses sens ne le trompaient pas, il n'était pas le seul :

– Mais surtout le cheese-cake, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux en amande s'étaient encore plus assombris si possible et Lay finit par se lever en l'entraînant avec lui vers sa chambre :

– On verra ça.

Sehun avala difficilement sa salive et il suivit son ami.

Il ne savait pas exactement où tout cela les mènerait, mais il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il savait ce que Lay voulait. Ils arriveraient à démêler tout ce désordre à partir de là.

Ils ne fermèrent pas la porte. Ils ne mettraient plus de barrières entre eux. Ni avec le reste.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du batteur à la vue du mail de Jun. Il roula de côté pour montrer le précieux contenu à Kyungsoo, allongé sur le ventre et ses nombreux livres étalés devant lui. Sortir avec le brun ne changeait pas beaucoup leurs habitudes, il y avait juste plus de câlin, de contact et surtout, de baiser. Un changement délectable.

Jongin colla son épaule contre celle du brun pour lui montrer l'écran :

– Regarde, Jun nous a envoyé la réponse de _Rookies Summer Chance_ , on peut à nouveau participer cette année !

Le blond était aux anges. Ce festival avait lieu près de la mer en plein été, invitant les jeunes passionnés de musique à faire la fête au milieu de l'alcool, du sable et des jolies filles. Énormément de groupes jouaient sur scène pendant quatre jours, tous de différents horizons géographiques et musicaux. Il regarda la réaction du chanteur du coin de l'œil, ses grands yeux concentrés sur la lecture complète du message.

Le brun finit par torde ses doigts :

– Hm… il y aura plus de monde qu'au bar, pas vrai ?

Ce festival sera le premier de Kyungsoo en tant que chanteur d'EXO, son premier devant une foule aussi massive. Le blond lui saisit la main pour passer son pouce sur son endroit favori, la fine peau fragilisée devant les ongles trop courts :

– Tu seras génial, Soo. Et puis…

Jongin eut un sourire en coin et le brun fronça les sourcils, sa bouche pulpeuse se formant en une moue boudeuse :

– Jongin, si tu me parles des filles sexy en bikini je te jure que — …

Le blond explosa de rire et balança son téléphone près des coussins pour attraper le plus petit contre lui. Une odeur de vanille se dégageait de ses cheveux tandis que sa peau accrochait étrangement l'odeur du papier, son temps passé en bibliothèque ayant déteint sur lui. À moins qu'une feuille de cours se soit simplement nichée entre eux.

Le batteur planta un rapide baiser sur la joue ronde :

– Je voulais dire qu'il y avait des tas de stands de grillades. Tu pourras tester un nombre impressionnant de variétés de viandes.

La bouche pulpeuse lâcha un bref « _oh_ » contemplatif et Jongin plaça son genou entre les jambes du chanteur. Il adorait ces après-midi où ils étudiaient — à peu près — ensemble. Il pouvait profiter du contact du littéraire autant que souhaité, seuls dans leur cocon de quatre murs.

Le batteur avait encore du mal à déclarer ouvertement leur relation en public, mais son indécision ne dérangeait pas spécialement Kyungsoo. Le chanteur n'appréciait pas attirer l'attention sur lui inutilement et il se contentait largement de simples petits gestes, de petites attentions. Et le batteur était reconnaissant pour ces faibles exigences. Le brun méritait une médaille pour sa patience.

Jongin utilisa le bras du littéraire comme coussin. Peut-être qu'il lui en achèterait une en chocolat.

Ils continuèrent à étudier — par « ils », Jongin voulait dire Kyungsoo. Le batteur ne faisait rien d'autre que faire des mini siestes et utiliser le brun comme doudou géant — pendant encore une heure avant que le ventre du blond se mette à crier famine. Les lèvres du plus petit se formèrent en un sourire moqueur :

– Tout ce travail intellectuel t'a donné faim ?

Jongin ignora le sarcasme et nicha son nez dans le cou blanc. Il pouvait sentir la respiration du brun se stopper et il sourit. Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu :

– Je suis affamé.

Il souffla sur le cou clair et il vit la chair de poule recouvrir l'épiderme de Kyungsoo. Le brun lui lança un regard noir, mais c'était difficile de le prendre au sérieux avec le rouge de ses joues. Jongin continua :

– On peut aller chercher quelque chose à la cafétéria, c'est encore ouvert à cette heure-ci.

Kyungsoo se contenta de lâcher un bref « hm » avant de se démêler — avec difficulté — de l'étreinte du musicien.

Une fois à destination, le blond se rendit compte qu'il avait lâché la main du brun par réflexe. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, mais le chanteur ne semblait pas surpris et avançait d'un pas décidé vers les différentes sucreries. Quelques étudiants étaient venus comme eux chercher un en-cas de fin d'après-midi, composé soit de barres en céréales chocolatées ou de croissants de la veille. Jongin avança à son tour vers la machine à café, un soupir nerveux au bout des lèvres.

Il ne voulait pas que Kyungsoo commence à s'habituer à son… manque d'initiative. À son hésitation. Il voulait que le brun puisse compter sur lui de la même manière que Baekhyun compte sur Chanyeol.

Pause. Venait-il vraiment de souhaiter ressembler à la girafe handicapée ? Il était plus endormi que prévu.

Il prit son café et ajouta deux sucres à l'intérieur pour la bonne mesure. Cette simple boisson n'aidera pas à apaiser son estomac vide, mais il comptait sur le chanteur pour la nourriture. Il avait toujours compté sur lui pour ça. Pour beaucoup de choses en vérité.

Les sucres eurent le temps de fondre dans le liquide chaud au retour de Kyungsoo qui avait les bras chargés de gâteaux en tout genre et le sourire aux lèvres :

– On va pouvoir tenir un siège avec tout ça !

Jongin voyait mal quel ennemi combattre, mais il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à construire un château fait de draps et de coussins dans la chambre du littéraire. Au contraire, cela serait une excuse supplémentaire pour le câliner :

– On va surtout mourir d'une overdose de sucre avant cela, mais oui, pourquoi pas.

Les yeux du brun pétillaient et Jongin s'apprêta à passer sa main dans les cheveux foncés quand une voix familière les salua :

– Oh, Jongin, Kyungsoo ! Cela fait un bail !

Jongin laissa retomber sa main contre son flanc.

Minseok arborait à présent des cheveux vert sapin à moitié caché sous un bonnet beige, le reste de sa tenue accordée en fonction. Il avait lui-même un croissant à moitié entamé en main, ses livres de cours sous son coude droit.

Jongin n'avait pas vu leur camarade depuis Noël et, bien que Minseok ne change pas — mis à part ses cheveux — le batteur était toujours autant surpris par la jeunesse de son visage, presque semblable à celui d'un enfant, en total contraste avec sa carrure musclée. Un de ses bras forts pointa la montagne de sucrerie présente dans les bras du littéraire :

– C'est donc toi qui as dévalisé tous les gâteaux ! J'ai juste eu droit à un pauvre croissant !

Kyungsoo effectua un léger mouvement protecteur pour cacher ses sucreries, son sourire toujours en place :

– Tu n'en auras pas. On a beaucoup de travail avec Jongin.

Le blond se retient de rouler des yeux pour couvrir le mensonge du chanteur. Il savait qu'il ne ferait plus rien aujourd'hui et il doutait que Kyungsoo ait encore un travail à rendre.

Minseok sembla le sentir et haussa un sourcil :

– Tu es un élève studieux, je suis sûr que tu as déjà tout fait…

Il se tourna ensuite vers Jongin, un rictus aux lèvres :

– Toi par contre, j'y crois sans problème. Si tu passais autant de temps sur tes devoirs qu'avec les femmes, tu serais major de ta promo.

Le blond pouvait sentir Kyungsoo se tendre à côté de lui et il se mordit la lèvre. Bien sûr que Minseok n'était pas au courant pour eux deux. C'était une chose d'assumer sa relation avec le brun au sein d'EXO, mais au dehors de leur cocon, à l'université ou en ville, c'était totalement différent. C'était effrayant.

Jongin serra un peu plus sa tasse de café :

– Crois-moi, je suis plus souvent avec Kyungsoo pour étudier en ce moment qu'avec des femmes.

Le chanteur lui jeta un bref regard, mais Minseok se contenta de rigoler :

– Étudier les magazines _Playboy_ ne compte pas, mais bien tenté.

Jongin pourrait se contenter de rigoler avec leur ami. Il pourrait laisser filer et protéger son image. Il le pourrait. Mais à ses côtés il pouvait également voir les paupières de Kyungsoo à moitié fermées, le regard dirigé vers le sol. Ses magnifiques lèvres pulpeuses résignées en une sévère ligne droite et les sucreries précieusement serrées contre son torse, comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Jongin but une gorgée de son café avant de répondre au sourire de Minseok :

– Je n'ai pas besoin de magazine _Playboy_ quand j'ai le modèle en chair et en os à côté de moi.

Minseok pencha légèrement la tête, curieux :

– Tu as trouvé une nouvelle fille ?

Jongin jeta un léger coup d'œil au littéraire avant de rebaisser les yeux vers sa boisson. Le café n'était pas assez sucré :

– J'ai dit que je passais mon temps à étudier avec Kyungsoo. À étudier Kyungsoo, plutôt.

Les yeux du chanteur s'agrandirent sous la surprise tandis que Minseok se contenta de lâcher un petit « _oh_ ». Le batteur pouvait voir prise de conscience dans les yeux de l'étudiant et il se força à ne pas baisser les yeux. Il voulait directement affronter le jugement de Minseok, que cela soit du dégoût ou autre. Il voulait arrêter de fuir. Pas seulement pour le bien du littéraire, mais aussi pour le sien.

Le visage de leur ami se fendit en un grand sourire. Rien de plus, rien de moins, qu'un grand sourire sincère :

– Sois sérieux dans cette matière, elle vaut plus de points que toutes les autres.

Il vola une barre chocolatée à Kyungsoo pour la forme avant de poursuivre son chemin, ses cheveux verts accrochant le regard de quelques étudiantes.

Jongin lâcha un long soupir après le départ de Minseok et il se tourna vers le littéraire qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Jongin fit la moue avant de jeter son gobelet désormais vide :

– Quoi ?

Kyungsoo haussa les épaules, les sucreries dans ses bras suivant le geste :

– Rien, je suis juste content d'être allé à la cafétéria aujourd'hui.

Plusieurs étudiants admiraient la montagne de gâteaux dans les bras du brun et ils se mirent à marcher en direction de la chambre, loin des vautours en quête de sucre. Le littéraire serra un peu plus le trésor dans ses bras, les traits de son visage apaisés :

– Vraiment content.

Chanyeol avait enfin pu ouvrir les yeux — après plusieurs menaces de Baekhyun s'il les ouvrait trop tôt — pour découvrir la surprise du brun. Sur la table, un repas composé de viandes épicées, salades et pâtes, était éclairé par la délicate lumière des bougies du centre. La cire coulait paresseusement le long du corps gras pour se déposer au fond des coupelles en métal, les colorant d'un magnifique blanc nacré. Bien que cette couleur ne soit pas aussi jolie que le velouté naturel de la peau de son petit-ami, actuellement adossé contre les meubles de la cuisine, sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents :

– Tu… tu aimes ?

Le bassiste devait bien admettre qu'un dîner romantique était la dernière chose à laquelle il avait pensé quand Baekhyun l'avait invité — menacé — pour venir chez lui. Il ne pensait pas que le brun aimerait ce genre d'attention. Après tous ces mois, le plus petit continuait de le surprendre. Le géant sourit et il s'approcha de la table pour passer un doigt près d'une flamme :

– Normalement les bougies ont un but romantique, mais…

Le géant pouvait sentir la flamme tenter de lécher le bout de son doigt et il retira sa main pour rencontrer les yeux chocolat :

– J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu vas invoquer Satan et m'offrir en sacrifice.

La lumière des bougies créait des ombres sur le visage opalin et à l'approche du brun, Chanyeol remarqua que les flammes avaient élu domicile dans les iris bruns.

Baekhyun passa distraitement son index le long de la chemise du musicien, un rictus aux lèvres :

– C'est une possibilité.

La respiration du bassiste s'accéléra au passage du fin doigt sur le tissu de son haut et il se demanda un instant si Satan n'était pas déjà présent sous la forme de Baekhyun, magnifique et enivrant. Le brun finit par enlever son doigt pour les inviter à passer à table :

– Mes parents sont en déplacement pour trois jours et… je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de passer une soirée ensemble.

Ils passaient déjà toutes leurs soirées ensemble presque, que cela soit chez le brun ou chez Chanyeol. Il sourit et ne commenta pas les oreilles rouges du brun, encore plus apparentes sous la lumière chatoyante :

– Hm, pas du tout parce que tu ne voulais pas être seul.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Baekhyun et le bassiste n'était pas sûr que cela soit dû aux bougies ou à l'embarras. Même s'il penchait pour le dernier.

Il découpa un bout de viande et hésita avant de le porter à ses lèvres :

– Ce n'est pas empoisonné, n'est-ce pas ?

Il pouvait voir un rictus se former sur les lèvres rosées et c'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Il adorait voir le rouge colorer les joues de son petit-ami, mais il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise pour autant. Baekhyun s'était déjà tellement ouvert à lui et il voulait continuer à être digne de sa confiance. Il savait quand le pousser et quand laisser couler.

Le brun avait un bout de viande sur le bout de sa fourchette et il la pointa vers le géant :

– Bien sûr que non, Satan n'apprécierait pas que la viande sacrifiée soit souillée.

Chanyeol roula des yeux avant de mettre le morceau entier en bouche. Les épices piquaient son palet, mais ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire. Il pouvait sentir le goût relevé des piments être adouci par la sauce à la crème, presque aussi douce que le regard incertain du brun sur lui :

– C'est… c'est bon ?

Chanyeol avait envie de cajoler son petit-ami et ne plus jamais le lâcher, mais il se contenta de sourire :

– Je croyais que tu étais confiant dans tes capacités culinaires ?

Le brun plissa les yeux avant de renifler dédaigneusement :

– Évidemment. Je voulais juste savoir si ton palet de paysan pouvait apprécier à sa juste valeur mon plat de chef.

Chanyeol remarqua que des échalotes étaient présentes dans son assiette, mais absentes dans celle en face de lui. Il piqua dans un nouveau bout de viande :

– C'est très bon Baek.

Son petit-ami semblait méfiant de ses paroles et le bassiste répéta son éloge une nouvelle fois :

– C'est excellent.

Le brun finit par détourner le regard pour s'attaquer à sa salade :

– Évidemment que c'est bon.

Chanyeol sourit et se retient de le taquiner pour parler d'un sujet plus sérieux :

– Au fait, moi et le reste d'EXO, on sera absent durant une semaine fin juin. On est invité à un festival de musique et…

Chanyeol baissa un instant les yeux sur ses couverts :

– J'adorerais t'inviter à venir, mais c'est au bord de la plage au sud du pays et…

Baekhyun le coupa gentiment :

– Je sais Chanyeol. Je…

Le plus petit baissa légèrement les yeux, les ombres des flammes rendant son visage plus angulaire et dessiné :

– Je comprends, merci d'avoir pensé à moi. Ce festival à l'air vraiment bien, j'espère que tu forgeras de beaux souvenirs.

Le brun jouait distraitement avec ses doigts :

– C'est bien que tu aies la possibilité de voyager… tu ne resteras pas toute ta vie attaché à cette ville de toute manière… ou même ce pays…

Chanyeol ne savait pas à quel moment il s'était levé, mais il était à présent agenouillé devant le brun, ses grandes mains sur les genoux du plus petit. Baekhyun semblait surpris, mais Chanyeol ne le laissa pas ajouter un mot :

– Baek, oui je vais partir une semaine, mais je vais revenir. Et à l'avenir je risque aussi de partir pour mes études ou un travail, mais…

Le géant posa sa main contre la joue claire pour incliner la tête du brun vers lui :

– Tous mes voyages deviendront de beaux souvenirs à raconter… toi tu n'en deviendras jamais un. Tu seras toujours mon chez-moi.

Les lèvres rosées s'entrouvrirent sous la surprise et Chanyeol en profita pour sceller leurs lèvres ensemble. Il pouvait sentir les épices accrochées à la bouche de son petit-ami et leur échange provoqua un feu intense dans son ventre. Le brun finit par se relaxer et il passa ses fines mains dans la chevelure acajou pour approfondir le baiser. Chanyeol caressa doucement les jambes sous ses mains pour apaiser Baekhyun — ou lui-même, il n'était pas sûr.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour que Baekhyun arrête un jour d'avoir peur de son départ, il n'avait pas la réponse. Il ne pensait pas qu'il en ait une.

Il finit par se détacher du brun, une nouvelle idée germant dans son esprit.

Les lèvres rosées étaient rouges des épices et de l'ardeur de leur baiser et Chanyeol voulait contempler cette teinte toute sa vie :

– Je reviendrais toujours vers toi. Toujours.

Le souffle de Baekhyun tremblait légèrement et leur repas était complètement oublié sur la table :

– Tu ne connais pas l'avenir Chanyeol, je suis déjà heureux avec le temps qu'on passe ensemble en ce moment. Ces derniers mois ont été…

Le brun se mordit la lèvre et passa une de ses mains délicates à l'arrière du visage du bassiste, à la jonction entre la mâchoire et le pavillon de l'oreille :

– Ces derniers mois ont sûrement été les plus heureux de ma vie… uniquement grâce aux autres membres d'EXO, pas à toi.

Baekhyun tentait d'alléger la soudaine tension entre eux en utilisant l'humour comme rempart, mais Chanyeol refusait de laisser leur conversation changer de sens :

– Les prochains mois et années le seront également.

– Tu ne peux pas le sav-…

– Je le sais. Je sais que je ne te quitterai pas et je te mettrai la bague au doigt s'il le faut, mais Baek…

Chanyeol prit le doux visage entre ses mains :

– Je ne laisserai aucune distance nous séparer. Aucune. À moins que tu n'aies peur de te lasser de moi ?

Baekhyun cligna rapidement des yeux :

– Non, non bien sûr que non, mais… j'ai rêvé ou tu as parlé de me mettre la bague au doigt ?!

Chanyeol sourit :

– Tu accepterais ?

Baekhyun avait l'air ahuri et il secoua rapidement la tête, comme pour chasser l'idée :

– OK j'ai peut-être abusé sur les épices dans la sauce.

– C'est un oui ?

– C'est un non.

Chanyeol fit la moue et Baekhyun roula des yeux avant de recouvrir les mains du géant avec les siennes :

– Je te crois Chanyeol, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à me demander en mariage. Je te crois.

Baekhyun lui servit un magnifique sourire :

– Je te crois.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

 _ **3 mois plus tard.**_

Si Chanyeol pensait un jour s'habituer aux regards noirs de monsieur Byun comme à ceux de son fils, il se trompait.

L'homme en face de lui semblait hésiter entre l'étrangler de ses propres mains ou utiliser un objet pour le faire. Sa carrure semblait encore plus imposante qu'auparavant, à moins que Chanyeol ait rétréci au lavage entre temps. Ce qui était, aux dernières nouvelles, scientifiquement impossible. Mais la stature de monsieur Byun défiait également toute logique. L'homme tapait à un rythme régulier la table de la cuisine et le bassiste était persuadé que cela avait dû être une méthode de torture ancestrale, faite pour briser les nerfs :

– Donc, laisse-moi résumer, Park Chanyeol.

Le géant avala sa salive quand les rugueux doigts se stoppèrent un instant avant de reprendre leur danse :

– Tu vas à un festival pendant une semaine, entouré de filles en bikini et garçons en short, loin de mon fils et de toute forme de surveillance ?

Monsieur Byun avait été étrangement ravi quand Baekhyun lui avait officiellement annoncé sortir avec Chanyeol, et le géant savait que cela cachait quelque chose. Et il savait à présent quoi : monsieur Byun était un papa poule protecteur prêt à réduire Chanyeol en charpie au moindre faux pas.

Le géant se força à ne pas bégayer ou baisser les yeux :

– Hm… oui, mais…

– OUI ?!

Baekhyun, qui discutait tranquillement avec sa mère un peu plus loin, décida de venir à son secours, sa fragrance habituelle chatouillant les narines du musicien. Chanyeol avait envie d'enfouir son nez dans les cheveux caramel, mais un regard assassin l'empêchait de bouger.

Son petit-ami se plaça près de son père, ses mains opalines sur les épaules bourrues :

– Papa, Chanyeol ne me trompera pas ou autres. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas comme ça.

Monsieur Byun jeta un bref regard à son fils avant de recommencer à lancer des éclairs au musicien :

– J'ai aussi été jeune Baekhyun et je sais ce que les hormones peuvent provoquer.

Le brun sourit tendrement et Chanyeol se détendit un peu. Il pouvait compter sur son petit-ami.

– Chanyeol a déjà dormi avec moi, et il ne m'a rien fait.

Il ne pouvait pas compter sur son petit-ami. Chanyeol recula de la table par instinct quand la voix de monsieur Byun descendit de plusieurs octaves :

– _Il a dormi avec toi_ _?_

Le bassiste pouvait voir du coin de l'œil madame Byun rouler des yeux, mais il n'osa pas bouger. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas quitter des yeux un prédateur s'il tenait à vivre. Il l'avait vu à la télé.

Il jeta un bref regard au brun pour voir un rictus fleurir sur ses lèvres rosées :

– Arrête de le traumatiser, il ne me trompera pas.

Monsieur Byun se relaxa légèrement sous les doigts magiques de son fils :

– Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

Chanyeol savait, à l'instant même où les yeux chocolat pétillèrent, que monsieur Byun n'allait pas aimer sa réponse :

– Oh, c'est très simple. Pour me prouver sa fidélité, il m'a demandé en mariage.

C'est à moment précis que Chanyeol put voir les yeux de monsieur Byun virer au rouge et qu'il prit les jambes à son cou. Il pouvait vaguement entendre le rire mélodieux de Baekhyun derrière le « _PARK CHANYEOL_ » hurlé dans la maison.

Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard qu'il sut que toute cette scène fut mise en place par monsieur Byun et Baekhyun, tous deux mort de rire devant un Chanyeol blanc comme un linge.

Parfois, le bassiste se disait que ressusciter en plante ne serait pas si mal, en fin de compte.

Lay faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les gémissements plaintifs du bassiste près de lui, récalcitrant à l'idée de partir loin de son bien-aimé.

Il se tourna vers Sehun, posé nonchalamment contre la portière de la voiture. Ses cheveux noirs étaient passés sous le coup de ciseau d'une coiffeuse enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir un sujet mâle aussi attrayant que le serveur, bien que cette dénomination ne soit plus totalement exacte. Sehun continuait de travailler à _La Virgule_ , mais il avait également commencé un apprentissage en pâtisserie afin de devenir chef un jour. Il avait beaucoup moins de temps pour lui, pour EXO ou pour Lay, mais le pianiste pouvait affirmer avec certitude que son ami était plus heureux maintenant. Il avait trouvé sa voie, malgré les difficultés posées par sa nouvelle formation comme la fin de ses cheveux en bataille.

Lay sourit en se remémorant la mine dépitée du serveur — apprenti — à son retour de chez le coiffeur, ses longues mèches de jais disparues. Il l'avait consolé sur le canapé, même si secrètement le musicien adorait cette nouvelle coupe. Elle rendait Sehun plus mature et dégageait son visage, rendant ses rares émotions plus visibles et brutes.

Sehun finit par tourner son regard sombre vers lui, les mains au fond des poches et le soleil installé dans les yeux :

– Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas avoir la réaction de Chanyeol parce que je te laisse seul une semaine ?

Lay rigola doucement et sa main frôla le T-shirt _Captain America_ trop foncé pour ces températures. Sehun ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre des vacances avec ses nouvelles obligations, bien que le chinois aurait grandement apprécié sa compagnie. Ils veillaient mutuellement l'un sur l'autre depuis plusieurs mois, un équilibre précaire, mais bel et bien présent. Le pianiste n'avait pas touché à une goutte d'alcool depuis plusieurs semaines et Sehun ne se mettait plus à rejeter tout le monde dès que Luhan avait le malheur de répondre en retard à ses messages.

Lay sentit la main de Sehun l'attirer vers lui pour le coller contre la voiture, ses mains fraîches contre la peau du pianiste :

– Fais quand même semblant que je vais te manquer un minimum.

Aussi mature que Sehun pouvait paraître, la moue qui se forma sur son visage était définitivement un reste de son adolescence que le pianiste chérissait :

– Ton café va me manquer.

Sehun se retient visiblement de rouler des yeux pour répliquer :

– Tes visites à _La Virgule_ vont me manquer, plus personne ne sera là pour acheter des pâtisseries pour me les faire manger.

Il fit une légère pause et le soleil vint souligner ses épais cils noirs :

– Remarque, je pourrais toujours convaincre des clientes de m'en acheter. J'ai aussi mon fan-club.

Le chinois avait très envie de reproduire un de ces moments de films clichés où le héros embrasse sa partenaire pour la faire taire, mais il n'avait pas envie de ressembler au « Chanbaek ». C'était Sehun qui avait trouvé ce surnom pour qualifier Chanyeol et Baekhyun, après avoir lu un article sur deux héros des films _Marvel_. Et pour une fois, Lay devait saluer l'ingéniosité du sobriquet malgré son apparente simplicité.

Le vent soufflait sur eux et Sehun ferma un instant les yeux, ses sourcils froncés face aux contraintes. Le pianiste sourit devant cette scène et traça la courbe des sourcils froncés du bout des doigts :

– Tu vas me manquer aussi.

Le chinois baissa ensuite les yeux sur sa chemise et soupira nerveusement. Il ne savait pas si Sehun allait apprécier sa « démonstration d'affection ». Ils se fréquentaient depuis plusieurs mois sans mettre de mots sur leur relation, sans nommer ce que leurs regards et actions faisaient déjà. Mais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à montrer au serveur changeait un peu de leur accord silencieux.

Après le coup de vent, Sehun avait à nouveau les deux yeux bien ouverts et attentifs, suffisamment curieux pour que le ventre du pianiste se torde sur lui-même :

– Hm, ferme les yeux.

Sehun ne protesta pas, trop heureux de pouvoir se protéger de l'agression du vent, véritable fléau malgré la chaleur. Cette dernière avait été bienvenue au début du mois et les gens pouvaient enfin revêtir leurs robes et shorts, marcher dans la terre molle et tiède tout en buvant une boisson froide pour rafraîchir leurs esprits abrutis par la touffeur de la saison. Et pourtant, même toute l'eau de la ville ne pourrait aider l'esprit du pianiste à retrouver une certaine clarté, une certaine lucidité. Il était trop perdu dans le soleil. Celui qui brûlait l'arrière de sa nuque ou celui en face de lui, il n'était pas sûr.

Il commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise un par un, pour révéler un T-shirt en dessous. Il savait que Sehun avait tendance à se sous-estimer, à se croire sombre, incomplet et morose. Il le savait, car il ressentait souvent la même chose. Il voulait l'aider à y voir plus clair, à se rendre compte qu'il était brillant dans la simplicité de ses actions.

Le pianiste défit le dernier bouton avant de soupirer et il tira légèrement sur la manche de son ami — ou peu importe ce qu'il était à présent — pour attirer son attention. Sehun ouvrit doucement ses yeux pour voir le T-shirt du pianiste, son sourcil droit haussé de manière presque comique :

– Tu… tu as acheté un T-shirt _Batman_ ?

Lay passa la main sur sa nuque dans une tentative de bloquer le mordant du soleil sur sa peau :

– Hm, tu mets tout le temps des T-shirts de superhéros et… j'ai vu cette tendance des T-shirts de couple, alors je me suis dit…

Le soleil avait dû changer de position pendant qu'il parlait, car le pianiste était persuadé que c'était ses joues qui brûlaient à présent. Il allait avoir un coup de soleil.

Sehun avait les lèvres entrouvertes, une expression figée entre l'embarras et l'amusement sur le visage :

– Yixing, tu sais que je suis un fan de _Marvel_ ?

Le chinois hocha la tête sans prononcer un mot. La chaleur avait asséché sa bouche.

Le serveur sourit avant de passer son doigt sur le dessin de chauve-sourie au centre du haut :

– _Batman_ vient de l'univers de _DC Comics_ , ce qui n'est pas le même que _Marvel_.

Son doigt remonta le long du T-shirt pour finalement atteindre le cou du pianiste :

– Les deux univers sont diamétralement opposés.

Le regard sombre baissa sur les lèvres de Lay, qui ne savait plus s'il devait faire confiance à ses sens ou non. Le soleil était partout.

Sehun poursuivit sur le ton de la confidence, son souffle chaud transporté par la brise :

– Mais ils sont également similaires.

Son petit sourire s'épanouit en quelque chose de plus grand, de plus majestueux :

– Malgré ta grande culture, il va falloir revoir les bases en ce qui concerne les comics.

Son doigt finit par se loger sous le menton de Lay pour le relever :

– Cependant… j'apprécie l'effort.

Le chinois se mit à sourire à son tour avant d'enlacer Sehun. Malgré la sueur et la chaleur implacable du soleil, le serveur continuait à dégager cette étrange odeur de pâtisserie, devenue une constante depuis son apprentissage. Peut-être qu'un jour le chinois arriverait à aimer une tarte au citron si c'était le plus jeune qui cuisinait.

Peut-être.

Il pouvait sentir les bras de Sehun réciproquer le geste et il se laissa bercer par le vent, le soleil et le tout et rien qui composait cette scène.

Le voyage jusqu'au festival se fit assez calmement, malgré les gémissements de Chanyeol au volant et les envies d'aller aux toilettes de Kyungsoo.

Jongin finit par étirer ses muscles une fois sortis de la voiture, ses jambes trop longues pour l'espace étriqué du véhicule. Surtout qu'il avait été assis à l'arrière de Chanyeol, qui avait reculé son siège au maximum avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Le batteur avait juré sous sa barbe à plusieurs reprises et seule son envie de rester en vie l'avait empêché d'étrangler le géant. Il trouverait un autre moyen.

L'aube pointait le bout de son nez à l'horizon et Jongin en profita pour inspirer profondément l'odeur de la mer. Ils avaient beaucoup à faire, le festival commençait dans deux jours et leur temps de préparation était toujours limité, mais il n'arrivait pas à être inquiet. Pas quand la mer était à quelques mètres de lui et le chanteur en face.

Les grands yeux ronds contemplaient l'eau salée avec une sorte de fascination mêlée à de l'envie. Le vent balayait délicatement ses cheveux sombres et Jongin s'approcha de lui. Les bagages pouvaient attendre.

– Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas vu la mer ?

L'odeur salée chatouillait leur nez, telle une plume joueuse sur leur peau. Mais Kyungsoo ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, perdu dans sa propre imagination :

– Ce n'est pas ça, je repensais… je repensais à un livre.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Jongin, malgré lui. Il n'y avait que Kyungsoo pour tenter de trouver des similitudes entre réalité et fiction. Il essayait toujours de reformer le monde ou de le voir de la perspective d'un auteur. Il pouvait changer d'avis sur un lieu en fonction d'un écrit, voire d'une phrase.

Jongin lui avait changé de regard sur le monde après avoir plongé dans les grands yeux bruns. Il était un homme simple.

Il pouvait vaguement entendre Chanyeol râler près de la voiture et le silence équivoque de Lay, complètement perdu dans ses propres pensées. Sans doute moins triviales que les siennes.

Kyungsoo continua :

– Tu te souviens du _Chant d'Achille_ ?

Le soleil matinal éclairait sa peau claire et Jongin se demandait quelle teinte aborderait le chanteur après quelques jours au soleil :

– À la fin du livre, le héros retrouve son bien-aimé sur la plage… en quelque sorte. Ils finissent par être véritablement ensemble près du sable.

L'expression de Kyungsoo était remplie d'émotion, un regard intense que le batteur avait appris à soutenir:

– Pour toujours.

Jongin avala sa salive et le vent marin ne l'aidait pas :

– C'est… bien ?

Chanyeol se mit à crier son prénom au loin, mais Jongin continua de l'ignorer pour observer un sourire se former sur les lèvres pulpeuses :

– Oui, c'est bien.

Kyungsoo se retourna après un énième appel de Chanyeol qui continuait d'être ignoré par le pianiste. Jongin sentait que cette semaine sans BaekLiner allait être longue. Chanyeol allait être imbuvable. _Était_ imbuvable.

C'était comme arracher son jouet préféré à un gamin capricieux. Bien que le gamin en question fasse un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq et qu'il tuerait Jongin pour avoir comparé Baekhyun à un jouet. Peu importe.

Le chanteur soupira :

– Aller viens, notre bassiste favori va finir par se faire assassiner par un passant.

– Quelle grosse perte.

Kyungsoo lui donna un coup de coude avant de marcher vers la voiture, sa petite stature soulignée par les rayons du soleil. Même dans un T-shirt des plus banals et un jean de la saison précédente, il ne se lassait pas de le regarder. Aussi, Jongin ajouta sur un ton joueur :

– J'arrive, Patrocle.

Le chanteur s'arrêta un instant, mais le blond lui attrapa immédiatement la main pour le faire avancer, la tête haute et le regard dirigé vers ses amis :

– On a un concert à organiser.

La scène du festival les surplombait de plusieurs mètres, géante solitaire au milieu du sable chaud. Chanyeol était persuadé qu'elle était encore plus grande que l'année passée, encore plus impressionnante. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation au bout de ses doigts et il les ferma en un poing.

Il adorait la musique. Il avait hâte de pouvoir se tenir sur cette immense scène aux côtés d'autres groupes, de faire la connaissance de nouveaux musiciens et surtout de jouer devant près d'un millier de personnes.

Le musicien aurait juste aimé que Baekhyun soit parmi elles.

Il chassa cette pensée de sa tête et il se dirigea vers un des techniciens. Baekhyun lui manquait et, même si cela ne faisait que deux jours, il avait déjà réussi à rendre dingue Jongin. Le blond l'avait menacé au moins une trentaine de fois depuis leur arrivée, retenu à bout de bras par un Kyungsoo navré. Lay quant à lui, était occupé à régler son piano à clavier la plupart du temps. Ce n'était pas son instrument habituel et le pianiste souhaitait que tout soit parfait.

Et pour Chanyeol, cela ne l'était pas.

Il avait beau se dire que ce n'était qu'une semaine, il aurait aimé montrer cette scène à Baekhyun. Lui montrer la plage, le sable encore tiède après le couché du soleil, l'eau salée de la mer, les stands de grillades, le…

Le bassiste soupira. Il avait un concert à préparer et Baekhyun se moquerait sûrement de lui s'il savait à quel point il broyait du noir sans lui. Il imaginait sans mal son ton moqueur susurrer des remarques sarcastiques qu'il accompagnerait par un rictus au coin des lèvres, les yeux pétillant de malice.

Le géant eut un reniflement dédaigneux et surprit sans le vouloir le technicien près de lui. Il n'allait pas donner satisfaction au brun. Il allait profiter de ce festival de toutes ses forces et revenir.

Il finit par s'approcher de l'homme qui devait être dans la trentaine, un mouchoir de poche à l'arrière de son jean et des câbles en main.

– Excusez-moi, vous connaissez déjà les heures de passage des groupes pour demain ?

Chanyeol allait profiter de ce festival. Et il rapporterait tous ses souvenirs à Baekhyun.

Étrangement, Chanyeol aurait dû se douter que tout le festival n'allait pas se passer comme sur des roulettes :

– Comment ça on doit passer plus tard ? Nos équipements ont déjà été préparés !

Les ordres de passage avaient été donnés la veille et chaque groupe s'était organisé avec les techniciens pour avoir tel ou tel effet de lumière sur scène. Changer l'ordre originel bousculait le planning de tout le monde et plus particulièrement celui du bassiste, qui comptait sur le soleil couchant pour ajouter de l'émotion aux chansons choisies pour cette journée.

Le pianiste haussa les épaules, ses bras déjà marqués par le soleil :

– Il paraît qu'il y a eu un problème administratif et que certains groupes ont été oubliés. Ils essayent de caser tout le monde.

Chanyeol se demanda un instant si l'organisateur de ce festival travaillait également à l'université avec la gestion administrative qui semblait être de la même qualité :

– Et pourquoi doit-on passer plus tard ? Pourquoi pas eux ?

Le chinois avait une expression sereine sur le visage malgré le flot de paroles du géant :

– Pourquoi pas nous ? Cela ne change rien, Chanyeol.

Le bassiste fit la moue. Il n'aimait pas les imprévus lors d'un concert. Au Bar tout était toujours en ordre et ils pouvaient compter sur Jun en cas de problème. Ici par contre, c'était la jungle.

Il soupira avant de s'asseoir sur le haut d'un tabouret en bois. Le soleil était haut dans l'azur et beaucoup de personnes étaient rassemblées sur la plage en train de siroter un cocktail ou jouer aux raquettes. S'il se concentrait suffisamment, il était persuadé de deviner les silhouettes de Jongin et Kyungsoo près du stand de grillade. Typique.

Lay s'étira avant de récupérer son smartphone qui traînait près d'une pile de partitions. Le chinois restait à une distance raisonnable du bar et se contentait de boire de l'eau ou des jus de fruits, convertis aux boissons saines par Baekhyun et Sehun. Et à en croire son expression actuelle, il avait dû avoir un message de ce dernier.

Chanyeol ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait entre ses deux amis, mais il pouvait affirmer que c'était plus que de l'amitié à présent. Bien plus.

Le vent venait caresser doucement sa peau réchauffée par le soleil, salvateur dans cette chaleur écrasante. Chanyeol observa les lèvres de son ami tressaillir pour retenir un sourire et il finit par céder à sa curiosité :

– Qu'est-ce que Sehun a dit ?

Lay n'avait à aucun moment mentionné le serveur, mais le bassiste savait qu'il avait visé juste aux plissements des yeux en amande. Le chinois était toujours aussi secret, même s'il s'était un peu ouvert à eux après son accident. Ou en tout cas, il s'était ouvert à Sehun.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au bassiste et il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, comme pour estimer si Chanyeol était digne de ce bout d'information, les doigts serrés autour du téléphone. Le géant continua sur un ton plus léger :

– C'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'était juste… tu avais l'air content.

Le chinois haussa un sourcil avant de reposer son téléphone pour tourner son regard vers la foule sur la plage :

– C'est rien. Il m'a juste transféré un message assez amusant.

Chanyeol était toute oreille, mais son ami ne semblait pas vouloir poursuivre, le regard perdu au loin. Le bassiste soupira et prit sa boisson en main. Il avait encore des progrès à faire.

Les minutes passaient encore plus doucement sous le soleil de l'après-midi et Chanyeol pouvait sentir son impatience se mêler à une forme d'ennui. Il voulait monter sur scène et montrer à toutes les personnes présentes qui était EXO, qui ils étaient. Ils ne seraient peut-être jamais pros ni connus, mais ils jouaient de toutes leurs forces le temps qu'ils pouvaient.

Septembre serait leur dernière année d'étude et après cela, ils devront se séparer pour postuler à une entreprise quelconque, pour vivre une vraie vie d'adulte. Car ils avaient beau tous être majeurs, Chanyeol se sentait encore protégé par son statut d'étudiant, par son savoir de ne plus être un enfant, mais pas encore tout à fait un adulte. Une personne piégée dans le délicieux âge entre les deux extrêmes grâce aux études.

Il se leva pour laisser Lay à ses pensées et avancer vers la plage, vers les rires. Il voulait profiter le plus longtemps possible de son insouciance. Profiter le plus longtemps possible des bons côtés de son apparente indépendance sans craindre les futures responsabilités. Vivre.

Et pour cela, il voulait jouer de la basse. Il pouvait sentir la fébrilité au bout de ses doigts et ce coup-ci, il ne tenta pas de la calmer. Il voulait profiter du présent. Maintenant.

La scène était encore plus impressionnante une fois dessus et Chanyeol était à présent certain que ce n'était pas la même que l'année passée. La rampe était recouverte de plaques métalliques qui réverbéraient les lumières colorées des projecteurs et étourdissait le bassiste, déjà bien secoué par la masse importante de personnes dans la fosse. Il s'était attendu à un public important, mais pas à ce point. Les bras bougeaient dans tous les sens face au DJ qui mixait plusieurs musiques à la mode et les membranes des haut-parleurs pulsaient avec l'intensité du son.

EXO étaient les suivant à passer et le bassiste pouvait sentir la moiteur de ses mains contre sa basse. Il se sentait plus prêt que jamais.

Derrière lui, Lay avait toujours la même expression calme, son piano à clavier parfaitement réglé. Kyungsoo à l'inverse semblait tendu, ses petites mains tordues sur elles-mêmes. Le bassiste n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Jongin était déjà autour du brun, les mains sur ses épaules et la bouche en cœur.

Le géant se força à ne pas rouler des yeux. Il avait fait pire avec Baekhyun.

Après quelques minutes de musiques pop remixées, le DJ finit par quitter ses platines sous les cris enthousiastes du public. Leurs visages n'étaient pas visibles avec la tombée de la nuit, mais Chanyeol pouvait sentir plus d'un millier de paires d'yeux sur lui au moment de mettre un pied sur scène. Bonjour la pression.

Il n'avait même pas encore commencé à jouer, mais il pouvait sentir la transpiration accrocher ses vêtements, la moiteur de l'air étant encore bien présente malgré le coucher du soleil. Ses doigts picotaient au toucher des cordes et il retient son souffle en observant le reste des membres du groupe se mettre en position. Ils avaient plusieurs chansons à jouer, mais la première était la plus importante. Elle déterminerait le jugement du public.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jongin et Lay, tous deux en retrait comme lui. Les deux musiciens hochèrent discrètement de la tête avant de regarder droit devant eux. Malgré la peur, le chanteur ne laissait rien paraître devant le public et annonça le nom du groupe avec force et enthousiasme. La réponse de la foule fut immédiate et le bassiste sourit. Ils allaient mettre le feu à la scène.

Un mouvement de tête vers Jongin annonça le début de la chanson d'un coup de batterie et le public se déchaîna encore plus, porté par l'allégresse du festival. Les premières notes du piano rejoignirent rapidement la batterie suivie de la voix de Kyungsoo qui dominait complètement les cris d'en dessous d'eux. L'excitation remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du bassiste quand il put enfin abaisser sa main sur toutes ses cordes et faire hurler son instrument. La musique qu'ils interprétaient avait été revue spécialement pour le festival. « _Baby Don't Cry_ » était normalement assez douce, mais Jongin avait eu l'idée de la rendre plus rock, plus indécente et surtout plus puissante. Et aussi récalcitrant que le bassiste ait pu être au début, il s'était rapidement laissé convaincre après les premiers essais. Là où la chanson avait été douce, la volupté du piano l'avait assombri avec des notes plus graves. Là où la chanson avait été émotionnelle, la voix de ténor de Kyungsoo l'avait rendue plus distordue. Là où la chanson avait été vibrante d'innocence, la batterie de Jongin l'avait corrompue. Et pourtant, c'était toujours la même chanson dans le fond. Juste revisitée. Embellie. Pervertie.

Chanyeol avait un sourire carnassier aux oreilles et il était bientôt prêt pour son solo à la guitare. Il pouvait sentir l'adrénaline enflammer ses veines, enflammer son corps et son instrument. L'assistance les avait acceptés et le seul mot « _EXO_ » était chanté, crié, hurlé et acclamé à tout va. Les baguettes tapèrent encore trois fois sur la batterie avant que la voix de Kyungsoo ne s'éteigne temporairement pour laisser place à la basse de Chanyeol. Ce n'était peut-être pas une guitare électrique, mais le bassiste savait tout de même y faire pour la contrôler. Ses doigts dansaient sur les cordes, comme possédés par une force supérieure. Le manche dans sa main droite était humide et facilitait les montées et descentes répétées de ses doigts, presque floues d'un point de vue extérieur. Ne pas louper une note était primordial, surtout sous les feux des projecteurs. Mais le bassiste savait ce qu'il faisait, il n'avait pas passé trois mois à lambiner.

Il posa son doigt sur la chanterelle pour la faire vibrer une dernière fois avant que les instruments des autres membres ne recommencent à le rejoindre sous la clameur du public qui était de temps à autre balayé par les lumières colorées. Un visage ou un sourire pouvait être visible une seconde, et c'était toujours la même expression de joie et d'abandon. Tout comme le chanteur, brillant de sueur sur la rampe. Le bassiste avait du mal à croire qu'il y a quelques minutes encore, son ami avait été suffisamment nerveux pour laisser Jongin le réconforter.

La scène faisait des merveilles.

L'attention de la foule était sur Kyungsoo et le rythme de sa propre guitare avait légèrement ralenti, le chant du littéraire à présent soutenu par le piano endiablé du chinois. Le géant avait encore parfois du mal à croire que le piano se mariait aussi bien avec ce style de musique. Leur style. Lay arrivait à faire des miracles avec ses doigts.

Il passa en revue les visages dans la fosse, les personnes les plus susceptibles d'être reconnaissables dans ce désordre démesuré. La plupart semblaient être des jeunes, mais plus Chanyeol tournait son regard vers les bords de la masse, plus il pouvait voir des personnes dans leur trentaine située en hauteur, près des gradins provisoires mis en place. Et c'est en regardant une personne plus jeune qu'il faillit manquer une note.

Chanyeol se retient de lâcher une série d'insultes sous la surprise. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil sur sa droite, mais il n'y avait aucune erreur possible. Baekhyun était là.

 _Oh putain._

Chanyeol n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi ou du comment, mais le brun était bel et bien assis dans les gradins. Pire, il y avait également ses parents et _Sehun_. Depuis quand ces deux-là acceptaient d'être à moins d'un mètre de distance ? Baekhyun avait drogué son ami ou quoi ?

Il faillit manquer la note suivante et il se reconcentra sur ses cordes. Son léger moment d'inattention avait échappé au public, mais pas à Lay, dont le visage imperturbable était à présent fendu par un sourire moqueur. OK, ses membres avaient clairement planifié ça dans son dos. Il les détestait. Il les adorait.

La chanson se clôtura par une envolée au piano du chinois, ses doigts concentrés jusqu'à la dernière touche, jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

La foule hurla de concert à la fin et Kyungsoo remercia la foule de la main avant d'annoncer la chanson suivante, mais le bassiste l'entendait à peine. Il ne pouvait que regarder — ou plutôt deviner — les yeux chocolat dirigés vers lui.

Ces magnifiques yeux chocolat.

Chanyeol avait vraiment eu envie de profiter de son moment sur scène, mais _il y avait Baekhyun qui était là oh mon dieu._

Au moment de saluer le public, Jongin devait presque le forcer à rester sur scène et s'incliner correctement. Il pinça son ami en retour qui fit de son mieux pour cacher sa soudaine souffrance, bien trop conscient du regard de la foule. Ils quittèrent rapidement les planches pour se réfugier dans les coulisses, laissant la place au groupe suivant — nommé _SHINee_ ou quelque chose du genre. Le bassiste dévala rapidement les marches une fois son instrument confié au chinois, ses pieds encore chargés d'adrénaline.

Il fit de son mieux pour éviter ses — nouveaux — fans et réussit à rejoindre les gradins en un temps record. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire trois pas que le plus petit comblait déjà la distance entre eux, un rictus aux lèvres. Malgré la nuit, un grand chapeau couvrait ses cheveux caramel et donnait au brun un air de jeune bourgeois, un T-shirt à manche longue marin posé délicatement sur ses fines épaules et ses tennis blanches aux pieds. Le cliché vivant du français.

À court de mots et encore sous le choc, Chanyeol réussit simplement à dire :

– Salut.

Les parents de Baekhyun regardaient leur échange avec intérêt, mais il n'arrivait pas à se montrer poli ni même effrayé par monsieur Byun. Baekhyun était _là_. Enfin _là_.

Le musicien ajouta sur un ton joueur :

– C'est la première fois que tu viens ici ?

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les orbes bruns et son petit-ami répliqua :

– La deuxième en vérité.

C'était un mensonge, mais Chanyeol l'excusa. Le brun se rapprocha de lui et sa main frôla son buste :

– Mais ça tu le savais déjà.

L'adrénaline n'avait jamais quitté le corps du bassiste et il était persuadé que son cœur allait le lâcher avant la fin de la nuit :

– Je le savais déjà, tu as raison. J'avoue n'avoir juste aucune idée de la façon dont je pouvais t'aborder. Mais…

Chanyeol murmura, sa voix chaude portée par le vent :

– Je voulais absolument te parler.

– J'avoue que ta façon de m'aborder était assez pathétique. Mais chou, au fond.

Chanyeol fit la moue :

– Baekhyun ! C'est pas ça que tu dois dire !

Un rire clair sortit de sa gorge et Chanyeol put l'entendre uniquement grâce à sa proximité avec le plus petit, la musique assourdissante du nouveau groupe s'étendant sur toute la plage. Baekhyun finit par poser le plat de sa main contre son haut, comme tant de fois auparavant :

– Effectivement, ce n'est pas ça que je dois dire.

Il baissa doucement les paupières, ses cils bruns baignés de lumière colorée :

– Je dois te dire merci.

Il leva les yeux, sa deuxième main venant chercher la joue du musicien :

– Sans toi et tes amis, je n'aurais jamais trouvé le courage de venir.

Le géant secoua la tête :

– Tu te trompes, je ne savais pas que tu venais.

Baekhyun roula des yeux face à cette réponse :

– Évidemment que tu ne le savais pas. C'était une surprise. Convaincre mes parents fut difficile et j'ai dû demander l'aide de Sehun pour se faire.

Le géant jeta un coup d'œil au serveur, qui balançait légèrement sa tête au rythme de la musique :

– Comment as-tu fait d'ailleurs ? Pour venir malgré le soleil ?

Le brun lui servit un de ses sourires mystérieux, renforcé par les lumières changeantes et les ombres sur ses pommettes :

– Mes parents ont installé des vitres anti-UV sur leur nouvelle voiture. Ou ma nouvelle voiture je devrais dire.

Devant le regard incrédule de Chanyeol, le brun ajouta :

– Je n'ai plus besoin de partir tôt pour attraper le dernier bus de la journée, j'ai enfin eu mon permis. Une auto-école a accepté de me faire cours la nuit et je suis enfin libre de parcourir la ville pour combattre le crime qui sévit dans les rues !

– Tu vas te combattre toi-même ?

Baekhyun lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule :

– On n'insulte pas le justicier de la nuit ainsi, qui sait… tu pourras peut-être devenir mon acolyte ?

Chanyeol sourit et avança pour tracer les lignes du visage du plus petit :

– Cela serait avec plaisir.

Une voix grave interrompit leur moment :

– Park Chanyeol, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous sommes toujours là.

La tonalité de cette voix fit l'effet d'une douche froide au bassiste qui leva doucement les yeux vers monsieur Byun, toujours aussi imposant malgré son short au style suspect et ses tongs couvertes de sable. Madame Byun se contenta de rouler les yeux, une étole délicatement posée sur les épaules.

Monsieur Byun semblait avoir préparé un discours pendant le laps de temps que Chanyeol avait passé perdu dans les yeux chocolat, mais madame Byun fut plus rapide :

– Ne fait pas attention à nous.

Elle lança un regard appuyé à son mari qui n'osa pas la contrer :

– Nous avons réservé dans un hôtel aux alentours, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur Baekhyun.

Chanyeol avait retrouvé un semblant de sang-froid et il inclina la tête de côté :

– Avec tout mon respect, je pense que c'est lui qui va veiller sur moi et non pas l'inverse.

Il pouvait sentir le brun sourire à ses côtés et il continua :

– Mais merci pour votre confiance.

Monsieur Byun semblait vouloir objecter, mais sa femme ne le laissa pas répliquer et utilisa simplement un de ses regards pour le faire taire. Chanyeol commençait sincèrement à se demander s'il se méfiait de la bonne personne, madame Byun semblant être bien plus redoutable.

Elle finit par attraper le coude de son mari et les salua de la main, mais pas avant que Baekhyun ait déposé un baiser sur sa joue.

Après leur départ, son petit-ami se tourna vers lui :

– Donc, quand commençons-nous à combattre le mal, cher acolyte ?

Chanyeol l'attira vers lui, sa main sur le bassin du brun :

– Hm, laisse-moi réfléchir…

Une nouvelle voix les interrompit :

– J'ai toléré Baekhyun durant plusieurs heures, mais je n'ai pas signé pour vous voir faire… des choses.

Sehun recula de la barrière sur laquelle il était penché pour les regarder d'un air blasé :

– Ses parents sont presque aussi effrayants que lui d'ailleurs.

Un rictus fleurit sur les lèvres rosées :

– Je sais que tu m'adores, Sehunnie.

Le désigné eut l'air profondément choqué et dégoûté :

– Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de ce surnom…

– Oh, mais tu m'as parlé de bien plus.

Les joues du serveur étaient rouges et il s'excusa pour quitter les gradins, très certainement en route pour retrouver les membres d'EXO. Ou plutôt, un membre en particulier.

Chanyeol reporta son regard sur le plus petit :

– Je croyais que tu t'étais lassé de faire peur à Sehun ?

Un sourcil clair se haussa de manière prétentieuse :

– Peur ? Nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde.

Baekhyun posa à nouveau ses deux mains sur le haut du bassiste, le tissu à présent froid contre sa peau :

– J'ai peut-être découvert qu'il parlait dans son sommeil et j'ai peut-être usé ou non de cet avantage.

Chanyeol soupira avant de poser sa tête sur le haut du chapeau en paille :

– Tu es le seul danger qui parcourt les rues, Baek. Mais j'accepte l'offre d'emploi.

La musique continuait d'assourdir leur oreille et, même si aussi proche Chanyeol ne pouvait plus voir l'expression du plus petit, il pouvait sentir le sourire joueur contre son buste :

– Parfait.

La mer était plus sereine le soir, plus reposée. L'eau ne dormait jamais vraiment, mais elle se laissait aller à une certaine paresse au crépuscule, une certaine volupté. Chanyeol avait adoré nager en pleine journée, mais il préférait le calme de la nuit. La beauté de la nuit.

Le sable venait se loger entre ses doigts de pieds, humide et froid contre sa peau. Il avait ses chaussures dans une main, tout comme le brun qui le devançait de quelques pas. Ses empreintes étaient plus petites, mais tout aussi marquées, et surtout tout aussi rapidement effacées par l'ourlet délicat de l'eau, implacable envers les hommes.

Les vagues et le doux fredonnement de Baekhyun étaient les seuls bruits aux alentours, la seule compagnie du géant. Le brun avait retiré son chapeau et son cou-blanc était encore plus éclatant sous la lumière lunaire. Peut-être que Baekhyun avait raison peut être que le surnom enfant de la lune était cruel, mais en ce moment, en cet instant, Chanyeol le trouvait parfaitement adapté.

Baekhyun décida de marcher dans l'écume blanche à ses pieds et il ne retient pas une exclamation surprise :

– Je pensais que la température serait plus élevée !

Le flux berçait les chevilles opalines, un mouvement de va et viens délicat, comme si la mer savait qu'elle devait traiter le brun avec le plus grand respect. Les orbes chocolat se tournèrent vers lui :

– Si jamais tu me mouilles, je te noie.

Le géant s'approcha pour s'asseoir sur le sable, le bout des pieds dans l'eau fraîche :

– Les menaces de mort commençaient à me manquer. Moi qui avais peur que notre couple manque un jour de piquant.

Les yeux chocolat se plissèrent sensiblement au mot « _couple_ » et il décida de rejoindre le géant sur le sol, le regard perdu dans le miroir sombre que composait la mer :

– Vu le nombre impressionnant de méthodes d'assassinat, notre couple ne manquera jamais de piquant. On a des histoires pour des années.

La main du géant chercha naturellement la petite main ivoirine qui ne tenait pas les chaussures et il enlaça leurs doigts ensemble :

– Hm, j'ai hâte de toutes les entendre.

Baekhyun ne répondit pas et continua simplement de regarder le spectacle devant lui. La mer était connue pour avoir un effet apaisant sur les gens, mais Chanyeol était persuadé que c'était la présence de Baekhyun qui le calmait. Il n'aurait jamais cru, il y a plusieurs mois, que leur relation aurait évolué à ce point. Qu'elle se serait transformée à ce point !

La voix claire du brun reprit doucement :

– Si on commence par le début… le meurtre le plus vieux au monde aurait eu lieu il y a quatre cent trente mille ans.

Baekhyun déposa finalement ses chaussures près de lui et arrangea sa position assise en forme du lotus, leurs mains liées confortablement posées contre sa cuisse :

– La victime serait morte après deux coups mortels à l'avant du crâne et serait donc la preuve que la violence de l'homme remonte à l'origine même des homo sapiens.

Une brise marine vient les déranger et Chanyeol vit les poils sur les jambes du brun se hérisser en protestation. Il se rapprocha de son petit-ami :

– Je ne vais même pas demander comment tu sais ça.

Baekhyun se mordit sensiblement la lèvre avant de déposer sa tête contre l'épaule du musicien :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais plus raffiné si je voulais ta fin.

– Merci pour cette charmante attention.

Le brun se contenta d'émettre un léger son satisfait avant de replonger dans le silence. La chaleur de la journée avait disparu et pourtant, Chanyeol ne voulait pas rentrer. Il voulait rester assis là, Baekhyun à ses côtés, encore et encore. Et encore.

Il passa sa main contre la peau froide du brun dans une tentative de lisser les poils dressés :

– Tu sais que j'avais rêvé de ce moment ?

Baekhyun garda le silence, mais le bassiste savait qu'il écoutait :

– La fois où je me suis endormi chez toi, il y avait une musique du précédent festival qui jouait dans ta chambre.

Ce jour-là aurait pu paraître banal, mais c'était exactement ce genre de soirée simple que le bassiste souhaitait. Ce genre de vie.

– Au moment de m'endormir, je me suis dit que je te voulais à mes côtés au festival. Je savais que c'était impossible, mais… je l'ai imaginé et t'avoir à mes côtés maintenant… c'est encore mieux.

Les iris chocolat étaient prudents, mais pas dans un mauvais sens. Baekhyun semblait vouloir répondre de la meilleure des manières, mais sans savoir s'il allait choisir l'humour ou la franchise.

Le bassiste prit la décision pour lui :

– C'est possible. Nous deux, c'est possible.

Baekhyun serra leurs mains contre lui dans une tentative de les réchauffer :

– Je sais. Je… je le voulais aussi. C'est pour cela que j'ai tout fait pour venir. Malgré ce que je t'avais dit, je voulais aussi connaître ce festival. Je voulais aussi voyager. Je sais que parfois, cela sera dur, que ma maladie me posera problème toute ma vie, mais… avec toi, j'ai l'impression que je peux tout faire.

Baekhyun se rapprocha de lui pour glisser entre ses jambes, les mains à présent sur son buste. Un endroit favori du brun, visiblement :

– Chanyeol, je ne te laisserai pas partir. Je te séquestrerai dans ma cave s'il le faut.

Le géant roula des yeux et prit le fin visage entre ses mains :

– C'est la déclaration la plus tordue que j'ai pu entendre.

– Mais tu m'aimes quand même.

Le géant murmura son affirmation avant de se pencher pour embrasser le brun. Ses lèvres étaient froides comme la nuit et aussi douces que la caresse de l'eau. Chaque baiser avec Baekhyun était une nouvelle expérience, une nouvelle aventure. Il fit le contour des lèvres rosées avec sa langue avant d'approfondir leur embrassade et laisser le croissant de lune être leur témoin.

Baekhyun finit par se détacher de lui, ses lèvres colorées par leur étreinte :

– Hm, il faudrait peut-être qu'on retourne à l'hôtel avant de finir congeler sur place. Et puis, tu as encore un concert à donner demain et le lendemain et le jour d'après.

Un sourire fourbe avait pris place sur les traits angéliques et Chanyeol soupira :

– J'espère que tu as réservé une chambre, hors de question que je rejoigne Lay. Sehun est là et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils font.

Baekhyun rigola doucement avant de se lever et d'entraîner le géant avec lui :

– J'ai ma propre chambre, ne t'inquiète pas.

Chanyeol hocha la tête avant de se mettre en marche :

– Au faîte…

– Hm ?

– Tu veux bien m'épouser ?

Baekhyun manqua de tomber dans le sable et ne fut maintenu debout que par la poigne du géant, qui le remit sur pieds immédiatement. Les paupières laiteuses papillonnèrent plusieurs fois avant de se concentrer sur le musicien :

– Pardon ?

Chanyeol sourit :

– Tu as très bien entendu. Byun Baekhyun, me ferais-tu l'honneur de me prendre pour époux ?

La bouche rosée s'entrouvrit légèrement et cette expression abasourdie était tellement peu commune sur le brun que Chanyeol regretta de ne pas avoir son appareil photo. Mais Baekhyun recomposa rapidement son expression :

– Hm, non.

Le géant feignit une expression choquée :

– Pourquoi ?!

Chanyeol avait conscience que son expression de « chiot triste » — comme l'avait si gentiment nommée Jongin — devait être sur ses traits actuellement, mais il s'en fichait. Le brun venait de le rejeter pour la seconde fois.

Baekhyun lui tapota doucement la joue, son habituel sourire en coin en place :

– Demande-moi à nouveau au prochain festival.

Il laissa tomber sa main pour reprendre leur marche, le géant à ses côtés :

– Tu diras oui la prochaine fois ?

La lumière de la lune semblait intensifier l'habituel éclat des yeux chocolat et soulignait la forme délicate de ses paupières :

– Sûrement pas, mais… je t'invite à essayer au festival suivant, et à celui d'après, et à celui d'encore après.

Le clapotis des vagues était à peine audible par rapport aux douces demandes du brun et le géant sentait sa poitrine se serrer à la douceur des mots, à l'innocence du souhait.

Il déposa un baiser sur la couronne de cheveux caramel et n'ajouta rien. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Il répondrait au prochain festival.

 **Hey ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi cette histoire durant tous ces mois. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait devenir aussi massive et je suis un peu triste à l'idée de la terminer. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ou vos questions en commentaires en tout cas, j'y répondrai avec plaisir.**

 **PS : Je peux déjà vous dire que j'ai une autre idée de fanfiction en tête, mais qu'elle me prendra un sacré temps à écrire et qu'elle sera complètement différente de celle ci.**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Little Fear.**


End file.
